


Cracked Open

by PhoebeMiller



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Ohana, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 103,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeMiller/pseuds/PhoebeMiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A familiar face may bring more questions than answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The muse has taken this story on so many unexpected twists and turns. It clearly has a life of its own. Enjoy!

Grace could smell the coffee. But nothing else. Her dad usually had breakfast started before she got up. He joked that pancakes were the best alarm clock on a Saturday morning. _Maybe he overslept_. She knew he’d been up late and then she’d heard him again around 2:30. She remembered looking at the clock on her nightstand.

 

Crawling out of bed, she had a plan. She would practice her stealth skills. It made her laugh because Danno really didn’t think it was funny. Uncle Steve had been teaching her how to move around the house without making noise. Her dad called it sneaking and immediately banned it. He wasn’t a fan of his best friend’s efforts to turn his daughter against him.

 

Her door was cracked open like always. She stood there and listened for a few seconds, holding her breath. The house was quiet. Danno had definitely slept in. And Grace would never let him live it down.

 

Hand over her mouth, she fought back a giggle. It had been a long time since she was the first one up. Basically it never happened. She could remember one time when she was a little kid when her Mom had been away for the weekend and a sleepy Danno was awakened by his flying Monkey. It was the first and last time she ever jumped on his bed.

 

Her surprise attack had been well worth the scolding and the tickle torture. Despite his good nature, her dad had not been impressed, and she’d promised to never do it again. It was gonna be really hard to keep her word now.

 

She crept into the hall, tiptoeing to her dad’s room. A faint alarm went off in her head when she realized his door was wide open. He always closed it part way – like hers. Never this wide. She hoped he wasn’t sick. That would ruin their time together.

 

Grace kept going, one hesitant step at a time, listening for Danno’s faint snore. The only sound, though, was her heart thumping out of her chest.

 

Uncle Steve always said it was normal to be scared. You just couldn’t let it compromise the operation. You had to use the unwanted emotion to drive you, to remind you of what was at stake. Most fears were products of our own minds, figments of the imagination. Grace needed that advice now more than ever.

 

Her dad always stressed the importance of evidence. Everything was okay until proven otherwise. So, she considered what she knew.

 

Danno had been up late doing work stuff, and she knew he got cranky on tough cases. Maybe he’d forgotten to set his alarm. It was the weekend after all.

 

She would complete her mission and report back to Uncle Steve. He’d be proud she got the drop on her dad. She only wished she had her phone. A picture would be great blackmail.

 

Grace had to be sure Danno was sleeping or her plan would fall apart. She took a quick peek into the room. To her surprise, his bed was empty, covers and pillows on the floor.

 

“Danno?”

 

She swallowed her panic. And it was tough because part of her really, really wanted to cry. She had to be strong. Her dad and Uncle Steve had taught her better. Maybe Danno was outside. Maybe he was in the kitchen working. She convinced herself that was it. He was frustrated by a case. _Wouldn’t be the first time_.

 

She decided she’d better clear the rest of the house before totally freaking out like a five year old. There was no sign of her dad in the bathroom. The shower was dry. It didn’t look like he’d even brushed his teeth. She’d have to scold him for that later. But maybe she’d give him a pass this time. She just needed to find him, to touch him and make sure he was real.

 

A nervous flutter made her take a deep breath. Remain calm. She could do this – what ever _it_ was. Uncle Steve always stressed confidence under pressure.

 

The rest of the house was empty too, including the kitchen. She could almost see her dad there at the table, laptop open and coffee in his hands. But no such luck, she was alone.

 

_Alone._

 

She couldn’t help it now. Tears threatened and her throat closed around the next word. “Danno?”

 

Whirling around, she had one last shred of hope. Maybe he’d left her a note. If he had to leave in the middle of the night, he would write her a note.

 

“But you wouldn’t just leave me. Right Daddy?” She stuttered, shocked by how loud her voice sounded.

 

There was no note and the coffee hadn’t even been touched.   The automatic timer had done its job. Danno probably set it up before he went to bed. The sink was spotless. No signs of a hasty breakfast or late night fridge raid. Her dad didn’t know she knew about his munchy attacks. The thought of him staring into the refrigerator at midnight gave her a brief reprieve from the building terror that was snaking up her body and threatening to strangle the courage right out of her.

 

Grace shook herself. Right now, she was safe. Crying like a baby would not help her find her dad.

 

So she checked out front in one last ditch effort to stay strong. Her tummy rolled over as she peered out the window. The Camaro was still there.

 

Now she was scared.

 

“Danno? Where are you?” She dropped to the floor, sobbing, completely lost for a few seconds.

 

_Uncle Steve._

 

She ran back to her room and grabbed her phone. Uncle Steve would know where her dad was. He would help.

 

She found him in her contacts list, chest tightening at the picture. Uncle Steve and Danno stood, arm in arm, like everything was okay. Deep down, she knew it wasn’t anywhere close to being okay.

 

“Gracie, good morning. Danno make too many pancakes again?” The familiar drawl of his laughter made her feel worse.

 

“No Uncle Steve. Danno’s not here.”

 

“Grace – wait – where is he?”

 

“I don’t know I looked everywhere.” The words all ran together. “His car’s here too.”

 

“Did you try to call him?”

 

_No, she hadn’t. How silly of her._ A flicker of hope pulled at her chest. “No.”

 

“Do you see his phone anywhere?” Steve’s calm, determined voice gave her the boost she needed to get up.

 

She ran to her dad’s room, eyes scanning everything. Now she was thinking about blood and guns and her dad. Then she saw it, and Grace really wanted to puke.

 

“His phone’s here.”

 

“What about his badge and gun?”

 

“His badge is here too. Not sure about his gun. I’m not allowed to touch it. He locks it up.”

 

“Ok – good. That’s okay, Grace.”

 

Steve was already on the move. “I’m on my way to you. Are you safe?”

 

“Yes, the doors are all locked. No sign of a break-in. Just covers all over the floor in his bedroom.”

 

He realized he needed to preserve the scene. “Grace, please go to your room and shut the door. Wait for me. Okay?”

 

“Okay, Uncle Steve. Do you think Danno’s okay?”

 

He could tell she was trying hard to be tough for her Super SEAL Uncle. Steve knew he had to be honest with her.

 

“I don’t know, Gracie. Please just go to your room. I’ll be there soon.”


	2. Chapter 2

 

Danny opened his eyes and sucked in a startled breath like he’d been holding it for hours. The first thing he noticed was the taste of blood in his mouth. And something else he couldn’t place. Something bitter. And then a pain in his chest. Maybe cracked ribs. Not broken, no they didn’t hurt that much.

 

He closed his eyes and counted to ten, trying to take stock of the rest of his body. Because he was not ready to think about anything else.

 

His head was the worst, a sort of blasting behind his eyes running across his cheek bones to where top and bottom jaw connected. Without touching he knew his face was a mess, skin split in places. Dried blood already cracking and itchy. One eye felt heavier than the other, not quite swollen shut.

 

He was lying on his side in a small room. A shed maybe. There were no windows. The walls seemed thin. He could hear the breeze but couldn’t feel it.

 

The place was mostly dark, except for a sliver of light at what he guessed was the door. The floor was hard packed earth. _At least it was cool._ A flash of something silver caught his eye near the door.

 

When he tried to stand to investigate his surroundings, he realized his head _wasn’t_ the worst thing. Just that little bit of weight on his right leg lit a fire that felt like teeth bearing down on him. With a gasp and a string of obscenities, Danny fell face first into the dirt.

 

Panting, he rolled over and brushed himself off. _What the hell?_ He couldn’t remember ever feeling anything like it.

 

_Get yourself together, man._

 

Tears slipped down his face. Between his head and his leg, he thought he might puke or pass out. Neither was acceptable.

 

He was still wearing the same sweats he’d worn the previous evening, though now there was a jagged tear halfway between his knee and ankle. The fabric appeared darker and felt damp in spots. He tugged on his pants, desperate to find the cause of his distress. It really felt like something was chewing on his calf muscle.

 

To make matters worse, the soft material clung to the wound. He shivered against the pain. Even in the dim light what he saw there made him gag. Something had torn into his flesh. About 3 inches long and god knows how deep. Daring to touch it, he could feel a crust had begun to form but the gash still oozed angrily.

 

He rolled his pant leg up to his knee, not wanting things to get stuck together again. Exposure to the air was unpleasant though and he worried about bumping the wound. An attempt at tearing his shirt failed miserably. Unsteady, bloody fingers slipping on the sturdy fabric. He decided he’d pull his pants back down once the wound dried a little. _If he had that much time_.

 

/././

 

Danny had no clue where he was or why he’d been taken. He thought about his little girl, waking up alone. Scared. Worried. The kind of fear so intense, your legs went numb. It almost killed him that he couldn’t protect her from those feelings.

 

It had happened so fast. He’d been caught by surprise in bed and it hadn’t taken much to subdue him. Something was injected into his arm.

 

His captors had worn ski masks. They were all dressed in black. Thin, slender muscular men. Skilled. And silent as hell.

 

He remembered pleading with them.

 

_“Don’t hurt my baby. Please.”_

 

His heart had raced right out of his chest as one of them pressed a hand over his mouth, hard and squeezing. Thumb digging sharply into the skin just below the edge of his jaw. A warning to shut the fuck up.

 

They’d dragged him passed her room, but by then he‘d already been pretty fuzzy from whatever they’d given him and he could barely keep his eyes open.

 

He knew they hadn’t woken Grace. Her door was still cracked open. _Like always._

 

Like always, but maybe never again. _Ah god,_ he didn’t know if he’d ever see home again _._ Wiping away tears, he closed his eyes.

 

_Shake it off._ He had to shake it off.

 

It had to stop. Danny couldn’t think about his Monkey anymore. It hurt too much and threatened his survival. So he let his brain go on auto pilot knowing he’d taught his daughter what to do if she was ever in trouble and he wasn’t able to help. Call Steve. Then call Kono or Chin. He had faith that she’d done just that.

 

And he’d pushed the guilt and worry out of his head. Wallowing in emotions would not get him out of there. Instead, he let trust take over.

 

Steve would have his back. Even if they never found him, Steve would take care of Grace. That was the only thing Danny knew for certain in that moment.

 

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. He also knew his leg hurt. The pain was forcing its way into his brain, overriding anything rational. He needed relief, craved it more every second that passed. He couldn’t remember if he’d ever felt anything like this.

 

Sitting there, on his ass in the dirt, he looked around his prison, searching for anything that might provide some relief. His eyes had somehow adjusted, though he still couldn’t see for shit. Right then, he swore he’d eat more carrots if he ever got out of there.

 

Then he saw it again. The metal thing near the door. Bordering on this side of desperate, he crawled closer to investigate.

 

_A dog dish._ The flash of silver was a fucking dog dish.

 

“Gee, you guys think highly of me.” Danny laughed.

 

Dipping a finger into the bowl, he found it was filled with a lukewarm liquid. Water maybe. He sniffed his finger.

 

No odor - nothing.

 

Further inspection revealed little else, so he slid the thing closer to the slit of light from under the door. Still couldn’t tell much. He leaned closer and sniffed again. Which was of little help since his face was so swelled up he could barely breathe to begin with, but he was going maybe just a little crazy.

 

Because he was suddenly thirsty. And that stuff in the doggie bowl looked pretty appetizing. God, he wondered how long Steve would hold out. How long would he stare at possible salvation before taking a drink?

 

It could kill him or make him sick, which in this situation was the same thing by degrees.

 

It could knock him out again. Which wasn’t entirely a bad thing either.

 

Or it might save his life.

 

Danny knew he’d need water soon. Uncertainty about how long he’d been in this place did not help his anxiety. He weighed his options again. Drink and die. Drink and go back to sleep, maybe never wake up. Drink and live.

 

He decided to drink. Just a little to test it. Because if they’d wanted him dead, well, he’d be dead already. They wanted something from him, so they’d keep him alive just long enough to get it. So he decided there was only water in that bowl. Probably dirty, tear his guts apart water, but water.

 

He took a small amount in his hands – the dog this bowl belonged to must be a big one thankfully – and drank the water with a slurp.

 

And waited.

 

Nothing happened. After a few breaths, he took another handful, sipping the water slowly. He knew he had to conserve it. There might not be more coming.

 

Leaning back against the wall, he put too much weight on his leg. His vision blurred and any concern about the water was forgotten in a flush of white hot pain.

 

An idea popped into his head. Maybe he’d seen it on one of those Discovery channel shows about survival or mountain men. He couldn’t be sure. Maybe it was something Steve had told him. Didn’t matter where it came from really. Danny was willing to try anything.

 

He clawed at the ground, and sure enough, the dirt was loose in spots. Rolling a small clump in his hands, he was able to make a lumpy powder.

 

A poultice. Yea, that was the word. Mix a little dirt and water together, and he could make a poultice to cover the gaping hole in his leg. Might make it worse. Or not. He decided to go with the _or not_.

 

Careful not to waste any water, he took some in one hand and added it to the dirt in the other. Just enough to make a paste. Growling to hold back the impending darkness, he slathered the mud on the wound. Underneath the pain, he felt an almost pleasant coolness, and this allowed him to take a slow, calming breath.

 

Danny giggled. His crazy idea just might do the trick. Sure the pain was still there, but not nearly as strong. Part of him wanted to add more mud, but he knew better. It had to be enough for now.

 

_Survive until rescue._

 

Those were Steve’s words in his head. Danny nodded and repeated them out loud.

 

“Survive until rescue.”

 

Bowing his head, he concentrated on simply breathing in and out. For the moment, he was safe and he needed to conserve energy. It was impossible to know when the fight would come for him. Because it surely would.

 

Then, something occurred to him. There was one more thing to check. He used the wall for support and shuffled to the door. He had to test it. How silly he’d feel if his jail cell had been unlocked the whole time.

 

Of course the door wouldn’t budge, and the wood felt solid. There wouldn’t be any heroics on his part. His situation hadn’t changed. He was a prisoner. There was nothing he could do but wait.

 

He slid to the floor, careful not to jostle his leg too much. The change in position made him feel a little woozy again, and he almost puked. Palms of his hands pressed firmly to his head, he focused on his breath.

 

_Man, did he miss his best friend_. Steve would have come up with any number of schemes to get them out of this by now. With a smile, Danny went through several different scenarios, each one ending with the Super SEAL crashing through the door. These silly thoughts eased his mind just a little, and he closed his eyes to help himself relax. He could do this. He would survive.

 

 

/././

 

 

Danny was pulled out of his thoughts by voices in the compound. Broken English mixed with Spanish.

 

He pushed himself to his feet again, head and leg protesting with violent screams of pain. Doubled over, he grit his teeth and only allowed a grunt to escape. His dim world swayed, and he almost collapsed.

 

_Deep, slow breath, Williams._

 

He needed to stay awake and upright. Stand his ground; make a last stand if the time came.

 

He listened to the men, catching bits of conversation.

 

Someone new had arrived.

 

A woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm...who is this mystery woman??


	3. Chapter 3

Steve made several calls as he flew through traffic, alerting his team and HPD to the situation. Nobody had heard from Danny since work the previous day.

 

His gut was torn apart with worry. No way would Danny ever leave Grace alone.

 

Chest tight, head spinning, he could barely see the road. It was a good thing he could find his way there blindfolded. _Danny. Danny. Danny._

 

Something was terribly wrong. He could sense it.

 

He was scared shitless. This was Danny. His best friend. _How could he just disappear?_

 

Steve knew his best friend didn’t just disappear. Somebody took him. With Grace in the house. _Just like that_. Danny was gone.

 

Maybe there was something Grace missed.

 

But she was a smart girl. A chip off the old block. And that subtle lilt to her voice had told him all he needed to know. She was terrified.

 

To keep his hands from shaking, he gripped the wheel harder. Breathing in through his nose and out his mouth.

 

_Lock it down._ _Get a grip._

 

Steve went over what he knew. He’d been on the phone with Danny off and on the previous evening. They’d disagreed on a case. Something about procedure. They’d made up. The conversation had shifted to Grace and their weekend plans. Pancakes in the morning and then maybe the beach. _The beach_. Danny had happily agreed to go to the beach. He was actually looking forward to it.

 

This made Steve smile. And then out of the blue, his eyes welled up.

 

Grace might never see her Danno again. _He_ might never see him again. _Shit, no._ He could not let that happen. Refused to believe it was even possible.

 

When he hit Danny’s street, Steve did his best to switch gears. Except for Grace, he had to be all business. Pull himself together and take care of this like a pro. No emotions.

 

Once he handed Grace off to someone he trusted – Duke in this case – he could compartmentalize. Investigate this like any other case.

 

Steve scanned the outside of the house. Nothing appeared to be amiss.   He didn’t even see anyone on the street. It looked like any other sleepy Saturday morning.

 

He made note of the Camaro. Sitting there right where it should be. And somehow, this morning, that was all sorts of wrong.

 

There were no obvious signs of forced entry. No damage to the front door.

 

His first objective was to secure Danny’s most precious thing on the planet.

 

He had his key ready, but knocked anyway, calling her name. He didn’t want to freak Grace out more by simply slipping into the house.

 

“Grace? I’m coming in.”

 

Steve continued calling for her as he entered.

 

“Uncle Steve?” Her voice muffled. She’d followed his instructions.

 

He could hear the others behind him now. Chin had been his first call, and now the first to appear. He must have set the Five-0 phone tree in motion. Kono also slipped through the open door, moving passed both men and nodding in one fluid motion.

 

He knew they would clear the place, making sure there were no surprises. His world was now reduced to one room and a scared little girl. Steve paused in the hall, hand hesitating as he reached for the door. He didn’t want her to know how scared he was. Because right now, he had the feeling it wouldn’t take much for him to lose it.

 

Taking a deep breath, he fought through his fear, shoving all doubt aside. They would find Danny. But first, he needed to comfort Grace, make sure she was alright.

 

Grace threw herself into him as soon as he opened the door. They held on to each other for a few seconds. Then Steve pulled away to get a good look at her.

 

“You okay, Gracie?”

 

His question was ignored. She had too many of her own. “Where’s Danno, Uncle Steve? What happened to him? Is my dad okay?”

 

He froze for a moment, letting her continue.

 

“I woke up and he was gone. I couldn’t find him, Uncle Steve.” She kept saying over and over again.

 

She was quiet after a minute, finally stopping to catch her breath.

 

The flood of questions met a very concerned but stern face.

 

“You’re not hurt anywhere?”

 

She shook her head. “I woke up and he was gone.”

 

“Okay.” Steve squeezed her hand. He made sure not to break eye contact, and to keep his face soft. No tense jaw, no death stare. “Did you see anything?”

 

“No, Uncle Steve. I woke up and Danno was gone. I was gonna jump on him. Wake him up. I know I’m not supposed to, but-“ She bit her lip. “Is Danno okay? I’m really worried.”

 

He caught it right away. The tremor running through them both. If he wasn’t careful, her panic would infect him. He needed to maintain control, and that meant raising his voice just a little.

 

“Grace.” He might have said her name a little louder than planned. And he hoped a half smile helped soothe her. “The second I know something, I will tell you.”

 

She didn’t flinch. He watched her compose herself.

 

“Good or bad? You’ll tell me?” Her eyes were clear, serious.

 

“I’ll never lie to you, Gracie.” He knew this to be true no matter how impossible it might be prove to be. He would do anything for his partner’s not so little Monkey.

 

“Okay.” She shivered and then melted against him. “I’m so worried.”

 

“I know, Grace. Me too.” He gave her a good squeeze and then pushed gently away. “You have to go and stay with your mom today. Police officers will keep you all safe until I can come for you.”

****

She nodded. Danno told her to always obey Uncle Steve. And she did. Without question. Always trusting him as she did her father.

 

The look on her face told him his reassurance wasn’t quite enough. He knelt close to her and wrapped his arms around her again, whispering, “I love you, Gracie.”

 

“I love you too, Uncle Steve.”

 

“Go with Duke, okay?”

 

Like magic, Duke appeared in the hallway, arms out to gather up the trembling girl. Steve watched Grace being led away. Her bravery helped him keep his nerve.

 

He shook himself, mentally switching back from Uncle Steve to head of Five-0. He had an investigation to conduct. Focusing on the task at hand was the only way to bring Danny home. With a deep breath, he pushed all sentiment away.

 

Chin stood in the doorway to Danny’s room. “Not sure if there was a struggle or if this is just how Danny sleeps.”

 

“This isn’t right. Something happened here. He’s messy, but not like this.”

 

Kono appeared. “No sign of forced entry. No sign of anything.”

 

“Who could make it in and out with Danny without leaving a trace?” Chin already knew the answer.

 

“Professionals.” Steve said what they were all thinking.

 

Kono couldn’t help herself. “Didn’t Danny piss off the CIA?”

 

The humor wasn’t lost on them, but it did nothing to lighten the mood.

 

Hands on his hips, Steve looked away from his colleagues. “No, I’m thinking more recent history.”

 

“Colombia.” Kono all but whispered.

 

Chin closed his eyes and took a breath. This wasn’t the place to discuss it. All three of them understood.

 

“Let CSU finish up here. We need to head to the Palace. And then to my place.” Steve was already out the door before they could respond.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

“As was discussed. Everything you requested.” Her latest client waved toward the adjoining room. Moaning drifted through the doorway, and water dripped from somewhere nearby. “I am in need of certain information.”

 

She’d been in worse places. She was cautious, though, being a lone woman among about a dozen well armed men. Confident in her training and abilities, she trusted the mission would be safely and thoroughly accomplished with no hiccups. How easy it would be to neutralize all of them if necessary.

 

She nodded. There was little need for conversation. She’d been paid to provide a certain service, and this she would do.

 

What they didn’t know was the rest of her team was waiting for the information she was about to extract from the poor sap in the other room. Any sign of irregularity and they would sweep in and clear the place. She didn’t have a problem with that. These guys were animals in her book. By the sounds coming from the other room, they’d already gone against their word and damaged her goods.

 

This made her frown. She wasn’t in the mood for extra work. It wasn’t in her contract to kill the guy, but she would if only to put him quietly out of his misery. She was not a savage. She had no idea what condition she’d even find the bastard in. Guys like these tended to be a little more than self indulgent when it came to prisoners, especially ones who’d killed their previous leader. They sometimes didn’t wait for professionals like her to arrive. Even when large sums of money exchanged hands for the skills she possessed.

 

She’d made clear the man needed to be conscious for her to do her job. Not beaten to a senseless, whining pulp. Her expertise could be useless at this point.

 

They laughed at what they perceived to be hesitation on her part and moved to push her through the doorway. A well placed jab to the throat of the nearest thug reminded each of them she was not to be toyed with. And then a swift kick to the same idiot’s groin made them change their tune entirely.

 

Her assignment was to learn the location of several million dollars. Drug money stolen by an employee of the cartel. Her boss also wanted this information as the missing money had belonged to her government in the first place. Part of an undercover op gone seriously sideways after an untrained civilian had royally screwed up.

 

/././

 

The man had his back to her as she entered the room; his head hung low, arms and legs secured to the chair. She could tell by the slump of his shoulders that such restraint was practically overkill at this point. He wasn’t going anywhere.

 

Tools of her trade were laid out on a nearby table. She scanned the various syringes with corresponding vials. The rudimentary knives and pliers.   What looked like a set of scalpels. _What a joke_. But she had to work with what they gave her. She just might have to get creative.

 

“So.” She traced the strong line of the condemned man’s shoulders with her finger. “It seems you’ve gotten into some trouble. You have information some very powerful people want.”

 

She liked to look her subjects in the eyes. Get a better idea of what they were made of, how much they could take. See if there was fire in their eyes. She liked to play.

 

Today she got more than she ever expected.

 

_Danny._

 

Weary eyes met hers. But Doris McGarrett didn’t see surprise. Resignation, fever and exhaustion stared back at her with an odd undercurrent of peace that she found just a little unsettling.

 

Her heart didn’t skip a beat. In fact, she barely flinched at the sight of such a familiar face. This new development was a bit of a snag in her fine tuned plan, but she would roll with it. Finish the mission _and_ save her son’s best friend.

 

“Leave us!” Doris snapped as she turned to the goon squad in the room. “I need some privacy.”

 

They were all mostly scared of her now and they obeyed – even the bossman.

 

She leaned in and whispered to Danny. “I’ll get you outta here, but this is gonna hurt.”

 

He barely managed a nod.

 

She selected one of the vials and carefully prepped a syringe. Laughing loudly enough for the men to hear in the next room, Doris plunged the needle into his arm.

 

“Let’s have some fun.”

 

/././

 

Danny had to admit, seeing Doris did not fill him with relief. Not dread either though. A warm sort of nothingness had slipped over him. She would either help him or she wouldn’t. It didn’t matter.

 

_Yet it did._

 

He had to get out of there. Get back to Grace. Back to Steve.

 

If she didn’t help him and he died without Steve ever knowing what happened to him, well – what could he do? Hanging on to the prospect of haunting Doris in the next life was no comfort. It did however make him giggle and babble something that got him a quick slap.

 

He could hear metal clattering on the tray beside him, but he dared not look that direction. What unnerved him more than not knowing what she would do next was the fact that she was now humming. A lullaby he thought.

 

And the smile on her face almost seemed genuine. Until you looked at her eyes.

 

She was good at what she did. And she didn’t let him off easily.

 

The words careful and elegant came to mind. Her actions were just enough to cause pain, drawing little blood. An art form of sorts. Like he would be her masterpiece.

 

Danny had the very clear sense that Doris enjoyed what she was doing. Even to him. Maybe especially to him.

 

There was no hesitation when she sliced open the skin on his bicep or when she plunged the needle into his aching flesh. She seemed to measure every cut; she considered every move, as if she saw some larger terrifying picture.

 

Part of him understood what she was doing. She had to keep up the charade. She was obviously there on some kind of mission. The look on her face spoke volumes. She had not expected to find his sorry ass sitting in that chair.

 

So that meant Steve had no clue where he was. Danny just could not digest that fact. Here he was at the mercy of Doris. The world’s most awful mother in his book.

 

And she wasn’t letting up.

 

/././

 

Danny was stronger than she thought. And stubborn. He fought her every move. Resisting her efforts. Ignoring the pain.

 

“Yer good at this, ya know.” He raised his eyes but not his head. His words broken.

 

Doris nodded, proud of herself. “Of course. And I’m only getting started.”

 

“Why don’t you just kill me?”

 

She wasn’t sure if he was serious or just egging her on for show.

 

“Just fucking kill me ‘cause I’m not-“

 

She backhanded him across the cheek, drawing blood. Then she grabbed him by his unruly head of hair.

 

He cleared his throat with a long raspy growl. “I’m not telling you anything you fu -.”

 

One of the things she hated most in a hostage was back talk. She grabbed one of his hands, bending the wrist severely. All she got from him was a soft grunt. She seemed to want more of a response so she took the pliers and pinched his pinky finger until she drew blood.

 

“New rule. Speak only when spoken to, Daniel. Understand me?” She sneered at his acknowledgement. “That’s right. I know you’re Five-0. And you’re all alone here. No one is coming to save you. All I need is the location of the money. Your little bitch of a brother said you would know. Then I can make it quick. You won’t feel a thing. Or -” She walked slowly around him. “Or, I can let these guys take their revenge. Which will you choose?”

 

Danny didn’t process half of what she said. Her words just bounced around inside his head. Sensing she wanted some sort of response, he babbled something unintelligible with a chuckle.

 

Delirious with pain, he struggled to gain control. Taking great care not to say too much of what was furiously circling through his muddled brain. If he said the wrong thing he could jeopardize both of them. But he couldn’t help it. Near death experiences had a way of bringing out the giggles.

 

She hit him again, snapping his head back. How dare he have the nerve to laugh at her?

 

“No good. Terrible mother.”

 

She felt like she’d been stung but sucked the uncomfortable prick of guilt down deep into her chest with her next breath. She could not allow her emotions to derail her work. Both of their lives could be at stake.

 

“What did you say to me, you miserable piece of shit?”

 

“You heard me. You suck. Terrible mother.” His words were far less clear than he hoped but they hit home.

 

“Fine. Have it your way.” She injected him with something else from her sad array of toys.

 

“Tell you the truth anyway. Don’t need drugs.”

 

She slapped him. “Where’s the money?”

 

“Don’t know.” And this was the truth. Danny had no clue.

 

This thing was coming off the rails. She could feel it. Her instinct was to cut and run.

 

So many eyes were watching them. She could not waver. She had a job to do. She just had to buy them some time.

 

/././

 

Doris kept asking him about the money. And at first, he didn’t know what the hell she was even talking about. He didn’t have any money. A headache the size of Texas he did have. Money. No way.

 

Then, it hit him. And he felt really, really stupid.

 

But also he was curious. How the hell did she know anything about the money? Or Colombia. Because if she knew enough to ask him about the money, then she had to know about Reyes.

 

And she mentioned Matty.

 

Fuck if he was going to let her drag his brother through the mud.

 

Danny knew which buttons to push, and screw it all til Sunday, he would mess with her. Because even if she got him out of this mess, she was having way too much fun keeping him alive.

 

/././

 

“Money.” More hair pulling. He felt like his brain had come loose inside his head. “Detective Williams, where is it? And remember, I know _everything_ about you.”

 

“No, don’t know. Can’t tell you.” A tear slipped down his face, diluting the blood on his cheek into a swirl of red. “Leave my everything out of this.”

 

She leaned in again. “You’re making this hard on yourself. Just. Like. Matty.”

 

_How dare she even say his name._ “Fuck you, _Doris_.”

 

She punched him in the face not once, but twice, knocking him out.

 

“We’re done here for now.”

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

“There isn’t much to tell.” Kono couldn’t look them in the eyes. “We have a whole lot of nothing. Still waiting for the final word from CSU. Our only clue besides the mess in Danny’s bedroom is Grace. She remembered hearing something at 2:30am. She’d thought the sound was her dad and went back to sleep.”

 

Hands on his hips, Steve nodded at Kono. “Anything from traffic cams?”

 

“No.” This time Chin ducked his head.

 

“Lou -anything from the neighbors?” Now Steve had one hand in his hair.

 

The older man didn’t even bother to speak just shook his head.

 

Steve threw up his hands, face turning red. “Come on! There has to be something. People just don’t disappear.”

 

They all knew that wasn’t true. People did disappear. Every day. All the time.

 

But this was Danny. Their friend. He was out there _somewhere_.

 

It only took a moment, but they all watched Steve transform from worried friend back to determined professional. Now his face gave away nothing where seconds before he looked as though he might crack.

 

“Alright. Lou – I’d like you to keep an eye on Grace, Rachel and the baby. Keep a low profile. I don’t want to frighten them any more than they already are. Once we get a better handle on this, I’ll move them to my place. Danny’s been missing for possibly 7-8 hours now. The clock is ticking.”

 

Steve’s cool composure was unnerving. Kono wasn’t buying it. “Boss-“

 

The flash of a hand told her not to finish her thought. There wasn’t time for sympathy or worry. But worried was exactly the right word to describe all of them. Underneath their tough veneers, each of them would be lying if the worst case scenario hadn’t popped into their heads. And they all knew who was taking this the hardest.

 

“Come on, now, Steve. You owe us an explanation.” Lou put his hands in his pockets so he didn’t reach out and touch Steve. He tried to keep his voice soft, not so unlike when he was soothing one of his kids. “What’s this about Colombia? I thought that was finished business.”

 

Chin shook his head and turned away, clearly about to lose his composure. He knew this day might come. They all did. Steve, Danny and Chin had taken a huge gamble and lost.

 

Well that wasn’t entirely fair. They’d been tricked into believing there was even a game. And Danny had paid the steepest price. Being led to believe he could save his brother.

 

Something had broken that day. Something that could never be replaced. They could all say what he’d done had been justified. Reyes had been a dangerous man, a rabid dog. And he needed to be put down.

 

Now that singular moment could be coming back to haunt them.

 

“Come on, cuz.” Kono grabbed Chin’s arm. “You have to tell us. We didn’t push before.”

 

Lou jumped in again. “But now you owe us the truth.”

 

Chin cleared his throat and turned back to face them. He shot Steve a quick glance and he received the faintest of nods.

 

“I borrowed some money.” Chin kept it vague.

 

But his cousin knew exactly what he meant. Kono shook her head, any bit of calm melting. “You didn’t.”

 

“Danny didn’t have enough-“ Chin shrugged avoiding all eye contact.

 

“Wait.” Steve stopped him. The softness of his voice caused them all to hold their breath. “This isn’t anyone’s fault. We made a decision. It didn’t turn out as planned.”

 

“So you think those guys are looking for payback?“ Lou was putting the pieces together.

 

“Yea, I think this might be about revenge.” Steve ran a hand through his hair. “And the money.”

 

Chin narrowed his eyes. “What about the money?”

 

Steve stared straight through all of them.

 

“You brought it back?” Chin twitched ever so much. His usually stoic demeanor cracking at the edges. “You brought it back and didn’t tell me?”

 

“I thought it was best if no one knew where the money was.” Steve folded his arms firmly over his chest.

 

Chin repeated the motion, mirroring Steve. “That wasn’t your call to make.”

 

“Does Danny know?” Kono’s eyes were wide with concern.

 

Steve couldn’t face her, so he looked away. “Yes and no.”

 

She was clearly exasperated. “Steve, that’s not an answer.”

 

“No, he doesn’t know where the money is. But yes, he knows I brought it back.” Steve frowned like a kid tired of explaining his questionable behavior. “Are you happy?”

 

Lou groaned, shaking his head. “Oh shit, he’s fucked.”

 

No one spoke for a beat or two. Then Chin added. “Maybe. Maybe not. If it’s the money they want, they’ll reach out.”

 

“Yea after they tort -“ Lou didn’t get to finish the thought.

 

“No! Stop! Okay? I am not having this conversation.” Steve slammed his hands down on the smart table. “We don’t know if Danny’s disappearance has anything to do with Colombia, Reyes or Matt. Until we have evidence proving otherwise, we treat this as only one possibility.”

 

Lou mumbled under his breath. “Now who’s acting like a cop?”

 

Steve glared in his direction. “That’s right. We have to follow the evidence. Check with any and all sources. Scour the island. We have a pretty big window. Let’s get busy.”

 

“But your gut is telling you -“ Lou shook his head, “This has Colombia written all over it.”

 

“I don’t know. I’m not assuming anything.” Steve headed toward his office, but the conversation was clearly not over.

 

“My God, Steve.” Chin raised his voice. The dam finally cracking a little. “You should have told me.”

 

Steve spun around, wanting badly to change the subject. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Chin. Really I am.”

 

“Sorry?” Chin shook his head. “You’re sorry? Sorry may not cut it this time.”

 

Kono and Lou watched, mouths open, hanging on every word. Their colleagues danced around one another, moving closer and closer until they were in each other’s faces. Ready for a fight.

 

Chin was not backing down as he stepped into Steve’s space. “You should have told me! This put me in debt to –“

 

Steve shoved him just a little. “I know!”

 

This was Lou’s cue. He barely had to raise his voice. “Alright now. That’s enough. Whatever happened, we’ll work it out. That’s not our priority right now.”

 

“Danny. Guys.” Kono took a few steps toward them. “Danny is what’s important right now.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

Danny woke up with dirt in his mouth. He dabbed at his face with trembling fingers to get a feel for what was there. His lips and cheek were split open and blood congealed into the beginnings of what felt like one big itchy, weepy scab. He could still only breathe out of one side of his nose and barely at that.

 

His leg was another story. It felt hot and the discomfort now seeped into his bones. His knee and ankle were sore but in an achy sort of way. Like he’d caught the flu.

 

The pain hovered over him, distant like an approaching fog. Danny wondered what Doris had given him because as unpleasant as it was, it seemed to be doing something for the pain. If he kept still, maybe he could remain in this limbo for a little longer.

 

He knew from listening to Steve rant about torture and staying alive that perception was key. Believing you would survive went a long way to helping you achieve that goal. If you gave up too soon, you could possibly miss the opportunity to save yourself.

 

In Danny’s mind, he really wasn’t much worse for wear. Sure, he’d been knocked around a bit. That was no big deal. The hammering in his head felt like a hangover and he knew it was mostly from whatever he’d been given. And that would eventually wear off. He couldn’t see much of his hands in the dim light but he knew his little finger was swollen and bloody. He couldn’t believe he’d pissed Doris off enough for her to use the pliers. At least she’d chosen a finger instead of something else.

 

He’d been tossed back into the shed apparently when Doris was done with him. Her quick finish had taken him by surprise, which was funny. Why shouldn’t he expect her to sucker punch him into oblivion?

 

In a way, he was thankful she did. Gave him a chance to sleep a little, he figured. To forget his situation.

 

This thought gave him a chuckle. The power of positive thinking at work. Getting knocked out had its good points. Steve would be proud of him.

 

And then Steve would be horrified. Enraged. Danny had to admit just thinking about the fire this would create in his best friend helped sustain him a little. Alive or dead at the end of this, he would be avenged.

 

That is, if anyone ever found him.

 

Only one person knew where he was.

 

_Doris_ _._

 

And would she ever tell her son what happened here if she couldn’t save him? Would she let him go on wondering what happened to his best friend?

 

Danny doubted Doris would tell Steve anything. She wouldn’t have the guts to face him. Maybe she’d couch it in terms like _classified_ and _preserving the mission_. Using a veil of supposed secrecy to protect herself.

 

He knew she had no qualms about what she was doing. In fact, he was certain of it. Because a normal person did not take such pleasure in torture. So lying to her son wouldn’t be a big deal.

 

Cradling his sore hand, he closed his eyes, and a childhood memory floated into his head. One where Danny had inflicted pain on his brother. Carelessly, yet not on purpose. He’d shut a car door, slammed it really, in an attempt to keep Matty out of the front seat. They’d been racing to see who could ride shotgun.

 

Danny had won by a mile, teasing his brother to the end. And just as Matt caught up, maybe in an attempt to yank his big brother off the seat, he’d reached for Danny. Or so Danny saw in his mind.

 

What happened next had been one for the Williams’ family record book. No one had heard such a shriek in all their lives. Miraculously, none of Matt’s fingers had been broken.

 

Their fights were never quite as spirited after that incident. Danny honestly did feel bad for what he’d done. He hadn’t meant to hurt his brother. His parents had believed him, but did not waver in their punishment. He’d done a careless thing. They wanted him to think before he acted. People got hurt when you didn’t pay attention.

 

Danny had to be at his little brother’s beck and call until his hand healed. And he was grounded from the television, friends and his bicycle for a month – so he could concentrate on his duties. He later swore Matty would smash his own fingers just for the attention he got.

 

He laughed at the memory of his brother. _Man did he miss him_. Now he wondered how soon he’d see the brat again. But Danny didn’t believe in that kind of thing. So he lay there turned on his side away from the door, forcing himself to think about nothing.

 

But his battered brain kept circling back to Doris. He really didn’t want to know why she was there. He wasn’t even sure she would help him. She could be his only hope of escape and by God, it hurt to rely on that sorry excuse for a human being.

 

Overwhelmed, he faded out again.

 

/././

 

Danny blinked twice and thought he was having another nightmare. Bad dreams had become a fairly frequent occurrence since his brother died. And after Steve was taken by Wo Fat – well, he was lucky to get four or five hours of broken sleep a night.

 

But this wasn’t a dream. The person looming over him was real.

 

_Doris_ _._

 

_What was_ _Doris_ _doing in his bedroom?_

 

Except he wasn’t in his bed.

 

Then Danny remembered. He’d been kidnapped, beaten. Tortured.

 

But why was she there, too?

 

“Doris?”

 

He flinched when she reached for him, the thread of a memory associating her with pain. She moved forward anyway, grabbing his arm.

 

“Danny, can you walk?”

 

He must have said yes because she hauled him to his feet and dragged him out of that hellhole of a shed. The warm, humid air suddenly filling his lungs was like running into a wall. Stumbling, he was unable to breathe for a few seconds.

 

Danny came close to puking when he all but tripped over one of the guards who was lying on his back in the dirt, eyes wide, blood spilling from a head shot, half a sandwich hanging out of his mouth. There were others, too, lying broken. Campfires smoldered. Everything caught in a bloody standstill, except for a radio blasting dance music from one of the tents. They’d been taken by surprise.

 

Doris was all business. “Come on. I have a Jeep waiting.”

 

Stunned, he could do nothing but obey her. His head was spinning. She jerked him along like an impatient mother running errands.

 

There were other people at the edges of his vision, clearing the camp. Sporadic bursts of gunfire made Danny stop and look around. Like he was expecting to see someone else.

 

“Steve?” The name came out as a sort of hiccup, an involuntary spasm. Like breathing.

 

“You’ll see him soon, Danny. Keep moving.”

 

“No Steve?”

 

She shook him a little bit and sped up their pace, leaving the main trail, ignoring his question. He kept up with Doris though now he was basically dragging his wounded leg.

 

Danny tried to yank away from her. “Steve? Grace?”

 

Aggravated, she stopped, growling at him as he bumped into her.

 

“They’re safe, Daniel. No more questions.” This could be a lie, but right then, it didn’t matter.

 

“Wait, you tortured me.” The words came out rushed and heavy with the memory. Danny was more confused than angry. “What’s going on?”

 

Shouts and more gunfire echoed from behind them. Something exploded.

 

“We’ll both die if we stay here. Don’t make me knock you out again.”

 

Danny just glared at her. He was exhausted and an irrational part of him expected her to answer him. Right then and there.

 

Instead of humoring him, she pushed him until he started walking. “Keep moving down this path. You’ll see a Jeep. Don’t stop again. Whatever happens. Please, Danny. Go. I’m right behind you.”

 

Doris checked her weapon and then joined in the gun battle flaring up just yards away from them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Lou stood guard out on the street. He’d been in this business a long time, and guard duty was nothing new. It hit close to home now, but that only hardened his resolve. No one was getting past him.

 

He knew Chin was out there too, keeping an eye on a different part of the perimeter around Steve’s property. He could reach out and check on him if he wanted, but they’d decided to stay off the coms. Talking had proved not to be helpful as it devolved into the unsteadiness of emotional territory too quickly.

 

Everyone was beyond worried. Danny was family.

 

Lou didn’t know much about what happened in Colombia. Didn’t want to know, trusting that Steve and Chin would fill in the gaps when it was necessary. Right now his task was simple. Protect Danny’s family.

 

The evening had grown cool and he tugged on the sleeves of his shirt. Still surprised him that 60 degree weather now felt chilly. He wished he’d thought to bring a jacket. But who thinks about niceties in situations like this? You act. Comfort is never important. Until something drives you slightly mad when you’re on watch. Didn’t matter how much training you had, sometimes, those errant thoughts pushed through. Professionals were trained to deal with pain and discomfort. To ignore it. It wasn’t that you didn’t feel the cool night air. You just didn’t let it get to you.

 

He hadn’t known Danny for very long. He’d only officially been with the team for maybe seven months. It surprised him how seamlessly he’d slipped into their well-oiled machine, how quickly they’d all accepted him as ohana.

 

And now he really saw the power of their bond. He felt the strong need to do what ever it took to make things right. They’d all stepped up to help him all those months ago when Ian Wright had taken his daughter.

 

And Danny, _God bless him_. Danny had thrown him a lifeline, given him the boost of energy he’d needed on that awful day. Lou had sworn then he’d one day return the favor. Though he’d hoped that day wouldn’t be like this one.

 

/././

 

Danny drifted in and out letting the medical team poke and prod him. They’d run an IV and given him some pain meds. One stop shop. Torture you and then fix you up afterwards. The CIA took care of everything. He almost giggled but this thought floated away like so many others.

 

They’d done terrible things to his leg. At least that’s what Danny would tell you if you asked him. A quick debridement with what he would later swear had to be battery acid led to the decision not to close the wound. It was simply wrapped and secured. Medicine on the run.

 

They must have given him something strong because he’d never felt this loopy. It was the first time he realized he wasn’t wearing any shoes or socks. Wiggling his toes, he was happy they still worked. With half a lopsided grin on his face, he let the descending wave of numbness take him.

 

Some time later, he opened his eyes again. Wrapped in a narcotic web, he was aware of very little except that he was shivering. And Doris was watching him. She was suddenly too close. He couldn’t move to get away as she reached for him. Her lips were moving, saying something soothing he was sure of it, and she ran a hand through his hair, touch gentle. For the briefest of flashes, he saw his own mother and he smiled, teeth clattering. She covered him with a blanket and Danny wanted to kiss her.

 

“Thank you,” he managed to whisper. Any measure of kindness was a treasure at that moment.

 

She sat down next to him and never left his side the rest of the flight, overseeing his care for the entire trip home. She didn’t apologize for what she’d done. There was nothing she could say. Except she did say one thing.

 

“I see why my son loves you.”

 

Danny heard this on the edge of a dream and smiled. _Steve_.

 

As they got closer to Oahu, Doris decided it was time for the inevitable phone call. Fingers still in Danny’s hair, she pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts list.

 

/././

 

Steve sat alone at the table. Grace was upstairs in his bed. She wouldn’t sleep anywhere else. He’d managed to somehow slip away without waking her.

 

She missed her father and Steve was the next best thing at this moment, serving as a giant Teddy Bear. He wasn’t sure he was doing anything right. But he kept the scared little girl calm and that was saying something.

 

Now, there was nothing he could do but wait, and it just about drove him mad. They’d turned over a few rocks that afternoon, but none of the scurrying assholes offered any relevant information. Even Kamekona was a bust. Whoever took Danny was damn good.

 

Steve sighed and traced a circle in the moisture left by the cup of water he’d been nursing. He wanted to break things. To scream. But he wasn’t alone. There were too many things riding on him remaining calm and in command.

 

Rachel was nearby, sitting outside on the chairs with Kono while Charlie dozed in the living room. She’d needed some fresh air and no amount of sense could be knocked into her at the moment. Kono would be her shield.

 

He was glad he didn’t have to worry about Stan too, but Rachel was itching to get back to the mainland to be with her husband. She insisted that she would be safe there with both Grace and Charlie. Steve did not agree.

 

The team had brought the little group to his place. Danny’s family had become the mission. Keeping them safe until his friend returned. Because everything else was out of his control.

 

They had no leads. There had been no phone call for ransom. Nothing. Danny had vanished. He could have been abducted by aliens for all they knew.

 

Right now, all Steve could think of was that Danny didn’t have his shoes. He was barefoot. Such a weird thing to focus on, he knew, but it was the burr stuck in his brain. And he wanted to cry over something so silly.

 

“Uncle Steve?” Grace padded into the room.

 

He looked up into red eyes, cheeks streaked with tears. Broke his heart to see her upset again. “Come here, sweetie.”

 

She rushed into his arms. “I can’t sleep.”

 

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. “Me neither.”

 

“You think he’s out there somewhere?”

 

He knew what she was really asking.

 

“Yes, Danno’s out there.”

 

“I miss him.”

 

“Me too.” He pulled away from her. “Want some water?”

 

She shook her head. Steve was at a loss. He didn’t have any magic words to tell her. This was the part of the fairy tale everyone forgot. The waiting for the happy ending. The twist that might save the day.

 

Rachel breezed into the room. “Grace, dear, let’s get you back to bed. Uncle Steve has a lot on his mind.”

 

He mouthed a quick thank you to her before she disappeared upstairs with her daughter. Sighing he leaned back in the chair. Steve didn’t know how Rachel was handling herself so well. Moments like this, he understood why Danny loved her.

 

Tension had coiled itself into a headache, and he decided maybe some fresh air would do him some good. As he pushed away from the table, his phone lit up with an unfamiliar number, and he had the urge to throw up when he saw the picture on his screen. Steve looked up to see Kono walking his direction. And by the look on her face, she could read his mind.

 

“Boss?”

 

She hadn’t said more than two words to him since they’d gotten back to his house. Boss was on the top of the list.

 

“My phone.” He held up his cell, numb to the name on the caller ID. _How did this new number get there?_ Had Doris hacked his phone? After all the weeks of trying to find her, here she was at the worst possible moment. The mind fuck of Wo Fat and Doris and everything that had happened in the last few months roared inside his head. He could not focus.

 

There was so much he had to say to his mother, but right now his mind was on overload. He could not handle Danny being missing and Doris at the same time. Tugging on the collar of his shirt, Steve worked to catch his breath. It felt like his body was evaporating, caught in the breeze and dragging him out to sea.

 

Until a soft, small hand wrapped around his wrist. _Kono._ She pulled him back from the brink. Her face was blank, tired, but her words were clear. “Answer it.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

Steve stayed formal though he couldn’t help the tiniest wobble in his voice. “McGarrett.”

 

“Come to Kalaeloa Airport ASAP.” Her voice crackled over a bad connection.

 

A favor. Doris wanted a fucking favor. “No.”

 

“Steve, please. Listen to me. This isn’t about us. I need you to-”

 

“I’m not doing you any favors, _Mom_. We’re done.”

 

There was such venom in the word “mom” that no one would want that name applied to them. He couldn’t believe he was having this conversation now. And to screw it all up worse, he didn’t have his anchor to ground him. The one person who knew how deep things went with Doris. _Danny._

 

“I’m your mother, Steven. We’ll _never_ be done.” The words a definite threat.

 

No way was he playing her game. He took a deep breath and just listened for a few seconds. Voices in the background piqued his interest. A tiny part of him couldn’t help but wonder. _Where was she? What was she doing? Why the fuck did he care?_

 

Steve shook himself and answered coolly, even though, right then, his temper was about to boil over. “Now is not a good time.”

 

_Not to mention, I recently killed your adopted son after he tortured me. And I found out it was all your fault._

 

“I _know_ , son. Someone you love is in trouble.”

 

_Danny_. He could hear it in her voice. She knew? “What are you talking-?”

 

She cut him off. “I can’t tell you over an unsecured line. Come to Kalaeloa and find out.”

 

“Unsecured line? What does this have to do with Danny?” Steve held the phone away from his face. He wanted to throw it across the room. “And you better not lie to me.”

 

“I never lie when it comes to family.”

 

That did it. “Bull shit! Tell me now what this has to do with Danny.”

 

“Everything Steven.”

 

/././

 

Steve and Chin raced off into the night, leaving Lou and Kono to watch over Rachel, Charlie and Grace. Doris had given up little information. She hadn’t even mentioned Danny by name. Besides the order to come to the airport, she hadn’t done much except confuse and piss Steve off.  

 

But this was their first real lead. It shouldn’t matter that the info had come from Doris. Chin knew it wasn’t that simple. Steve hadn’t seen his mother for months, more than a year. She’d disappeared. And now here she was again. With Danny.

 

Chin didn’t even want to speculate what the hell had happened. He simply knew it couldn’t be good. And a familiar feeling gnawed at his gut. Colombia. Matty. Gabriel. Reyes. The money. Add Doris to the list and you have one hell of a party.

 

Steve swerved in and out of traffic navigating the lanes with expert skill and precision, his reward a few honking horns and wild gestures from his fellow motorists. Both hands on the wheel, the younger man said nothing, his face a mask of cold determination. No emotion. In that moment, he was a SEAL on a mission.

 

Chin didn’t comment. His mind drifted to a night when he had torn through traffic, praying he would reach a loved one in time. His eyes watered a little at the thought of Malia. He’d learned to keep those feelings mostly in check, but sometimes, tears came anyway. _God, did he miss her._  But she was gone and nothing would bring her back.

 

He needed to focus because he sensed that once Steve saw his best friend his extensive training would mean little. Chin would step up and take care of everything. As long as Steve didn’t run the truck off the road first.

 

“Brah. We should get there in one piece.” Chin tried to keep his voice soft yet loud enough to be heard over the roar of the engine.

 

Steve nodded but didn’t edge off the gas or change his tactics. He actually went a little faster, barely glancing at Chin. “We’ll get there, Chin.”

 

/././

 

“Why don’t we play a game? I know Uncle Steve has some cards around here somewhere.” Grace looked up from the table where she’d been drawing on the same piece of paper for what felt like hours.

 

Kono had been pacing, checking and rechecking all the doors and windows. She could tell she was making Rachel more than a little nervous, but she couldn’t help it. Time is slow when you’re waiting. A game seemed like the perfect way to occupy their minds. First they had to find some cards.

 

Rachel joined the hunt, and after a few minutes of rummaging through drawers, Kono found a deck of cards. She felt a little guilty when she stumbled on a bundle of photos that made her breath catch in her throat. Young Steve with his father. Steve and Doris. A few with Mary too. All when he was still a young boy. Nothing from beyond his early teens. It was like life had stopped when Doris faked her death.

 

“Hard to believe they were ever little boys.” Rachel laughed as she leaned in for a better look at the pictures, and then she sobered a bit, smile fading. “I never thought I’d marry a cop. Then there I was falling in love with one.”

 

“What was Danny like?” Kono hoped she wasn’t prying.

 

“Pretty much like now. No, that’s not entirely true. Before – well – before the divorce, I think he had more faith in the world. And maybe he was happier.” She paused and took a deep breath. “When he lost his partner, Grace, I think part of him died as well. He would never talk about it. I was pregnant and scared out of my mind. That day I’d thought my worst fears were coming true. It was hours before I even heard from him. Then two days until he was able to get home. We were never the same afterwards.”

 

It was the first time Kono had ever heard the story. “You named Gracie after her.”

 

“Yes.” Rachel all but whispered.

 

They both looked in Grace’s direction. The not so little girl was sitting at the table still doodling on a pad of paper Steve kept for messages. She kept sneaking glances their direction.

 

“I’m going to check on Charlie.” Rachel squeezed Kono’s hand. “Keep an eye on Grace for me?”

 

“Sure.” Kono smiled. She liked Rachel and was happy things were easy between them. This could be a really long night.

 

It was suddenly very quiet in the house and the ocean was deafening. A storm off the shore had produced some sizable swells and the waves battered the beach, leaving Kono feeling unsettled.

 

Determined to stay positive, she slid into the seat across the table from Grace and knocked the deck of cards out of the little cardboard package. Shuffling suddenly took on a very meditative air. She could feel each card slipping into place as she deftly rearranged them in front of her.

 

Grace grabbed Kono’s hand and smiled. “I can teach you a game, Auntie Kono.”

 

The young girl’s touch was warm and firm. Kono couldn’t help but smile back. She turned her hand over and gave Grace a squeeze before pulling away.

 

“Sure that would be great.” Kono gathered the cards into a haphazard pile and slid them across the table.

 

Not missing a beat, Grace asked what was on everyone’s mind.

 

“When is Uncle Steve coming back?” She spread the cards in front of her, and before Kono could respond, she continued. “He went to get Danno, didn’t he? I could tell by the look on his face.”

 

The look on his face. Kono knew what Grace meant. Steve and Danny were best friends. But it was more than that. They all knew one was lost without the other.

 

Rachel appeared in the doorway, frowning. “Now Grace, what did I tell you about pestering Auntie Kono?”

 

“But mom-“ Grace stopped mid-sentence and then apologized. “I’m sorry, Auntie Kono.”

 

Kono tilted her head and tried to smile. “It’s okay, Grace. I’m wondering when they’re coming back, too.”

 

“I’m sure they’ll all be just fine.” Rachel stood beside her daughter. “Shall I fix us a nice cup of tea?”

 

“That would be great, Rachel. Thank you.”

 

“Cocoa for me, mom.”

 

“You and your cocoa. I think I saw some in Steve’s cupboard earlier when he gave me the tour.” Rachel ruffled her daughter’s hair. “And I’m sure you’d like some marshmallows to go along with it.”

 

“I don’t think Uncle Steve eats marshmallows.”

 

Rachel laughed. “Oh, I’m sure your father has smuggled a few in.”

 

“That sounds like something Danny would do.” Kono grinned. But the moment of levity was short-lived. Her phone buzzed and everyone held their breath. “It’s Lou.”

 

Rachel bent down and wrapped herself around Grace.

 

“Lou?” Kono moved toward the window, turning away just in case it was bad news. She wanted a chance to school her features.

 

Grover’s voice was slightly garbled from the wind and rain in the background, but still carried with it so much relief, guarded as it was. “They’ve got him, Kono. Danny’s coming home.”

 

“Roger that.” She made a concentrated effort to slow her breathing.

 

Lou wasn’t finished. “He’s in bad shape, Kono. Steve doesn’t want Grace to see him yet.”

 

“But how am I supposed to - ?” She stopped, turning to catch Rachel’s eye without alerting Grace.

 

Rachel pulled away from her daughter. “Grace. Mummy and Auntie Kono need to have a little chat.”

 

“It’s about Danno, isn’t it?”

 

/././

 

**_The card game they were about to play is called Something’s Fishy, a combination of Rummy and Go Fish. A Danno creation…and he’s sad Grace didn’t get to show Auntie Kono. Maybe it will pop up again some time._**..


	9. Chapter 9

Steve rolled up to the open hangar, keeping the engine running. A non-descript aircraft sat there, closed up tight, lights off. There were no other vehicles parked near the building. No signs of life.

 

“This the place, Steve?”

 

He nodded and cut the engine, but left the keys in the ignition. “Stay here, Chin. Cover me.”

 

Steve glanced at his friend and then jumped out of the truck, hand near his gun. As if on cue, two men appeared from the back of the hangar. They were obviously armed, but did not draw their weapons. One of them spoke into his com and soon the place came to life.

 

Lights came on in the cabin. The passenger door opened, and another man emerged, taking up a position at the bottom of the stairs. Steve stopped, scanning the perimeter one more time. Chin moved closer, gun drawn. They were now out-numbered.

 

“Where’s Doris?” Steve barked his question. Patience was not a virtue of his tonight.

 

His answer was the appearance of two more men carrying a stretcher, angling it with care as they exited the aircraft. Steve stumbled forward at the sight of his best friend.

 

_Danny._ A seemingly lifeless Danny. One of his arms hung limply from the litter, hand wrapped and bloody. His head lolled to the side as he was jostled in their hurried carry. His face looked like a Halloween mask, swollen and distorted, mouth slack. Everything bruised and bloody.

 

Steve’s vision swam for a fraction of a second, sound even seemed to slow down. He forgot how to inhale, choking on his next breath. And then everything sped up and he felt dizzy.

 

_Stop._ No way was he losing control. He had to lock everything down.

 

Then Doris was suddenly there, climbing out of the small jet. She waved and called his name before she shouted to the group handling Danny. He focused straight ahead and ignored her, though she clearly saw Steve. The crude little parade paused in front of him, and it was all he could do to stay on his feet.

 

“Danny. God. Danny.” Steve repeated the words as he ran his hands over his best friend, careful not to get in the way as the medics from the plane helped ready their patient for transport, but eager to make sure Danny was alive.

 

_God, he wanted to puke._

 

Doris tried to get her son’s attention. “Steve, we need to get him back to your place.”

 

It took him a second to catch up. Her words did not compute. “Wait – no. Danny needs a hospital.”

 

“I can take care of everything. There’s no need-“

 

“Doris, _look_ at him.” For few seconds, Steve saw himself. Then his anger flared again. “What did you do?”

 

She grabbed her son, and he jerked away just as quickly, her fingernails leaving a trail across his arm. Doris snarled her answer.

 

“Yes, Steven, he looks like shit. Most of it’s superficial. And the drugs haven’t worn off. He’ll be fine once everything is flushed from his system. I have all the supplies to take care of that. There’s no evidence of internal bleeding. I don’t even think his ribs are broken. His leg is my biggest concern.”

 

Steve had the strong sense that she was partly responsible for Danny’s condition. He wanted to beat the shit out of his mother. For a few seconds, he felt like he’d lost his mind.

 

Without warning, Steve flashed back to a moment, weeks before. Barely conscious, vision clouded by blood and sweat, he’d been sure he was dead. And then, Danny had appeared out of nowhere.

 

He couldn’t lose him now. _No, not like this_. Not when he’d never really thanked him. He’d just blown Danny’s concern off like all the other times. In fact, he’d been pushing his partner away.

 

Shaking his head, he tried to clear his mind, to get back on track. He almost had a handle on the situation when Chin stepped in and blew Steve’s mind, agreeing with Doris. “She’s right, Steve. Until we know what we’re dealing with here-“

 

The world stood still for a fraction of a second, each man staring at the other. Then Steve simply gave in to the rushing tide. He nodded, letting his friend dictate their situation. He would trust Chin’s judgment – not Doris.

 

“Back to my place?” Steve confirmed the plan more to steady himself than anything.

 

“Yes.” Chin squeezed his shoulder. “We’ve got your back.”

 

“Okay, okay.” Steve closed his eyes repeating the words, settling his mind. They would get Danny back to his place and then reassess the situation from there. He could deal with that.

 

“Steve?” Danny’s voice surprised all of them.

 

“Hey buddy.” Steve knelt near the stretcher, eyes flooded with tears. “We’re going back to my place, okay?”

 

“Yea okay.” Danny managed a nod. “Thirsty. Please.”

 

Desperate fingers clawed the blanket. His eyes were still too wild to focus on anything.

 

A water bottle appeared. _Doris_. Acting like a mother. “Just a little Danny. Remember.”

 

Her soft tone unnerved Steve. A pang of jealousy stopped his heart for a nanosecond. Quick and painful.

 

They loaded Danny into Steve’s truck, careful not to dislodge his IV lines. Chin jumped behind the wheel. Doris and Steve crowded into the back seat.

 

“This isn’t going to work, Doris.”

 

She nodded and moved to the front seat, giving Danny’s hand a squeeze as she passed off the bag of fluids to her son. She didn’t have to tell him to be careful.

 

Danny grabbed Steve’s shirt. “Burning up.”

 

Before his best friend could respond, Danny began tugging on his own clothes.

 

“Whoa hey – we don’t need a strip show.” Steve got Chin’s attention. “AC full blast.”

 

Carefully, he untucked Danny’s shirt from his sweat pants, for the first time noticing how dirty he was. Blood and grime were everywhere – clotted along his hairline, dried in streams running down his neck, splotched on his cheeks like some sadistic rouge. Little effort had been made to clean up his face. His clothing was covered in filth, especially his sweatpants. Mud caked the elastic at the bottoms, material torn in places, and as Steve brushed the calf of Danny’s right leg, his friend let out a startled yelp.

 

“God, I’m sorry, man.” His leg. Doris had mentioned Danny’s leg.

 

Steve was hesitant to investigate further, but he had to see the damage. He lifted the torn pants leg, glancing at the gauze and bandages. Blood and pus had already oozed through the wrapping along a jagged line. Chin glanced in the mirror at the sound of Steve’s gasp.

 

“Mom, what did you do?”

 

Doris turned and met her son’s worried eyes. She ignored his question and tried to reassure him.

 

“I have some antibiotics, pain meds. All the supplies we need. I know what I’m doing, Steven.”

 

/././

 

Grace wasn’t a little kid anymore. It didn’t matter how many times her dad called her his Monkey. And she could tell he’d been having a rough time lately. He tried to hide it, but she always knew when something was bothering her Danno. His eyes didn’t twinkle. They actually seemed sad.

 

And she was pretty sure it had something to do with her Uncle Matty.

 

She knew he had been murdered. She overheard a lot of things. And sometimes Uncle Steve and Danno raised their voices like they were arguing. Walls were thin and Grace often had trouble sleeping.

 

She still thought about when she was kidnapped, even had nightmares some nights, but she never told anyone, wanting to be strong. She did like Uncle Steve said and used her fears to make her stronger. Rick Peterson would not mess up her life.

 

Danno had nightmares, too. Something else he tried to hide from her. She didn’t know why because he’d always told her not to feel bad about her own bad dreams. It was normal and part of healing. She told him about one or two but the look on his face made her want to cry. So she stopped telling him and dealt with her nightmares on her own. Maybe that’s what he was doing.

 

/././

 

Grace needed to see her father. Knew it would be scary, but she had to know that he was okay. She wanted to touch his face. Hold his hand. Just feel his warmth.

 

No, she would not leave the house until she saw him. Her mother had other plans.

 

“Grace dear. We have to go.” Rachel was soft but stern. She turned to Kono. “Please, can we go to a hotel or somewhere? We can’t be here.”

 

“Sure, we can arrange something.” Kono pulled out her phone and turned away.

 

Grace crossed her arms. “I want to see Danno.”

 

“I know you do, dear.” Rachel took Grace’s hand, completely ignoring her daughter’s stance. “He wouldn’t want you to see him like this.”

 

“I’m not a little kid.” Grace pulled away, small hands in fists at her side. “I’m not leaving until I see Daddy.”

 

Rachel’s mouth fell open and she shook her head. “I’m afraid that is not up for discussion, young lady.”

 

Lights appeared in the driveway abruptly ending the mother-daughter standoff.

 


	10. Chapter 10

“Please let me do this.” Danny sat up, shaking with the effort.

 

Steve bristled and grabbed his friend’s shoulder to stop him from moving. “Danny, you’re in no shape.”

 

Doris turned around and offered her two cents. “He can do it.”

 

“You aren’t helping, Doris.”

 

“Grace?” Danny whispered his daughter’s name as he examined his leg, his fingers tracing the soiled bandage.

 

“Yes, Grace is still here, buddy.”

 

Chin appeared at the open door. “You ready?”

 

Danny nodded, eyes closed for a few seconds. “Good, good. Need to see her.”

 

Both men guided Danny out of the truck, supporting much of their friend’s weight. The wind whipped at all of them and a light drizzle began to fall. They didn’t get very far before they had to stop.

 

“Hold up.” Danny squeezed Steve’s arm. “Need a second. Sea legs.”

 

Steve smiled and loosened his grip, letting Danny lean against the vehicle. “Whatever you need.”

 

Chin backed away and helped Doris with her backpack. Someone needed to keep an eye on her.

 

Danny held on to the truck, testing his legs. Any movement tugged on his IV line. It was awkward trying to keep track of the bag of fluids still attached to him. Too many arms and hands in his way, trying to help. His head was spinning, he felt like he might throw up and he couldn’t put any weight on the bad leg. Tears streamed down his face.

 

“No. I can’t do this, Steve.”

 

Steve grabbed Danny before he had the chance to fall.

 

“Yes, you can, and we’ll help you.”

 

Doris shouldered her bag and helped Danny with his IV while Chin and Steve kept him steady on his feet. Their pace was slow, deliberate. Thankfully, they didn’t have far to go.

 

/././

 

The front door swung open and they were greeted by three worried faces.

 

“Danny.” Rachel covered her mouth as she approached. Then she took his arm and helped him inside, taking over for Chin. “You look-“

 

“Terrible.” Danny sighed, squeezing her hand.

 

Steve maneuvered himself so he could keep a hold on Danny and allow his friend to embrace his ex. He smiled at Grace as she watched her parents. Her daddy was safe and she was clearly itching to wrap herself around him, but she held back.

 

“Oh Daniel, I-“ Rachel stopped, clearly overcome.

 

“It’s ok.” His trembling said otherwise but he ignored it and did his best to hug her with one arm. “Looks worse-“

 

“-than it is.” She finished his sentence as she pulled away. “I know. You always say that.”

 

A deep-rooted tension settled over the pair, and Rachel stiffened, letting go of Danny’s hand. They’d had this conversation, and both of them were so over the inevitable fight. Steve saw the pained lines on his partner’s face, and taking them as his cue, he nudged Grace and motioned toward her dad. She didn’t waste another minute.

 

“Danno?” Her voice hesitant, heart breaking.

 

Danny reached for his daughter. “Monkey.”

 

Grace launched herself in his direction. “Daddy, I missed you so much.”

 

“Oh Grace, do be careful.” Rachel held her hands out, trying to be a buffer.

 

“Rachel, hey, it’s okay. She’s okay.” Danny made eye contact with his ex, nodding, and then turned back to Grace. “Come here, babe. You won’t hurt me.”

 

Of course he lied. Pain was his middle name right then. But it didn’t matter. He had Rachel and Grace in his arms. For just a moment, all those years of bitterness melted and he felt like they were a family again. Danny collapsed in the nearby chair, ex-wife and daughter fawning all over him, everyone in tears.

 

/././

 

Steve turned away as the little family consoled one another. His chest tightened as he watched Danny comfort Rachel and Grace. Now wasn’t the time to get stuck in his thoughts. Next order of business was to check on his colleague standing guard out in the rain.

 

“Anything to report, Lou?”

 

“Everything’s clear out here, Steve. How’s Danny?”

 

Steve glanced toward his partner. He marveled at the change in his best friend. Forcing a chuckle, he replied, “Better now that he’s with Grace.”

 

“As expected.” There was a pause but Steve could hear the wind whistling in the background. “I’m coming in to dry off a minute.”

 

“Copy that.” Steve ended the call.

 

He pocketed his phone and surveyed the scene. Chin kept watch over all of them while Kono had gone to collect some provisions for the group. Someone was bound to be hungry. Doris had disappeared, which didn’t surprise Steve. He hoped she was securing the perimeter and not running away again.

 

/././

 

“Hey Steve.” Danny motioned from across the room. Grace still clung to her dad. But now, Rachel tended to Charlie a few feet away and gathered their things. She wanted to leave.

 

“Danny, you okay?”

 

“Yea, yea I’m okay.” He closed his eyes and blew out a slow breath. “I’m fine. Listen, I wanna go upstairs.”

 

“Upstairs? What? You can’t make it-“ Truth be told, this was exactly what Steve had planned, yet the stairs were a clear obstacle.

 

“Please, don’t tell me what I can’t do. Alright?” Danny hissed and adjusted himself in the chair. Frustration flashed across his face. He held his head up with his good hand, pulling a little on the IV. Without a word, Grace untangled one of the lines like a pro.

 

Steve shot Grace a smile and ruffled her hair a bit. If he didn’t smile, he knew he’d start crying because little girls should never have to untangle their Daddy’s IV lines, let alone see them this fucking messed up. He was shaken, cracking open bit by bit.

 

Clearing his throat, he turned his attention back to his best friend. “Danny, you sure?”

 

“I’ll make it up the steps.” The words came out loud and rushed together. Sighing, he lowered his voice. “I just wanna put some space between me and the front door. Okay?”

 

“Okay.” Steve agreed.

 

Upstairs was good. Gave Danny some privacy and Steve a buffer from Doris.

 

/././

 

Lou entered the house, head bowed. He felt like the odd man out, still relatively new to the group. Then Rachel caught his attention, as she crossed the room to greet him. “Thank you so much.”

 

He’d never been shy before, but he was certain he was blushing when she grabbed his hand.

 

“Uh, no thanks needed, Mrs. Edwards. It’s part of the job.”

 

“Please.” She shook her head with a pained sigh. “Call me Rachel. After all you’ve done.”

 

Her voice trailed off as she turned toward the others. They were all exhausted, emotionally and physically.

 

“Okay. It’s Rachel then.” His face lit up. “No need to thank me. We’re all family here.”

 

“Yes. Family.” She nodded and pulled him into a hug.

 

/././

 

“We’ve got it, Danny.” Lou patted Danny’s shoulder. “Don’t worry.”

 

Kono moved closer and gave Danny a ghost of a hug. “We’ll take good care of them.”

 

“Thank you.” His voice hitched and he closed his eyes.

 

“Anything for you, Danny. You know that.” She rubbed his shoulder.

 

Lou motioned to Kono and then he headed for the door. Steve stopped him. “I’ll check in later. No contact unless necessary.”

 

“Gotcha Steve.” Lou nodded. “I can stash everyone for the night. Maybe even a few days. No problem.”

 

Steve was never so grateful for his quick thinking team. “I really hope that isn’t necessary, but good idea.”

 

Grace didn’t say a word; she just squeezed her Danno’s hand before Kono led her out the door into the night, followed by Rachel and Charlie.

 

Steve sighed and closed his eyes for a breath or two. There was work to be done. He turned to Chin and was about to fill him in on the game plan, when Grace ran back into the house and threw her arms around Danny.

 

“Danno.” She sobbed against him. “I missed you so much.”

 

“Oh Grace, it’s okay.” He leaned his head against hers. “I just need my beauty sleep.”

 

She pulled away and surveyed her father. “You need more than that, Daddy.”

 

“Uncle Steve will nurse me back to health.” He mustered his best grin.

 

Grace nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck again, whispering in his ear, “I love you, Danno.”

 

“Love you more, Monkey. Love you more.”

 

Kono appeared at the door, giving the scared and exhausted little girl another minute or two with her daddy. None of them could deny father and daughter this moment.  

 

/././

 

Doris stood in the kitchen, making tea. “Would you like some?”

 

“No thank you.” Steve ran a hand through his hair. Tired and wired at the same time.

 

“It’s no trouble. Let me fix you a nice hot cup.” It was practically a sacrilege how domestic she seemed in that moment. Mother. Not mother.

 

He shook his head. “No, I’m fine.”

 

“You’re not fine, Steven. What is it?”

 

He wanted to shout a thousand things at her, but did not have the energy to spare. And his anger wasn’t useful right then. Danny came first. His own need for answers would come later. What good would he be to his best friend if he burned out because of Doris?

 

Steve also knew he had to tread lightly. He didn’t want to spook her, so he kept things polite.

 

“Thank you.” He almost added the word mom, but caught himself. He wouldn’t let her off the hook that much. “Thank you for bringing Danny home.”

 

She nodded and then sipped her tea, waiting. For a second, he felt like a bug caught in a spider web. Rhyme and reason suddenly left him, though, and he was a little boy again. Needing his mother. He looked away from her and considered his next words.

 

“Please. Don’t leave.” Steve hated that he needed her. Hated even more that she knew it.

 

“I don’t intend to, Steven. I’ll be right here when you’re done.” Doris set her mug on the counter and checked her weapon. “In fact, I’ll take first watch. You and Chin take care of Danny.”

 

/././

 

“I need towels and wash cloths. There’s a small tub under the kitchen sink. Fill it with warm, soapy water. I have a first aid kit in the bathroom; we’ll need fresh bandages and gauze. There’s an old blanket in the hall closet. Lay it out on the bed.”

 

Chin followed Steve’s directions without question. They worked together and gathered the supplies not wanting to move their friend until necessary. And they had to work quickly.

 

“Danny?” He knelt beside his partner. “Hey buddy, you ready?”

 

“Yea. Think so.”

 

“Sure you can make it up the steps?”

 

“Yea.” His eyes were barely open but he managed to stand and take a few steps on his own. “See, I’m fine.”

 

Steve smiled and stayed close behind him, amazed and terrified at the same time. Every step was a challenge for Danny, and he smacked Steve’s hand away a few times. Chin did his best to make sure the IV didn’t get yanked out.

 

At the top of the stairs, Danny leaned against the wall. He wiped the sweat from his face and started to slide a little. There was one thing he had to take care of before he could crash.

 

“Gotta take a leak.” When he saw Steve move to help him, he held up a hand. “Can do it myself, thank you very much.”

 

Steve left the door cracked open, and then they backed away to give Danny a teeny bit of privacy.

 

Chin shook his head. “I’m amazed he’s on his feet.”

 

“He won’t be for long.” Steve had intimate and recent knowledge of what happened when adrenaline left your system after you’d been pumped full of drugs.

 

The toilet flushed and water ran in the sink. Steve hesitated. He knew Danny wanted to do as much on his own as possible. He grit his teeth and waited.

 

“Steve.” His softly spoken name shot straight to his heart and he burst through the door without hesitation.

 

Danny held on to the vanity, barely able to keep himself upright, shaking and sweating. “This thing is a bitch.” He patted the IV bag in the sink with a weak giggle.

 

“I’ve got you Danny.” Steve pulled his best friend into his arms, taking all of his weight. “Let’s get you to bed.”

 

His answer was a mumble that sounded like okay. He could tell Danny was fading.

 

Chin stepped into the room to offer assistance. “I’ve got the blanket laid out on the bed, Steve. You got him?”

 

“Yea, I got him.” He motioned to the sink and the lines attached to Danny. “Make sure this makes the trip safely across the hall.”

 

Once in the guest room, Steve undressed Danny, who was barely conscious, carefully pulling the shirt over his head. Chin steadying both of them.

 

Steve knew he’d have to cut the sweat pants. There was no way he was pulling them over Danny’s bad leg. Not to mention, they were already destroyed. He would finish what Doris’s team had started on the plane.

 

Before he could complete his task, his friend’s grip was gone and Danny fell back on the bed.

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

The indignity of battle.

That’s how Steve thought of it. What he had to do next.

No privacy. No modesty. No emotions allowed.

Only this was Danny, and Steve couldn’t stop his feelings from breaking the surface.

He trembled at the hint of what he could have lost. Felt the bite of pain in his chest and the swell of tears in his eyes. This time he was oh so lucky.

Danny was alive.

All of their arguments meant nothing. Those petty squabbles that seemed to dominate their conversations lately. The insults they’d hurled at one another. They could bicker about anything. Even if it was ridiculous. Maybe especially then. Steve shook his head with a pained chuckle. Danny knew how to push his buttons.

This tension, though, had begun to wear them down. Their solid friendship was frayed at the edges. They’d been rough with one another lately. Steve knew he was partly to blame.

Now, he wanted so much to see those baby blues staring back at him. To see that incredible smile. He needed to apologize, to promise to do better. Steve closed his eyes and took Danny’s hand in both of his.

/././

Steve stripped his friend, hands steady, focused on the task. Chin helped him lift Danny so they could remove his soiled clothing. He couldn’t save anything except for maybe his boxer shorts, and he was hesitant to remove those. Danny was sure to have a fit.

Never was Steve so thankful to see his partner unconscious. He knew this was embarrassing. But it had to be done.

He started with Danny’s arms, inspecting the IV port, the smeared blood. Someone hadn’t taken much care to insert it. The fluids and antibiotics would be finished some time during the night. Steve didn’t know what supplies Doris had up her sleeve. He’d ask her once he was finished here.

Moving to Danny’s right hand, he removed the bandage. Again, someone had done a rush job. He had to go slowly as the wrapping stuck to the newly formed scabs. Examining the evenly spaced wounds, he pictured what might have caused the damage. He’d seen any number of tools used to ply information from the unwilling and the stubborn – pliers, clamps, vice grips, scissors. Anything and everything. It depended on what you had available – and your creativity.

Danny groaned but didn’t open his eyes as Steve cleaned the gashes with warm soapy water. He soothed as he applied fresh gauze and a smaller bandage. “Sorry sorry, so sorry.”

A further examination of Danny’s arms and shoulders revealed multiple injection marks. He cringed and then had to slow his breathing to stifle his rage. He’d guessed his best friend had been subjected to interrogation. But seeing the evidence just about took him over the edge. He wanted to shake his mother until she spilled everything she knew.

Not wanting to dwell on it, Steve kept moving. He would connect the dots later. There was no over thinking the task at hand. He wanted his friend to be comfortable, wanted to wash away any hint of this terrible day.

But he couldn’t remove it all. Only time could heal the hidden damage, and sometimes that didn’t even happen. Months, and even years later, Steve was still plagued with nightmares and doubts from the traumas he’d endured. He knew this was sure to dig up demons from Danny’s past.

Chin hovered nearby to empty and refill the wash basin as Steve worked to clean the top layer of grime from his battered partner. There was an almost religious air to what they are doing. A ritual of war. Sacred.

With great care and devotion, Steve dabbed and wiped the dirt and blood from his friend’s face and neck. Wincing as he uncovered more bruises and abrasions. He took a quick inventory before moving on. Left eye swollen shut. Both cheeks bruised. Split lips. Laceration above the left eyebrow. Bloody nose. Jagged cut along his hairline. He couldn’t stop himself from cataloging every wound, every angry reminder that his best friend had just gone through hell.

Thankfully, Danny’s chest and abdomen hadn’t sustained the same amount of damage. Though Steve knew injuries often lurked where you least expected them. A seemingly healthy person could easily bleed to death from internal injuries. This was his greatest concern.

Nimble fingers skimmed and probed his partner’s ribs and belly, searching for signs of breaks and rigidity. A disturbing mosaic of purple, red and yellow spread out along his left side, but nothing seemed cracked or broken. Just sore as hell, as Danny let him know by whimpering and trying to shrink away.

“Almost finished, Danny. Hang in there.” Steve smoothed Danny’s hair. “Hang in there.”

Working together, Steve and Chin unwound the dressing on Danny’s lower leg. There was no gauze, just what appeared to be an Ace bandage. The edges of the wound were rough and uneven. Inflamed and still bleeding in spots, weeping pus already. It looked like Danny had been dragged across something, not intentionally sliced. Maybe it happened when his kidnappers had loaded him into their vehicle.

It suddenly occurred to Steve that he should snap a few pictures. He kicked himself for not thinking of this sooner; he’d let emotion cloud his judgment. Danny was himself a crime scene. What Doris would not divulge herself, his injured friend could very well tell them through his battered body and dirty clothes.

“Chin, bag up Danny’s clothes. Everything we have here. Bandages and all. Send them to Max when we’re done. Tell him to keep this quiet.”

Steve knew they could trust Max. He’d helped with Matt’s body. Chin nodded and handed him a basin of fresh water and they began again, carefully tending to their injured friend.

He worked slowly and methodically, clearing the grime from the edges. He couldn’t believe how much dirt was packed around the cut. It took a little extra effort to remove the foreign matter as the addition of water formed a muddy paste, making it tough to remove without using some pressure. It was more than their patient could take and again he let them know he was in pain. This time, Danny sat straight up and screamed before melting back against the bed, panting until he finally lost consciousness again.

Firm hands on Steve’s shoulders kept him from losing his nerve. “Keep going, Steve. This has to be done. You’re almost finished.”

“Okay, okay.” Steve closed his eyes for a few seconds. “I can do this.”

When they were done, the two men stood side by side watching their friend and fellow warrior. They’d covered him with a sheet and a light blanket, except for his injured leg. Steve wanted to keep it elevated and easily accessible. Any contact with the bandages seemed to cause Danny discomfort as well.

“I’ll go and check on Doris.” Chin spoke softly. “You stay here with Danny. Take first watch.”

“Okay. Thanks.”

Chin pointed to the rocking chair in the corner. “Grab some shut eye if you can. I’ll be downstairs.”

“I mean it, Chin. Thank you.” Steve grabbed Chin’s arm before he could leave. “I couldn’t have made it without you.”

“Yes you could. You’d do it for Danny.”

“He’d do it for all of us.”

“Yea.” Chin smiled. “He would.”

He went to leave but stopped. “And when he wakes up, you can explain why he’s naked.”

Steve could already hear the rant he was bound to get once Danny found out about this impromptu sponge bath. And the thought made him laugh out loud. His first really light moment since Danny disappeared. A little chunk of his anxiety fell away. He had some measure of control back. He could care for Danny, help him through this. One step at a time.

Steve was thankful Danny kept extra clothes in his closet. “Yea wait til he sees the aloha shirt I dress him in.”

“You’re really asking for it.” Chin chuckled, shaking his head.

Danny stirred, moaning and uncovering himself. “Grace.”

Steve knelt beside the bed. “Hey, Grace is okay, buddy.”

“Okay.” Danny whispered. His eyes fluttered open and he reached for Steve. “Money. Hide the money.”

The last half of what he said came out a little slurred as he drifted back to sleep. Steve squeezed Danny’s hand and then backed away from the bed. His heart raced and when he glanced at Chin, he knew his colleague was feeling the same. Their suspicions confirmed. Colombia was coming back to haunt them.

Steve ran a hand through his hair. “The money. The goddamn money.”

/././

“You’ve always been a good boy, Chin Ho Kelly. A good friend to my son.” She circled him as he sat at the table. “I want you to know I appreciate your loyalty.”

He didn’t blink. “I don’t know where the money is.”

“Cut right to the chase. I like that.” She stopped in front of him and leaned down, tilting her head. “Saves me a lot of trouble.”

Doris moved away, ran some water into her mug. He kept his mouth shut, careful not to respond. She made him uncomfortable, and he knew Steve didn’t want him to say anything important. Chin decided it was best to say nothing else.

“But you know, cutting to the chase takes so much fun out of the game. I like to dance around the issue. Draw out my partner. Get them excited. Let them see the stakes.” She laughed. “Danny was a lot of fun.”

He couldn’t hide his reaction. The flash of tension across his jaw line. The disgust and surprise in his eyes.

“Yes, that’s right. I tortured Danny.”

His mouth fell open. “What did you just say?”

“My dear boy, you heard me.”

Her wide smile and bright eyes did terrible things to his nerves. But he held on, fingers digging into the side of his legs, that pain keeping him from asking too many questions. Chin realized he could soon be in over his head if he wasn’t careful.

Not only did he feel for Danny, but for Steve as well. Maybe more so for Steve.

When Steve found out what his mother did to his best friend, he was sure to lose it. They’d already suspected Doris had a hand in what happened to Danny, yet neither had said anything. It was unspoken and incomprehensible.

She continued, seemingly pleased with herself. “I know all about the money. I know all about your brother-in-law. Promises made.”

“I don’t know where the money is.”

“Oh, I figured that. My son is gallant, if not a little naïve at times. Soft. He wouldn’t want anyone else to know the location of the money. Hoping it would keep you and Danny safe. For all of his training, he still has a weakness.” She shook her head. “I never had the chance to mold him properly.”

She began pacing again. Chin grit his teeth and kept his thoughts to himself.

“He tries to save everyone, not realizing he’s putting himself in danger.”

On this statement, Doris was wrong. Steve understood the risks. Chin was certain of this. Steve accepted the danger as part of the job. Part of his duty.

“So now he’s hidden this money. He doesn’t realize what’s at stake.” Doris ruffled his hair.

Chin jerked away from her, heart in his throat, stumbling over his next words. “So why don’t you tell us? What’s at stake?”

She grinned. “Good. Glad to see you’re finally joining the conversation.”

Chin sat a little straighter, wary of what Doris would say next.

“You’re all in danger. Every single one of you. Even Danny’s sweet little girl.” She pulled out a chair and sat facing him. Inches away, her voice almost a whisper now. “I am not the only one who knows about the money. Matt Williams was playing both sides. It was a gamble he lost.”

“What are you talking about? Don’t you dare bring Grace into this.”

“Do you know the name Kipton?”

“No doesn’t ring a bell.” And it didn’t. Chin was confused. “You should be talking to Steve about this.”

“I will.” She stood up and moved back to the sink. “I needed to test you first.”

“Test me?”

“Make sure you –“

“To make sure I really don’t know where the money is.”

“One of you has to have it. Danny – well – he told me he didn’t know. And I’m inclined to believe him. He wasn’t sure if you knew. Again, I believe him. He was really stubborn about Steve, though. Took me a few rounds to get anything about my son.” She shook her head. “Danny’s a tough guy.”

“What did you do to him?”

She looked away and sighed.

Chin pushed a little more. “Steve will want to know.”

Doris chuckled. “Again with the hero stuff. He wants to bear the burden. Make things better.”

“That’s what friends do.”

“Sure, friends. Is that what you believe, Chin? I’ll let you in on a little secret.” She sat down again. Was suddenly too close. “There is no such thing as friendship when your life is on the line. You do what you can to save your own skin.”

He shook his head, incredulous. “You just disproved your own theory. You brought Danny home.”

“See, you aren’t thinking clearly.” She was on her feet again.

Then something dawned on Chin. “So you saved Danny because doing so was worth something to you?”

“Oh yes. Saving Danny was worth millions.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

 “Steve?”

 

“Hey buddy.”

 

“Where?”

 

“My place.”

 

Danny nodded and closed his eyes again. Steve adjusted the light blanket, watching his friend drift in and out of sleep. He resettled into the lounge chair he’d dragged into the room after the rocking chair had wrecked his back.

 

Ten minutes later, Danny stirred again. “Steve. You still there?”

 

A yawn. “Yea Danny?”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Thanks for what?” He didn’t get a response.

 

Danny seemed to zone out a little, eyes only half open. Steve wasn’t sure if he was awake or not. He rubbed his partner’s arm. “It’s okay, Danny. Go back to sleep.”

 

Steve checked his watch. It was time to check in with Grover.

 

Hitting speed dial, he waited. Took two long drawn out rings for his colleague to pick up.

 

“Grover.”

 

“Hey Lou.”

 

“Nothing new here.”

 

“Good.”

 

“How’s your house guest?”

 

“All tucked in.”

 

“Same here, Steve.”

 

“Check in with you later.”

 

“Roger that.”

 

They ended the call. Steve turned his attention back to the sleeping beauty in his bed. Time was what they all needed. And sleep. Maybe tomorrow, he would sleep too. For now, he closed his eyes just to rest for a few minutes.

 

“Steve?” Doris stood in the doorway.

 

He wasn’t ready to see her. “What do you want, Doris?”

 

“How’s-“

 

Steve cut her off with a glare. “Sleeping.”

 

“Good, that’s good. He’ll be better in the morning.” Her tone was soft, yet assured.

 

“If you say so.”

 

“Steve-“

 

“Look I don’t want to do this right now. I’m still digesting the fact that he’s back safe.”

 

“Steven, we really need to-“ She tried again, more force to his name this time.

 

He raised his voice ever so much and motioned for her to leave. “No Doris. Not now. Give me a few hours.”

 

She finally backed off. “I can do that. I’ll go relieve Chin.”

 

/././

 

Steve put his arm around Danny, holding him up. This was his third trip to the bathroom that hour. Once the bag of fluids had finished and the antibiotics given, he was mobile again. And about to explode. That’s how he described what he was feeling right then. Feverish and slightly out of his mind, he leaned heavily on his friend. His normal ranting replaced by moaning and mumbling. The only word he could say was Steve. Over and over.

 

“You’re okay, buddy.”

 

Danny laughed all gravelly and more grunt than anything else. It was comical. He felt like he was on this absurd merry go round with stops at the bathroom and Steve’s guest room.

 

And that was when he could stay awake. When he shut his eyes, he saw Doris.

 

Torturer and savior. Mother. Not mother.

 

Steve stopped abruptly in the hall. He turned into Danny so they were basically face to face. “You should be in the hospital.”

 

Danny stumbled into his friend. Sloppy hands slipped to Steve’s waist, fingers snagging a belt loop.

 

“Whoa Danny. See, you can’t even walk on your own.”

 

Danny had no patience. His clipped words a little sharper than planned. “Stop. No hospital.”

 

“Danny…”

 

“No Steven.”

 

“Okay, fine. Have it your way.”

 

Steve wrapped his arms around his best friend to steady him.

 

“Bed.” Danny growled. “Sleep. Please.”

 

/././

 

Danny shivered under a layer of blankets. His temperature had risen. Steve hovered close by, and Chin came in and out of his peripheral vision. He heard his own name whispered like a prayer.

 

_Was he dying?_

 

He had a fever. 101.6. _That wasn’t too bad, right?_ Throw him in a bath of ice water. He wanted to tell Steve this, but he couldn’t finish the thought. The connection between his brain and his mouth was frazzled. He could only get out half syllables, grunts and moans. Embarrassed, he kept his mouth shut.

 

The sound of the ocean made him think he was in a boat, just floating along. Then he heard Steve’s voice and his chest tightened a little. He didn’t want Steve to know what Doris had done. Didn’t want him to carry that burden. Danny could handle it on his own.

 

Doris wasn’t a mother. Mothers were nice. They baked cookies and made lasagna. They tucked you in with a bed time story. They didn’t fake their deaths. They didn’t abandon you. Wo Fat popped into his mind, and dammit if he didn’t feel just the slightest bit of sympathy for the bastard. Doris had happened to him too.

 

“She’s not your mother, Steve.”

 

The words slipped out – a gauzy thread of his dream conversation spoken aloud.

 

Danny knew they were talking about him. They wanted to take him to the hospital. He didn’t care what they did. Right then, he wanted to sleep. But he was having trouble closing his eyes for too long.

 

Steve brought him a cup of tea. He started to protest but the warmth of the cup drew him. The tea tasted terrible but it felt good. He relaxed and fell asleep.

 

/././

 

“I give it til morning.” Steve crossed his arms. “If the fever doesn’t break by then, we take him to the ER.”

 

“Max is coming over to pick up the-“ Chin stopped. He couldn’t say the word evidence in connection with Danny. Not yet. He steered his thoughts another direction. “Maybe he can take a look at Danny. He _is_ a doctor.”

 

“Yea, good idea, Chin.” Steve nodded.

 

“I’m gonna go back downstairs.”

 

Steve stopped him. “Hey, is everything okay? You wanna switch?”

 

“No, it’s okay. And Danny will need to see you when he wakes again. We’ll talk in the morning.”

 

Another nod and a murmur of good night filled the room. And Steve was alone with Danny again. He let his friend sleep, relieved to see him finally resting. But he couldn’t stop himself from checking and double checking to make sure his partner was still breathing.

 

He dimmed the lights and grabbed himself a blanket. It would be a long night.

 

/././

 

All Danny could move was his eyes. This was the most scared he could ever remember being.

 

He could actually feel his heart beating, a sharp, throbbing pain gripped his chest. It felt like every artery was pulled taut and strangling him from the inside out, pumping blood, filling him up. He worried for a split second the powerful muscle might explode. That would be okay. This would be over. Steve would watch out for Grace. Danny knew it. They’d be okay.

 

No, he would not go down like that. He tried to escape but his hands and feet were bound. Maybe he could loosen something if he kept twisting his wrists. It had to work.

 

Then he saw the needle and lost control of everything.

 

_Could a person scream with only their eyes?_

 

A face loomed in front of him, lips moving, curling. Flecks of lipstick stuck to her teeth. Or was it blood? He waited for her tongue to come flicking out. Snake woman.

 

_Doris_ _?_ Danny wasn’t sure but he might have said her name out loud. She hissed at him and everything went black.

 

Then, in a flash, there was someone else there with him.

 

Only this person was real. They weren’t in the dream. _Wait, this was a dream?_ Danny couldn’t be sure. Nothing made any sense.

 

He realized he could move his hands now and he balled them into fists. Maybe he could delay the inevitable with an unexpected punch. Survive long enough to be rescued.

 

“Danny?”

 

This other person had the nerve to speak his name. He wanted to thrash about, make it hard on them. But he still couldn’t – wait – now he could move one of his legs. Maybe he could kick them. Anything.

 

“Please Danny.”

 

The voice was begging him?

 

“Open your eyes.”

 

They were open! _What was wrong with this idiot?_ The guy wasn’t very good at his job if he couldn’t see his captive’s eyes were open.

 

“Danny.”

 

Now Danny wanted to cry. This person seemed more pathetic than he did. He wanted to reach out. To comfort.

 

“Steve?”

 

The name slipped out. He hoped it was the right one. Yes, he knew it was.

“Steve.”

 

Now he felt fingers on his skin. A light squeeze.

 

“Hey Danny. Please.”

 

The cool hand rubbed his arm, up and down. Felt kinda nice.

 

Then those long cool fingers pinched him and Danny just about jumped out of bed.

 

Now he was awake. For real.

 

He flailed his arms, punching the air. Kicked off his covers, letting loose a torrent of obscenities, as something snagged the bandage on his leg.

 

And then, all he heard was laughter.

 

“Hey sleeping beauty. Nice right cross.” More laughing. “You missed me though.”

 

One eye open, Danny tried to be angry. “Steven. I could kill you right now.”

 

“No, no you wouldn’t. Remember, I’m a highly trained Neanderthal.”

 

Now Danny laughed. “Yea but I’m from Jersey. I can take your ass any day.”

 

Steve sat on the edge of the bed. “Glad to see you back, buddy. How do you feel?”

 

“How do I feel?” Danny rubbed his arm. “You fucking pinched me.”

 

“Had to do something.”

 

“Couldn’t you find a more gentle way to rouse someone from a nightmare?”

 

Steve looked away, hand on the back of his neck obviously lost in thought for a second or two. With a huge grin plastered on his face, he leaned forward, bracing Danny so he couldn’t move, and planted a kiss on top of his head.

 

“There. Is that gentle enough for you?”


	13. Chapter 13

“Steve, let me sit with Danny for a while.” Chin squeezed his shoulder. “You need a break.”

 

He nodded but didn’t move. Danny hadn’t stirred for more than an hour. He seemed to be sleeping soundly for the first time.

 

“What’s really on your mind, Chin?” Steve turned to study his friend’s face.

 

“You need to talk to your- well Doris.”

 

“Yea, I know. I’m just not ready.”

 

“Will you ever be ready, Steve? We need to know what’s going on. She obviously wants to talk. She cornered me in the kitchen.”

 

Steve stood up quickly. “About what? Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine. I can handle her.”

 

“Okay, okay. Just please don’t let her get to you.”

 

“She asked about the money.”

 

All the air squeezed out of his chest. “What?”

 

“Yes, the money.”

 

“She moves fast.”

 

“Well, Danny did mention it.” Chin motioned toward their injured friend.

 

Steve closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. “All this. For the money?”

 

“How did she even know about Colombia? You need to talk to her. Find out what she knows.” There was a hint of urgency to his voice. A fragile crack in his normal stoic nature.

 

“She got to you, didn’t she, Chin?”

 

“What do you expect? She knows what she’s doing.”

 

“What did she say to you?”

 

Chin sighed. He didn’t want to repeat what Doris told him, but the look on Steve’s face said he didn’t have a choice.

 

“She tortured him, Steve.”

 

“What?” It took Steve’s exhausted brain a few seconds to catch up. “She – who did she? Wait. Danny?”

 

The words hung in the air, the whole world holding its breath. Then something flickered in Steve’s eyes.

 

“I’m gonna kill her.”

 

Chin stood between Steve and the door. He wasn’t sure if he could stop him.

 

“You can’t storm down there. She’s expecting that, waiting for you. She baited me, Steve. You know it.”

 

“What I know is I’m going to kill her.” The pure hate in Steve’s eyes made his friend take a step back. “This is it. No more games.”

 

“Wait. No –Steve.” Chin held up his hands. “You can’t lose your cool.”

 

Steve chuckled. “Oh it’s so far gone. There’s no turning back.”

 

“Wait a minute.”

 

Steve shoved Chin into the door frame. “Don’t stop me. Get out of the way.”

 

Chin planted his feet, steadied himself. “No, I won’t let you do this.”

 

“Like you can stop me.” What could be called a grin came and went so quickly, almost playful in a terrible way.

 

For a second, Chin saw the same monster in Steve that was sipping tea down in the kitchen. Then in a flash, the moment vanished and it was just Steve standing there. Exhausted. Terrified. Pissed off. Filled with hate. Running on straight up adrenaline.

 

A frightening combination.

 

“I _will_ stop you, Steve. Don’t try me.” Chin glared at him. “Don’t.”

 

“She tortured Danny, Chin.”

 

“I know, Steve. I know.”

 

“What am I supposed to do?” Steve inched closer. “I can’t let this go.”

 

“Not like this Steve. You’ll play right into her hand.”

 

“I don’t care.” He pushed Chin into the hall. Hard. “I warned you. I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

Regaining himself, Chin reached for Steve. But Steve was stronger and quick. He gave his colleague a quick jab to the ribs and then a kick to the shins. As Chin fought to stay on his feet, doubled over, he caught hold of Steve’s arm and yanked him off balance.

 

“I won’t let you do it, Steve.”

 

Using all of his strength, Chin spun Steve around and plowed into him. Knocking the air out of both of them. Steve’s head smacked against the wall and his eyes closed for a few seconds. Chin watched him shake it off and he expected another blow or two. But no attack came.

 

Instead, his fearless leader blinked and the change was obvious. Steve wilted in the older man’s arms and both of them crumpled to the floor.

 

“It’s supposed to be me, goddammit.” Steve twitched. “It’s supposed to be me.”

 

Then, it was just too much, and he cried out in agony, tears slipping from his eyes, caught in a wave of tremors.

 

“Not Danny. Me, Chin. It’s should have been me.”

 

Chin didn’t let go. He held on to his friend, so solid in his arms. Yet he felt like he could evaporate at any second, or blow away with the slightest breeze. “I know, Steve. I know.”

 

They stayed that way for a minute or two. Then Steve straightened and pushed away. Using the wall for support, he stood up again, brushing himself off, offering Chin a hand.

 

“No, you don’t get it, Chin. I’m trained for this. I can take it.” His voice wavered just a little.

 

Chin closed his eyes and nodded. “Yes. Lieutenant Commander Steven J. McGarrett. Navy SEAL. Yes, I get it.”

 

Steve looked away, not saying anything. He wiped his face with the back of his hand.

 

“But you’re also Steve McGarrett. Friend and Uncle. Big brother. Human.” He watched Steve transform as he said the words. Fierce, and sobering.

 

Defiant, he smoothed his shirt and squared his shoulders. “I don’t need a lecture.”

 

“No, you don’t.” Chin locked eyes with Steve. “But you do need a plan. _We_ need a plan.”

 

/././

 

“Where’s my dad?” Grace sat up in bed, looking around frantically.

 

Kono rubbed her arm. “It’s okay, keiki. Your dad is with Uncle Steve and Uncle Chin.”

 

Grace nodded, a faint smile fading just as fast as it had appeared. The not so little girl settled back against the pillows with a sigh. “When can I see him?”

 

“I don’t know, sweetie. Soon, I hope. I miss him too. All of them.”

 

They curled up together on the oversized day bed, the television mumbling on low in the background, rain falling softly. Kono pulled Grace close to her, running her hand through her hair. She was surprised how well they’d bonded. Sure, they’d known one another for a while, but this was the most time they’d ever spent together. “You go back to sleep and I’ll see what I can find out, okay?”

 

“Promise?” Grace grabbed her hand.

 

Kono nodded and squeezed back. “I promise.”

 

That was one of the few promises she knew she could keep.

 

/././

  

“No, you see the problem is, I’m scheduled to leave for the mainland tomorrow. And I don’t plan to miss my flight.” Rachel stared up at Lou, defiant. “I’m taking Charlie and Grace with me.”

 

“Now wait just a minute, Mrs. Edwards.”

 

“I told you a million times to call me Rachel.”

 

“Ok, Rachel. I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

 

“I’ll tell you what isn’t a good idea.” Hands on her hips. “Leaving my children here while there’s possibly a madman around isn’t a good idea. How do you know we’re safe?”

 

“To be honest, I don’t.” Lou shrugged. “But I do know you’ll have a better chance if you let us protect you.”

 

“Fat bit of luck it did Danny.” Rachel rolled her eyes, exhaustion beginning to wear at her manners.

 

Lou could take what ever she dished out. “Truth is we don’t even know if anyone’s even coming after him.”

 

She was quick. “Exactly. I want the children far away from here.”

 

“And we don’t know if anyone is coming after you either.” He wanted to raise his voice and maybe tell her to calm the hell down, but he kept his cool. “I’m sorry we don’t know more.”

 

She looked away, still not willing to budge. “Well, I won’t have my life altered by this mess.”

 

“You may not have a choice.” Lou reached out but she backed away. He just wanted to keep things smooth. “Look, I know this is a lot to process. We’re all still in shock. Why don’t you let me talk this over with Steve? Okay? You may not have to change your plans.”

 

“But what about Grace?”

 

Lou was tired and getting a wee bit exasperated. “What about her?”

 

“I hadn’t originally planned on taking her with me. She was staying here with her father.” Rachel sighed. Loudly.

 

Lou nodded. “Oh okay. We’ll work something out. Don’t worry about it. Maybe Grace can stay with us.”

 

Kono stepped into the room. “I can look after her until Danny’s ready. No problem.”

 

/././

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you brought the money back?” Chin wanted to be angry but for now he was mainly just concerned.

 

“Look, Chin. I am sorry.”

 

“Steve, I don’t need your apologies.”

 

The younger man bowed his head and took a deep breath.

 

“I figured the less people knowing the better it would be. And you would owe Gabriel a favor no matter if you paid him back or not. I wanted to hold onto the money and use it as leverage. Or just – I don’t know. Danny wasn’t dealing with his brother very well. And Wo Fat happened. The money got lost in the mix.”

 

“I do hope the money isn’t lost, Steve.”

 

“No, I know exactly where the money is.”

 

“Who else knows?”

 

“Kamekona has an idea.”

 

Chin was surprised by this admission. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“It’s on his family’s property. Hidden.”

 

“In one of those junked cars?”

 

“Something like that.”

 

They were quiet for a few minutes, both watching Danny sleep. He hadn’t moved since his last waking but his breathing was even and steady, a comfort to both.

 

“Steve, Doris mentioned the name Kipton.”

 

“What did you just say?”

 

“Kipton. Do you know the name?”

 

“Agent Edward Kipton was assigned to keep Matt Williams from fleeing the country.”

 

“He’s FBI?”

 

“Yes, as far as I know. What did Doris say about him?”

 

“Nothing. She asked me if I knew the name. Then she dropped it.”

 

“I need to talk to her, Chin.”

 

“You sure you’re ready?”

 

Steve all but snarled at him.

 

“That’s not promising, Steve. You know you can’t go down there like-“

 

“I know what I have to do.”

 

“And I hope that doesn’t include killing your mother.”

 

Chin wasn’t joking.

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Doris could hear them upstairs. Soft sounds carried down the steps to where she stood listening, waiting. Things got loud for a minute, and she could hear them scuffling in the hall. She wasn’t surprised.

 

She knew too much about frayed nerves and too little sleep. You dealt with it. Until you didn’t.

 

Then you were dead.

 

She’d promised herself she would not cry. But hearing her boy so torn apart, broke her even more.

 

Yet none of it mattered. His feelings. Her feelings.

 

Life was not perfect. You grabbed what you could. Taking trash when that’s all you had. Stealing the good – sometimes right from the hands of babes. You did what you had to do.

 

That was her mantra. Ingrained in her psyche by a less than wonderful childhood and then – well, she always believed growing up had prepared her for what she’d done as an adult. For the CIA. What came later when she’d met John McGarrett was just a dream. A dream tinted by nightmares she created.

 

She blamed no one. Didn’t believe in guilt. You set that bucket of rocks down or it could kill you.

 

The present moment was the most important thing. It pointed to the future. The past was simply gone. You learned from it and moved on.

 

She didn’t even care that Steve had killed Wo Fat. It was bound to happen. Like some tragic play with a fuse she’d set years ago.

 

Right now, she had to decide how much to tell her son and his friends about the situation. What she revealed would affect her mission. There was no denying things had gone off the rails.

 

And she couldn’t help but think it was all because of Detective Danny Williams.

 

Movement at the top of the steps caught her attention. Someone was headed her direction. She flew into the kitchen, turning on the water and rinsing what ever she found in the sink.

 

/././

 

Steve crept downstairs, listening for signs of Doris. Chin had reminded him not to let Doris get inside his head. Unfortunately, it was too late for that. She’d planted the seeds long ago. But no matter how difficult it proved to be, he had to confront the monster in the kitchen.

 

Right then, he really needed his back up.   He needed to hear his best friend’s voice. Grilling his mother, ranting about something. Anything. Not letting her get away with what she’d done. His partner had seen through her from the beginning.

 

He glanced up the steps. _Danny._

 

Bracing himself with a hand against the wall, Steve struggled to hold back tears. It took all of his strength to think about this logically. To push aside his anger and frustration, his grief and worry. There were questions he needed to ask. Immediate ones.

_Were they in danger?_

_What the fuck did_ _Doris_ _do to Danny?_

_How was she connected?_

_Where had she been all these months?_

 

She owed him answers now more than ever.

 

/././

 

Doris stood in the kitchen, her back to him. Humming and washing the dishes. There couldn’t be many. His mother had always been a bit of a neat freak. Particular about where things were kept, how they looked. Precise. Organized.

 

He’d never thought about her quirks in terms of her secret life. _Had she always been watching and waiting for someone to come for her?_ _Why did she even try to have a family?_ Surely she knew her past would catch up with her.

 

For a flash, he felt a pang of guilt at how his decisions as a mixed up teenager haunted him now. _What if he’d never joined the Navy, become a SEAL? What then?_

 

His chest tightened, and for a few seconds, the past almost crushed him.

 

Steve wanted to hate Doris. But she was his mother, and he couldn’t help but feel drawn to her. A tiny part of him still longed for her affection and approval. He could never escape that fact. Just as now, he couldn’t escape what she’d done to his best friend.

 

He must have made a sound because she turned slowly. “Steven?”

 

He saw worry and concern in her eyes. All genuine. Which twisted his guts even more. She dried her hands and moved toward him.

 

He held up his hand. “No.”

 

“I’m your mother. Come here and give me a hug.” He didn’t budge and she frowned.

 

Steve had to set some ground rules and his thoughts came out in a rush. “No more games. No more cornering my friends. You want something from me, you ask me. Straight out. And when I ask you something, you tell me everything I want to know.”

 

“I saved Danny’s life. There’s nothing else to tell.”

 

“Mom!” The word came out loud and quick, the ghost of a shout. After a breath he added. “Answers. Now.”

 

She licked her lips and nodded. “Okay. I can do that. I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

 

_God she was so good at lying._

 

/././

 

“What did you do?” Steve stood there, fists at his side, jaw tense.

 

Doris barely moved. Thin lips unfurled into a sliver of a smile. “So, this is you chatting? I feel special. Is there a rulebook I should read? I hear you’re big on procedure now, thanks to a certain Jersey boy.”

 

Resolved not to take her bait, he repeated his question. “What did you do?”

 

“I saved your friend’s life.” Her voice flat, no emotion.

 

He stared at her, fierce eyes demanding an answer. “I want you to tell me what you did. Now.”

 

“Why don’t you ask Danny?” The flippant edge to her voice shoved the knife further into his chest, severing perhaps his last thread of restraint. “Don’t you two tell each other everything? I heard you were surf buddies.”

 

He pushed her, jamming her against the kitchen counter. “I can’t ask Danny right now because he’s unconscious. Because of you.”

 

“I saved his life. If not for me, he’d be dead.” She paused and then added. “Danny could have gotten us both killed. He only has himself to blame for what I had to do. Stubborn ass. And – well - I just couldn’t help but rub that smug little smile off his face.”

 

His hands were on her throat in a flash, fingers digging into fragile flesh. He squeezed just a little, from instinct, stopping only when he could feel her pulse. If anything, her grin grew wider, teasing him. Daring him. Arrogant enough to assume he couldn’t hurt her, would never. Rightly enough, he released her, hands up and stumbling backwards.

 

She reacted instantly, surging forward to slap him.

 

“Don’t you ever touch me like that again, Steven.” Words and spit in his face. “I am your mother, and I will be treated with respect.”

 

Steve snorted, and she smacked him again, this time drawing blood.

 

/././

 

Squaring his shoulders, he glared at her.

 

He was done.

 

She was just a woman standing in his kitchen.

 

Sure, she’d saved his best friend’s life. But. She’d also tortured him.

 

The only thing saving her was the whisper of childhood memories and a debt of gratitude he owed her for bringing Danny home.

 

Other than that – Doris McGarrett could go to hell.

 

But first he had to get some answers.

 

“Why were you even there, Doris?”

 

“What does it matter?”

 

“It matters.”

 

“I saved his life.”

 

Steve shook his head. “Stop saying that. _Now_.”

 

“He could have ended up like his brother.”

 

“Wait. What did you just say?”

 

“His brother Matt.”

 

Steve couldn’t move. He could barely breathe. Doris kept talking.

 

“Murdered. Chopped into pieces and stuffed into a barrel.”

 

“I know. God. How do you know about?” He stopped, almost gagging on his next thought. “You didn’t. It wasn’t-“

 

“No Steven. I didn’t kill Matthew Williams. He did that to himself.”

 

He believed her for once. But he needed more information. Danny would need more. _God…Danny._ Steve kept pushing. “Why? How?”

 

“He took money from the wrong person.”

 

“Reyes?”

 

“Yes and no.”

 

“I told you. No more games.”

 

Her face softened and she smiled. The look in her eyes made him stumble just a bit. Doris was his mom again for half a nanosecond. Then the skilled professional was back, stalling and avoiding his questions.

 

“You need your rest. Why don’t you go upstairs and get some sleep? I’ll be here.”

 

“Don’t play this off, Doris.”

 

“I assure you, my son. I’m not playing at anything.”

 

Another lie. This was most surely a game. Steve wasn’t sure what to reveal. His scattered thoughts weren’t helping either. Everything came out in fragments.

 

“Reyes threatened Danny.”

 

Doris nodded. “Yes, I’m sure he did.”

 

“What’s 18 and a half million to someone like Reyes?”

 

“It was the principle.”

 

He understood the logic. “Matt stole from his boss.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What does this have to do with you?”

 

“I helped him.”

 

“What? Who did you help? Matt or Reyes?”

 

“Both of them.”

 

“Doris, I swear.”

 

“Why don’t we sit down, Steven?” She pulled out a chair. “Before you fall down, huh? I imagine this is tough to hear. Everyone needs a moment to rest, right?”

 

He could feel her working her magic on him. His crazy, selfish mother would steer the conversation any way she could.

 

But she was right. His legs were barely holding him. He was exhausted, emotionally and physically, and no matter how strong he was, there was a point where everything broke down. Even him.

 

“Let me fix you some tea then.” She busied herself at the stove, ignoring any answer he gave her.

 

After a few minutes, she sat down, placing a mug of something in front of him. He pushed it away, and she sighed. “Suit yourself, honey.”

 

“I’m not here for tea, Doris.”

 

She leaned across the table, voice low but confident. “Your best friend ruined my plans, Steve. Sabotaged my mission.”

 

“You blame Danny? What the fuck?” He scooted away from the table, movement rattling his mug, spilling tea.

 

“You’re making a mess.” Doris reached over with a napkin, dabbing the spot. “He shouldn’t have been there.”

 

“Like he had a choice.”

 

“He did. You both did.”

 

She stirred her tea and looked away before continuing. He watched her shift gears, finding himself unnerved at what she might say next.

 

“He fought me. Every step. He lied to me, held back even when I filled him full of drugs.”

 

Of course he screwed with her. Her admission made Steve more than proud of his partner. “Danny’s tough.”

 

Her next words surprised him.

 

“He impressed me.”

 

Steve had to close his eyes. The light was suddenly too bright. The hum of the refrigerator too loud. “He impressed you?”

 

“He took everything I dished out. Even taunted me to end it.” She studied his reaction. “I believed him, Steve. I really thought he wanted me to kill him.”

 

Steve shook his head, not sure how to process what she’d just said.

 

“I didn’t connect Matt Williams to Danny. Not at first.” Doris sipped her tea. She’d switched gears once again.

 

Somehow, he marshaled the wherewithal to keep up with her. “So you really knew him?”

 

“Only in a broad sense. He was a means to an end. A stupid gringo. Everyone left him alone. Until he got greedy. You never steal from the cartel, Steve.” She stopped for a second, and then continued. “I knew Matt Williams was dead. And I knew why.”

 

“But you didn’t know Danny killed Marco Reyes?”

 

“No. That’s why I was there. To ascertain that information.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“I didn’t know, Steven. I was just as surprised as Danny.” She reached across the table to touch his hand. He pulled away. “Trust me.”

 

Steve grit his teeth. He didn’t like to think of his mother and best friend in the same sentence.

 

“Don’t you dare tell me to trust you.”

 

“Then, I’ll ask nicely.”

 

“You just don’t get it. Do you?”

 

“What is it exactly that I’m supposed to _get_?” She narrowed her eyes and pushed her chair back just a bit. “I saved your friend, Steven. End of story.”

 

He exhaled loudly, shaking his head, mouth open in disgust. He had to take a moment to gain control before he tackled her.

 

“You tortured my best friend, Doris.”

 

She crossed her arms over her chest, holding her ground. “Didn’t have a choice.”

 

“Yea, right. You had to save your cover, right? Extraordinary measures? Whatever it took to save yourself.”

 

She stood up, her chair flying backwards. In one quick motion, she reached across the table and slapped him again. “Don’t mock me. I don’t like your tone, young man.”

 

He was on his feet, stunned and fighting the urge to knock his mother on her ass.

 

He wanted to rip her face off. Pound her into the ground.

 

Did he ever really have a mother? Was it all an act?

 

Steve knew he had to get a handle on his emotions before he did something he’d regret.

 

“Tone? You don’t like my tone?” He laughed as he turned away, hand on his tingling skin. “You sound like Danny.”

 

Doris wasn’t finished with him. “So maybe I did enjoy myself. I’m good at what I do, Steve. I take pride in my work.”

 

Steve grabbed the chair to steady himself. He didn’t know if he was going to puke or pass out as a wave of whiteness coursed through him. There was his mother, revealed. Ruthless, cruel. Good at her job. At least she didn’t lie about it.

 

“And Danny has always rubbed me the wrong way. You know that.”

 

How she could be so casual, he would never understand. And she kept talking, pleading her case.

 

“Seriously, I did what I had to do to get us _both_ out of there in one piece. What will it take for you to believe me?” She tilted her head and the evil smile was back. She knew her son was a lost cause. “And maybe I had a little fun with him.”

 

If Doris had been a few feet closer – and if she wasn’t his fucking mother, god damn her – he would have punched her for that last comment.

 

Then, she seemed to realize her mistake.

 

“It’s what I do, Steve.” She held his gaze and didn’t back down when the shadow flit across his face. “I would never compromise my job. Not for anything.”

 

He said the first thing that came to mind. “Your family has always been your second priority.”

 

“Wait one minute, mister. That’s not true, and you know it. I gave you a very good life when you were a boy. You’re a grown man now, and I expect some effort on your part.”

 

“Effort?”

 

“I expect you to understand why I made my choices.”

 

“Boy Doris, you have a lot of expectations for someone who basically destroyed my life. Must be difficult to carry all that weight around after abandoning your family.”

 

“No Steven, it really isn’t that tough. I did what I had to do. Then and now.”

 

“Like I said. Family second. Only looking out for yourself.”

 

“You will not speak to me like that.”

 

“Like what, Doris?”

 

“Stop calling me that.” She snarled. “You will not call me that.”

 

“It’s your name, isn’t it?” He paused, giving her the most disingenuous smile. “Or did you lie to me about that too? Maybe your name really isn’t even Doris.”

 

“Steven.”

 

He pulled back a little at the caustic edge in her voice. He couldn’t push her so much that she picked up her toys and went home. No, he had to calm down.

 

But he just couldn’t do it. “What the hell happened out there?”

 

Steve was a fire ball of worry, anger and frustration. Blood pressure through the roof. Eyes bloodshot from tears. Hands in his hair.

 

He cut her off before she could begin. “And I don’t want some bullshit answer.”

 

“Danny was kidnapped and I brought him home to you.” She stared him down, chin up in defiance. Ready for a fight. “That’s all you need to know.”

 

Steve closed his eyes and breathed loudly through his nose. “No, no that’s not acceptable. You owe me more. I take that back. You owe me everything.”

 

“Steve, you know it’s not that simple.”

 

“Are you kidding me? You drop information about Danny’s brother and Reyes, and what? That’s it? I get crumbs?”

 

This time, she didn’t look him in the eyes. Instead, she dumped their mugs into the sink, running the tap.

 

“Look at me!” This time he didn’t care that he raised his voice. “Was Danny your target? Was he the op? Or was it all about the money?”

 

She whirled around, and for the first time, she deflated. “No, you don’t understand.”

 

“Well, mom, help me understand. What the hell happened?”

 

“Okay, okay.” Doris drew in a long, deep breath. She walked the length of the room, arms crossed in front of her. “I had an assignment. Long term. I was surprised to see Danny.”

 

“So you honestly didn’t know he’d be there?”

 

“No.”

 

“And your assignment was to torture and kill someone for the cartel?”

 

“Extract information. Yes. Kill? No.”

 

Steve chuckled. “You enjoy it, don’t you? Inflicting pain.”

 

“Like I said, I’m good at what I do, Steve.”

 

“So that excuses everything?”

 

“My skills are in demand. That’s why I was there. And it’s a good thing I was.”

 

“Seriously? You expect me to believe it’s that simple, Doris? Have you ever told me the truth?”

 

She raised her hand to hit him again, but this time he saw it coming and deflected her like he was swatting a bug. Doris was not amused.

 

Steve wasn’t finished. “One more thing. How the hell is Kipton involved in all of this?”

 

“Kipton? I don’t know any Kipton.”

 

Steve closed his eyes, a low growl escaped when he breathed out. He made it a point to count to five before responding to her obvious lie.

 

“Doris, I warned you.”

 

“Warned me? What are you gonna do, huh Steve? I’m your mother.” She inched closer to him. “Did you like the feel of your hands on my neck? Would hurting me make you feel better? I bet it would. I can see it in your eyes. You’re so much like me.”

 

“Stop. Stop it now.”

 

“Do you want revenge for Danny? An eye for an eye? I know he’s special to you.” She ran her finger down his chest. “Caring for Danny – for anyone really – is your weakness. How were you ever a SEAL?”

 

He would not go down this road with her. He grabbed her wrist and twisted.

 

“Kipton. Who is he to you?”

 

Doris laughed and pulled away from her son, shaking her hair, like this was all some fantastic joke.

 

“Kipton is FBI. But he’s dirty. I’m not completely sure how he fits with Reyes, except that he knew about Matty and he knows about the money.”

 

Steve ran a hand through his hair, digesting what she just said. _Had Kipton been in on this from the beginning?_ “So he’s a player?”

 

She nodded. “I heard his name when I first arrived at the compound for my gig. Before I saw Danny.”

 

“Compound?” He ignored how casual she was about the situation. “How big a place are we talking?”

 

“On _Kauai_ ** _._** Very secluded. A few rundown shacks from an old movie set and a handful of tents. About two dozen men.”

 

“And Kipton was there?”

 

“No. I’m thinking he turned the cartel onto Danny. Maybe even delivered him personally. Those boys were out for blood more than the money. Payback for killing Reyes.”

 

“So Kipton wants the money?”

 

“Everyone wants the money.”

 

“Including you?”

 

She turned her back to him and walked to the fridge. “Want something to eat? You look hungry, can I get you something?”

 

He pounded the counter with his fist. “God dammit, mom. Answer my question.”

 

“The money was mine to begin with, Steven. I want it back.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

“Your money, Doris? What the fuck are you talking about?”

 

Her face twitched and she wrung her hands, clearly wanting to strike her son again. “You shouldn’t speak to me like that.”

 

“What? Seriously?” Steve slammed his fists on the table. “Fuck you!”

 

“Do you feel better now?”

 

“No. I won’t feel better until I know Danny is okay.”

 

“He’s fine. He’ll sleep it off.”

 

Steve had to look away for a second. But just a second. He couldn’t let this get away from him. He would not give her control. “What is going on? What do you mean this was _your_ money? Reyes claimed Matt stole it from him.”

 

“He did.”

 

“Okay? And?” He motioned for her to continue.

 

“It’s not that simple.”

 

“It never is with you, Doris.” A pause. “Tell me why Marco Reyes had $18.5 million of your money. And do it now.”

 

“Actually it was $20 million.”

 

“$20 million?”

 

“Is there an echo in here?”

 

Now Steve wanted to slap his mother. Doris took notice and answered his question.

 

Closing her eyes, she sighed. “I was buying my freedom, Steven.”

 

“Buying your freedom? What does that even mean?”

 

“I’m tired, and I’m not getting any younger.”

 

“Then just retire and be done with it.” His response was almost silly. He knew for someone like her the job never ended.

 

“I owed Marco Reyes for a few things. He chose to collect on the debt.”

 

“So now that he’s gone, you’re off the hook?”

 

“Yes, the arrangement died with him.”

 

“And you want your money back?” Steve rolled his eyes. “Unbelievable.”

 

“Don’t give me that tone, young man.”

 

She sat at the table again, waiting for him to say something.

 

“You know what, Doris? I am done.” He shook his head. “I need to think.”

 

She didn’t meet his eyes and kept her mouth shut.

 

“I only want one more thing from you right now.”

 

This got her attention. “What Steve?”

 

Hands on his hips, he was all business. “Are we in any immediate danger?”

 

“No, I don’t think so, honey.” She saw no affection in her son’s eyes. That was alright; she understood. Joe had trained him well, caring for him like a son.

 

Steve gave her a curt nod. “Ok. We’ll go with that. For now.”

 

/././

 

“Hey man, speak up. I can barely hear you. Everything alright?”

 

“Lou.” Steve didn’t realize his voice came out as a whisper. The wind didn’t help either. He’d stepped outside to make the call. And to get some space from Doris. He held the phone closer to his face with a hand to his mouth to funnel the sound. “Yes, we’re fine.”

 

“Why don’t I believe you, Steve? When the in-laws come to visit, it’s never fun.”

 

Doris immediately popped into his head. He shoved the unbidden image of his mother away and repeated what he said. “We’re fine.”

 

“Roger that.” Lou didn’t push. He knew _fine_ was code for _I don’t want to talk about it_ , among other things. “Any updates?”

 

“Danny’s sleeping.” Steve paused to steady himself. He was in dire need of rest and maybe some food. “We aren’t in immediate danger. You guys should be good. Let Rachel go to the mainland.”

 

“It’s all set. She wasn’t taking no for an answer.”

 

“Yea, I figured she wouldn’t. If you think Danny’s stubborn…” He let the words trail off not finishing the sentence.

 

“We have bigger problems. Kono’s planning a slumber party.” A welcome chuckle from the big guy lifted both of their spirits. “Grace has her wrapped around her pinky finger.”

 

Steve closed his eyes and smiled. Leave it to Lou to inject a little humor into the situation. “Sounds like a plan.”

 

“I’ll take Rachel and the baby to the airport. Then cut back to the office before going home for a few hours sleep.” The other man paused and Steve could hear voices in the background. He waited for the scolding he knew he was sure to receive, and Lou delivered. “Make sure you catch a few too, Steve. I know you, man. You can’t take this on by yourself.”

 

“Thanks, Lou. For everything. Call me if anything comes up.”

 

/././

 

Danny floated to the surface. It was dark behind his eyes. He took one deep breath and then another, sending his mind out to every part of his body. _Was he injured? Where was he?_ Afraid to move, the memory of pain kept him there, stock still.

 

Right now, he was feeling nothing. His senses numb.

 

Until he moved.

 

His itchy nose produced an instinctual response and he smacked himself in the face with a very uncoordinated hand.

 

“Shit.” He mumbled, fingers exploring the swollen and scabbed landscape. He was seriously fucked.

 

A rustling sound and the creak of a chair woke him up even more, making his heart race. He opened his eyes to see the biggest smile.

 

Relieved, he gave grinning his best shot, not sure if he could move his lips. “Hey Chin.”

 

The other man had been waiting all night to hear that voice again. “Danny, it’s so good to see you.”

 

The words, heavy with gratitude, hung in the air. Danny was confused by the sentiment, his mind still foggy.

 

“Where’ve I been?” He took a slow, measured breath.

 

Chin felt like he might cry. “Out, brah. You’ve been out.”

 

“I feel like it.” Danny stretched and winced.

 

“Don’t move around too much, okay?”

 

“Yea, I feel like I was hit by a truck.” He pulled the sheet back from his leg, studying the bandage. “And then a rabid dog chewed on my leg.”

 

Chin laughed. “Something like that.”

 

“Steve?”

 

“Nah, Steve wouldn’t chew on your leg; he’d just bite it off.” Chin responded, making Danny groan.

 

“No, you goof, where is he?” Danny smiled. Chin was happy to see a small grin on Danny’s face.

 

“Downstairs with his mother.” The light moment between them fading.

 

“Doris.” Danny’s voice softened, and he remembered.

 

“Hey, sorry man.”

 

“No, it’s okay. She did save my life.”

 

Chin didn’t know what to say.

 

“It’s alright, babe. I’m fine.” Danny grabbed his friend’s hand. “Don’t let her mess with your head.”

 

Chin had to look away for a second to compose himself. Doris had indeed managed to get inside his head. “She and I had a little chat in the kitchen.”

 

Danny gave Chin a minute, focusing on the pain to keep himself alert. He could feel himself slipping, so he had to say something. His words came out all gravelly.

 

“Chat? Doris doesn’t chat.” He reached for the bottle of whatever was left on the nightstand for him. Taking a quick sip, he then cleared his throat, unable to remember the last time he’d ever had such a bad case of cotton mouth.

 

“Danny, I-“ Chin stalled.

 

“Tell me.” Simple words, firm voice. He took another drink and waited.

 

The two men stared at each other for a few seconds. Danny won.

 

“She mentioned someone named Kipton. Ring any bells?” Chin knew it would.

 

“God dammit, yes.” He covered his face with his hand, shaking.

 

“Hey, Danny. You alright?” Chin grabbed a light blanket. “Here, use this.”

 

He laid the blanket on the bed, and Danny pulled it around himself.

 

“Thanks, Chin. I’m fine. Just chills.”

 

And with that, he unceremoniously fell back to sleep.

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Steve sobbed as the waves rushed the beach. Out there in the early light no one could see him breaking down. He needed a minute, but he just could not give himself a break. Nature, thankfully, provided him with much appreciated cover.

 

The ocean roared around him. The tide was coming in hard and fast. A long string of storms was just beginning to make landfall as they swirled around the island chain. The weekend was said to be a complete washout. Several popular beaches were already closed, and a major cruise line had changed its route to the outer islands. None of this meant anything to him.

 

If anyone could see him from the house, he’d look like he was on guard for the whole world. Hands on his hips, wide stance. Weapons at the ready. What they wouldn’t have known was that his eyes were closed. Stunned by his mother’s admission and flat out exhausted from both the trauma of almost losing his best friend and then getting him back in such a battered state, he was slowly losing his battle to remain upright.

 

Ultimately, all of this was his mother’s fault. _Everything._ But somehow his brain equated her involvement with his own. He fought against self pity and blame. The almighty _what-ifs._

 

_Could he have done anything different?_

 

The answer **_no_** came to him as swift and strong as the next gust of wind. He was never so sure of anything in his life. Except for maybe the depth of his feelings for his partner.

 

_Danny…_

 

Lost in thought, he was almost knocked off his feet. Steve stumbled forward, a splash of salt water stinging his eyes.

 

Danny had cracked him open years ago. With his ranting about Steve’s driving and rules about basically everything. His bad taste in music and penchant for eating junk food. His stubborn insistence on following procedure, and the inevitable arguing and scolding when said procedure wasn’t followed.

 

Steve smiled at the thought of Danny, Bon Jovi and malasadas. He shook off the other stuff. Hell, he wasn’t always that easy to live with either.

 

Danny Williams was one of the best men he knew, a deeply sensitive soul. Fierce devotion hid underneath that bravado, and Steve was forever grateful to have earned it.

 

Yet, there was no getting around the aggravation. He still wanted to punch Danny at least five times a week. The nagging and complaining drove him nuts. So much so that he ignored his best friend at times. Tuned him out. Theirs was a love hate relationship.

 

_Could someone use that affection against him?_

 

The answer was one everyone in their line of work feared. So yea, his mother may have nicked a sore spot. But Danny was never a weakness.

 

Steve sank into the water, letting the waves slap against his thighs. Instinctively he knew not to go out too far with the bad weather coming. There was no one out here if he got into trouble. He had no backup tonight.

 

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair. _God he wished he could get rid of his headache._ But he couldn’t think about himself.

 

For now, he had to take care of the team, keep his ohana safe. One or two deep breaths and he’d be that person again. He had to be strong. To serve and protect was written in his DNA. His own needs were managed on the other side of a mission. In the midst of battle, he had to be a warrior.

 

Another gust of wind sent the spray high into the air, and Steve choked on his next inhale, doubling over in the surf. He crashed out of the water, awkward and flailing. His arms felt like lead, his legs barely responding. His one thought…Danny.

 

/././

 

“I’m leaving soon, Grace. Will you be okay?” Rachel combed her daughter’s hair and pulled it gently into a ponytail. Too old for this treatment, the young girl didn’t complain.

 

Grace leaned into her mother’s touch and smiled. “Auntie Kono said I could stay with her until Daddy is better.”

 

“Yes, she did. Now don’t you be too much trouble.” Rachel knew her daughter wasn’t listening and let her jabber on, knowing in a few hours she would miss that sweet voice.

 

“It’s going to be so much fun. We might make popcorn. And I can’t miss cheer practice.” She paused only to take a breath. “If I miss practice, I can’t compete. I’ve been working so hard. Please let me stay with Auntie Kono. Please?”

 

Rachel wanted to inform her little girl that cheer practice was not worth risking your life, but she held her tongue. She couldn’t take that one piece of normalcy from Grace.

 

“We’ll be fine, Rachel.” Kono knelt close to Grace and hugged her. “I bet we’ll have an awesome time. I love popcorn and cheer practice.”

 

While Rachel agreed and nodded with a warm smile, she wondered if the well meaning young woman would change her mind after a few days with the energetic preteen in front of her. No matter though because Grace steam-rolled over everyone with her enthusiasm. Gone was the earlier distress. She seemed to be coping quite well. The prospect of staying with Kono a welcome diversion.

 

“Like a slumber party!” Grace grinned. “We can binge watch Netflix too.”

 

Lou shot Kono a quick look. The older man laughed as he stood in the background, standing guard like a big old tree. He’d gladly take Grace with him if necessary, but his colleague seemed more than eager to baby-sit.

 

Rachel shook her head and squeezed Grace’s shoulders before leaning down to kiss her head. “A slumber party? Please be respectful.”

 

Now the young girl frowned at her mother. “Of course I’ll be respectful. I love Auntie Kono.” Then she let the big one slip. “She’s gonna teach me some moves.”

 

“Moves huh?” Now Lou was even more amused. He watched a look of _oh shit_ flash across Kono’s normally well schooled face, and he could not help himself. “What kind of moves? Dance moves?”

 

He laughed but Rachel did not. Kono opened her mouth but suddenly her throat closed up.

 

Grace beamed. “No, Uncle Grover. Not dance moves, silly. Fighting moves.” And then she added the best part. “Like a ninja.”

 

“Oh even better.” He almost dissolved right there, which unnerved Rachel even more.

 

She stiffened a little. “I wonder if I should even be going back to the mainland. All this talk of _moves_ and slumber parties and ninjas.”

 

“It’s nothing.” Kono finally found her voice. “Just a few things to keep Grace safe. All kids should know the basics.”

 

On this Lou agreed. It was the delivery of said basics that worried him. Kono wasn’t much better than Steve when it came to knowing what kids should be taught and when. He had visions of Grace lobbing grenades and jumping off buildings all the while firing a shotgun and rolling through flames.

 

_He really needed to get some sleep._

 

So he moved the little exchange along. He couldn’t have Rachel missing her plane. “I’m sure it will be fine, Rachel. Now, don’t you worry about a thing. We’ll take good care of Grace. Kono is an excellent auntie.” Lou shrugged at his colleague. “And we’ve got Danny too. He’ll be fine. This will all be over before you know it. Steve and Chin have everything under control.”

 

His babbling seemed to calm the anxious mother. Mission accomplished.

 

“I certainly hope so.” Rachel sighed, kissing Grace again. Charlie stirred in the buggie beside them. “I’m afraid it’s time to go. We can’t miss our flight. I’m sure the security line will be murder.”

 

The adults all cleared their throats at that comment. Grace giggled.

 

“Well alright then. Unfortunate choice of words?” Rachel shook her head, laughing at herself. “I think we all need a nice cup of tea and a nap.”

 

Grace helped her mother gather what little bags she’d managed to carry with them. The pair was completely lost in their own world as Rachel reassured her daughter. More for herself than Grace. Lou grabbed Kono and pulled her aside.

 

“You’re a rookie at this babysitting thing. I can tell. One thing you gotta know when telling kids secrets.” He looked down for a second enjoying a memory with a chuckle. “Some of them don’t have filters. They’ll spill the beans every time.”

 

Kono half glared at him, hands on her hips.

 

Lou pushed on, wanting to make his point. “And moves? You better hope Danny doesn’t find out.”

 

“He’ll thank me when this is all over.” Not a glint of humor in her eyes.

****


	17. Chapter 17

Steve grabbed two bottles of energy drink from the fridge and shoved a protein bar in his shirt pocket. Fueling up for his turn at watching over Danny.

 

“Keep your eyes on her, Chin. Don’t let her out of your sight.”

 

Chin nodded, not giving Doris the satisfaction of a reaction.

 

She chimed in anyway. “What if I have to-“

 

Her question cut short by Steve.

 

“I don’t wanna hear it, _Mom_. You sit tight and do as you’re told.” He turned back to Chin. “If she does anything – shoot her.”

 

“Steve.” Chin was alarmed. Steve held his hand up to stop his friend from speaking.

 

“No Chin. How I’m feeling right now.” He hardened his gaze, nostrils flaring, he licked his lips. All an effort to calm down just a bit. To hold onto what little resolve he had left before anger burned through his restraint. “Family comes first. Ohana.”

 

They all got the message, loud and clear. For a few seconds nobody moved.

 

“Are you done treating me like a perp, Steven?”

 

“Perp? Seriously, Doris?”

 

“You may not want to acknowledge that I’m your mother.” They both caught a flash of annoyance mixed with disappointment, a peek at her hidden emotions, then only her cold, blank stare. “You may not like me, but I’m darn well not the bad guy here.”

 

“Darn well?” Steve actually giggled, shaking and looking at the ceiling.

 

Chin grabbed his arm.

 

“See? Your friend here understands respect. Don’t you, Chin Ho?” Doris aimed a sickeningly sweet smile his direction. “You’ve always been a good boy. Well mannered. I wish you were my son.”

 

Chin recovered quickly from the urge to vomit. He most definitely did not want to be her son. In fact, for the first time in his life, he wanted to run. But he couldn’t leave his friends with this woman. No way.

 

“Excuse me, Doris. Steve asked you to sit down and shut up.” Chin moved toward her, forcibly taking her arm and pushing her into the closest chair. “I expect you to listen.”

 

Chin and Steve exchanged a look. Chin remaining firm, serious. Steve gave nothing away except for the slightest twitch of his nose and mouth. He wanted to hug Chin, kiss him square on the lips.

 

He pulled his friend aside. “I’ll sit with Danny for awhile. Maybe catch a few winks. You sure you’re alright?”

 

“Yes, Steve. I’m fine. We’ll be just great down here.” He turned to the woman currently pouting at the table, stirring a mound of sugar into her third cup of tea. “Right Doris?”

 

She nodded, giving them just the briefest eye contact.

 

“Don’t underestimate her, Chin.”

 

“I know, Steve. Believe me. I learned my lesson earlier. She won’t corner me again.”

 

/././

 

“I wanna see the sky.”

 

Steve opened his eyes, startled by the unexpected voice. He thought he might be dreaming. But Danny was awake and sitting up in bed. The SEAL almost threw up the rush of emotion hit him so hard. Clearing his throat, he managed a two word response.

 

“What buddy?”

 

“You heard me?” Danny chuckled. “I didn’t think I said that out loud.”

 

“You wanna see the sky?” Steve repeated, a little puzzled.

 

“Sure, the sky. Outside. Fresh air. Dig my toes in the sand. And I wanna go downstairs and maybe have some breakfast.” He rubbed his jaw. “Though I think I’m gonna be on a liquid diet for a couple days. Ow…”

 

Steve’s face brightened a little. Hunger was a good sign. “You wanna eat?”

 

“Yea, I think I can eat.” The sideways grin Danny gave Steve was a work of art.

 

“Okay. Going outside will have to wait, though. It’s raining.” Steve yawned and stood up, ready to help his friend out of bed. He toned down his excitement, deciding to keep an even keel.   He didn’t have the heart to tell Danny it was almost evening. “Need help?”

 

Danny nodded as he carefully uncovered himself. His leg was propped on a pillow and he cringed at the sight of it. The dressing was soiled again and needed changing. Not to mention it hurt like hell.

 

“How are we gonna get down the steps?”

 

“Same way we got you up here.” Steve held out his arm for Danny to grab to turn himself slowly. “One step at a time.”

 

“Is Doris still here?”

 

Steve stopped breathing for a second. Then it was like someone hit the reset button. “Yea, Danny. She’s downstairs.”

 

“I wanna talk to her.”

 

He was a little surprised. No way did he think this was anywhere close to being a good idea. But Steve wasn’t Danny.

 

“Okay, pal. Whatever you need.”

 

“No it’s not _whatever I need_. Because already, this fine morning, I want a beer. Or maybe something stronger. And I know I’m not gonna get it because I’ve been pumped full of drugs and I’m on a pretty strong antibiotic. That’s right. I heard what you all were saying last night. Every word.”

 

Steve highly doubted Danny’d heard everything or remembered what he did hear. He cut his partner some slack and let him be a grump without any recourse whatsoever.

 

“And I really don’t appreciate that my daughter saw me like this.” Danny waved his hand over himself. "I wasn't in my right mind wanting to see her."

 

“Yea, Danny. Sorry about that. I told Kono to get Grace outta here.”

 

Danny sat there a minute, catching his breath, bare feet on the floor. Steve hovered and waited to see what came next. He was still so lost in the relief of seeing his friend awake and ranting up a storm.

 

“I know you did, Steve. It’s okay. Actually, it’s good. I needed to see Gracie and I know she needed to see me. I can’t imagine how she felt.”

 

Steve closed his eyes, remembering a terrified Grace. “She’s strong, Danny. She’ll be okay.”

 

“I’m sick of her having to _be okay_.” He sighed and closed his eyes. Then he made an attempt to stand up and flopped back on the bed.

 

Steve held out his arm again. “Grab on. I’ll do the hard part.”

 

“Ah, that hurts.” Danny hissed as he put weight on his good leg.

 

“Is something wrong with this side too?”

 

“No, everything hurts. I still feel like I’ve been run over by a Mac truck.”

 

“Okay, well lean on me, partner. I’ve got you.”

 

“I know, Steve, and thank you.”

 

“If you don’t stop thanking me.” Steve exhaled loudly. “Are you sure you wanna go downstairs now?”

 

“What? Am I too much for you to handle?”

 

Steve groaned. “No, I just might throw you down the steps.”

 

Danny chuckled and put his arm around his friend, letting Steve take his weight. “You might want to help me to the bathroom first, babe. I really gotta take a leak.”

 

/././

 

Bathroom break finished, Steve gently cleaned Danny’s leg while he lay back, squeezing a pillow over his face. Every so often he pounded the mattress. The soft litany of mumbled curses was enough to peel the paint off the walls.

 

“Almost done, buddy. Almost done.”

 

Steve continued his ministrations, careful to apply just enough pressure. The jagged laceration wasn’t much better, the skin around the wound now an angry red and warm to the touch. Danny needed more than his limited field medicine.

 

“There, you’re all set.” He gathered the used supplies and tossed everything into the trash. “What happened to your leg anyway?”

 

Danny pulled the pillow away from his face.

 

“I don’t know. I woke up like this.” He shrugged. “Does it really matter?”

 

“Maybe not.”

 

Danny looked down at himself. “Okay, I really need more than boxers on. I’m feeling a bit exposed.”

 

Just like that, the mood shifted. Steve laughed. “What Danny?”

 

“You dressed me, didn’t you? You’re the one responsible for these Valentine’s Day boxers, aren’t you? Huh?” Danny snapped the waistband. “I thought I threw these out.”

 

“Grace saved them.”

 

“And gave them to you?”

 

“She liked them. And you did toss them in my trash.”

 

“So you saved them for just this occasion?”

 

“I use what’s on hand, Danny. I found these with your stuff in my closet. Grabbed the first pair of –“

 

Danny held up his hand. “Just stop. I don’t need the details.”

 

“You okay?”

 

“No, I’m not.” He laid back on the bed, pulling the sheet over himself, shivering.

 

Steve sat on the closest piece of real estate he could find. “Pain?”

 

“Yea and no. Just.” He sighed as Steve handed him two pills. “Thanks, babe.”

 

Danny sat up just a little to swallow the meds and closed his eyes, leaning against his best friend. Neither man hid their tears.

 

They stayed that way for a few minutes. Danny rested his head on Steve’s shoulder. Steve wrapped his arm around his friend’s lower back, terrified to squeeze at all but needing the connection. He still worried about what injuries might lurk beneath the surface. The bruises on Danny’s chest and abdomen concerned him.

 

“Max is coming over.” Steve stopped, waiting to gauge the response.

 

Danny studied his friend. He could tell there was more to say.

 

“So, Max is coming over…and?”

 

“Nothing. He’s concerned about you.”

 

“No, I don’t believe that. Since when does Max ever get concerned about me?”

 

“You know that isn’t true, Danny. Max is part of our little ohana.”

 

Danny rolled his eyes. “I know that, you idiot. That still doesn’t explain why he’s coming over at the butt crack of dawn. He may love me and all but not that much...”

 

“I hate to tell you, man but it’s evening, not the butt crack of dawn.”

 

Danny eyed Steve carefully, but didn’t reply. His confusion about time of day had them both a little out of sorts with worry. Steve continued his original thought.  

 

“I want him to check you over. We can’t risk this leaking to the-“

 

“Ok, I get it. We have to keep this – me – _in house_. No one outside of Five-0, right?”

 

“We don’t know what we’re dealing with here, Danny.”

 

“What aren’t you telling me, Steve?”

 

One of the things Steve admired about his best friend was his detective skills, just not when they were aimed his direction. He met Danny’s gaze and simply said nothing, hoping he could stall.

 

“Come on.” Danny punched Steve’s arm. “Hey, I’m okay. I need to know what’s going on.”

 

“The money was my mother’s.”

 

“What?” Danny wasn’t sure what he’d heard except for the word mother. _Doris_ _._

 

“My mother, Danny, she-” Steve clenched his jaw, breathing slowly but loudly out his nose.

 

“Hey.” Danny’s voice was soft. He touched Steve’s knee. “Your mother what, babe?”

 

“The money was hers.”

 

“Okay, now, it sounded like you said the money belonged to your mother.” Danny locked eyes with his best friend. “How did Doris know Marco Reyes?”

 

Steve did not want to get into this right then. “I don’t know all the details.”

 

“But you know some of them.” Danny paused, going pale. When he regained himself, he was utterly still, eyes cold. “How does any of this involve my brother, Steven? Did your mother – did she – _kill_ Matty?”

 

The words kill and Matty and mother all rolled around in Steve’s head like a freight train in a hurricane. _Did_ _Doris_ _kill Matty?_ He couldn’t answer honestly at this point, and it hurt like hell.

 

“No. I don’t think so. But I don’t know for sure.” He rubbed Danny’s shoulder. “I don’t know if Doris is telling me everything.”

 

“What did she say?” There was a new urgency in his voice. “Dammit, Steven. Stop treating me like a baby.”

 

“Danny.” Now Steve squeezed his friend’s arm. “Hey. I’ll tell you, okay? I just need you to close your eyes for a minute?”

 

He tried to shrug away from Steve. “No, I’m alright. Leave it.”

 

“No, you’re not.” He tightened his grip when Danny continued to squirm away from him. “You’re not alright, and that’s okay, buddy.”

 

Steve felt a little sick as he did his best to soothe his best friend. He could do nothing but listen because this shit storm was just beginning.

 

“I never thought I’d hear my brother and Doris mentioned in the same sentence. Except if they were both dead and for different reasons. And your mom…she’s downstairs in your kitchen fixing tea and threatening our friends.”

 

“Chin?”

 

Danny nodded. “He told me she cornered him.”

 

Steve shook his head, exhaling slowly. He already knew this, but didn’t like that Danny did. It was too much too soon. But he seemed to be handling things well.

 

“Go ahead. Say it, Steven. You’ve earned it.”

 

“Say what, Danny?”

 

“Call her a bitch. Say it.”

 

“Danny.”

 

“Might feel good to admit it. Out loud. To the entire planet. Your mother is a fucking bitch.”

 

“She saved your life.” Steve didn’t have a clue why he opened his mouth. His brain was threatening to shift into autopilot.

 

Danny didn’t take it personally. “I wouldn’t have been in that position if not for her. Right? You said it was her money. And you have yet to explain to me what that even means.”

 

“She was buying her freedom, Danny.”

 

“Freedom?” He laughed. “Buying her freedom? Is this a joke?”

 

“It’s all I know for now.”

 

“Cryptic fucking Doris.” Danny rubbed his eyes and sighed, making an effort to stay alert. The pain pills were kicking in.

 

Steve smiled. He was done with this conversation, and he was relieved to see the change in his partner, so he decided to lighten the mood. “You better watch it.”

 

Danny looked at Steve, confused. “Watch what, babe?”

 

“Grace’s swear jar will be overflowing after this.” The way he said it was so deadpan that Danny could not resist a giggle.

 

“You are unbelievable, you idiot.” He shook his head. “Swear jar. Yea, I should just buy her a car and get it over with.”

 


	18. Chapter 18

“Detective Williams, it’s good to see you.”

 

“Hey Max, don’t take this personally, but don’t you usually work on dead people?”

 

Steve rolled his eyes at Danny. Max didn’t notice the exchange.

 

“No offense taken. I assure you; I am quite capable of examining you. And furthermore, I could add that my patients usually don’t talk back.” Max smiled and then mumbled. “ _And they aren’t assholes.”_

 

Danny chuckled. “Fair enough.”

 

Steve had no patience for the usual grudge match Danny and Max often engaged in. It was silly since both men held a great amount of respect and affection for the other. They clung to this weird little dance for some reason. No matter why they did it, he decided to nip it in the bud.

 

“Thanks for coming, Max.” Steve leaned in and gave him a good smack on the back. “I really appreciate it.”

 

“Thank you Commander McGarrett. It’s my pleasure to help where I can. I will ignore our patient’s comments and chalk them up to his having a fever and being under the influence of as yet unknown pharmaceuticals.”

 

“Please, Max. Not so formal. I’ve told you before – please call me Steve.”

 

“Oh, okay. Sure thing. _Steve_.” The eager ME said the name like he was rolling a precious gem in his hand.

 

Feeling a little neglected, the patient just had to chime in, waving his hand aimlessly. “And for the hundredth time, please, call me Danny.”

 

Max narrowed his gaze and rubbed his chin. “I will take that request under advisement, Detective Williams.”

 

Now it was Steve’s turn to laugh.

 

/././

 

“There will most likely be a scar. Ugly, crude. Doesn’t quite fit you, Detective. It could be corrected with plastic surgery at a later date if you desire. I’ve always thought scars were like catnip to the ladies.” Max wiggled his eyebrows. “After all, there is a strong penchant for women to pick the ‘bad boy’ type. I once conducted extensive research on this subject in my search for the perfect-”

 

“We get it, Max. Thank you.” Danny had to stop him before he gave in and burst out laughing. Sometimes, the ramblings of their favorite medical examiner gave him the giggles. Other times, they made him want to punch something.

 

Steve cleared his throat and Max began again.

 

“It’s difficult for me to do a thorough assessment without further injuring our patient. The wound has actually already begun to heal. There could be underlying damage though. And even a cursory glance leads me to believe _Detective Williams_ needs to be examined at a hospital.”

 

“Any thoughts on what caused the injury?” Steve leaned in, rubbing his chin. With a hiss he added, “Still looks pretty gnarly to me.”

 

“Yes, I will agree with you there. Gnarly.” Max nodded. “Let me put this in layman’s terms for the sake of brevity.”

 

Danny muttered. “For the sake of my sanity.”

 

Steve shushed his partner. “Max, please continue.”

 

“Okay, well then.” Steve smiled his approval. Max returned the gesture without as much as a look in Danny’s direction and began again. “At first glance, I would say the patient was dragged across something, his skin effectively snagging and tearing. Notice the rough, jagged edge of the laceration. The likely presence of an infection suggests the item responsible was not clean, and proper wound care was not administered for some time after the initial injury.”

 

The ME took a deep breath, eyes studying both Danny and Steve.

 

“Getting old here, Max.” Danny whispered with a smile.

 

“Um well. What I mean to say is-“ He stumbled on his words, suddenly tongue tied.

 

Steve helped him out. “So, Max, what you’re saying is that Danny was dragged across something dirty with a sharp edge?”

 

“Yes, that’s right, Steve. I would expect to find Da- the Detective’s DNA on whatever caused this wound.”

 

Danny groaned. “Which was probably washed clean by the kidnappers.”

 

“Yes Detective, you’re probably right.” Max spoke softly and slowly like he was talking to a child. “But I find, in my experience, that criminals do not always exercise good judgment. Otherwise we would not be able to solve as many cases as we do.”

 

/././

 

Steve stood in the doorway, arms crossed. His face could only be described as determined and annoyed. He wanted things to go a certain way, and at the moment, the key player was not cooperating. Danny refused to get out of bed.

 

“You’re acting like a child, _Daniel_.”

 

“Says the man with no kids to speak of.” Danny paused and then added. “No offense, babe.”

 

“No offense taken, and I’m afraid you are wrong on that point.”

 

“What? Which point?” Danny closed his eyes and massaged his forehead. “Babe, what are you talking about?”

 

“I do have a child, and he’s sitting right there.”

 

Danny was so out of it, he looked around the room. Then it dawned on him. “Oh yea, that’s funny.”

 

“Please.” Max interrupted, his voice urgent. “We are wasting valuable time.”

 

“I’m fine.” Danny didn’t realize how much he was shaking until he reached for his bottle of juice. He couldn’t twist the cap off. “Seriously, zombie boy, I’m fine.”

 

Max ignored him.

“I can get all the necessary medical supplies through a friend. Or better yet.” Max’s face became wide with a conspiratorial grin. He rubbed his hands together. “I can get you into Queens under the radar.”

 

He waited, cheeks just about bursting with the smile.

 

Steve watched Danny for a few seconds, wanting to reach over and help him with the bottle top. He focused back on Max, clearing his throat. “Uh, how can you manage that?”

 

He was almost sure he didn’t want to know. But he had to let the ME tell his story.

 

“Commander – er Steve – you are not the only one with resources and contacts. I have a long line of –“

 

Danny put a stop to it. “Stop, please. You’re making me laugh, and my head hurts way too much.”

 

The shivering blonde held the cool bottle to his forehead.

 

Max watched his colleague closely, his face etched with concern. “You see _Danny_ – you really are not as fine as you claim to be. So, you do need my assistance. And we should get going.”

 

/././

 

Steve slid into the driver’s seat, reaching over to make sure Danny had buckled his seatbelt.

 

“Stop it. You’re making me nervous.” Danny swatted at his best friend. “I’m fine.”

 

“Sure, yea, whatever.” Steve mumbled as he started the engine.

 

Needing to fill the silence, he turned on the radio, flipping from station to station until he stopped on what he knew his partner would call cheesy elevator music. Danny wrinkled his nose at the choice of station, but rather than changing it, Steve lowered the volume just enough.

 

“Great, just what I needed, babe.”

 

Steve disregarded the complaint and instead laid out his plan. “Max should have everything set up. He’ll let me know where to meet him, so we can get you checked out. Chin and Doris will join us there, too.”

 

“Doris?” Danny practically squeaked out her name.

 

“I can’t leave her alone at the house, and Chin had some errands to run. I’ll babysit Doris while you get some tests run.”

 

“One big happy fucking family.”

 

“Danny…”

 

“I don’t even know why I agreed to this. I’m fine.”

 

“You’re not fine, and Max thought it would be best if…”

 

“You’re taking advice from the guy who normally works with dead people.” Danny reclined his seat a little, groaning into a stretch. “As you can very well see, I am not dead.”

 

“Oh I can see it. And hear it.”

 

Danny pushed himself up so he could glare at Steve. “So now you want me to shut up? Huh? All those questions before Max came over?”

 

“I was joking.” Steve backtracked. “I’m sorry, okay. I’m here if you wanna talk about it.”

 

“By _it_ you mean Doris, and I’m not discussing her now, Steven.”

 

Steve ignored what Danny just said, continuing to egg his friend on, knowing he was pushing his buttons. “It’s good to talk about it. Get your feelings out.”

 

Danny laughed, but it was more a warning than a sign of agreement.

 

“Hey, it is. It’s good to share.” Steve tried ever so hard to be serious. His words had a hesitant undertone, trembling with a spurt of laughter just itching to escape. He’d been riding the edge since Danny was taken. Wouldn’t take much to push him over.

 

“You should take your own advice once in a while, babe.” Danny muttered the next sentence. “They should put _I’ll talk about it later_ on your headstone.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Steve swerved into the next lane.

 

“You heard me. You don’t talk. I don’t talk. Not about the important things.” He waved his hands over himself as he spoke. “I’m not talking about this right now because I am tired of talking.”

 

Steve pounded the steering wheel as he exhaled loudly. His shout of exasperation lost in the sound of the truck’s horn. He slammed on the brakes as traffic stopped in front of him.

 

“You?! Danny _fucking_ Williams. Tired of talking?” He peered into the reflection of his own eyes in the closed truck window as they sat at the red light. “Pigs must be flying. Hell’s freezing over! The world…is ending.”

 

Danny’s response was to turn up the radio. Didn’t matter it was a crummy station Steve had picked just to set the mood in the car to annoying.

 

/././

 

“Are you serious?” Hands on his hips, Steve twisted his body to the left and then the right, making no effort to cover his loud exhale. As if to make it true, he repeated. “Are you serious?”

 

He was a barely muzzled dragon, wound up and ready to blow like someone stepped on his tail. His flushed cheeks made his eyes an even more intense. He could pin you in place with barely a glance. _If he wasn’t so pissed off he couldn’t even look at you._

 

“Steve?” The concern was evident in Chin’s voice as he tried to make eye contact with his friend. He knew words would only stoke the fire but he tried anyway. “Hey, I’m sorry. I literally turned around and she was gone.”

 

“Yea, I’m sure you’re sorry.” He shoved his hands into his pockets and then pulled them out, finally settling on crossing his arms over his chest. “I told you, Chin. I warned you not to take your eyes off her.”

 

“Steve.” Lou strode into the waiting area, his voice a surprise to the agitated man. “Look man, there was nothing he could do. Your mother asked to use the little girl’s room. _Stand down_. I vouch for Chin. He called me here for backup after I dropped Rachel at the airport. His eyes were glued to that door, man. Next best thing woulda been to hold her hand while she did her business.”

 

Another loud exhale and his laser focus bored a hole through the floor. Steve dropped into the nearest chair. “I should have brought her here myself. That way it would have been done right.”

 

“Hey, now wait a minute, Steve. You can’t be two places at once. Give yourself a break. Danny needed you more.” Chin continued to voice his side, only fanning the flames.

 

Lou tried his best to smooth things over. “Yea man, Chin’s right. Danny needed you. And besides that, you have her money. She’ll rear her ugly head sooner or later.”

 

“I don’t care about the fucking money!” Steve slammed his fists on the table in front of him. A landslide of magazines hit the floor.

 

Both Chin and Lou took small steps backwards.

 

“Oh man.” Lou sighed.

 

Chin reached out. “Steve.”

 

“I needed her to answer a few more questions. For Danny. Answers.” Head in his hands, his voice was soft, muffled. Steve straightened, rolling his shoulders. “I just…I’m sorry.”

 

“I know, man, and I’m sorry. We’re all sorry.” Lou squeezed his shoulder. “We’ll find her.”

 

Steve shook his head. “Thanks, Lou. But you’re wrong. We won’t find her. She’ll find us.”

 

“And she will, Steve.” Chin was desperate, yet hopeful. “She wants that money. She won’t leave until she has it.”

 

Steve focused on Chin. Everyone held their breath. Closing his eyes, he sighed. “I should never have brought that money home. I’m sorry, Chin. It’s not your fault. You’ve been hurt by this too.”

 

Chin nodded ever so slightly.

 

“Okay, so we’re good now?” Lou leaned in.

 

“Yes.” Chin and Steve answered together.

 

“Alright then, let’s move on. See if we can find the bitch – er I mean Doris.” Lou paused and looked at the floor.

 

“Go ahead and say it. My mother’s a bitch.” Steve chuckled awkwardly. “Don’t worry. She’s here somewhere. And like you said. I have her money.”

 

/././

 

Dr. Evan Nagara slowly lifted the blanket covering the lower half of his patient. “I dare say your choice of under garment is quite…festive.”

 

Max and his doctor friend both tried to muffle their chuckles to no avail. Danny was not amused. “Zip it please, peanut gallery.”

 

Dr. Nagara whispered to Max. “Touchy one, isn’t he?”

 

“Max – have you properly filled in your little friend here?” Danny shook his head. “Like you apparently did with Mindy?”

 

Max pursed his lips and studied the blonde for a moment before replying, obviously gearing up for a rant of his own.

 

“Dr. Shaw was in need of a warning due to her proximity and the likelihood that she would indeed encounter you in a professional capacity and on a regular basis. On the other hand, with Dr. Nagara here, the chance you meeting was in fact quite small, and discretion was warranted in this situation, so no, I did not find it necessary to sufficiently warn my colleague of your sometimes surly nature.”

 

Danny cut him off.

 

“Oh, so it’s sometimes now, Max?” He grinned. “That’s progress, huh? I’m growing on you.”

 

“I assure you, Detective Williams, having something grow on you is not a pleasant proposition.” Max made exaggerated air quotes at the phrase _grow on you_. “Now, let’s get down to business.”

 

/././

  

“Aw fuck! Living, breathing person here! That hurts.” Danny’d been holding back, but the pain had become intense. Max and Dr. Nagara were not taking it easy on him as they examined and cleaned the wound. “Can’t you load me up with drugs or something?”

 

“I could indeed knock you out if you like.” Max held up his gloved fist.

 

Danny closed his eyes and fought the urge to deck the ME. His restrained, strangled giggle covered the half a dozen curses he wanted to scream.

 

Steve rushed into the room, popping a ring off the privacy curtain. He’d been lurking in the hall, doing his best to forget about his mother’s disappearance. Danny trumped everything. Especially when he was in pain.

 

“Hey buddy. How ya doing?”

 

“Gee, I don’t know.” Danny glared at him, a tear running down his cheek. “Does it look like I’m having a party in here? I could really use some drugs. The strong kind.”

 

Dr. Nagara jumped into the conversation. “No more drugs. You’ve had enough already. Grit your teeth.”

 

“Grit my teeth. Next you’ll be giving me an old belt and telling me to bite down.” Danny growled.

 

“Ah the Old West. I do love-“ Max had that far off look in his eyes that normally signaled the start of an endless monologue.

 

“Please Max.” Steve halted any aimless chatter. He’d had enough. “Let’s get this over with so I can take Danny home.”

 

Max nodded. Then he clapped his hands. “I’ll have to ask you to step outside, Steve. My colleague and I still have some work to do here, and I can’t have you hovering. You make me rather…nervous.”

 

His eyes darted back and forth between Danny and Steve.

 

“Please, Steve.” Max motioned toward the doorway. “I’ll send someone out with an update when we’re finished. It shouldn’t be too long.”

 

“I’ll be fine, babe. Go.” Danny grabbed Steve’s cargo pants, catching a belt loop with his fingers.

 

The two doctors waited, huddled together in a whispery sidebar in the corner of the small room in a desperate attempt to give their patient some space.

 

Steve touched his best friend’s shoulder, smile not meeting his eyes. “Okay, Danny. I’ll be right outside. If you’re sure you’re okay.”

 

/././

 

Steve kept vigil in the hall just beyond the little exam room, true to his word. The place was unusually quiet. It seemed like they’d ducked into another universe entirely. He closed his eyes for a minute or three.

 

A cool hand squeezed his shoulder and suddenly he had a small Asian man pinned up against the wall. Instantly Steve realized what he’d done.

 

“I’m sorry. Dr. Nagara, is it?”

 

“No apologies needed. I should indeed know better than to startle a trained killing machine such as yourself. So it was an ill conceived move on my part most certainly.” He straightened his lab coat with a smile. “I am in awe of your skill. Getting to see it, and feel it really, in action, was quite impressive.”

 

Steve chuckled and shook his head. He didn’t know what to say and sensed the other man wasn’t finished.

 

“Your mother provided us with a detailed list of drugs Detective Williams has been exposed to in the last 24-48 hours.”

 

“Wait, what? My mother? A list?” Steve breathed slowly through his nose and tried to soften his focus a little. He’d already scared the other man enough.

 

How his mother had managed to slip by him and find just the right doctors, he did not know. Not that Max would be easy to miss. And the ME’s friends weren’t much different. Question was – Where was Doris now?

 

“Commander, are you alright?”

 

Steve jerked away when the doctor touched his arm again. “Sorry. And this means what for Danny?”

 

“No apologies necessary.” Dr. Nagara ignored Steve’s concern for his partner. He was suddenly very worried about the man before him, though he decided to approach the situation carefully. “You’ve been through a lot. Have you had a chance to sit down? Maybe get something to eat from the cafeteria?”

 

“No.”

 

And by no he meant – _Drop it, I’m not leaving my partner_.

 

The physician smiled. “Okay then. The waiting room is excellent and just a few steps away. I’ll have someone bring you a sandwich and something to drink. You can eat while you wait.”

 

This compromise was borderline satisfactory, but it would have to do. Steve let Max’s friend lead him back to the waiting area. One of the swinging doors was propped open.

 

“Your partner should be fixed up and ready to go in another hour, tops. Thanks to Max I think we’ll take care of everything.” The man winked at Steve. “Under the radar.”

 

Steve gave the guy his best forced smile. This was not a game to him. Max sometimes got a little too excited when given a chance to help out the team, and his friends were seemingly no different.

 

It was alright, though. He understood. They were doing their best to help out, maybe even risking their jobs, and the stress and danger of it all was enough to give anyone a thrill. For him, it was nothing short of exhausting.

 

“I’ll leave you to it then. Go. Have a seat. Someone will be out in a few minutes.” He motioned toward the waiting room. “And I think you’ll find you’re not alone.”

 

Steve glanced across the room, hardening his jaw when he saw his mother sitting in the far corner, appearing to be lost in a magazine with a coffee in her hand.


	19. Chapter 19

"Mom." Steve nodded at Doris, taking a chair about halfway between her and the door. He would not give her the satisfaction of knowing she'd pissed him off.

Doris looked up from her magazine. "Hello Steven. How's Danny?"

Steve ignored her for a few seconds as he sent his team a quick text. Chin and Lou could give up the search. He could use their backup right about now. "He's fine, Mom. Okay? I don't want to talk about him."

"Okay, honey. Just making conversation."

"Well how about you do me a favor and just sit there? Alright?" He closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't need any more drama."

"Sure. Whatever you need."

He couldn't take her syrupy sweetness. "No, it's not _whatever I need_. Because I need you to go away. All you've been doing is causing trouble. You can't even use the restroom like a normal person. You're not getting the fucking money. End of story."

"You say that now." She growled as she went back to staring at the magazine in her lap.

Steve closed his eyes. His mother's smug face was not what he wanted to see right then. A memory of Danny and those colorful boxer shorts popped into his mind. He smiled and got lost for a few minutes.

/././

It didn't take Doris long to break the comfortable silence.

"The money, Steven. You need to tell me where it is."

His eyes flicked open and he sighed. "No Doris. I don't have to do anything."

He smirked and crossed his arms, leaning toward her. She moved to the chair next to him. Steve stared straight ahead.

"Look at me." She grabbed his arm. He jerked away.

"Stop right now, Mom."

"I can't stop, Steven." She almost touched him again. "You're in trouble. Bad men are coming for that money."

"Stop the bullshit. You sound like every bad movie cliché. I'm not your little boy. Do you remember him? The one you abandoned?" He stopped, watching her. Then he smiled. "Wait – I bet you're confused. Since you abandoned two sons."

She snarled.

"Yea, I know about Wo Fat."

She didn't say anything.

"He told me himself. Imagine how I felt."

She narrowed her eyes. He couldn't be sure how much she knew. He didn't care.

Steve kept talking. "Imagine how I felt when he told me you were _his mother_."

"This is a discussion for another day, Steven."

He laughed.

"You think this is funny?" Her face melted into a hateful mask. Danny had been spot on when he called her a snake.

He suddenly felt so vulnerable, so alone. Angry, tear-filled eyes scanned the room with a blurred precision. There was one main exit. He reasoned he could go out the window if he had to. Shaking off those thoughts, he straightened in the chair, glad none of Max's friends had interrupted their conversation. He wasn't hungry anyway.

Doris touched his knee. This time he let her.

"Why didn't you tell me, Mom?"

"For your own safety, honey."

The touching moment evaporated.

"My own safety? Wo Fat almost killed me and my friends more than once. You call that safety?"

"What would you have done if you'd known?" She leaned back, scratching her nails across his pants leg as she drifted away. "Would you have called a truce?"

"It would have been my decision to make." He shook his head. "And this thing with the money. You expect me to just go along? And believe you?"

"Yes." Flat, simple no frills answer.

"Well, fuck you. You aren't getting a cent of that money."

A nervous young woman appeared at the door. "Commander McGarrett?"

Doris slithered back to her original spot. The best vantage point in the room. Most strategic. He chuckled. She didn't relax anywhere. Couldn't let her guard down.

He never wanted to become that person.

Steve smiled at the aide, giving her a little wave as he stood up. She returned his smile and immediately softened. "Your friend is ready. You can come back."

"Thank you." Steve moved to follow the young woman. Then, he paused and turned back to Doris. "Don't move a muscle. Please."

"I'll be right here. Waiting for you, sweetie." Doris ruffled her magazine to shoo him. The moment was almost touching and domestic. _If you didn't know them_.

/././

Danny lay back on the exam table. He'd been poked and prodded, scanned and palpitated. It was getting to be too much. His tolerance scale was tipping toward irritated. His anxiety increasing by the second. He couldn't stop fidgeting.

To make matters worse, his every move made the paper under him crinkle. Even that seemingly innocuous sound was like fingernails on a chalkboard. So he tried and failed to lie perfectly still.

He was cold, and he'd lost track of his clothes. The gown they'd forced him to wear was thin and a lovely shade of pink that matched his Valentine's Day boxer shorts. Another perfect storm. He swore if any pictures of him surfaced, Max would pay – big time.

Steve was suddenly in his head. _Focus on the positive, buddy._

And he could do that – focus on the positive. The news was good so far.

No internal bleeding. Nothing broken. Just lots of bruising and minor lacerations and a couple cracked ribs and a smashed pinky finger. His leg, though, was the most troubling.

He'd heard them whisper about possible muscle damage and surgery.

Just as he thought – focusing on the positive led right back to the negative.

All the scientific jargon scared him a little. Tracking Max-speak on a good day could give him a headache. Today, it was almost impossible. He needed a filter, a translator.

_Where was his partner?_

Danny tried to ask a few worried questions. He was shaky and sweaty. His chest tightened, and he fought to remain calm. He knew he was on the edge of a full blown panic attack.

Concerned eyes watched from bodies that loomed in front of him, stretching and fading away, there were hands on him again. He waved them away, repeating that he was fine. They ignored him and out of nowhere, he felt a sharp prick. He frowned at Max, knowing he'd just been dosed with something.

Then he took an unscheduled nap. When he woke up again, the mood in the room had changed. He didn't open his eyes at first and just lay there listening. He focused on one voice.

_Steve._

"So, he's going to be okay? He doesn't look okay, Max."

"Panic attack aside, he should be fine, Steve. As long as he stays off that leg and keeps it elevated. He must also maintain the proper regimen of rest, therapy and pharmaceuticals. If all goes well, he should be back to normal in 4-6 weeks."

"Max, hey what aren't you telling me?"

"There is the possibility that the infection will continue unabated and Danny could lose the use of his leg."

"Wait a minute. What? How?"

"The possibility is remote; I assure you. I simply want you to be keenly aware of the importance of wound care and patient monitoring. Any sign the infection has spread, or if his fever does not come down…"

Something clicked and Steve got a grip. "I get it, Max. It's serious, but we can handle it."

Danny cocked one eye open. It was like everything had fast forwarded and he'd only caught the bad part. "Great, like me losing my leg is nothing, no big deal. No problem."

He knew his words were a little slurred. His tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. By the look on Steve's face, he might have professed his undying love. Or said he enjoyed pineapple on pizza. He couldn't get a read on his best friend. This shook him almost as much as the thought of losing his leg.

For once, Max zeroed in and understood his patient's confusion. "No, Danny, what I said was – you _could_ lose the _use_ of your leg."

"Well that's practically the same thing." He tried to clear his throat but every swallow felt like sandpaper.

Max handed Danny some water. "I would have to disagree. It is most certainly not the same thing."

Danny held up his hand to interrupt and emptied the small cup in one quick gulp, water dripping from his chin. He caught his breath and almost launched into a giant rant.

But then Steve threw up a stop sign with one firm, simple word. "Danny."

Both Max and Danny turned to their colleague. He wavered in front of Danny like a heat mirage for just a second. Then he straightened and solidified into their leader once again.

Danny reached out. "You okay, babe?"

"I'm fine. Let's get you outta here, buddy." Steve smiled.

Something about his best friend's face made Danny freeze for a second. The smile was genuine yet uncertainty lurked at the edges. Exhaustion, fear, worry. Then Steve chuckled at something Max said and popped the worry bubble. Danny rejoined the discussion, laughing even though he had no clue what the joke was.

"I'll type up some instructions to send with you and a list of prescriptions. Detective Williams is lucky. There was minor muscular damage, but nothing vascular. Another millimeter or two and he would indeed require surgery."

"Hey, that's great. Thanks, Max." Steve was growing impatient. "Let's finish up."

"Oh, okay then. Keep him off that leg." Max nodded, eyeing both men carefully. "I'll come over later to check up on you both."

"Fine, Max. That'd be great." Danny waved at the ME. "The more the merrier. We can put on some dance music."

Steve wrinkled his nose but said nothing. He stood there waiting, arms crossed over his chest, fingers sure to leave marks on his arms. "Just get us out of here."

_Now._

"Okay, it shouldn't take me long to round up the necessary…"

Danny closed his eyes again, letting himself drift, missing the rest of Max's ramblings. He heard the rustling of paper and the click of fingers on a keypad. The metal on metal slide of the flimsy privacy curtain and then warm breath in his ear. He flinched and then relaxed. There was no mistaking his best friend.

"I know you're awake, Danno."

"Says you." Danny opened both eyes. "What's with the face?"

"What face? I'm smiling."

"The face under the face."

"What does that even mean? I have a face beneath my face?"

"Something happened."

Steve looked at the floor for the nano-est of seconds. "Doris disappeared. And then she reappeared."

"What? Is she a magician now? How long was I out?" Danny pushed himself up, tugging on his barely there gown.

"Long enough apparently." Steve's eyes lit up and he laughed. "Nice outfit, by the way."

/././

"But this is your room, Auntie Kono."

She smiled. "I know, Grace. I'll take the couch."

Grace dropped her backpack and sat on the bed. "Thank you."

Kono grinned. "So, what do you want to do first? Are you hungry? We haven't eaten since lunch."

"Sure. Some food would be good."

Kono could tell Grace really didn't mean it. She felt the same way, and the act was wearing thin. But she kept going. Eating would be a distraction.

"I think I have microwave pizza in the freezer. Is that okay?"

"Yea sure, Auntie Kono. Thank you." Grace played along with the game with waning enthusiasm.

Kono noticed, and she couldn't help but worry. "Grace, you sure you're okay?"

Grace shrugged.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Grace nodded.

"Well? What's on your mind?" Kono sat beside Danny's not so little girl, wrapping an arm around her.

"You have a boyfriend, right?"

The question surprised Kono a little. She'd expected questions about Danny and maybe even Doris. Not such a mundane subject as boys. But she went with it.

"Yea, you've met Adam." She smiled and asked a question of her own. "Is there a boy you like?"

Grace brightened a little. "Yea. But I don't know if he likes me."

"Are you friends?"

"I see him at school."

"But you've never talked to him?"

Now Grace was blushing.

"Oh Grace. That's the first step."

"Danno won't let me go on a date. He says I'm too young."

"Oh, he won't be able to stop you." Kono felt sorry for Danny. Grace was going to be a stunning young woman.

"Uncle Steve will help him." Grace groaned and threw herself back on the bed. "Those two are a menace."

"They love you. We all do." Kono laughed. "And dads and uncles are always protective."

They were quiet for a long minute. Kono figured it might be a good time to get up and start the pizza. Then the conversation shifted.

"I really wanna talk to Danno." Grace's voice had a sleepy whine to it. "I miss him, and I hope he's alright."

Kono felt torn. She hated to see Grace in so much pain, yet she was following orders. _Wait for Steve's call._ They were at the hospital. Someone would be in touch. Keep Grace occupied until then.

"I'm sure Steve is taking good care of him. They'll call us soon." Kono reached for Grace's hand and pulled her up off the bed. "Let's get something to eat. Watch a movie. Anything you want. You get to pick."

They got halfway to the kitchen and Grace dropped a bomb. "Did Uncle Steve's mom hurt Danno?"

"Grace, I can't…I don't know…"

"You can't tell me. I know." Grace hung her head _._ "It's okay. I'm used to it."

Kono bit her lip to keep her tears from advancing. Danny's little girl had just broken her heart wide open.

 


	20. Chapter 20

"I swear!" Danny threw up his hands, practically dumping his cold soup. His jaw still ached but he needed to get something on his stomach other than that powdered protein muck Steve had forced on him. "Fine! Take them. Alright, you animal? Calm down."

"Thank you." Steve took the stapled pages without another glance at his partner. Before reading, he paused, eyes closed. "And for the record, I am calm."

Danny sniffed at this answer and watched his friend scan the discharge paperwork.

He knew what Steve would find there besides the list of instructions for care. _A list of injuries a mile long. Names of drugs he only half recognized._ Frankly, none of it mattered. The chemicals had mostly been flushed from his system by the bag or two of fluids administered by Max and his pals. And his injuries would heal in no time. Except for one.

Danny looked down at his bandaged leg, propped on a pillow. This pain would linger. He marveled at how something so seemingly minor could still possibly kill him. He started to go a little blank every time someone said the word infection. Give him the antibiotics. Tell him how to care for the wound. He would do whatever it took. Just don't fill his head with all those long names of drugs when it all boiled down to one thing.

He was home. _Safe_.

Ultimately though, his thoughts kept traveling back to Doris. She saved his life, but she'd also hurt him. Had delighted in torturing him. All those fancy scientific names were just toys to her. Each with a very specific purpose and all part of a cocktail used to get him to spill his guts. He had no way of knowing what he'd told her and it frustrated him.

One thing kept him sane. Doris apparently didn't get what she wanted because she was still hanging around. He would make sure she left empty handed.

"Danny!" Steve's voice made his partner jump, pillows slid to the floor. "Danny, I'm talking to you."

"Jeez, why don't you just add heart attack to the list of things wrong with me."

"I have to interrupt and say a heart attack is not something wrong with you. It's something that happens to you – a myocardial infarction is quite simply a broad term for -" They'd forgotten Max was even there he'd been so quiet.

"Seriously Max?" Steve twitched.

There it was again. That perfectly coiled creature, fierce and ready to strike. Flashing white fangs with smoke curling from its nostrils. Danny felt the need to step between his best friend and the earnest medical examiner who was in way over his head. If only he could get off the couch. His words had to be enough.

"No, it's fine, Max. I was joking, exaggerating." Danny caught the ME's gaze and made sure he got the drift. _Back off._

Steve cleared his throat and began pacing the room. "Okay, so can we go back to the beginning? When I was talking to you, Danny, and you were ignoring me?"

"Hey." Danny reached for Steve's hand when he got close to the couch but he jerked it away. "I'm sorry. I zoned out for a few minutes. Blame it on the drugs, babe."

Then just as quickly, Steve looked like someone ran over his puppy. "I know Danny. I'm sorry. I –"

The mercurial change in his best friend was disquieting, and Danny couldn't breathe for a fraction of a second, his chest twisted and throat closed. Pushing the worry aside, he studied Steve. "Hey, babe. You can tell me anything. What's going on in that head of yours? Huh?"

"Looking at this. Reading the list of drugs." Steve folded and unfolded the doctor's notes and discharge papers. "Did you read it?"

"Yea I glanced at it." Danny shrugged and then regretted it as Steve's face contorted with frustration and anger.

"Glanced at it, Danny? Don't you want to know?"

He was already in too deep to reverse course, so he opened his mouth and pissed off his friend even more. "Steve, I don't know what half of those drugs are or what they do. Okay? And right now, I don't care. My head hurts, my leg hurts, hell, my whole body hurts. You can tell me later if it's that important to you."

Steve glared at Danny, leaning toward him, hands in fists at his sides. Mood shifting yet again. "Do you wanna know what's important, Danny?"

"Steven, maybe Danny needs a little time." Everyone turned to look at Doris. She'd been watching from the corner the whole time, staying out of it.

"Time, Doris?" Steve laughed. "You almost took that away from us."

He lunged towards her and stopped short – an obvious and very effective fake out. Doris jumped back.

Steve scanned the room and snarled. "What's this? You all think you can take me?"

Danny sat up straight on the couch, carefully turning so his feet were on the floor. Scared, shocked. The air crackled with anticipation.

_What the fuck was going on?_

Max squeaked, and Steve grinned evilly. "Aw, you're afraid of me, Max?"

"Steven. Stop it, right now." Doris scolded.

"Don't tell me what to do, _Mother_."

Steve kept moving toward Max. The two men were caught in an odd dance. Both moving just out of the other's reach. Steve like a big cat circling its prey. "I don't know why you're afraid of me, Max."

Steve was eerily calm, taunting Max who was clearly outmatched.

Danny'd seen enough. He slid off the couch, adrenaline covering the pain. Somehow Steve didn't notice his partner advancing. Doris simply backed out of the way.

The terrified ME found himself trapped, backed up against a wall, and he whimpered. Without a second thought, Danny barreled into his best friend, knocking him into the wall. Steve's head hit a picture, causing it to awkwardly tilt, barely on its hanger. Danny held his weight against his partner, grabbing his arms as if to handcuff him, doing his best to pin him there. Steve was slow to recover, stunned at Danny's charge. But Danny could feel him coming back to life underneath him, and he was suddenly certain he was a split second away from a beating.

"Steve!" Lou yelled, appearing out of nowhere.

Then Chin rushed into the room. "Danny!"

The two men had been outside, securing the perimeter. They'd returned just in time.

Strong hands pulled Danny off of his best friend. Lou stood between them.

Steve laughed, spitting blood on the floor, looking like he was ready to take Lou on. And then he dropped like a rock.

 


	21. Chapter 21

"Steven!" Doris was at his side in seconds, shaking her son. His head lolled to his chest. "Steven, look at me!"

He opened his eyes slightly but did not lift his head.

"What did you do to him?" Doris practically spat the words at Danny.

"Me?" Danny shouted, very close to the end of his rope. "What did _I_ do to him? Seriously? You…"

Danny stopped mid-sentence as Steve grabbed his mother's arm, his grip strong. She let out just the top note of a scream, more like a screech. Steve raised his head and growled, words garbled. "Leave me alone."

"What, honey?" She leaned in close. A tactical error on her part.

He lashed forward, head-butting her. As she let go of his arm and fell back just a bit, he kicked at her legs. Doris lost her balance and tumbled backwards, hitting her back on the coffee table and falling on her ass.

"Steve!" Danny shrugged off Chin and Lou who were still acting as sentries. They were bewildered by this turn of events, frozen in place.

Danny's voice made Steve change focus. Now his steely glare was aimed his partner's direction. "You should be in bed, Danny."

"Hey, I'll go to bed, buddy. Just need to-"

"Just need to what, _Danny_?"

The way Steve said his name made Danny's skin crawl. He knew he needed to be careful with his response. _If he made one at all._ Because Steve was now getting to his feet, eyes roaming the room.

Lou stood at the front door and Chin blocked the doorway to the kitchen. Max cowered against the far wall, watching the whole situation with wide, frightened eyes. Doris still sat where she'd fallen, shaking the cobwebs from her head.

"What is this?" Steve was clearly disoriented. "Why are you all staring at me? I'm fine."

Danny tried in vain to stifle his snort. No one dared tell Steve he was nowhere near fine.

He straightened his T-shirt, smoothed his pants and ran a hand through his hair. "See, I'm fine."

Doris scrambled to the couch, watching her son. Concern etched her face. Danny felt the briefest, slightest pang of compassion for her. She was to blame for this. _All of it._ Now her son was paying the price – and she knew it.

"Come on, babe. Why don't we go upstairs _together_?"

Steve furrowed his brow, tongue flicking over his lips. "Upstairs, Danny?"

Danny was really beginning to hate his name.

"Really? You wanna go upstairs?"

Steve advanced on his best friend. Danny took a step back and ran into the wall, the crooked picture digging into his shoulder.

"Let me help you with that, _Danno_. I bet I can throw you over my shoulder."

Danny, cringing at Steve's tone, barely had time to react as Steve grabbed his arm and yanked. Not thinking, Danny pulled away, throwing a hand up to push Steve. _Big mistake._ Taking the move as a threat, Steve blocked the arm with his forearm and swung his other fist, striking his friend.

Danny's head snapped back, cracking the glass in the picture frame. He slid to the floor, stunned.

Steve froze. He shook out his hand, flexing and unflexing his fingers. Danny scooted away from him, out of breath, blood beading at the corner of his mouth, his eyes half mast, clearly dazed.

The rest of the team sprang into action. Chin grabbed one side of Steve and Lou the other. Steve violently shook them off, backing away. Hand in his hair, he stumbled to the nearest chair.

/././

"Just everybody stop for a second." Danny slowly got to his feet.

Approaching like he would a wild, injured animal – no sudden movements, hands outstretched in an open gesture, he knelt down by the chair, close to Steve, as everyone else backed up. Afraid to touch him. The taste of blood in his mouth made him extra cautious. Danny knew he had to be careful or he could end up with worse than a fat lip.

"Steve? Babe, hey?" Danny kept his voice low.

Steve shifted but stayed where he'd sunk into the chair. Didn't speak, just kept flexing and unflexing his fist.

"I bet that hurt." Danny touched his own face. Steve sighed, shivered the beginning of a sob that tore Danny's heart open. "Hey, hey. I'm okay. And I deserved it. I went too far. I asked for it."

Steve sprang up, pushing Danny out of his way, mumbling. "No, no no…"

Danny launched himself toward his best friend. Mind lost. Inhibitions gone. Caution – _hell, what was that?_

"Steve!" He yelled, grabbing the back of his friend's shirt.

And Steve froze, muscles hardened under Danny's touch. Danny felt a frightening ripple, a change. Then Steve spoke. "Danny...please."

Danny didn't know what to do. Words didn't exist. He was a caveman, an animal. Truly a Neanderthal at that moment. Sweat, pheromones, movement, subtle cues – these were the things that mattered, all he had. Interpreting your opponent's reaction could equal life or death.

He didn't let go – held firm to the cool fabric.

Until he felt a terrifying wave of exhaustion, grief, anger and fear come through the connection he held with his partner. A sickening jolt of electricity that almost made him barf up his cold soup.

"Steve, hey." Danny dropped his hand, hoping the softness of his voice would reach his friend. "Babe."

Steve turned. Everyone sucked in an audible breath, all of them ready to scramble to Danny's aid if necessary. Steve's hands flexed again – a quiver, then a jerk. His body poised to strike. Fierce. Deadly. His eyes were dark and unreadable. And that look made Danny stagger a little, right into Steve. And Steve caught him, wrapping him in long arms.

"Danny." He whispered into his best friend's wild hair. "I'm so sorry."

"Let's go upstairs, babe. Okay? We both could use some sleep. Huh?" Danny pleaded into Steve's chest. Words muffled but understood by everyone in the room.

Steve nodded. "Okay. You're right."

With that, everyone swooped in but kept a conservative distance. Lou and Chin made sure their friends remained upright, ultimately playing spotters to Danny as he led Steve up the steps.

Max grabbed Doris by the arm. "Stay here. They'll be fine now."

Her frown was met with a kind smile, though a very naïve one. Aware, yet unprepared for the monster before him, Max only wanted to give the guys a chance to decompress. A mother wasn't needed there. Especially not her kind.

Doris turned to her new friend. "Why don't I make us some tea? We can chat for a bit."

 


	22. Chapter 22

"It's okay, Chin, Lou, you can go downstairs. Make sure Doris doesn't devour Max."

Chin quirked the faintest smile while Lou shook his head and asked. "You sure you got this?"

"Yes, we'll be fine." He motioned to Steve sitting on the edge of the bed. "He's done for the night."

"Danny…" Chin still had trouble forming coherent sentences.

"Guys, we'll be fine."

"After what we just witnessed…" Lou let the sentence hang there.

Danny shook his head. "We're all exhausted and more than a little stressed out. Things happen."

"Danny, he could have hurt you." Chin didn't bother to cover his concern.

"I know, but he didn't." Danny touched his face. "This is nothing. Just a love tap."

"I don't know, man. He popped you hard enough to crack a picture." Lou shook his head. "Do you think he mighta been drugged? Maybe we should take Steve to the hospital? I don't know if I trust –"

"Hey, Lou." Danny made sure he had eye contact with the big guy. "It's fine. We're good. Super SEAL here needs a good night's sleep. That's all."

"I can hear you, ya know." Steve raised his head to look at them. "I'm fine. Go. Save Max."

Chin moved in closer, hesitating.

"I don't bite guys." Steve was totally oblivious. "You know me, come on."

Lou hid an uncomfortable chuckle with a cough.

/././

Max regarded the woman before him. She busied herself in the kitchen like she owned the place.

"As much as I'd like to _chat_ with you…" His voice was measured, careful, discerning. He stayed out of her way, fascinated. He'd met her briefly once, but never had the opportunity to study the legendary Doris McGarrett. Now wasn't the time for analytical observation though. "I really must tend to my patients."

"Uh Max, aren't all of your patients usually on a cold slab in the morgue?" She opened a box of teddy bear graham crackers – probably left there by Grace – and popped one into her mouth.

Max nodded, face blank, voice monotone. "Yes, I get it. That's…very good. Of course, I've never heard that one before…" _Just a hint of sarcasm._

She shoved a mug at him. "Have some tea, Max."

He peered into the cup and observed its contents, and then looked her right in the eyes, taking a few steps back. "No thank you. I don't drink tea."

"Everyone drinks tea."

"I would have to disagree – respectfully, Mrs. McGarrett - but you obviously don't intend to have a meaningful conversation with me." _Unless you're digging for information_. "And then it would be purely for your benefit."

Doris almost smiled.

"And I have to say, my loyalties lie with your son and the Five-0 team. You'll never get what you're looking for out of me."

Now she laughed.

"Why Max, this isn't a spy movie." She pushed the warm mug into his chest. "This is a nice hot cup of tea. Have some. Please."

"No thank you." He repeated with more force. "I really must be getting upstairs."

_And away from you._

She retreated, setting his cup on the table. "Well then. Suit yourself."

Doris slowly and deliberately took a sip of her tea as Max left the room.

/././

"I need to check on Max." Steve had his hands all over Danny, trying to push him out of the way. "Let me go, Danny. I need to make sure Max is alright."

Danny held on tight, rubbing Steve's arm when he could, hoping to soothe his friend. He knew instinctively the danger had past. Ask him how and he wouldn't be able to tell you. But it didn't mean the fun was over. _Far from it._ Wrangling a sleepy Steve was not a simple task by a long shot. "Lou and Chin will take care of Max. I sent them downstairs to keep an eye on Doris. Let me take care of you, babe."

"Need to apologize to Max. I think I scared him." Steve pushed up from the bed again, but Danny gently nudged him back down.

"Babe, please, you need to lie down. How long's it been since you slept?"

Steve gave his friend a goofy, lopsided grin. "I'm fine, Danny. Just need to sit here a few minutes. Then we can go."

"Go where? Huh?" Danny couldn't help himself. He laughed and backed away, hands on his hips. He grit his teeth when he put a little too much weight on his bad leg. "You're not going anywhere but lalaland. Sleepytime. You know, what normal people do for – oh say – eight hours a night."

"You're probably right, partner. Sleep would be good." Steve leaned forward, hands on his knees. He giggled before adding. "But you're wrong. I'm not tired."

Danny rolled his eyes and tried not to scream. "Okay, sure, you're not tired. And my leg doesn't hurt."

"See, you know I'm right, buddy."

Getting his friend into bed was worse than arguing with Grace when she was a tenacious toddler who balked at bedtime. Danny was losing his cool as his adrenaline diminished. "Please Steve, lie down and get some rest."

Just in time, Max appeared in the doorway, pale but determined. Danny met the man halfway, stopping him. "Hey, Max, you okay?"

"Why yes, Danny. Why wouldn't I be _okay_? Doris was quite…interesting." Max peered around Danny. "I see you got him to sit down. That's good."

Danny pushed the ME toward the door. "Maybe you should go back downstairs. I'm not sure if Steve's up for visitors. Hang out with Lou and Chin."

"Wait. Lou and Chin do not need my help. You do." Max produced a syringe. "I came prepared."

Danny nodded, exhaling slowly, realizing what Max aimed to do. He didn't like it, but he accepted it. Drastic times called for drastic measures.

They approached Steve cautiously, Danny shadowing his colleague. Their patient now seemed to be asleep sitting up, but appearances could be deceiving. Max, though, was undeterred.

"Steve- Can you hear me?" When Steve didn't respond, Max motioned to Danny. "Can you help me move him?"

Steve's eyes blinked open but didn't focus on anything. He gave them the most endearingly goofy grin for a few seconds. Then it was like his spirit left him completely, and he crumpled sideways, practically sliding to the floor.

Together Danny and Max repositioned Steve on the bed. Turning him carefully and gently pulling the sheet to his waist. They stood there for a moment, watching their friend. Max had his hand on Danny's arm to steady him.

Once they were certain Steve was settled, Max injected the contents of the syringe into his arm. "There, he should sleep for a few hours."

"Max you're really playing it fast and loose with the drugs today. What was that anyway?"

"Something that will make sure Steve does not hurt anyone else tonight. Including himself."

Danny repositioned the pillows, and then tenderly ran his hand through Steve's hair. "Looks like he's already down for the count, Max."

"This will help him remain that way so he can get some much needed rest. A body without sleep-"

"Thanks, Max. I know. It's been a rough couple days."

"His collapse was inevitable considering the way he's been pushing himself. A textbook case of sleep deprivation. Mood swings, irrational behavior, tremors. I could see it at the hospital, and dare I say I've been concerned all day."

"He's trained for worse. I can't believe-" Danny shook his head, exhausted himself.

Max was firm, in control. "No one is ever trained for the possibility of losing a loved one."

Neither man said anything for a minute, letting Max's words sink in. Danny knew if the situation was reversed, he'd be the one behaving like a maniac, only without the skills. He studied the ME with a smile. Max had weathered the storm and had kept his head despite probably being scared out of his mind.

"Hey, I bet you'd love to sit down." It wasn't a question. Danny guided him to the rocking chair.

"You should be resting too, Danny. You need to elevate your leg and –"

"I know, and I will. I'm fine. My leg's been propped up all day." Danny backed away, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Besides, if my caregivers all drop, who will take care of me?"

"You are in fact correct. Many caregivers do not give themselves proper self care. This is a major problem in the home healthcare industry as well as the medical community at large." Max trailed off, removing his glasses. "Feels good to relax for a minute."

Danny smiled. "There, see? What did I tell you?"

The ME murmured something in reply and then sighed, eyes drifting closed.

/././

Danny set himself up in the guest room. He stole a few extra pillows from Steve's bed to help prop his foot up. He never understood why his friend had so many pillows. Maybe it was leftover from Cath's influence. He knew Steve never cared much about a fancy bedroom. He could curl up on a concrete floor and be sound asleep in minutes.

He rubbed his jaw. Another bruise to add to his already colorfully messed up face. More blood lost. His lip had just begun to heal. Now it was split open again. Just like his emotions.

Danny needed to stop thinking so much. Maybe he should take a few pain killers. Knock himself out. What happened was inevitable, and knowing Steve, it happened like one might expect. Little to no sleep had finally worn him down. Emotions had been riding high. And all it took was an argument. Something so normal to their relationship that they'd slipped into it easily, no one even thinking it would end the way it did.

No one expected Steve to turn on Danny.

_Except Danny._

Steve had lashed out at the one person he'd known he could. In some mixed up primal way it made sense. The force of the attack had surprised him, sure. But he'd known it was coming. And he was okay with it. If it meant no one else would get hurt.

He set an alarm so he could check on Steve throughout the night. Max was still there, probably dozing in the rocking chair, but Danny needed to reassure himself that his best friend was alright. Knowing both Lou and Chin were still downstairs with Mommy Dearest, he felt secure enough to grab a few hours sleep.

Danny propped up his leg and lay back, staring at the ceiling. Grace popped into his head. Boy did he miss his baby girl. He was beyond grateful to Kono. Smiling, he thought of them sacked out on Kono's bed watching a chick flick with some pizza and popcorn. A perfect night for his little Monkey.

Just maybe he could relax with those happy thoughts wrapped around his troubled mind like a blanket. A strong gust of wind rattled the windows, reminding Danny of the storms that had been hit or miss over the last few hours. They'd been lucky so far. Sighing, he pulled the light cover over himself, praying for sleep to take him.

 


	23. Chapter 23

On the edge of a dream, he opened his eyes. His heart raced for a few seconds. Rain pelted the roof and trees lashed the house. For just the tiniest moment, Danny was back in that shack again. _Alone. Cold. Afraid._

Then he remembered. _Steve. Oh my God, Steve._

He sat straight up and just about screamed. Pain ripped through his leg. He'd gotten tangled in the cover and the motion of sitting up basically tightened the knot on his bandaged calf. Hand over his mouth, biting his fingers, he lay back against the pillows, trying to catch his breath.

Then his phone started buzzing. _The alarm._ He slid the snooze icon off and gave himself five minutes to recover. He couldn't check on Steve if he was upset himself.

Danny stared at the ceiling. Not really seeing anything. But…he was feeling things. His leg. His ribs. His head. The rest of him still seemed to be asleep so he was thankful for a jaw that didn't ache or a pinky finger that wasn't throbbing with the ghost of those pliers.

He found he was filled with an immense sadness. Helplessness even.

No matter what he did, he couldn't erase Doris from their lives. He was never so thankful for his own loving, caring, thoughtful parents. And he ached for Steve. There was no one to soothe him, not the way a nurturing mother could.

Danny would do his best.

He crawled out from under the light blanket, careful of his leg, suddenly needing to be near Steve. Maybe he would doze in the rocking chair for a while. He had no idea how long his best friend would be zonked out.

/././

Steve was sleeping. It looked like he hadn't moved.

Max was still there, and this made Danny smile. Someone had been there when he couldn't. And the ME was also sleeping. Head tilted to the side, mouth open, a soft snore.

His chest swelled. He'd never really understood the whole _ohana_ thing until he met Steve. He had family back in Jersey. He knew they'd have his back when they could.

But they'd never understand the depth of feeling among the Five-0 team and its extended family. They put their lives on the line for one another. Without question. They stepped in to help. Risked everything at times.

Very close to tears, Danny wobbled a little. He needed to sit down. And suddenly he was so tired, and everything swayed for a few seconds. He wasn't sure he could make it back to his room. In fact, he knew he couldn't.

Maybe if he lay down for a few minutes, he'd be able to make the trip. He didn't want to wake Max for help. His friend had been through enough because of him.

So Danny made himself a spot on the bed with Steve, careful not to jostle the mattress. He stayed on top of the covers, thinking he'd just be a few minutes. That was it.

And he couldn't help himself. He scooted closer to his best friend. He was cold and Steve was basically an electric blanket. Hesitantly Danny waited before settling in, but Steve never stirred, his breathing stayed even and slow.

Danny smiled as he closed his eyes.

/././

Max opened his eyes and studied the blurry room. He most certainly wasn't at his place or the office. He wondered where his glasses were. Then he remembered where he was. Reaching over to the small glass-topped rattan table, he picked up his glasses, cleaning them with his shirt. Putting them on, he smiled when he looked at the bodies on the bed.

He didn't remember Danny returning to the room, but it wasn't unexpected. The two were best friends, inseparable at times. Distanced at others. But never when it mattered.

Max had to close his eyes and take a few deep breaths. He was overwhelmed by a feeling he couldn't name, and it bothered him. What he was seeing here was too precious for sterile analysis. It couldn't be dumped into any specific category and labeled as something stiff and unemotional. And it surpassed any tawdry descriptions the gossips might dream up too.

What he was seeing were two men who trusted each other with their lives. With everything. Friendship didn't quite cover it. Their relationship ran deeper, defying all the quick assumptions. They had been through hell together and alone, each bearing their own scars. He found them fascinating, and had even considered writing a paper profiling them. Yet he knew he could never do it. Writing it all down would diminish it. Make it somehow less real.

Max swallowed the feeling that he was intruding and observed them for a few more minutes. Slowly and carefully getting up from the rocking chair for a better look. They were turned toward one another, maybe a foot apart. Both respiring evenly, slowly. Deep in REM sleep, he supposed. Danny twitched and made a few soft moaning sounds for just a few seconds, and Max's chest tightened. He'd surely be caught spying and verbally dressed down by the sometimes gruff detective. He felt like a voyeur, a common peeping tom rather than a scientist observing. But Danny didn't wake. He actually moved closer to Steve. They were almost touching now.

He frowned at the way Danny was laying on his injured leg, even though he had it propped on a pillow, he was on his right side, legs scissored so his left one did not cover the right completely. He was on top of the covers while Steve remained only half covered, T-shirt hiked halfway up his chest most likely from moving in his sleep.

He crept back around the bed, returning to the chair, debating whether or not to head downstairs. He needed to get back to his place and shower before he went to work. He wasn't certain he'd be anywhere near 100% but he would at least show up. He could always pass any cases on to Dr. Shaw. She was young and eager to please. Still a new member of the team.

He felt a surge of sadness for both of his friends. They had been through so much in a short period of time. It was definitely taxing on their bodies and their psyches. Neither man could take much more.

Max was thankful, relieved that they had each other for comfort. Danny was so far away from his immediate family and Steve really had none to speak of. As much as Max liked what little he'd seen of Mary, he didn't consider her to be any kind of support for Steve. And Doris, well, she may have carried Steve in her womb, but she was not a nurturer.

They had crafted themselves quite the little ragtag family. Max smiled at the thought. He was part of their ohana. It made his eyes water just a bit.

They'd trusted him in this moment of need. He'd never felt so appreciated, so wanted. So loved.

He marveled at how good it felt. How quickly they'd accepted him. And that he had accepted them, too. He would do anything for them. Bending and breaking rules to help them was nothing to him.

And he wanted so much to protect Steve from the woman downstairs. He knew though that you could never change your origins. It was what you did with what you were given. Steve handled himself well, had grown to be a good man and excellent friend. Even if he'd been damaged as a child. Max understood this to an extent. He'd never known his birth mother though, and he was thankful he didn't have to live with the disappointment, frustration, anxiety and guilt he was sure Steve felt over Doris.

Especially now that she'd done something terrible to Danny. Someone so important to Steve. They hadn't come right out and told Max that Doris had been partly responsible for Danny's condition. He surmised as much from their behavior, Doris included. She may have saved Danny's life, but she had played a hand in his injuries.

Max took one long, last look at the two sleeping men before he quietly left the room. It gave him solace knowing they had each other. He hummed happily as he made his way downstairs.

/././

They lay on the bed – face to face. Steve has been awake longer. His face brightened when Danny's eyes fluttered open. "Hey partner."

Danny smiled, still feeling a little goofy from sleep. "Hey yourself."

"You're a mess."

"Yea." Danny had a joke ready, but he bit his tongue. Now wasn't the time. It was too soon, too raw. And he wasn't sure what Steve even remembered about the night before.

Steve reached for his best friend, and Danny flinched. The two locked eyes for a few seconds before Danny looked away, surprised by his reaction. Last night's attack had affected him more than he realized. Frowning, Steve touched him anyway, giving his arm a squeeze and holding on.

Danny understood. He needed the connection, too. His tether to reality.

Hurricane Doris had torn their world apart again. And he feared they were only in the eye of the storm.

"I had a dream."

Danny's eyes found his partner's again and he nodded. "I bet you did, babe."

Confusion and then understanding passed over Steve's face. "It wasn't a dream, was it?"

"Depends. What do you remember?"

"I hit you."

There was no sugar coating what happened. "You did."

Steve blinked back tears and his lip quivered. He sucked in his next breath of air, all shaky and hitched, barely able to control a sob. Like everything he'd been holding back since he was a teenage boy mourning his mother was about to come pouring out. His thumb traced a circle on Danny's arm.

"Danny, I never meant for any of this…"

Danny put his hand on Steve's hip. "I know, babe. It's okay."

Now both men were crying. Steve closed his eyes, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. So sorry..." His words were lost in a slur of sorrow that ran deep. He clawed at Danny, his hand touching his hair, his shoulder and then covering Danny's hand before he buried his head in his pillow.

Danny interlaced his fingers with Steve's. "Hey. Look, none of this is your fault."

Steve turned so he was facing Danny again. "She's my mother. I don't know what to do with that."

"You really don't have to do anything, buddy."

"But she's family. Ohana."

Danny almost puked on his best friend. "No…just no. I have to correct you there, babe. She most certainly is not ohana. Doris gave up that right when she faked her death and disappeared for 20 years."

_Not to mention all the other things she'd done that he wouldn't say right then._

"But she's my mother, Danny."

"So what?" He knew he'd said the words too quickly and regretted it.

Steve's face contorted with pain and he started shaking. "She's my mother."

The words were more pleading than statement now. Like he longed for a way out.

_And Danny wished like hell that he could give it to him._

Danny's hand slid from somewhere near Steve's elbow up to his shoulder and he gave his friend a squeeze, feeling the tension ease just a bit at his touch. There were no words for this moment. Words were a waste. There was nothing that could change Steve's dilemma. There was only acceptance.

"Giving birth to a baby does not a mother make, Steve. And based on what you've taught me about what the word ohana means, Doris doesn't even come close."

Steve lifted his head and shoulder, touching his cheek to Danny's warm hand before melting into the pillow again. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Caught off guard by the swell of emotion in Steve's voice, Danny could only choke out a few words. "Ditto, babe. Ditto."

"You just never know. You almost. I almost. We never."

Steve's stutter was almost comical, completely changing the mood. Danny held up his free hand. "Stop before my ninth grade English teacher sits up in her grave."

"You're grading my grammar? Now?" Steve grinned.

Danny giggled. "It's as good'a time as any, right?"

Nodding, Steve sighed, all his energy gone again.

"Go back to sleep, you animal. You're a mess."

"Takes one to know one." Steve closed his eyes, still smiling.

Danny knew they'd be okay. "Yea, babe. You're right."

/././

Doris stood just outside the bedroom door. She'd slipped away while the men downstairs fixed more coffee and fussed over Max. It had been a long night, and none of them had gotten any sleep. They were all giddy with worry and the after effects of the adrenaline rush of Steve's freak-out and subsequent collapse.

She didn't know why she was there, listening in the hallway. It certainly wasn't concern for her offspring. Doris knew Steve would be perfectly fine once he rested. He was part of her after all.

But something about the conversation she'd overheard made her skin crawl and it had nothing to do with any comments on her mothering abilities. She couldn't stand how close the two men were. Her son and his partner. She was losing her grip. No longer did she have power over Steve. Danny had broken that spell.

And she wanted to make him pay.

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

Danny rolled on to his back, sitting up slowly. They were alone.

 

He watched his friend for a moment. It wasn't very often he saw his partner like this. Steve didn't quite dissolve into the peaceful image of an angel when he slept. That was so cliché anyway. You wouldn't mess with him any more than you'd mess with a snoozing tiger.

 

In some odd way, though, that only Steve could pull off, he did manage to appear innocent and frightening at the same time. Danny smiled into a huge yawn.

 

The moment was bittersweet, though. Tainted. But he was still grateful, pushing away the uneasy sensation tugging at his thoughts.

 

Danny wasn't sure what had woken him. The wind, the ocean. Maybe the creak of a floorboard? It could have been any number of things. His eyes swept the room.

 

The bedside chair was empty, the light blanket neatly folded. The door was open just a crack. He didn't remember it being closed earlier. _Max_. The ME must have left it that way when he left.

 

Something wasn't right though. He had the feeling of bugs crawling up his neck. Someone was watching them. Danny was sure of it. And he knew that someone could only be one person.

 

_Doris_ _._

 

Anyone else would be parked in the chair, holding vigil. Not lurking out in the hall.

 

He wanted to scream. To tell her to go away.

 

Yet he felt - instinctively as a parent - that she was concerned for her son. Somewhere in that cold, twisted, black heart of hers. She did have feelings.

 

Or so a charitable, compassionate fellow parent and human like himself would want to believe. Parents were supposed to look out for their kids. To feel when they were hurting. To check on them when they were sleeping. Danny didn't think he'd ever stop checking in on Grace at night. Not until she was married. No matter how old they got, they never stopped being your baby.

 

He didn't want to deny Doris the moment.

 

Yet his own protective nature was revving into gear. _How dare she?_ She was responsible for so much pain. _This pain_. This played like a broken record in his head no matter how much he fought it.

 

She had no right to be there. But...

 

He didn't want to make an ass out of himself and wake his best friend.

 

So he lay there. Eyes closed again. Counting to a thousand, breathing steady, controlled. Until the urge to piss reared its head.

 

It was time to get out of bed. It didn't matter if Doris was spying on them from out in the hall. He needed to see his friends, to thank them. To tell them to go home. He and Steve could handle things for a while.

 

Danny swung his legs over the side of the bed, sliding himself so that his feet touched the floor. He tested his injured leg, gingerly putting some weight on it. He actually felt more like normal. But he was careful. He didn't want an unexpected yelp of pain to wake Sleeping Beauty.

 

His friend needed this rest and Danny would make sure he got it.

 

Steve seemed to sense his movements anyway, though he wasn't quite awake. His breathing changed and his whole face twitched. He seemed to be fighting something.

 

"Sleep, you animal." Danny whispered, afraid to touch his friend. He didn't need another fist coming anywhere near his face.

 

Steve took a deep breath, exhaling with a slightly aggrieved sigh, but didn't open his eyes. Danny waited for a sarcastic remark. Nothing came. His partner had calmed again, returning to the visage of a warrior at rest.

 

Danny left the room, looking over his shoulder once to make sure Steve was still zonked out.

 

The hall was empty, as he figured it would be. Doris hadn't lingered. The last thing she wanted was to appear soft.

 

After making a much needed pit stop, he crept down the stairs, taking careful deliberate steps both for stealth and favoring his leg. Danny wasn't sure what he'd find downstairs.

 

/././

 

Kono woke up to Grace sobbing. She was about to comfort her when she realized her charge was still asleep, tangled in a nightmare. She didn't know what to do. Waking someone from a dream could be bad. Yet she couldn't stand to hear Danny's little girl so upset.

 

"Grace." Kono whispered her name close to her ear, careful not to touch her or be too loud. "Keiki, it's okay. You're dreaming."

 

The tone and volume of Grace's crying changed slightly but she continued to whimper.

 

"Gracie. Monkey, it's okay."

 

"Danno?" Grace sighed in her sleep.

 

"It's Kono, sweetie. Danno's okay. He's with Uncle Steve."

 

"Mmm'kay." Grace mumbled and rolled to her side, facing away from Kono.

 

She sat frozen on the edge of the bed for a few seconds, just in case this episode wasn't over. This was unfamiliar territory, for sure. She didn't know how long she should wait, or if she was hovering too much. A flock of unfettered thoughts and worries flew through her mind. Taking a deep breath, she backed away, deciding to let Grace sleep. She'd stay nearby but she'd give the young woman her space.

 

An odd thought popped into her mind _. If she felt this much for Danny's daughter, she couldn't imagine..._

 

Kono never thought she'd have kids. She wasn't sure she could handle it. Planning missions, kicking ass, surfing - those things were second nature. The idea of being pregnant and having a kiddo of her own scared her to death. Being with Grace gave her so much courage. She was doing it. It wasn't easy yet she'd been able to handle everything thrown at her so far. This made her so happy. Sure of herself.

 

_If only she and Adam could ever settle down..._

 

/././

 

"Hey man, how's our boy?"

 

Danny jumped. He hadn't expected the awkward lump of afghan and pillows to move. It was comical how Lou had managed to squeeze his large frame on the couch.

 

"Sorry Danny." Lou sat up, stretching his impossibly long limbs, pushing the coffee table a few inches in the process.

 

"That's okay, Lou." Danny sat on the recliner, finding he needed to take some weight off his leg. "Steve's still sleeping."

 

"Good. Someone should be getting some sleep around here." Lou yawned. "How're you?"

 

"I don't know yet. It's too early." Danny shrugged. "Where is everyone?"

 

The big man pointed. "Kitchen. I opted out of playing cards with the psychopath."

 

"Yea, I don't blame you." He wanted to ask if Doris had been upstairs but decided not to mention it.

 

"Max is conducting some sort of scientific experiment by the look on his face. Doris definitely has him hooked. The poor boy is fascinated."

 

Danny laughed. "I bet. Max could write a dozen books about her shit."

 

"You're in a better mood." Lou smiled.

 

"Sleep will do that for you."

 

"I hope it does McGarrett some good. He was in rough shape last night. I'm not ashamed to admit I was more than a little freaked out."

 

Danny could only nod. He didn't want to go back there. He thought about sharks and how they always kept moving forward. "It's over Lou. We need to move on. Get back to normal."

 

"And normal is what exactly?" Lou groaned as he stood. "I mean with this team..."

 

"No seriously. You need to go home. Get some sleep. Kiss the wife."

 

Lou grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "I think I'll be doing a little more than kissing Renee."

 

"TMI, Lou. TMI."

 

/././

 

"Alright, everybody. Game's over." Lou feigned seriousness. "Our fearless leader here says it's time to go home."

 

Chin looked up from his hand of cards, amused expression on his face. Max glared from across the room, narrowing his eyes. He kept his distance. Doris took a sip of her tea and laid her cards on the table.

 

"Looks like I win. Again." She somehow had a royal flush. For the second time in ten minutes.

 

Chin shook his head. "I don't even want to know how you do that."

 

Max's face was suddenly wide with glee. He knew. "Oh, I know! Card tricks are a favorite of mine. It's quite simple. I've been observing..."

 

Danny cleared his throat, stopping all conversation. "Please. Go home. Get some sleep. We can regroup later. Chin - would you mind stopping by the office? Make sure we aren't missing anything important. Lou - could you check on Rachel? I'm surprised I haven't heard from her."

 

Lou nodded, Chin did the same.

 

"What about me?" Max chimed in, eager as a puppy. "What would you like _me_ to do?"

 

Danny smiled. "Get some sleep. Thank your colleagues for me again. I really appreciate their help."

 

"Oh that goes without saying, Danny. They are always willing and quite able to help my friends. I'm sure they'd jump at the chance to assist Five-0 again when ever the need arises."

 

Danny gave the ME a hearty smack on the back. "That's great, Max. Good to know."

 

"What about me, Sir Daniel?" Doris looked up as she gathered the cards, shuffling them before sliding them back into the paper pack. She took a sip of her tea.

 

Lou coughed and backed out of the room. Chin just rolled his eyes.

 

Danny didn't answer her right away. He simply met her eyes, discerning what he found there. There was no way to tell if there was even an ounce of genuine anything mixed in with her obvious disdain.

 

"Please Doris, just ... let Steve catch up on his sleep."

 

/././

 

Steve's team had all gone home. Danny had sent them on their way. Doris wasn't sure this was the best tactical move on his part with all the unknown variables out there, but she let it go. His decision fit right into her plan.

 

She had him alone, right where she wanted. Now she could torment him a little. She knew he was vulnerable. Especially when it came to her. He was playing the tough guy act to a tee, but he wasn't fooling her. She liked that about him. He could put up with a lot of grief, a lot of pain, in the name of friendship. She'd see how far she could go without alerting her son. Once Steve was onto her game; she knew it was over.

 

Doris placed the simple device on the back of the picture and then replaced the backing. She had always loved this shot. Steve. _Young Steve_. Before any of this started. When she'd been living a dream, deluding herself that she could get away. That she could have a family. A normal life. _Where had she gone wrong?_ Maybe it was in assuming she could be normal.

 

Closing her eyes, she cleared those unpleasant, useless, thoughts from her mind.

 

This should do the trick. She'd place more than one bug if she got the chance. She had the perfect excuse for rearranging the pictures on the wall. _The cracked glass_.

 

But this hadn't been just a simple case of her son and his best friend rough housing. There were serious repercussions. She couldn't stay at the house much longer. She knew it. She had to protect herself. Leave a fail safe in place. One bug. Two would be better. She knew most important conversations happened on that couch or maybe in the bedroom. Her son was a creature of habit.

 

She smiled and admired her work. Danny was in the kitchen. She'd heard him rummaging through the cupboards. Fixing himself some breakfast. _Like he owned the place._ She couldn't help it. He got on her nerves. Had from the beginning. Maybe she'd go in there and show him who's boss.

 

/././

 

Steve woke to the sound of muffled buzzing. _His phone_. He reached out blindly, knocking a mostly empty water bottle off the nightstand and splashing himself in the process. Cursing he sat up too fast, his vision going white for a few seconds.

 

Must have been one hell of a night.

 

Then he remembered.

 

_Oh shit. Where's Danny?_ Last time Steve had opened his eyes, his best friend had been right there, inches away.

 

First he needed to find his phone. The call could be important. _Kono_. He'd forgotten to check in with Kono.

 

"McGarrett." He answered without looking at the phone's display.

 

"Steve, it's Kono."

 

"Hey sorry I didn't call you." His words came out in a rush.

 

"That's okay."

 

He caught something off in her voice. "Everything okay?"

 

"Grace had a nightmare."

 

_Shit._ "Is she alright?"

 

"She really needs her Dad."

 

Against his better judgment, he deviated from his plan. "Bring her by, Kono."

 

"You sure?"

 

"And could you stop by Danny's place? He needs some toiletries and clothes."

 

"Sounds like a plan, Boss."

 

"Good. Give us a few hours, okay? I need to assess the situation."

 

"Assess the situation?" Kono didn't hide her laugh. "Are you just getting up, Steve? _Or_ planning an op?"

 

He rolled his eyes. She knew him too well. "Yes, it was a long night. Someone will explain later, I'm sure."

 

With that, they said their goodbyes. He stretched out on the bed for a few seconds, clearing his mind. He really did need to assess the situation. Things had gone sideways, and he'd lost control of the mission and himself.

 

/././

 

“Isn’t this the best picture?” Doris practically shoved a nicely framed 4x6 in Danny’s face. It took him a second to realize it was a picture of Doris and Steve from years before.

 

Danny was being stubborn, attempting to eat cereal when his mouth, his whole face really, was too sore to even eat his breakfast with a straw. He smiled and took another spoonful of soggy cereal. It was a great picture. Cracked him up sometimes to think of his crazy partner as a little boy. Made him cringe at the thought of Doris as a mother. “Yea, great picture.”

 

She smacked him, and he almost spit a few oat rings back into the bowl. “Don’t talk with your mouth full, Daniel. I might have to get out the wooden spoon.”

 

He wasn’t sure if she was serious and he wiped his mouth, afraid to take another bite.

 

Chuckling, she pulled the picture of young Steve away. “I think I’ll hang it on the wall over there. After last night’s excitement I had to move some things around.”

 

She pointed to an empty spot. Danny wasn't sure if redecorating was a good idea, but that was between Steve and his mother. Doris fumbled with a tool box just out of Danny’s sight. She hummed what Danny knew to be a lullaby though he couldn't remember the words.

 

He swirled the cardboard-like Os around in his bowl. His mouth still hurt and it was hard to chew, so he basically gummed the sad excuse for breakfast. Steve always made him eat the healthy stuff. Or what Danny liked to call SEAL food. If Doris wasn’t breathing down his neck, he’d finish with another big scoop and then drink the leftover milk straight from the bowl. He was sure he’d get swatted for that. Or worse. And his aching body couldn’t take much more abuse right now.

 

He looked up from his musing to see Doris watching him. His eyes fell from her evil grin to what she was now holding in her hands.

 

A hammer.

 

Her smile thinned out as she caressed the object she held. “Oh the things I could do with this, huh?”

 

Scooting back in the chair, Danny took off for the bathroom, ignoring the lightning bolt of pain from his leg. The urge to puke was all encompassing, erasing everything else.

 

As he threw himself in front of the toilet and flipped back the lid, he could hear Doris laughing.

 

Then all thoughts vanished as he vomited violently, shivering with each wave. Oat rings floated absurdly in the porcelain bowl.

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

Grace counted the houses, knowing her dad's place was coming up soon. The way Kono kept glancing at her, she knew there was a question coming. The adults in her life worried too much.

 

“Are you sure you're okay?”

 

She wanted to say she wasn't a kid anymore, but she knew it wouldn't matter. Grace simply nodded, arms crossed in front of her, hands clasping her elbows.

 

Kono had spent about five minutes on the phone with Steve. Her Dad needed some clothes and toiletries. Grace had overheard part of the conversation. She didn't bother asking if she could see Danno today. She figured the answer would still be a big fat no- same as the night before.

 

The trip over was quiet. Grace hadn't even attempted to change the radio station once. She'd stared out the window, lost in thought. She hadn't been back to the house since the day her father was taken.

 

Kono reached over and gave Grace's hand a squeeze.

 

The Camaro sat in the drive and it seemed like any other day. She could imagine she was coming home from cheer practice or a visit to a friend’s house or something. Then she looked up at Kono and noticed the dark circles under her eyes. The worry and constant awareness that tinged everything.

 

“I’m okay, Auntie Kono. Let’s go.” She tugged on her arm, leading the way to the front door. “Maybe we can go to the beach later?”

 

"Okay Grace. Just please wait here until I come back for you."

 

"You want to make sure everything's alright?"

 

"Yea something like that."

 

"It's okay. I understand. There might be something you don't want me to see, right?"

 

/././

 

Kono couldn't believe how perceptive and mature Grace was. She didn't have to answer the question. She smiled and touched Grace's shoulder.

 

HPD had been careful in their investigation. There was no sign a crime had ever been committed. No tape. No fingerprint dust. Not a single thing out of place. Even the coffee maker had been emptied and cleaned. She smiled. Steve had asked Duke to take care of things. To make that horrible morning disappear. He'd done a great job.

 

Danny's bedroom was spotless. Probably neater than he ever left it. The bed had been made, the pillows returned to their rightful spots.

 

It was as if that day had never happened. Danny and Grace were simply on vacation. The house waiting for their return. And it seemed like a maid service had been through the place. She didn't know if Danny would be happy or pissy about people invading his space like that without permission.

 

But really, she knew it didn't matter. Grace was what mattered. Her well being. Her happiness. What ever took care of her would make her dad happy.

 

Kono smiled. This was the true definition of ohana. Stepping in and taking care of things. Even when you weren't asked. Going above and beyond to make things right. She owed Duke big time. They all did.

 

Kono let Grace go to her room to pack a bag. She hated to be the one to invade Danny’s privacy, but it wasn’t like it was anything new. She thought about Adam and what he usually packed on their little excursions. Danny wouldn’t be much different except maybe in his choice of clothes.

 

Then she saw it. Leaning in the corner of the closet was Danny’s cane. She knew immediately he’d gladly use it. She grabbed it and joined Grace in the living room.

 

/././

 

She had expected to smell coffee. _What a weird thought_.

 

Grace looked around the kitchen. She wasn't sure why she even went in there. Kono told her to pack a bag.

 

She spun around and thought about Danno and the promise of pancakes. Her chest tightened and her eyes watered.

 

"Grace."

 

Kono stood in the doorway watching. Grace smiled and hurried to her room. She didn't want to disappoint. And she wanted to leave. Being there without her dad suddenly felt wrong. She wanted to be where he was.

 

It took her ten minutes to stuff two bags with the things she thought she'd need. She didn't know how many days. Maybe she could do some laundry. _If they let her stay at Uncle Steve's place_. Danno had taught her how to run the washing machine. The dryer was a piece of cake. She'd known how to run a dryer since she was a little kid and melted the eyes off of one of her favorite stuffed animals.

 

Grace considered herself to be more independent than most kids. She had friends, but she spent a lot of time alone too. She preferred it that way sometimes. Kids asked her too many questions about her dad. Things she didn't know for sure. Things she'd never share if she did know. They wanted to know how many people he'd killed and if he let her shoot his gun. Both questions made her uncomfortable.

 

She sat on her bed and closed her eyes, tired all of a sudden. She hadn't slept well in days. Maybe not since she woke up to find Danno missing. Everything in between had been a dream.

 

/././

 

“Let’s go, keiki.” Kono called from the hallway. "After we drop this stuff off, maybe we'll hit the beach? Or get some shave ice?"

 

She was holding back. She didn't want to spoil her surprise. But it was tough to watch Grace basically trudge through the morning.

 

“Can I see Danno? Please? Just for a minute?”

 

So when Grace finally asked the question point blank, Kono couldn't resist a huge smile. "Well...I suppose..."

 

"I love you, Auntie Kono!" Grace gave her the biggest hug.

 

/././

 

“Danny, hey.” Steve’s hands were on him, cool to the touch. A bit of a jolt. Danny shrugged away. “Hey, Danny, you okay?”

 

He couldn’t move to nod, so he mumbled an answer. This wasn’t enough for his partner.

 

“Danny, look at me.”

 

He turned his head, looked up at Steve, one eye open.

 

“Hey buddy, what’s wrong?” Steve reached over him and flushed. “Breakfast not sit right? You in pain?”

 

“Yea, something.” Danny didn't know what to say. He was a little embarrassed.

 

Steve ran the tap. “Here, sip this.”

 

Danny sat back against the tub, taking the small cup of water. No argument. He promptly leaned forward again and spat into the toilet. Then gulped the rest of the water.

 

Steve knelt close to him, hand on Danny’s shoulder. “You look rough.”

 

“Feel rough.”

 

“What happened?”

 

“I puked.”

 

“I saw that.” Steve flipped the switch for the fan.

 

“Something just came over me.” Danny finished the water and crunched the paper cup, making a basket on his first attempt. “I feel better now. Thanks.”

 

“I don’t believe you, but let’s get you outta here.” He wrapped his arms around Danny and pulled him to his feet.

 

“Not enough room here, Steve. Don’t need you holding my hand - or the rest of me for that matter.”

 

“You’re still hobbling on one and a half legs. Shut up and let me help you.” Steve didn't have the heart to tell his friend he'd spoken with Kono. She and Grace were coming over rather than dropping his stuff off at the office with Chin, which would cheer him up. Hearing Gracie had a nightmare - not so much.

 

Danny just glared. Steve was right. He didn’t have his cane, and it was a bitch to walk from place to place. Max had warned him it would take time to heal. And throwing himself on the tile floor had aggravated the wound. He needed to lie down.

 

"Hey, Danny, slow it down."

 

"I need to-" His world swayed a little. He stumbled, pushing them both into the bathroom door, knob pushing into an uncomfortable spot.

 

"See, I told you to take it easy, partner. We need to get you off your feet, and then get something in your stomach."

 

"No way." Danny groaned. "No food."

 

"You need fuel, man. Maybe try a smoothie?" And then Steve let his insider info slip. "You wanna be your best for Grace."

 

Danny's face brightened and he let his friend guide him into the hall. "Grace?"

 

"Yea, she and Kono are stopping by to give you some clothes."

 

"Why am I just learning this now, Steven?" His voice surely now had what Steve would call a _tone_.

 

"You were puking when Kono called."

 

"Wait." Danny stopped their momentum. "Is everything okay? Why did she call? You were supposed to call her."

 

Steve looked away for a few seconds. "Grace had a nightmare."

 

Any remaining color left Danny's face. "What? Is she okay? Hold on..."

 

"Yes, she's fine. Let's get to the couch before you stroke out." Steve took most of his friend's weight and practically dragged him the rest of the way.

 

Doris stood in the kitchen, just out of sight.

 

/././

 

Steve grabbed the tool belt. He hadn't seen the thing for weeks. Not outside of the garage anyway. He'd been too busy with work to play handyman. Glancing up at the wall, he noticed the nails his mother had removed. He couldn’t remember what had hung there. Thinking about it made his head hurt. _What the fuck was she doing?_

 

Doris waved her hand at him like she was swatting a bug. “I’ll take care of that. I’m happy to see Danny has his appetite back.”

 

“You say that like you care, Doris.” He shoved the tool belt into her hands.

 

Her eyes narrowed. “What’s that supposed to mean, Steven?”

 

He crossed his arms and glared. Not caring if his best friend heard any of the conversation. “Do you say that about everyone you torture?”

 

She set the tools on the table and moved close to her son, inches away. “Most of the people I torture aren’t around to whine about it later.”

 

Grinding his teeth, Steve didn’t move. She was testing her boundaries like always. Testing his resolve.

 

“I don’t care, _Mom_. If you do anything like that again.” Mom had become a curse word.

 

“You’ll what? Kick me out?” She smiled. “Danny can handle himself.”

 

“He shouldn’t have to _handle_ himself. He shouldn’t have to look at the person who-“

 

“Who what, Steven? Saved his life?”

 

“You know what I mean.” He straightened and calmed himself a little. “Please. Put those tools in the garage where they belong. I don’t want to see them out again. No picture hanging. No macramé. No nothing.”

 

“See, all you had to do was ask nicely.” Doris finished her statement by ruffling her son's hair.

 


	26. Chapter 26

Kono flew into the house, already laughing at something Steve must have said because he was giggling loudly behind her. She brushed past Danny, giving him a quick pat on the back and the biggest smile.

 

A bag slung over his shoulder, Steve stopped in front of his best friend. "Guess who's here, buddy?"

 

Danny pretended to be annoyed to cover how emotional he felt in that moment. "It better be Grace, or I'm gonna slug you, _partner_."

 

Then, he saw his little girl standing in the doorway, and Danny felt like he might puke again. Steve grabbed him to keep him from falling.

 

"I'm okay. I just need some fresh air." Danny straightened, pushing away from the overprotective SEAL.

 

Her big eyes filled with worry. "Danno? I'm sorry. Did I do something?"

 

"Oh no, baby, no..." He touched her hair with such gentleness like he thought she might break. Or vanish. "No, it's me."

 

Steve felt the need to lighten the situation. "Your Dad broke his streak."

 

Grace bit her lip to hide a smile. Her eyes darted from Danny to Steve. She knew exactly which streak he meant.

 

Danny closed his eyes and sighed. _Way to go, Uncle Steve._

 

Regaining himself, Danny took his daughter's hand in his own. "Let's go outside, Monkey."

 

/././

 

“I was so worried, Danno.”

 

He nodded, trying to look at her without tearing up.

 

“I woke up and you weren’t there.”

 

Grace paused and took a long, shuddering breath.

 

Danny tried to coach her through this. He knew she needed to talk this out. “And then Uncle Steve came for you. You did the right thing by calling him. I'm so proud of you.”

 

“I was so scared. I wanted to surprise you.” She looked at the ground. "I was gonna jump on your bed. But you were gone."

 

“I'll pretend I didn't hear the bed jumping part." He wanted so badly to get a smile outta her, but it was an uphill battle.  "I’m sorry I scared you. I'm just so sorry.”

 

“Sorry?” She turned to face him, gentle eyes piercing straight through to his heart. “Why are you sorry, Danno?”

 

“For leaving you.”

 

Grace tilted her head and gave him a shy smile. “But you didn’t have a choice. They took you.”

 

He almost choked on her innocent reply. He cleared his throat to cover his reaction.

 

Closing his eyes, he nodded. “Yes, you’re right. They did.”

 

A family therapist they’d all seen back in Jersey during the divorce had warned him about sharing too much with Grace as well as holding back. Striking a balance was the key. He had to let her guide the conversation. It was tough though because Danny didn’t want Grace to know about what he’d gone through with Doris.

 

“Danno, were you scared?”

 

“Yes, I was, babe.”

 

“I missed you.”

 

“I missed you, too, Gracie.”

 

"I'm so glad you're back." She wrapped herself around him, holding back just a little.

 

Danny gave her a quick squeeze, ignoring the flare of pain. "Me too, Monkey. Me too."

 

_Okay, he could do this. Maybe they could just go back to normal._

 

"I'm having so much fun with Auntie Kono. We watched a movie - and talked about boys."

 

"Boys, huh?" At the moment Danny didn't care if Grace started dating tomorrow. He'd just have to ride shotgun with Steve watching from the shadows ninja style. But if it made his little girl happy, he might give in just once without grumbling.

 

"But don't worry. I know I can't date until I'm 37!"

 

"37? That sounds about right." He pretended he was thinking pretty hard on the subject. "Maybe you can hold off til you're 40? Give me time to prepare."

 

Grace giggled and Danny hugged her until his ribs hurt.

 

And then she threw him a curveball. With spikes.

 

She pushed away from her Dad and looked him in the eyes. “Did Doris hurt you?”

 

Danny coughed, doubling over just a bit. He was lightheaded for a few seconds. Then, he took a deep breath and considered his answer. That Jersey doc also said it was okay to take it slowly.

 

Today Danny just wasn’t ready. He couldn’t even process her question. So he decided to move this discussion at a glacial pace.

 

He smiled, touching her cheek and then letting his hand drift down so he could take her hand in his.

 

Another deep breath.

 

Grace didn’t seem disturbed about his silence. She waited, watching him with those big eyes.

 

“Grace, it's complicated. I’m not ready to talk about that stuff. Okay?” He searched her eyes for an answer words could never give him. He saw a flash of understanding and then the impatience he knew came from him. “I promise I will answer your questions. Just not right now, okay?”

 

There was no hesitation. “Okay, Danno. It’s alright. Uncle Steve said I could ask you if I wanted. But that you might not tell me.”

 

_Darn Uncle Steve._ Now he really wanted to tell her just to prove Steve wrong.

 

First though, he had to talk to his partner about everything. Maybe then it would be easier to tell Grace.

 

“Uncle Steve is a smart guy, huh?” He gave her hand a squeeze. “In fact, I really need to talk to him. Do you know where he is?”

 

She pointed toward the house. “He’s talking to his mom in the kitchen.”

 

"Well, why don't you go and rescue him, Monkey? Give him a big hug."

 

"May I ask him for something to drink? I'm really thirsty."

 

"Sure, babe. What ever you want. As long as you share with me."

 

Grace giggled and took off for the house.

 

**/././**

 

"Doris - Mom - you have to leave."

 

Steve let the words sink in. She didn't seem fazed by them. She simply nodded.

 

"It doesn't have to be today. I just... After this morning..."

 

"You need some space. I understand. You're a grown man, Steven. You want some time alone with your _team_."

 

The way she said your team caught Steve's attention, but he didn't respond. She took his silence as her cue to keep talking.

 

"I'm sorry about this morning. I don't know what came over me. Danny...well, he gets on my nerves. I promise, I won't let it happen again." She grabbed the whistling tea kettle and filled her mug, motioning to her son. He declined her offer and she kept rambling. "I have a place I can go. Nearby. That way, if you change your mind... I'll be just a phone call away."

 

"First of all, it's about more than this morning. And change my mind? About what?"

 

"Oh...I don't know. Lots of things, Steven. The money. Danny. Whether or not you want your dear old mother around."

 

Grace bounded into the room. "Hey Uncle Steve!"

 

"Hey Gracie, how's it going?" He was so thankful for the interruption. "Do you need something?"

 

"Danno said you could get me a drink?"

 

"He did, huh?" Steve grabbed his surrogate niece and gave her a hug. Then, he opened the fridge and tossed her a bottle of water.

 

Doris observed the exchange from the table, looking as pleasant as a Spring day.

 

"Hey Steve." Kono poked her head into the room. "Grace and I have to get going soon."

 

"Oh Auntie Kono, do we have to?"

 

"Yes we do. You can't miss practice. Remember?"

 

Grace nodded. If she missed practice, she couldn't compete with her squad. She couldn't let them down.

 

"Alright. Just let me say goodbye to Danno." She gave Steve another hug, pausing at the table, she added. "Goodbye Mrs. McGarrett."

 

The three adults watched Grace run out to her father.

 

"Danny's got quite the lovely little girl."

 

"She's not so little anymore, Mom."

 

Kono smiled, feeling proud of Grace. "She's gonna kick ass at the competition."

 

Steve shot Kono a look to zip it. Kono mouthed the word sorry, her face turning red. She hoped she hadn't shared too much.

 

"Competition, huh?" Doris licked her lips.

 

"Yea Mom." His tone told her to drop it, and she did.

 

"Well, I better go out there and hurry things along, or we'll be here all day." Kono gave them both a half hearted wave. "I'll be in touch, Steve."

 

"Roger that." Steve smiled. "Be safe."

 

**/././**

The sky was a brilliant blue. The kind that seemed to only follow a storm. The sun was hot, but the breeze was cool enough for him to sit there and think about his daughter. Her visit had been brief but it was enough to sustain him for a few more days. He hoped they'd have this thing figured out before too long. And he didn't want to inconvenience Kono any more than he had to. She was a godsend. And his daughter could not stop talking about how much she loved staying with her auntie.

 

And then she'd dropped the Doris bomb.

 

He didn't know what to tell her. _If he should tell her_. How did you tell your daughter that your best friend's mother was a CIA operative who specialized in creative interrogation methods? The bad kind. The ones dubbed _enhanced interrogation techniques_ by government officials who thought they were fooling people.

 

Doris delighted in torturing people. She got off on pain. This fact was something his sweet little girl did not need to know.

 

No, Danny couldn't go there. He'd come up with something to tell Grace when the time was right. Until then, he wanted to make sure she was never alone with Steve's mother.

 

_And speaking of the devil..._

 

"Hello Daniel. Enjoying the day?"

 

He shivered in the hot sun. "Hello Doris."

 

"I'm so glad you're feeling better. After this morning." She sighed. "Isn't it nice that we finally have a chance to chat?"

 

"I have nothing to say to you."

 

"Well, that's not polite. I wonder what your parents would think. I know they taught you better than that."

 

He refused to play her game. He had to be strong. Danny focused straight ahead and kept his mouth shut.

 

"You know, there's one thing that's really been troubling me." Doris touched his shoulder. "I'm really curious about something."

 

He bit his tongue. No way was he falling for it...even though he was anxious to know where she was going with this. And then she sucker punched him.

 

“You told me to kill you, Danny. Remember? When we had our little business meeting?”

 

He looked down but didn’t turn his head. Gritting his teeth, he took a deep breath. He didn't want to go back there.

 

“Were you serious? Why did you do that?” Doris had that arrogant tone to her voice. She was coiling herself around him, getting ready to strangle him with his own words.

 

Danny twitched and fought the urge to pummel her into the ground.

 

“You were serious. Uh huh.” She seemed pleased with herself. "I could see it in your eyes."

 

_Neither of them was aware of Steve standing just out of sight. His jaw tense, eyes filled with a mixture of disbelief and anger._

 

Danny didn’t have an answer. Not even for himself. He’d pushed that moment so far out of his mind. He knew he had to do it – to survive. But he felt that feeling again. The one where he was just done. Where he knew he could just let go. And die.

 

“Didn’t you want to come back to your sweet little girl?” Doris leaned in closer. “I played with her once, you know. Out on the beach. She needed help with a sand castle. What a sweet kid. So innocent. And growing up so fast. I bet she'll win first place at her competition.”

 

Now he was pissed. But he didn’t say anything. No way was he dragging Grace into this. He dug his fingernails into the chair.

 

“Face it. Your kid doesn’t always come first. You just wanted to end the pain.”

 

He clenched and unclenched his fist. He wasn’t great with his left but it would do. His right pinky finger was still beyond fucked up. Thanks to the bitch standing in front of him.

 

“You didn’t think about how Grace would feel. And my son, I know you love him too. He'd be lost without you. How could you do that to him?" She laughed and then sobered quickly. "Face it, Daniel. You were only thinking of yourself.”

 

_Steve dug his hands into his pockets and closed his eyes. He would not step in unless – well it was difficult not to step in._

 

That was it. Danny couldn’t keep his mouth shut. “I swear Doris, don't bring my child into this. If you mention her again, I'll flatten you. And leave Steve out of it while you're at it. How dare you presume to know anything about our lives?”

 

And as soon as the words left his mouth, he wanted to kick himself. He’d taken the bait. The look on Doris’s face could only be described as gleeful.

 

“Oh, big words. Big threats. _That’s right_. Steve told me you like _big_ things.”

 

Danny blinked and Doris was on the ground with Steve rearing back to strike again.

 

“Steve! Hey!” Danny dove on top of his best friend, throwing him away from Doris.

 

Steve snarled at his partner. “Get away from me, Danny. She had it coming.”

 

“She’s out cold, babe.” Danny chuckled. “You knocked your mother out cold.”

 

_Fucking bitch. She had it coming, but..._

 

“She’s lucky that’s all I did.” He tried to push Danny off him again.

 

Danny held him there, clearly putting too much pressure on his sore leg and the pain in his ribs made it tough to breathe. Didn’t matter. He would not let Steve do something he would regret.

 

“That’s right. That’s why I’m here right now, holding you down, Steven.”

 

“Get off me, D.” The use of this particular nickname only came when Steve was angry. Danny held his ground.

 

“I will not let you do something you’ll regret.” He growled right by Steve’s ear. “And how the hell did your mother get anywhere near Grace?”

 

Steve turned his head just a little. “What?”

 

“You heard her. She built a sandcastle with my daughter?”

 

“She’s lying to you, man. It’s what she does. You know that.” He tried to shake Danny off of him. Almost worked this time. “She probably talked to Grace once years ago. Before all of this. If ever.”

 

Danny shook his head. She had gotten to him. More than he’d like to admit. She knew his buttons. Everyone knew his biggest vulnerability. _Grace._

 

“Ah babe, I’m sorry. Forgive me, you big oaf, huh?”

 

“Look who's the Neanderthal now, huh. And _you’re_ calling _me_ an oaf?” Steve nudged Danny. "Could you get off me now?"

 

"Yea, sure." Danny slid backwards, exhaling loudly. "Christ, that hurt."

 

Steve sat up and reached for his best friend. "You okay? Is it your leg?"

 

"It's my whole life, babe."

 

Doris stirred, hand touching her face before she even opened her eyes. She licked the blood from her lips.

 

“Nice shot, my son. I taught you well.”

 

"You didn't teach me a god damn thing, Doris."

 

Her smile grew and her eyes had an evil, arrogant twinkle. "You're wrong there, Steven. My death. Well...it was everything. It made you strong, _hard_."

 

"Yea, Mom. Well, maybe that's a problem. Ever think of that? If anything you taught me how _not_ to live my life."

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

Steve and Danny stood outside the downstairs guestroom. Doris lay on her side, eyes closed. Seemingly asleep.

 

"I asked you to wait outside." Steve was just about to close the door.

 

"You sent her to her room?" The absurdity of the statement was evident in Danny's voice.

 

Steve crossed his arms but was really trying to hide the fact that he was cradling a very sore hand. "That's what I said."

 

"What, is she 5?"

 

Steve rolled his eyes, so Danny kept talking.

 

"Did you drug her? Why does she look so innocent?"

 

"She could be listening right now. Don't be fooled." Steve had half a smirk on his face.

 

Which his partner subsequently wiped away. "Oh, I'm not fooled. It's like one of those Animal Planet shows about predators setting traps for their unsuspecting prey."

 

Steve glared and held a finger to his lips.

 

Danny nodded and they backed away from the door, closing it the whole way. They were both pretty sure the boogie monster had finally succumbed to that one most natural impulse. Sleep. And neither man wanted Doris to wake any time soon.

 

"Come on." Danny pulled Steve toward the kitchen.

 

/././

 

"How long were you listening, babe?" Danny rummaged through the freezer for something to use as an ice pack.

 

"What?"

 

"Outside. Me and Doris."

 

Steve looked away.

 

"So you heard what I said." He grabbed a bag of mixed veggies and a dish towel and shoved them at Steve. "Here, use this."

 

Steve pushed his friend away. "I don't need your help, Danny. I'm fine."

 

"Look at your hand. You popped me one last night and you just decked your mother."

 

"It's fine. I'm not a baby."

 

"Didn't say that, did I?"

 

Danny exhaled loudly and returned the frozen vegetables to the freezer. Fairly certain his stubborn partner wouldn't use them.

 

"I can't believe you hit your mother, babe. Not that she didn't deserve it."

 

"Danny..." Steve clearly didn't want to talk about Doris.

 

"Of course, I'm judging things by my own mother. And hit her I would not. Ever."

 

"Are you done?"

 

"I just-"

 

"-can't believe I hit my mother." Steve shook his head and sighed. "I need a beer."

  
"Not one, babe. You need a whole case."

 

/././

 

Steve leaned against the kitchen counter. "I haven't been a good friend."

 

"What?"

 

"My mom. I let her get to you."

 

"Babe, it's not your fault."

 

"Yes, it is. I should have told her to go sooner. But I don't want her to leave yet. I might not have another chance with her."

 

"Steve, come on..."

 

"No!" His voice was loud. "I'm not ready to let her outta my sight. Not yet." His voice drifted.

 

Steve was clearly conflicted, and Danny could do nothing but support his friend. No matter what.

 

"Hey, I get it. I'm on board 100%. What ever you decide."

 

His encouragement emboldened Steve. "We'll be fine, Danny. I won't let her-"

 

"It's fine. I'm fine. I have Doris out of my system. Thanks to you."

 

"Me?"

 

"You clobbered your mother."

 

"Yea, about that-"

 

"You don't know what came over you?"

 

Steve laughed. "Something like that."

 

"Well, you knocked some sense into me."

 

"I'm not sure what that means, buddy." Steve shook his head, and then added, "About what Doris said-"

 

"Babe, I-"

 

"-don't wanna go there?"

 

Danny couldn't meet Steve's eyes. "You know, Steve, you're never gonna get those answers you're lookin for."

 

"Yea, some stubborn thick-headed Jersey detective won't tell me."

 

"No, not me. _Doris_."

 

"So, you're gonna tell me then?"

 

Danny ignored his question. "She won't leave, ya know? She really has a hard on for that money."

 

"So you're not gonna tell me?"

 

"Are we gonna keep playing this game, wasting my breath?"

 

"If that's what it takes."

 

"Steve look- I just wanna relax. Unwind a little after today's festivities."

 

"Sure, okay, we can do that."

 

"You're gonna back off?" Danny didn't believe his friend.

 

"For now, Daniel. I'll back off for now."

 

"Good. Let's get something to eat. Seeing Doris finally get a taste of her own medicine-"

 

"You're always hungry Danny."

 

"Just not cereal."

 

Both men chuckled.

 

"It'll be a while til that image leaves my mind, buddy."

 

"Yours? How do you think I feel? It's bad enough I have to eat the cardboard shit. Now I have to think about it floating-"

 

"That's enough. I get it."

 

They both gave each other a smack on the back.

 

Danny started opening cupboards. "Now what do you have to eat around here?"

 

Steve waved a can of soup in Danny's face. "Think your sophisticated palette can handle chicken noodle?"

 

"Sure. Where'd you get that?"

 

"Mary must have left it here." Steve shrugged and opened the can, dumping the contents into a small pot.

 

/./

 

Danny pushed his empty bowl away, satisfied. Steve hadn't touched a thing.

 

"Hey, you should eat."

 

"Not hungry."

 

"Come on. You made me eat a whole bowl."

 

"Alright." Steve gave in way too easily. He took a few bites. "Happy now, mother hen?"

 

"Just lookin out for you, smart ass." Danny stretched his arms behind his head, leaning back. His leg was killing him so he propped it up on an empty chair.

 

Steve finished his soup, dropping his spoon in the bowl with a loud clatter.

 

"There, see that wasn't so hard, was it?" Danny's smile faded. "Hey, what's going on in your head?"

 

Getting no response, he moved closer to his friend. "Steve, hey? Talk to me."

 

“ _I thought I lost you_ sounds so cliché.” Steve slid his bowl to the side. "And hearing that you almost gave up..."

 

Danny waited for him to finish. He sensed there was more. _So much more_.

 

Steve closed his eyes, seeming to shake off what he just said before changing the subject. “Grace called me.”

 

Danny knew this already. He reached out and squeezed his friend’s arm. It was odd that he was taking this better than Steve.

 

“I got to her as soon as I could, man. She caught me off guard.”

 

“Hey, stop.” He moved his hand to Steve’s shoulder and then down his back. “I know you did. Grace told me everything. It’s okay.”

 

Steve nodded. It had to be okay.

 

“She was brave.”

 

“Of course she was. She’s my kid.” Danny smiled. Steve didn’t. “Hey. What are you thinking?”

 

“Danny, I-“ He cleared his throat. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Don’t even start this again. None of this is your fault.”

 

“My mom.”

 

“I’m done talking about Doris.” Danny pushed his chair back and hobbled to the couch.

 

Steve followed, taking the recliner. He did not let the conversation drop though. “She tortured you.”

 

“She did what she had to do.”

 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean? My mom tortured you, Danny.”

 

“I was there. I know.” Steve flinched at the sharp tone in his best friend’s voice. Danny shook his head. “She got me outta there alive. How many times do I have to tell you that?”

 

“If not for her – Danny, she is partly responsible for Matty, too. She set this all into motion.”

 

“My brother made his own choices. Just like I made mine.”

 

“You can’t be serious. You’re letting her off the hook?”

 

“Didn’t say that, did I? Huh? No, I did not.” He sighed.

 

"Then why won't you tell me, Danny?"

 

Danny closed his eyes, fingers squeezing the bridge of his nose. “I’m not ready to go back there. _Not yet_. Come on, babe, can we please stop this?”

 

Steve nodded. “Okay, if that’s what you want.”

 

He clearly didn’t mean what he said.

 

“Yes, it’s what I want, Steven. I can’t change what happened. And it wasn’t all that bad.”

 

This was more than Steve could take.

 

“Not all that bad, Danny?” Color rose in Steve’s face. “You were kidnapped. And then tortured. _By my mother_. And it wasn’t all that bad?”

 

“Could have been worse.”

 

“Yea you could be dead.”

 

“Right. I just want this to stop.” Danny waved his hands between them. “This, isn’t healthy.”

 

Steve groaned and jumped out of the recliner, pacing the room.

 

“And that’s not helpful either. I don't know where you get the energy, babe.”

 

“What did she do, Danny? Tell me.”

 

“You really want to know?” Danny raised his voice to a seriously pissed level.

 

Steve didn't blink. “Yes for Christ’s sake, I really want to know. Why the hell else would I keep asking?”

 

“Alright.” Danny whispered, finally giving in.

 

“Alright.” Steve repeated.

 

“Now grab the beer and meet me outside.” Danny pushed himself up and limped toward the back door.

 

Steve didn’t even question the request. Following orders.

 

/././

 

Doris cursed herself for falling asleep at such a crucial time. But it couldn't be helped. The pills she'd taken allowed her to go days without sleep, but eventually they wore off. The body was merely a machine, and machines broke down. She considered sleep a defect in the design. An obstacle. A nuisance. Sometimes the difference between life or death.

 

But she was safe here. No one would come looking for the money while she remained in the house. They knew she would pursue that goal for them. Any means necessary. Right now, she didn't have to rely on force for extraction of said information. She could bide her time and simply listen. She was in no danger.

 

While suspicious, stubborn, nosy and a general pain in the ass, Danny was not a threat to her. This morning proved that. If he could be undone by a hammer...

 

Doris laughed. She absolutely loved it when she got inside someone's head like that.

 

Steve, though, had surprised her. She hadn't seen him coming. Smiling, she ran her fingers along her jaw line, sure there'd be a bruise blooming there soon. Maybe she'd compliment him later.

 

For now, she had to get back to her main objective.

 

Leaning back against a pile of pillows, she hit playback on her laptop and listened.

 

Frowning, she realized they spent most of their time bickering. Much of what she heard was sarcasm mixed with comments about her. She cringed at their obvious affection for one another.

 

_Best friends, my ass._

 

The boys were outside now and her bug couldn't reach that far, so she had to make do with what she got. Danny was probably spilling the beans about what she'd done to him. She'd juiced him up pretty good. And memories were funny things. Mixed with fact and fabrication. The mind created what it needed to survive. Doris didn't care what Danny told Steve. That was all in the past. Done and gone.

 

What she needed was information. Not a trip down memory lane.

 

She could try to eavesdrop, go outside and lurk in the shadows. But she didn't want to take the chance that she'd be found out. _Not now_. She had one more plan to put into play. One more thing to try, and it was the one course of action she'd been avoiding.

 

Doris didn't want to hurt her son. She'd just have to get Steve alone. The morning was sure to be her best time, because she knew Danny was not a morning person. Steve would be up with the sun. She knew him. He might not stray far from Danny and the house with her around, especially now, but he would be up and out of bed. She'd wait for him in the kitchen. Tell him she'd give him those answers he'd been obsessed about since she returned from the dead. Lull him into a false sense of security. She was his mother after all. If she laid it on thick, he would fall for it.

 

And she would strike.

 

But for now, Doris had to be patient.

 

/././

 

Resettled out on the chairs, beers in hand and more at the ready, the two best friends toasted the beautiful evening. The weather had shifted. And Danny was ready to talk.

 

"You know..." He took a long sip of beer. "I don't remember everything. I honestly don't remember much at all."

 

"Danny..."

 

"I'm serious."

 

"You shouldn't be mixing beer with-"

 

"Besides the fact that you just gave it to me - I haven't taken any pain meds for hours. I'm in the clear. And clear rhymes with beer."

 

"Funny guy."

 

"Thought you'd like that." They clinked their bottles together.

 

They were quiet for a long stretch, and then Danny cleared his throat and began.

"Doris gave me a blanket on the way home. I was cold and she covered me. Made me think of my Mom." He peeled the label from his bottle of beer. "She said you loved me."

 

This was not what Steve wanted to hear. "You're avoiding, Danny."

 

"Avoiding?"

 

"My mom. She didn't just give you a blankie."

 

"Let me do this my own way, Steven. Or you might get a big fat wad of nothing."

 

Steve shook his head, sighing. Clearly wanting to control the conversation, but knowing this was Danny's show.

 

"They kept me in a shed. It was dark and hot. I kept thinking about you. I could hear you in my head."

 

"What did I say?" Steve's voice was soft, careful.

 

"Survive until rescue."

 

He smiled. "Good advice."

 

"That's right, I do listen to you sometimes." Danny smacked Steve's arm. "Don't go getting a big head now."

 

Danny continued in bits and pieces, not really making sense, but none of this really fit together in his head.

 

"I woke up with a headache, and my leg was on fire. I thought for sure something was chewing on it."

 

He ran his hand over the bandage.

 

"I had a doggie dish filled with water. And you'll be happy to know I drank from it."

 

Steve added his two cents. "It could have been poisoned, Danny."

 

"True, but I didn't have a choice. And I tested it. I took that chance."

 

"Probably saved your life."

 

"All I could do was wait. ...and try not to worry about Grace. And you."

 

Steve nodded, eyes watering. He couldn't speak even if he wanted to, his throat suddenly closed off with emotion.

 

"The goon squad did the worst. I went a few rounds with them. My Spanish is rusty. All I know is insults. They weren't impressed."

 

Steve rolled his eyes, letting annoyance replace his sadness. His partner's mouth tended to run at inappropriate times. This would never change.

 

"Then Doris came. They were scared of her."

 

"How did she get you outta there, Danny?"

 

"She had a team. They raided the camp. Killed everyone."

 

This made sense to Steve. His mother never did anything without a plan. But he wanted more from Danny.

 

"You're skipping parts."

 

"What do you want me to say?"

 

"The truth. Everything you remember."

 

Danny laughed. "Greedy, aren't we? And seriously, like you tell me everything, babe."

 

"What did she do?"

 

"Fine." He dropped an empty bottle on the ground beside him and grabbed another. "She pulled my hair. Slugged me a few times. Stuck a needle in my arm. Injected me full of shit. Took pliers to my finger."

 

"Sounds like you remember plenty."

 

"And she kept asking about the money. She mentioned Matty. Like she knew him."

 

"She did know him, Danny. Or she knew _of_ him."

 

"What's that supposed to mean? Knew _of_ him?"

 

"He worked for Marco Reyes. Doris dealt with Reyes. Their paths must have crossed."

 

"Did she kill my brother, Steven?"

 

"No, she says she didn't."

 

"You believe her?"

 

"Yes, I do."

 

"Okay."

 

"Okay?" A hint of surprise in his voice.

 

"I believe you. I trust your gut, Steve. Always."

 

"Wow. Lotsa compliments today, buddy. I kinda like this." Steve took a long drag of beer.

 

Danny smacked him on the back of the head. "Don't get used to it."

 

They laughed and clinked bottles again.

 

"I thought I was fine, Steve, I really did. Thought I could handle this alone."

 

"I'm here for you, Danny. You know that."

 

"I survived. Doris brought me home. I thought it was no big deal."

 

Steve nodded, letting his friend get it all out.

 

"And then she gets out the goddamn hammer, Steve. I lost it."

 

Steve bowed his head. He had no words.

 

"I'm more embarrassed than anything. I can't believe I let her get to me." Danny shook his head, clearly upset with himself.

 

"She's leaving tomorrow."

 

"What? You don't have to...not because I can't keep my shit together. She's your mother. And isn't it better if we know where she is?"

 

"It's gone on long enough."

 

"She saved my life for Christ's sake." He felt ill all of a sudden. _Why was he defending_ _Doris_ _?_

 

"It's okay, Danny. I know what you're doing. Just, please stop. I'll tell her in the morning."

 

"Steve..."

 

"No, Danny, I'm serious. I have to make a choice."

 

"Totally off the subject, babe, but-" Danny finished his beer. "Does your mother think we're lovers?"

 

Steve blushed, as he sputtered and spit out his last sip of beer.

 

"She does!" Danny almost giggled.

 

"It's not funny, Daniel."

 

"Lotsa people think we're married or something already." His voice tilted a little on the _or something_.

 

Steve got even redder and he exhaled loudly through his nose.

 

"What? That embarrasses you?"

 

Arms crossed like he'd been challenged. "No, it doesn't."

 

"It obviously makes you uncomfortable, babe."

 

"It's just that...I'm not."

 

"You're not. I know. Me neither. We're good friends. More than that actually. We spend a lotta time with one another. We work together. Heck, we've slept in the same bed on more than one occasion."

 

Steve made a face like Danny was jabbing the needle deeper.

 

"Our friendship makes your mother uncomfortable. She's jealous. And more than anything else, she wants you to love her."

 

"Right. So, she's acting out."

Danny gave his best friend a few minutes before he steered the conversation down another road.

 

"Now, I just spilled the beans. It's your turn, babe."

 

Steve seemed lost for a second. "My turn?"

 

"The money."

 

"What about it?" Now Steve was toying with his partner.

 

Danny frowned.

 

“Alright, I hid it at Kamekona’s place.”

 

“I did not just hear that.”

 

“You wanted to know.”

 

"Yes, but...Kamekona's? Really?"

 

"The big guy knows, but he doesn't know."

 

"That's great. You really think he could keep a secret that he knows but he doesn't know?"

 

"That doesn't make any sense, but yes."

 

"Good."

 

"He's helped me out in a jam before. I trust him."

 

"He told us he gave you weapons when you went after the Governor."

 

"True, but he also gave me a head start." Steve grinned and chugged what was left of his beer.

 

Danny shook his head. Clearly he was losing this argument. And then Steve tossed in more aggravation.

 

“Chin knows.”

 

“Oh, so you told Chin before me.”

 

“I thought you didn’t want to know.”

 

“Well, I didn't until I did. And maybe I figured I'd be the first in line when you were telling your secrets.”

 

Steve shook his head.

 

“I’m so glad you’re feeling better, partner. I missed this.”

 

“What _this_? What are you talking about now?”

 

Steve just smiled, biting his lip to keep from laughing out loud. A riled up Danny was a happy Danny. If that made any sense.

 

"You, Danny. Giving me shit."

 

"Yea, well, someone has to. You need it." He paused to chuckle. "Otherwise - aw hell -"

 

Danny reached out and grabbed Steve, pulling him close. "You, my friend, are an animal."

 

After a few seconds, Danny spoke again.

 

"So, what are we gonna do about the money?"

 

"Not we. Me. I'll go and get it. You stay here."

 

"I'll do no such thing, partner."

 

"You are a liability, Danny. I plan on going in-"

 

"I'll hold you back."

 

"You're injured, buddy. It's not safe."

 

"It's Kamekona's place, Steve. How _not safe_ can it be?"

 

"We don't know who's watching. Doris is still hanging around, so that means the game's still in play."

 

"Game's in play, huh?"

 

"I want to do this right." Steve ignored Danny's playful tone.

 

"Hey, we don't have to move on this yet. Let's sleep on it. Make your Mom and her friends sweat a little. Let's take the time to plan this."

 

"I can do this under the cover of darkness. Alone. You can be my eyes and ears."

 

"Uh huh, sure. Backseat driver. Armchair quarterback."

 

"Danny - this is all on me. I hid the money. I have to finish this alone."

 

"See, there ya go. That's the kind of talk that gets you in trouble."

 

"Like what?"

 

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe like getting framed for murdering the Governor. Getting kidnapped by Wo Fat. Twice. Almost beheaded by the Taliban. Oh and not to mention, almost dying in a plane crash with Wo Fat."

 

"I'm hearing a lot of almosts, Danny." Steve glared at this best friend, a bit of a cocky edge to his smirk.

 

"Yea right. You went into all of those situations blind. Without your team. Your ohana. And frankly, we got you out of it."

 

"So, see? I wasn't alone. You guys had my back."

 

"Yea, but we _almost_ didn't."

 

The waves crashed as the wind picked up again. So much for a lull in the storms.

 

Danny looked at the sky, taking a deep breath. "No, you won't finish this alone, Steven. We're in this together. All of us."

 

"Danny..."

 

"You and Chin will go and get the money. I'll be ready and waiting, if you need me. Somewhere nearby in the truck. Back up. You're right, I'll hold you back, but if you get into trouble."

 

"I know. You're there." Steve shook his head. "But I can't ask Chin. He's been hurt enough already."

 

"Babe, I know you think you're Superman, but you can't carry all that cash by yourself. And we shouldn't move the money until we have a plan. What are we gonna do with it?"

 

"Chin can pay back Gabriel." Steve shrugged.

 

Danny shook his head. "Yea, you know that won't make a difference. Even if he could pull it off. Gabriel has Chin by the balls."

 

"You're right." Steve all but whispered. "We need a good solid plan."

 

"But not tonight." Danny sighed and picked at the label on his bottle of brew. "Tonight I need some more beer."

 

Steve nodded, but he had stopped listening. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to simply feel the breeze across his face. He was safe in the moment and with good company.

 

Danny was not one to let the silence linger for too long.

 

"You okay, babe?"

 

"Yea." Steve chuckled. "More than okay. I decked my mother."

 

"You were defending my honor, which was kinda cute. But, please don't do it again."

 

"Can't guarantee that Danny."

 

"No buddy - I know you can't. You're good like that." Danny laughed.

 

A few quiet seconds tripped past. Each man finished another beer. Shadows danced across the yard as the wind picked up.

 

Steve had to raise his voice a little to be heard. "I have to ask her to leave."

 

"You sure?"

 

"What do you mean? Am I sure?" Steve shook his head. "No, I'm not sure."

 

Danny nodded, feeling bad for saying anything. _What did he know about crazy mothers?_ He softened his voice. "Okay. When?"

 

"Tonight. Tomorrow morning?"

 

"It's getting late. How 'bout tomorrow?"

 

"Yea. I don't know what to tell her."

 

"The truth?"

 

Steve agreed but was suddenly too overcome to reply to Danny. He scrubbed his hand over his face and then massaged his temples.

 

"I'll be there if you want." Danny was ever the best friend. "Just say the word, babe."

 

"No, that will make it harder." _She hates you enough already._ "I'll talk to her in the morning."

 

"I'll sleep in then." Danny gave Steve the smallest hint of a smile, unsure if Steve could even find the humor in this.

 

Steve laughed and smacked Danny on the back before pulling him into a hug. "Tough duty for you, huh?"

 

The two best friends gathered the empty beer bottles and headed into the house, calling it a night just as the rain started again.

 


	28. Chapter 28

 

At dawn, Steve stood at the edge of the yard. He hadn't slept very well. He kept dreaming of his mother. Images, memories from when he was younger. He wasn't sure if they were real or leftovers from his last stint with Wo Fat.

 

To make matters worse, the walls in the house were thin. Danny had cried out in his sleep several times. His best friend had tossed and turned for much of the night, keeping Steve on alert.

 

Just when he'd thought he couldn't take much more, the room had lightened. His dark night over. He crept downstairs. And seeing no signs of life, he'd slipped out the back door.

 

Looking out over the water, he considered going for a quick dip. He needed to clear his head. Get some distance. Gain some perspective.

 

He rolled his shoulders and stretched his neck to relieve some of the tension. Reaching for the sky, he closed his eyes, lowering slowly to touch his toes. On the way back up, he had to pause for a few seconds, letting a wave of white pass before his eyes. The head rush reminded him he'd had way too much to drink the night before. As the fuzziness dissipated, he was left with a dull ache behind his eyes.

 

Regardless of his headache, questions wound themselves through his mind.

 

_Why was he keeping_ _Doris_ _around? Why was it so hard to tell her to leave? Were any of his memories real?_

 

Deep down, Steve knew Danny was right. No answers were coming. There was nothing to gain from his mother except more heartache. The woman waiting in his house now was not his long lost mom, returned from the dead. She was a demon created by all the lies left in her wake. And he wanted her out of his life. Once and for all.

 

Doris had to leave. And be gone for ever this time. He didn't need to know why she'd raised Wo Fat and why she'd never told him about it. He didn't need to know how she could abandon him and Mary and their dad. None of it mattered.

 

He wished he'd never gone looking for answers in the first place.

 

None of it led to anything positive. Steve doubted she'd tell him the truth anyway.

 

His future was Five-0 and the ohana he'd assembled here in the present. Doris was a twisted relic of his past.

 

One or two deep breaths and he was ready to face her. He'd made up his mind. She had to go.

 

/././

 

Doris watched her son standing outside. She knew he was psyching himself up, preparing for battle. Steve had always approached stressful situations that way. He'd done the same thing as a boy before anything that made him nervous. Big exams in school. Asking a girl out. Anything related to sports. If something mattered to him, he could get a little crazy about it.

 

That was the one thing that made her feel better. She mattered to her son. After everything she'd done - all the lies she'd told - she mattered enough for him to be anxious about asking her to leave.

 

She'd reviewed her digital recordings more times than necessary, unnerved to hear her son say he wanted her to leave. He was merely holding out for answers she wasn't ready to give.

 

Rationally, she'd known it was coming. The reality of it stung nonetheless.

 

But she had to focus. She'd worked too hard to die now. All because her son wouldn't cough up the goddamn money.

 

As tough as it was, she had to proceed as planned.

 

She couldn't let herself get all wrapped up in emotion. Her life was in jeopardy.

 

Her needs had to come first for the sake of the mission. She would explain everything to Steve once she was in the clear.

 

What she was about to do wouldn't seriously harm her son. He'd end up with a headache, maybe a sour stomach at the worst. She could blame it on the large quantity of beer Steve and Danny had consumed the night before.

 

No harm. No foul.

 

As he walked toward the house, she turned away from the window, patting the small vial in her pocket. Doris would get her answers now, if she played her cards right. She had to be quick, precise.

 

The stakes were too high for her to make any mistakes.

 

/././

 

"Look, Doris, Danny told me everything."

 

"Right outta the gate. I like that. The two of you share _everything_ , don't you?" There was fire and cynicism and spite in her voice. Steve held his tongue. Then, she took a deep breath and he watched her transform from fierce to sickeningly sweet in a matter of seconds. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm glad he did. Now everything's out in the open. Maybe we can move on?"

 

"Move on is exactly what you can do. Now." He pointed toward the door.

 

Her eyes narrowed and she chewed her bottom lip.

 

"No, I don't think so, Steven. First we're going to have a nice breakfast, like mother and son."

 

He watched, helpless, as she pulled eggs from the fridge and bread for toast. She grabbed two mugs and motioned toward the coffee press.

 

Steve nudged her out of the way. "Let me make it myself. And I'm not hungry."

 

She smiled. "Then I'll just make enough scrambled eggs for me. I could really use the protein. Or should I make extra for your sleepy partner?"

 

"No, Danny is fine. Leave him out of this."

 

"Sure thing, honey."

 

He bristled at the syrupy tone of her voice. She was trying to wriggle her way into staying. It wasn't going to work. No amount of kindness could cover what she'd done.

 

"Just stop, Doris. I don't want breakfast. I don't want your compliments and sweet talk."

 

"Then what do you want?"

 

He ignored her question and focused on fixing himself a cup of coffee.

 

"Make enough for your dear old Mom?" She leaned into his space.

 

"Sure, what ever." _If it will make you shut up._

 

He grabbed the mugs, setting them on the table. As he poured the first cup, she bumped him and coffee sloshed everywhere.

 

"Oh I'm sorry. Let me-"

 

He cut her off. "I'll get it. Pour yourself a cup."

 

As he turned away from her to grab a dish rag, with one lightning quick flash of a move, she tipped a few drops from her secret vial into one of the mugs. As he cleaned the spill, she poured another cup, keeping one hand on the adulterated brew.

 

"Here, Steven, your coffee. Maybe some caffeine will brighten your mood."

 

He accepted the mug and frowned at her. "Don't count on it."

 

"Let's sit and have a little chat then. I promise to give you some answers."

 

Steve hated that he wanted to know what she had to say. _Needed_ to know so badly that he gave in far too easily.

 

"Fine, but then you're gone, Mom." He pulled out a chair and sat down.

 

She followed suit, smiling before she sipped her coffee. After what seemed like forever, he took a drink too, letting out a long sigh like he'd been holding his breath for years.

 

"See, all you needed was a nice cup of coffee. Works wonders for the soul."

 

/././

 

Steve closed his eyes and swallowed hard. His head swam for a few seconds, and he felt like his whole body was going numb and he wanted to puke.

 

“What the hell?” He stood up too fast, shoving the chair backwards. Unsteady on his feet, he collapsed, smacking his head on the way down.

 

The floor was cool against his cheek. He blinked but couldn't focus. His vision blurred, sound fuzzy. He knew he was close to blacking out.

 

Doris crouched beside him, checked his pulse. Then she ran a hand through his hair. “My handsome boy.”

 

She rolled him over, checking his pupils, ignoring the blood on his face. She tapped his cheeks. “Time to wake up.”

 

No response. This time she slapped him. _Hard_. Eyes blinked open. Then he was gone again for a few seconds. Until finally he seemed about half alert.

 

“That’s it, Steven. Open your eyes. You can do it.”

 

She cupped his chin with a very firm hand, moving his head so she could look him straight in the face.

 

The familiar creak of the floorboards alerted her. _Danny._ Doris had to hurry.  “Open your eyes. We need to chat and there isn’t much time, honey.”

 

Steve tried to push himself up, groaning.

 

“Oh no you aren’t going anywhere.” She placed a hand on his chest. “Don’t make me restrain you.”

 

“Mom?” His eyes fluttered, trying to focus on her. “What?”

 

“Where’s the money? You need to tell me.” She shook him. “You’re in danger.”

 

He drifted again, mumbling something.

 

She grabbed him by his hair and shouted in his ear. “What did you say? Answer me.”

 

His voice was louder this time, pained. “Not gonna tell. Never.”

 

Her lips pinched angrily. “Please don’t make me do this.”

 

She traced around the wound on his forehead, fingers crossing through the blood, smearing it. Pulling back, she rubbed the tips of her fingers together, as if studying the crimson stain. Then, she curled her hand into a fist and jammed her knuckles into the bloody, tender flesh.

 

Steve moaned and tried to move himself away from her. With both hands, Doris held him in place. "Now be a good boy and hold still. We need to have a chat."

 

/././

 

Danny had a bad feeling. He’d overslept and felt a little groggy from one too many beers. He reached for the bottle of water he'd left on the nightstand, realizing after the first sip that his lovely partner had replaced it with an energy drink. Which was probably a good thing, considering the headache he felt coming on.

 

Climbing out of bed, he poked his head into the hall and listened. _What had woken him?_

 

It was much too quiet. There were at least two people downstairs. He should hear _something_.

 

His brain screamed a warning.

_Steve…_

 

His best friend was alone with Doris and this did not sit well with Danny.

 

/././

 

His head hurt and he couldn’t think, felt sluggish. All he knew was Doris was kneeling over him, pinning him to the floor. Steve tried to sit up again, but she was stronger.

 

“Don’t move too fast. You could have a concussion. That’s a nasty bump on your head.” Her voice was tender now. “You need to tell me about the money. Now, Steven.”

 

“No.” The only word he could form above the pounding in his brain. “No.”

 

"They're going to kill me, Steven!" Now there was desperation in her voice.

 

He chuckled, a raspy, throaty sound accompanying it. A slight grin on his face.

 

She slapped him. "You find it funny that your Mom is going to die?"

 

All he could do was choke on a gurgly cough.

 

Doris put her hand back to smack him again, but froze.

 

“Steve?” _Danny._ Moving slowly down the steps. "Hey Steve? Where you at, babe?"

 

“Shit.” Doris growled. She grabbed their mugs from the table, running the water in the sink, rinsing everything.

 

“Danny?” She knelt next to her son again, putting on her best worried face.

 

“Doris?” He sounded confused, surprised, and then he was in the room, still nursing his sore leg. His gaze went from Doris to the floor in nanoseconds. “Steve!”

 

He rushed to his friend’s side. “What happened?”

 

“I don’t know. I found him like this.”

 

Danny checked for a pulse. “Steve? Can you hear me, babe?”

 

Steve moaned and grimaced as he tried to turn his head toward Danny.

 

Doris continued cementing her story. “I came in from a walk. He was on the floor.”

 

“Call 911. Now!” He glared at her. He knew she was lying. Then turned his attention back to his best friend. “Steve – open your eyes.”

 

He made note of the gash on Steve’s forehead and the smeared blood. His stomach rolled over when he looked at Doris. _Evil snake woman_.

 

Then he ran his hands over the rest of Steve, finding nothing else obviously wrong. Doris spoke to someone in the background. He hoped she was dialing the ambulance.

 

Steve’s eyes opened and then closed again. He tried to clear his throat. “Danny?”

 

“Hey, there you are.” Danny smiled. “Help’s on the way, babe.”

 

“No, no.” Steve tried to sit up. “Doris.”

 

“She’s here, Steve. She’s calling for a bus.”

 

“No, no.” Again all he could say.

 

“Ssssh, it’s okay. You’re gonna be okay. Just stay down.”

 

Steve continued to mumble, and Danny rubbed his arm. He looked toward the living room. “Doris? Did you get an ETA?” No answer. “Doris?” Still no answer. “Hey Doris?” He yelled this time, cringing when he noticed Steve wincing.

 

He squeezed Steve’s hand. “Hang tight, babe. I gotta check something.”

 

Steve opened and closed his eyes, pushing against Danny.

 

"Hey, stay put, okay? I gotta check on your mother." He patted Steve’s arm. “You got me?”

 

Steve’s eyes found his. Danny could see an acknowledgment. “I’ll be right back.”

 

“Doris?” Danny checked the downstairs and gave a quick check out back. He yelled up the stairs too. She was gone. “Shit.”

 

Pulling out his phone, he gave a quick check to the driveway. No sign of Doris. She must have left on foot. Running back to Steve, he dialed 911.

 

“This is Detective Danny Williams, Five-0 Have you received a call from _2727 Piikoi St_?” Pause. “No? Shit. I need a bus. I’ve got a partially responsive male. Possible head injury.” Another pause. “We're in the kitchen. Front door's open.” Pause again. “Yes, this is the McGarrett residence. Officer down.”

 

He touched Steve’s face. “Help is on the way, babe.”

 

“Danny?” Steve’s eyes were open, more focused.

 

“Hey, it’s okay.”

 

“No, no...” Steve was agitated. “Doris?”

 

Danny went straight for the hard truth. “She’s gone, Steve.”

 

“Drugged me.”

 

“What did you just say?” Danny was shocked, needed to hear the words again.

 

“Drink.” Steve waved a hand toward the table. “Sick.”

 

He rolled on to his side and puked without warning.

 

“Fuck.” Danny jumped back, grabbing a towel to wipe Steve’s face. As much as he wanted to, he did not touch the mess on the floor. His cop brain screamed evidence.

 

Loud banging and voices alerted Danny to the EMS.

 

"Door's open. In here. The kitchen." He shouted, not leaving Steve's side.

 

"What happened?" The med tech knelt beside them, immediately checking Steve's vitals.

 

"Not sure. Found him like this. Looks like he hit his head. And he just vomited."

 

He barely warned the EMT about the puddle on the floor before he slid in it.

 

Danny continued, "Possible poisoning? He mumbled something about being drugged."

 

"Bag that." One tech shouted to the other. "They may need it at the ER."

 

"Danny..." Steve was with them again.

 

"Hey, babe. I'm here." Danny rubbed his friend's arm.

 

"Doris?"

 

"She's gone, Steve. I'm sorry."

 

Steve nodded, not saying anything. He closed his eyes. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

 

"Sorry. Sorry." Danny soothed, trying to comfort his friend and stay out of the EMT's way as they moved Steve to the gurney.

 

"Alright, we gotta roll, Detective Williams."

 

"I'm coming with you. Just gotta lock up the house and make a call."

 

"Better make it quick. We can't wait too long."

 

Danny pulled out his phone and moved as quickly as he could to check the doors and set the alarm. His limp caught their attention.

 

"You alright, sir?"

 

"Yea, this is nothing." He waved off their concern.

 

Phone to his ear, Danny followed the EMTs to the waiting ambulance. "Chin - hey - I'm with Steve. Headed to the ER. Not sure what happened. I need you to get over here and secure the house. I'll fill you in later."

 

Danny paused. "No, Doris is gone."

 

The conversation ended. He didn't need to say anything more to his colleague. He had faith that Chin would do as he asked. No questions for now. Danny jumped into the rig and sat with his partner.

 

Steve fought the oxygen mask, reaching for Danny.

 

"Hey, calm down. You're gonna be okay, babe."

 

Steve continued to fight them, his thrashing getting more aggressive. Danny grabbed Steve's hand and squeezed - hard. "You need to relax. Let them do their jobs. We'll talk in a few minutes. I promise."

 

Steve finally nodded, taking a few even deep breaths. and closing his eyes.

 

The EMT got Danny's attention. "Detective? You sure you're okay?"

 

He pointed at Danny's leg. The bandage was bloody.

 

"Yea recent injury. Must have bumped it."

 

"Let me-" The tech reached down.

 

Danny stopped him. "Wait til you get my partner under control. I'm fine."

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

Danny was greeted at the hospital by a friendly face.

 

"Hey Lou. Chin hit the bat signal?"

 

The big man smiled. "Yea. What's going on? He didn't give me any details."

 

"Found Doris with Steve on the floor. Not sure why he collapsed. Doris split as soon as she saw me."

 

"Is Steve okay?" His face painted with concern. Then he wrinkled his nose. "Hold up - Doris is gone?"

 

"Yea...Maybe..I don't know. Right now, I don't really care." Danny pushed through the doors, searching the bays for Steve. The EMTs had gotten ahead of him. He flashed his badge. A nurse pointed him in the right direction, Lou following close behind him.

 

A hospital security officer stopped them in their tracks. "You'll have to wait out here."

 

This time, Lou flashed his badge as he chuckled. "Just try and stop him, man."

 

Danny tried to keep his dwindling composure. "That's my partner. Please move."

 

"There's procedure I have to follow, brah." The guard held his ground. "I can't let you back there til I get the word."

 

"Hasn't been a problem in the past." Danny tilted his head, eyes brimming with bravado, jaw tense.

 

Lou stepped between the two men. "Now boys, I'm sure we can work this out."

 

A nurse intervened. "Detective Williams, please give us a moment to get things settled. I'll be right back for you."

 

Danny recognized her from his recent trip to the ER. One of Max's friends. He nodded, folding his arms over his chest. He turned to Lou, ignoring the now annoyed guard. "Has anyone called Kono?"

 

"No, we agreed not to worry her until we know what's going on. She already has enough on her plate." Lou paused, face going white. "You don't think Doris would-"

 

Danny cut him off, raising his hand. "Please, don't go there. And no, I don't believe she would harm Grace or Kono. I don't think she meant to harm her son either."

 

"What the hell happened, Danny?"

 

"I wish I knew, Lou. I wish I knew." Danny shook his head, hands on his hips. He was still trying to digest what had happened. "All I can see is Steve on the floor..."

 

Lou squeezed Danny's shoulder. "All right, you stay here and find out how our boy is doing. I'll hold down the fort."

 

He waved toward the small lounge area. "I can hear some of that nasty coffee callin my name. Can I get you a cup?"

 

"Nah Lou, no thanks. My gut's already torn to shreds." Danny smiled. "Thanks."

 

The nurse reappeared, motioning for Danny to follow her.

 

"No problem." Lou almost knocked Danny over with a big pat on the back. "Now get back there before Steve trashes the place."

 

/././

Danny found Steve sitting on the edge of an exam table, head in his hands. He straightened when Danny entered the small nook of a triage room. Space must have been at a premium, or the staff just wanted to keep the notorious pair out of their way.

 

"Hey babe." Danny gave his friend a weak smile, doing his best to hold it together. "You okay? You definitely look better."

 

Danny frankly didn't know what else to say. He couldn't deal with how worried he was or how pissed he was at Doris. Both subjects were certain to be bombshells. Neither of them had the strength for any more explosions.

 

When Steve didn't reply, Danny kept talking as he moved closer to Steve to get a better look. "So have they checked you out? They gonna patch you up? Are they gonna run some tests?"

This line of questioning was obviously the wrong way to go. It triggered that annoyed look Danny fondly called Aneurysm Face, and right now was not the best time for Steve to show his stubborn side. Unfortunately, it was too late; the damage was done.

"I'm fine, Danny. The stuff wears off fairly quickly." Steve pushed his friend away. "I don't need any tests. A couple butterfly strips and then I'm going home. You did _not_ need to bring me here."

 

Danny closed his eyes and didn't speak. He bit his lip so hard he was waiting to taste blood.

 

"She didn't want to kill me. She just wanted information."

 

Danny continued his silence, though inside he was boiling.

 

"My head is fine too. I doubt I even have a concussion. And I've certainly been through worse." Steve stared at Danny. "Are you gonna say something? Or are you gonna just stand there, glaring at me?"

 

Danny wanted so badly to point out that he couldn't be glaring at Steve if his eyes were closed, but instead, he cleared his throat and squeezed his eyes shut tighter. Realizing, he was shaking ever so much, he backed himself into the chair he knew was right behind him.

 

"Danny?" Now there was just a bit of concern in Steve's voice. "You okay? You really should get your leg checked out. It's bleeding again."

 

It was funny how easily things shifted between the two men. The harsh words melting into concern before their next breath.

 

"Says the man whose mother drugged him right before he collapsed and smashed his head open."

 

"Ha ha, very funny. Don't change the subject."

 

If Danny wasn't completely emotionally exhausted, he would have launched into a rant right then and there. Instead, he chose to exhale loudly and cover his face with his trembling hands.

 

**/././**

 

And Steve did nothing to quell Danny's frustration over the next half an hour. He seemed convinced that if he spouted the same thing over and over again, this whole mess would disappear. Like a magic spell. And they could go home and forget this ever happened.

 

So Danny endured a rousing round of word play while feeling his patience slip away as they waited for a doctor to give Steve the all clear he desperately wanted.

 

"I'm perfectly fine." Steve kept repeating the words, adding different adverbs each time.

 

_Perfectly fine._

_Absolutely fine._

_Very fine._

_Mostly fine._

_Practically fine._

_Fantastically fine._

 

Danny could tell he'd tossed in a few of them just to mess with him. He wasn't convinced. No way. You don't go a round with your crazy mother and remain fine.

 

To top things off, Steve refused to let anyone draw blood to pinpoint the drug Doris had used and he wouldn't let anyone run any other tests. His head hurt, he had a minor laceration and possibly a concussion.

 

_Been there done that_. Steve had repeated with a laugh.

 

Danny didn't think it was funny.

 

"No really, I'm fine."

 

This time, Danny growled at the comment. Steve continued to look at him earnestly. He was serious, which served to aggravate Danny even more.

 

"Your mother drugged you, Steven. You smacked your head on the chair as you passed out."

 

"I did not pass out. I had a momentary change in blood pressure."

 

Now Danny giggled, a thin hysterical sound filled with exhaustion and exasperation. "Is that what you call it? I'll have to remember that. Momentary loss of blood pressure."

 

"Change in blood pressure, Danny. If you're gonna use my line..." Steve grinned. "Get it right, huh?"

 

"Nurse-" Danny scooted his chair and stuck his head out of the curtain. "Can we get a sedative in here?"

 

A lovely young woman popped her head into their less than private room. "Is everything alright? Commander McGarrett, are you okay?"

 

"He's fine. The sedative is for me."

 

The nurse bit her lip and disappeared. The two men had been in the triage room for more than an hour, waiting to get the final word from the doctor. Their bickering could be heard at the nurse's station in the hall.

 

/././

 

The paper lining the exam table crinkled as Steve shifted to lie down, hands behind his head.

 

"I'll make you a deal, partner."

 

Danny sighed. He'd been zoned out for a few minutes, nursing his own headache and finally feeling his leg. "Repeat that."

 

"I'll make you a deal." Steve's tone was soft and patient.

 

"I'm listening."

 

"If you let the doc take a look at your leg, I'll get my head examined."

 

Danny bit off the beginning of a chuckle and sucked in his bottom lip.

 

Steve rolled his eyes, but his words, his whole face, were colored by amusement. "I know. Just what you've been waiting for - for years, right? Me getting my head examined."

 

"I didn't say it. You did."

 

"Well, maybe we both need our heads examined."

 

"You got that right, babe."

 

/././

 

After a few more hours of aggravation and needless paperwork, Steve and Danny were on their way home. Danny with a new dressing on his calf, which was now delightfully numb and Steve with two steri-strips across his forehead. It seemed like any other day, except it wasn't. A figurative cloud hung over them for most of the trip. Until Danny couldn't take it anymore.

 

"This is nervous tension, you know."

 

"What Danny?" Steve leaned his head against the window, eyes closed against the scenery rolling past them.

 

"Tension. Stress. You acting like an idiot."

 

"I wasn't the one acting like an idiot."

 

Why neither of them was riding shotgun was not discussed. They'd slid into the back without a word. Now, they weren't facing one another, but were held together by the barest of connections. Fingertips touching across the seats. Lou kept watching them in the rearview mirror, fascinated, half a grin on his otherwise serious face. As long as the two friends were picking at one another, things were relatively okay.

 

"Yes, you were, in fact, acting like an idiot. Maybe ass is a better term."

 

"I let her get the drop on me, Danny."

 

Danny deflated just a little bit. "She's your mother, Steve. Mothers shouldn't drug their kids for information."

 

Steve picked at the ER bracelet on his wrist. He knew Danny was right, but it didn't matter. It was a double hit for him. His mother spiked his coffee to get information. _His mother_. And he let it happen. He should have known she was up to something He should have counted on it. But he'd let down his guard because of his own selfish need for answers.

 

A single tear ran down his cheek, and Danny saw it.

 

"Aw babe."

 

"Please just stop Danny." Steve held his head in his hands. "I can't take much more, okay?"

 

Danny squeezed Steve's knee. "Alright...okay. Let's just have a normal evening. Watch some TV. Order takeout. I just wanna prop my leg up and forget for a little while."

 

"Sounds good to me."

 

"I second that motion." Lou chimed in from the front.

 

 

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

They were in the house five minutes before the bickering began again.

 

Steve started this round. "You were told to stay off that leg, buddy."

 

"What about you? I specifically heard the doc tell you to take it easy."

 

"Yea." Steve grinned. "But first I need to get this filled."

 

He waved a piece of paper at Danny.

 

"What? Wait a minute. When did you get that?"

 

"While you were in the can."

 

Danny eyed the paper. "You're not gonna take those!"

 

"Says you."

 

"Thought you said you were _fine_." The word _fine_ poked Steve in the chest more than Danny's finger could.

 

"I am." Steve tucked the prescription slip into his pocket. "It's for nausea. Had to tell them something."

 

"Seriously?"

 

"It was the only way they'd release me."

 

Danny groaned. "Whatever."

 

Steve continued to make his case. "And we do need provisions with all the extra house guests."

 

"Can't argue with that one." Lou chimed in. The two men looked at him with surprise. They forgot there were other people in the room. "There's nothing but cardboard and protein powder with a splash of energy drink in this house. Oh and coffee. Lots of coffee."

 

"Don't encourage him, Lou." Danny threw himself onto the couch.

 

"I promise to bring him back in one piece." Chin stepped in. "Steve, let's go."

 

"So help me, if I hear you've broken up a robbery - I'll kill you." Danny grabbed pillows to prop up his leg.

 

"It's just groceries and the pharmacy, Danny. Not a bank heist or terrorist plot." Chin all but laughed as he and Steve were half way out the door.

 

"Don't be so sure. You know he's a danger magnet!" Danny called after them.

 

/././

 

Despite denying he was tired, it didn't take long for Danny to fall asleep on the couch, TV blaring in the background. Lou left him alone and kept watch on the house. He wasn't so sure Doris was really gone. He swore he could still feel her presence. Like she was there, listening to their every word.

 

He shook off his anxiety and walked the perimeter, checking in with Steve and Chin. Making sure he put in an order for takeout. He hadn't eaten all day, and Steve's protein shakes did not fit the bill. As a matter of fact, they sounded downright disgusting.

 

Lou checked his phone to find two missed calls from Renee. He'd better call her soon. He was thankful his wife was an understanding woman, but everyone had their limits. They'd made a pact long ago that family came first, and when duty called, he'd do his best to check in when he could. Plus, he hadn't seen her much over the last few days, and he missed her terribly.

 

One thing Steve did have in the fridge was beer. Lou grabbed a bottle and made himself comfy at the kitchen table, nursing the bitter brew until his friends returned. A long day called for a cold one, preferably shared with your pals, but he'd enjoy this one because for the moment, they were all in one piece and he needed a moment to chill out.

 

/././

 

The house was quiet when Danny emerged from an odd dream. He'd been playing poker with Doris, and Steve's face was on all the cards. Stretching, he flexed his ankle and rubbed his now itchy bandages.

 

Lou poked his head into the room. "Sorry man, had to mute the TV. I couldn't take much more."

 

"That's okay, Lou. It's a bad habit."

 

"Insomnia, huh?" The face Danny gave him made the big guy continue. "I recognize a fellow sufferer. Can't tell you how many times I've fallen asleep with the news or some cheesy infomercial playing."

 

Danny nodded and grabbed the remote. He needed to do something to get that dream out of his head. There had to be sports on somewhere.

 

Lou's phone rang and he excused himself to chat with his wife outside. With a smile, Danny waved his friend away, turning his attention to TV.

 

Ten minutes into a recorded baseball game, his phone buzzed from the coffee table. One flick of the remote and the game he was watching disappeared. He expected to see Steve's ugly mug on the phone screen but instead, it was someone else. "Hey Rachel, how's Las Vegas?"

 

Silence for a few seconds. Something tugged at his gut, and he sat up a little straighter.

 

"Rachel? You still there?"

 

"I'm not in Vegas, Danny." She paused. "Charlie and I didn't go."

 

"Uh, was your flight delayed? Did you miss a connection?" His questions meant only to deflect from his growing sense of unease. "Because Rachel, right about now, you should most assuredly be in Vegas."

 

"Danny-"

 

He could feel an argument brewing. And he had a valid reason for once. "Would you mind explaining to me why you are not in fact _in_ Vegas?"

 

"I got off the plane because I didn't want to be on it, Daniel. Must you make a big deal out of everything?" She sighed. "I couldn't leave you and Grace."

 

"What?" This reason floored him just a little. "Grace I can see. But me?"

 

"That's not fair, Danny, and you know it. Of course I care about you."

 

More silence, and this time Rachel ended it.

 

“There’s something I have to tell you, Danny. And it needs to be done in person.”

 

“Okay, Rach. Is everything alright?” His tone changed to a higher, concerned pitch he fought to control. "You sure you're okay?"

 

“Asks the man who nearly died just days ago.”

 

Danny fidgeted, scratching the bandages on his leg and then standing up while he held the phone to his ear. Pacing, he headed towards the kitchen.

 

“Hey, I’m worried about you. Something wrong with that?” Now, he fought to keep the caustic edge from his voice. His ex-wife would surely be the death of him. “I’m sorry, Rachel. Please just tell me what's on your mind.”

 

“It’s alright, Danny. We’re all a bit out of sorts.” She was stalling. He knew it.

 

“It’s gonna be alright, Rach. Okay? You can tell me anything.”

 

She said something he didn’t quite catch and then he heard another voice in the background. _Stan._

 

“You’re with Stan?”

 

“Yes, he came back last night. Didn’t want me to be alone.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Are we safe, Danny?”

 

“Yes, but-“

 

She cut him off. “I don’t like _yes but_. Are we safe, Daniel?”

 

He sighed, not having an answer. “Stay with Stan, and you should be alright. I can’t say for sure. I really wish you’d gone to Vegas.”

 

“I didn’t leave, Danny, because I didn’t want to run away from this. I need to be here for Grace, and I know she’s not leaving you.”

 

Times like this he wanted to kiss her. Or maybe kill her. Rachel could be stubborn, and when it came to their daughter, she was about as bad as him.

 

“Okay, I get it. You couldn’t leave Grace.” The front door opened, interrupting his peace and quiet. Lou stepped into the room, followed by Steve and Chin. “Rachel, please hold on a minute.”

 

Danny held the phone away from his ear after muting the call.

 

“Lou, why is my ex-wife calling me from Oahu?” Danny was pissed. And a little bit worried. His ex was supposed to be safe and out of the way. _In_ _Las Vegas_.

 

The big man sensed he'd stepped in shit and plastered on the excuses. “Hey man, I made sure she got on that plane. I watched it take off. I coulda tucked her into first class and all but they -”

 

"Rachel's on the island?" Steve joined the conversation.

 

"She's with Stan. She didn't go to Vegas."

 

"Shit, why not?" Steve asked worriedly.

 

"She says she couldn't leave Grace." _And me._ Danny limped further into the kitchen, still favoring his leg.

 

Arms full of groceries, Chin sighed as he stood at the front door, shaking his head. "Would someone like to lend a hand?"

 

Lou stopped Steve from helping, grabbing both bags from Chin, leading the procession into the kitchen. Steve stopped in the doorway, watching his best friend with concern.

 

Danny unmuted his phone.

 

“Sorry about the interruption, Rach. Sure, I can meet you. Just tell me where and when.” He grabbed a pen and a napkin, and repeating the place and time, he jotted the information down on a torn piece of napkin. “I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Rachel. Be safe. Please.”

 

/././

 

"I don't want to know what she used. Because that will make it real, Danny." Steve paused, knowing what he said didn't make much sense.

 

The pair stood outside in the wind. Neither noticed the light rain.

 

Danny was oddly quiet, and this made Steve rattle on nervously in stutters of broken up sentences.

 

"She was willing to poison me. To get what she wanted."

 

His composure failing, he had to look away from Danny.

 

"She knew it wouldn't kill me. Only it backfired. I hit my head."

 

Steve touched the thin strips on his forehead. Danny closed his eyes.

 

"If you hadn't come downstairs when you did..." Steve's voice was lost in the moan of the approaching thunderstorm. The sentence seemed to wrap around them, making the whole thing painfully real. "...I honestly don't know what she would have done to me."

 

Danny still wasn't responding. He wiped the rain from his eyes and simply waited for his partner to run out of words.

 

"I made a mistake, okay? Letting her stay was a bad idea. I was wrong. It's all my fault."

 

"No...Steve...it's not your fault." Danny grabbed his arm, suddenly needing an anchor. "Steve... She's your mother. You... Maybe you weren't thinking straight."

 

"Maybe? I'd say it went way past maybe, Danny. I should have kicked her to the curb as soon as she brought you back."

 

"Babe, hey - you didn't know. I was a mess. She saved me. You thought you owed her."

 

"No, it was selfish. I wanted answers. For me. I had her right here."

 

"But she's Doris. And she's never gonna tell you shit. Unless it benefits her first, babe. Face it."

 

"Danny - that's harsh."

 

"No Steve. It's not. Come on. You know it's true."

 

"Yea, yea. You're right." Steve hung his head in his hands.

 

"But I'm also wrong."

 

"Danny, I have a massive headache."

 

"She was worried about you. I saw genuine concern. She's jealous of me. Because on some level, she cares about you."

 

"So that justifies everything she's done?"

 

"No. It illuminates it. Partly. The rest we need to figure out."

 

Steve gave what Danny would describe as his "constipated" look.

 

"Like why she needs the money. Bad enough to drug you. We need to find out."

 

"I thought I'd given up on her. It's been years. Then here she was..." Steve shook his head.

 

"She's your mother, Steve. Doesn't make it easy. You want something you've never really had. Something taken away from you."

 

There really was nothing left to say about Doris, so Steve changed the subject.

 

"So, you're meeting Rachel tomorrow?"

 

Danny nodded. He really didn't want to think about his ex-wife and what she might have planned.

 

"Want some backup?"

 

"As if I can say no."

 

"I'll stay in the truck."

 

"Sure you will, babe."

 

"I'm serious. I'll give you two some privacy."

 

"But you'll be there ready to turn all ninja and shit if things get jacked up."

 

Steve grinned.

 

"It's just Rachel. She wants to tell me something."

 

"Sounds serious. Did she give you a hint?"

 

"I have no clue. She wouldn't tell me over the phone."

 

They fell into a comfortable silence. Now approaching dusk, the rain was coming down harder, and the winds had picked up.

 

"Come on. It looks like we're gonna get a pretty bad storm." Steve led the way back into the house.

 

They passed Lou and Chin playing cards, declining their offer to join the game.

 

"Well, my head's killin' me. There's nothing more we can do right now. Let's call it a day."

 

"Yea. I think I might take a shower." Danny groaned. "If I last that long. I'm dead on my feet."

"How about a bath?" Steve grinned. "With bubbles?"

 

"Sure what ever." Danny had a feeling his best friend wasn't joking about the bubbles.

 

/././

 

Danny sat in the tub, staring at his feet. His sore leg wrapped in a sorry excuse for a cover made of duct tape and a kitchen garbage bag, courtesy of MacGyver Steve. The hot water felt good. Better than the quick showers he'd been taking over the last few days. The warmth was soothing. He closed his eyes and eased farther into the water, bubbles clinging to him. Grateful he didn't have to stand and endure a shower. In the tub, he could soak for as long as he could take the water.

 

The bubbles were also Steve's idea, along with some kind of bath salts for aching muscles. He'd made a crack about Danny's modesty. But really Danny knew why he did it. _Grace_. The bubble bath had been left behind by his daughter. He couldn't remember when.

 

He tried to relax. Only problem was he kept seeing Doris. She was gone. _But for how long?_

And the dream. He needed to get her out of his head. His gut told him they were missing something. There was an angle Doris was playing.

 

But he just wanted to forget her for a bit. Soothe his sore muscles. Relax so maybe he could sleep.

 

Peace was elusive, though. He couldn't turn off his thoughts. Rachel didn't go to Vegas and she had something to tell him. _In person_.   He didn't want to imagine what she wanted. How she could screw up his relationship with Grace now? Or worse, was there something wrong?

 

Danny tried to put it all out of his head for the moment. He propped his foot on the edge of the tub, careful of his wound. He let himself drift a little. It had been years since he soaked in a tub. Felt damn good.

 

A knock at the door woke him.

 

"Danny?"

 

He didn't answer.

 

"I'm coming in." Steve didn't hesitate. He laughed when he saw Danny sprawled out in the tub. "I see the bubbles couldn't withstand the Great Danny Williams."

 

Danny splashed water at this friend with one hand and covered himself with the other. "Pervert."

 

Steve just kept laughing, sputtering his next words. "Hey, it's nothing I haven't seen before, man."

 

"Not funny." Danny's leg slipped a little and he winced. "Shit."

 

"Leg buggin you, huh?"

 

"Yea. I might need to take one of those magic pills Max gave me."

 

"Sounds like a good idea. When's the last time you really slept?"

 

Steve's eyes met Danny's. They both knew.

 

"Probably the last time you did, babe."

 

Steve pulled a towel from the rack, offering it to Danny.

 

"What's this?"

 

"What does it look like?"

 

"A towel."

 

"See, I knew you were a brilliant detective."

 

"You're unbelievable, you know that? You can leave the towel on the sink. Thank you." Danny flipped the water release with his toes. "I'm not five, babe. I can get out of here without your assistance."

 

Steadying himself on the edge of the tub, he stood up, putting pressure mainly on his good leg. Steve turned slightly away, towel extended to his friend.

 

"Suddenly embarrassed, Steven?"

 

"Hey, you're the one calling me the pervert." He still didn't look Danny's direction.

 

Danny laughed and promptly slipped, making just enough noise with a mumbled grunt for Steve to become octopus man, wrapping his arms around his friend and the towel.

 

"You animal! All I did was wobble." Danny leaned into Steve, towel barely staying around his waist, pushing himself away once he was sure of his footing.

 

"Do you know how many slip and fall accidents occur in the bathroom, Danny?" Steve let just a hint of a smile slip through his attempt at seriousness.

 

"I think you enjoyed that just a little bit too much." Holding on to Steve with one hand, Danny stepped out of the tub, dripping on the bath mat, towel dangerously close to falling off.

 

Steve couldn't control his chuckle and rolled his eyes as Danny let go of him to grab the towel. Laughing as he exited the bathroom, he left his partner alone to get dressed.


	31. Chapter 31

"I wish you could be there, Danno." Her voice soft with a hint of a whine. The cheer competition had been marked on the calendar for months.

 

Danny wished he could hug her. Grace rarely asked him for anything. Broke his heart to hear her so disappointed. "I really want to be there, Monkey."

 

He didn't know what else to say. He was very close to crying, and he didn't want Grace to get even more upset. So he clung to the silence, focusing on the sound of her breath in the background. He wondered if she'd been crying and this almost pushed him over the edge.

 

"Danny." Kono's voice, his savior at the moment.

 

"Hey Kono."

 

"You're a good dad, Danny. Don't forget that."

 

"Doesn't feel like it now."

 

More silence. Then a shuffling sound.

 

"I love you, Danno." Grace again.

 

Danny had to take a quick, shaky breath before responding. His best efforts to hide his emotions, failing miserably.

 

"Danno loves you, too, Monkey."

 

"I know you'd be there if you could. So it's okay."

 

Leave it to his daughter to try to make him feel better.

 

"That's right. I'd be there if I could." He paused again, feeling stronger. "I know you'll be great. Make sure Kono takes some pictures for me, okay?"

 

"Sure!" He loved the enthusiasm in her voice. "Maybe even a video."

 

Danny laughed. "That sounds fantastic, Grace. You're the best."

 

/././

 

Steve felt like he was eavesdropping even though Danny had started the call right in front of him. Like any other day. They were best friends; they shared most everything.

 

But this. This gut wrenching, suffocating feeling of helplessness was a little more than he could take. He wanted to give Grace everything, including her father.

 

Reality was, they'd decided it was best to keep with the status quo for now. They didn't know the danger. Grace was safest with Kono, away from her father.

 

That meant Danno missing the competition. And breaking her heart.

 

He had to do something productive. Something to take his mind off this emotional path. Dwelling on things that were out of his control did nothing but drive him nuts.

 

He glanced toward the kitchen, and then he had a thought. He hadn't checked the guest room. Doris hadn't stayed for long, but she had spent some time in there alone. Maybe she'd left something behind in her haste. There was a sliver of hope. The possibility of a lead.

 

Steve signaled for Lou and Chin's attention. They'd been parked at the kitchen table sipping coffee all morning. Both men obviously tired.

 

"Before I send you both home, let's give this place a once over. Make sure Doris didn't leave anything behind."

 

/././

 

Chin stood in the hall just outside the guest room. They'd just finished up a sweep of the house. "Steve, there's nothing. You really didn't expect to find anything, did you?"

 

"No. She's trained to leave no trace. But I had to be sure. Danny said she left in such a hurry after I fell." Steve closed the bedroom closet. The only things in there were left from Mary and the baby. "Thanks for checking, Chin. You too, Lou."

 

"I can't believe she's gone, man." Lou shook his head. "I'm just waiting for her to pop out from behind something."

 

The big man surveyed the room again. He even looked under the bed.

 

"She's not coming back." Steve paused. "Doris isn't welcome here anymore."

 

His colleagues nodded, not saying anything more. They simply waited for their friend to make the next move.

 

"Now, we need to run down any leads we can regarding Kipton and Reyes. Try to keep it on the down low. I need to know if we're safe. Danny needs to see his little girl."

 

Chin was surprised. "You know about Kipton?"

 

"You mentioned him to Danny after your run-in with Doris."

 

"Didn't know if he'd remember that. He was still so out of it."

 

"I'm not even gonna ask..." Lou took a step back. He was still in the dark on the some of the details. "I'll let you guys take the lead on this. Just tell me what you need."

 

They all knew their chances were slim. Doris had the answers. With her in the wind, they were back to square one. In the dark. The situation was less than ideal.

 

They were simply waiting for something to happen.

 

/././

 

The annual cheer squad championship was being held indoors due to the inclement weather. The local news had dubbed it the rainiest weekend in years, giving dire warnings about the drop in the tourist economy. Locals paid no attention and mostly went about their business.

 

The gymnasium echoed with laughter and practiced cheers. The air of excitement and anticipation was contagious. Maybe this would be a good day after all. Grace seemed happy once she saw her friends. She was eager to join them.

 

Kono scanned the wide open space. The storms had kept away many of the normal onlookers, and most of the people seemed to have kids in the cheer squads. These events could draw some sketchy individuals who just liked to watch the young girls in their cheer outfits, and they usually had a fair amount of security even if it was fathers keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Today called for a heavier presence, and she had been cautious, calling in a favor with HPD, snagging a few officers to watch the crowd.

 

Duke had been instrumental in helping his friends and of course Pua had stepped up with no hesitation. _Anything for Kono_. While this normally made her slightly uncomfortable, today, she was grateful and gave the big guy a hearty pat on the back. He'd waved at them when they'd pulled up, the biggest grin on his face. Kono was glad he was on parking detail. For now, she needed some space to assess the situation. Grace's well being was her priority.

 

"Auntie Kono?" Grace tugged on the sleeve of Kono's jacket to get her attention.

 

"Yes, Gracie."

 

"Could you make a video for Danno? I really wanted him to be here."

 

"I know, sweetie, and he really wanted to be here, too." Kono checked her bag. No camera. "Grace, the camera must be in my car. I'll go get it. You stay close to your coach, okay?"

 

"Sure. It's time for practice anyway." She gave Kono a hug.

 

"I'll just be a minute." Kono called after her.

 

Grace had already bounded away, joining her group. Kono smiled, relieved the morning's sadness had lifted.

 

/././

 

"Drop me off. Go park the truck. Cruise the block. What ever. I don't care. Just give me a few minutes alone with Rachel. Please?" Danny was trying very hard to keep his cool. His leg hurt, and something about this meet up didn't sit well with him.

 

Steve shrugged. "I can do that."

 

"What? No argument?"

 

"What do you want me to say, Danny? You're not a little boy."

 

Danny smiled, but didn't respond. He knew there was more coming.

 

"You won't even see me. I promise." Steve grinned.

 

Danny still kept his mouth shut, but he rolled his eyes.

 

"Just kidding. Come on." Steve jabbed him in the shoulder. "I'll wait for your call. In the truck. Okay?"

 

This was acceptable. Danny nodded. "Okay."

 

Steve slowed the vehicle to a stop, and Danny hopped out, giving his best friend a wave as he walked toward the park.

 

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

Danny dragged himself to the nearest bench. One minute he was walking to meet Rachel. The next, he was face first on the ground.

 

_What the hell?_

 

Rolling over and pushing himself up, he looked around for his attacker, heart racing. For a second, his vision blurred. Then he saw her.

 

Doris dressed all in black, just a few feet away and closing in fast. Looking like a freakin ninja. _Shit._

 

She kicked him in the chest before he could move again. Shoving him flat on his back with her boot.

 

"The money. Where's the money?" She leaned down, glaring at him, tongue flicking past blood red lips.

 

He threw a handful of dirt in her face.

 

Screaming, she clawed at her eyes, giving him a chance to escape.

 

Danny scrambled to his feet, still trembling a little. His injured leg nowhere near 100%. He wasn’t sure how far he could run, if he could run at all. She’d backed away from him, watching the tourists on the edge of the park. They hadn’t noticed. Yet.

 

He took this moment to grab his phone and hit speed dial. _God, he hoped Steve answered_. And that he could hear him. Danny shoved his cell phone back in his pocket and returned his focus to the mother of all - well – crazy mothers.

 

“I don’t know where it is, Doris. Steve is careful. He didn’t tell me.” He spoke slowly, both to stall her and to possibly mollify her. Praying she wouldn't know he was lying. _But who was he kidding? She was a freaking machine._

 

“You’re lying. I know he told you. I heard you two talking.”

 

 _You heard us talking?_ He shoved that thought aside and tried to bluff his way out of this.

 

“No, he did not. He didn’t want me to know.” Which was partially a lie. Danny knew a general location. The money could be anywhere at Kamekona's place.

 

She smiled, nodding and mumbling to herself before turning those flaming eyes back at her prey. “He thinks he’s keeping you safe.”

 

Danny caught a distant voice. In his pocket. The phone. Steve.

 

“Doris.” He said her name a little too loud. He hoped she didn’t suspect anything. “You need to go. Don’t come back. Steve’s a mess because of you.”

 

She got in his face. “Don’t you ever tell me what to do, Danny boy. I know what’s best for my child. How dare _you_ question my parenting skills?”

 

He was happy she’d switched from Daniel. But he didn’t like this affectation either. He might have gone a wee bit too far mentioning Steve, though, so he decided to keep his mouth shut.

 

“We’ll see just how much you know.” She poked him in the gut with what had to be a gun. “Now march.”

 

“March? Seriously?” He didn’t move. People were beginning to watch them. “All I have to do is raise my voice just a little bit and we’ll have an audience, Doris.”

 

“Why do you keep saying my name like that?” She scanned the park and then looked him up and down.

 

His heart stopped when she focused on his pocket.

 

“Is that a cell phone you have there, or are you just happy to see me?” She laughed and reached for his pants.

 

Doris slipped her hand into his pocket, and his heart bounced in his chest. Her cold hand in that private place was all wrong.

 

“Danny!” Rachel appeared on the path near the parking lot. Thank God she was early for their meeting. “Danny, are you alright?”

 

She immediately recognized his distress and pulled out her phone. “If you don’t step away from him, I’m calling 911.”

 

Doris shook her head. “Seems I’m the one with the gun here.”

 

Rachel put herself between Danny and Doris. “I know you won’t use it. There are too many witnesses. You’re just a bully.”

 

“Rach, what are you doing?” His face a mask of concern and terror for his ex.

 

“Yes, _Rach_ , what are you doing?” Doris imitated Danny with a smirk.

 

“She’s stalling.” Steve jogged over to them.

 

“Steven.” Doris locked eyes with her son.

 

He met her glare for glare. “Doris.”

 

Danny pulled Rachel backwards, and she helped him limp to the bench so he could sit. Both of them keeping their eyes on the mother and son showdown.

 

“I asked you to leave nicely.” Steve’s voice was cold. “And you drugged me? You want the money that badly?”

 

“You don’t understand.”

 

“Oh I understand. You are the most selfish-“ His phone buzzed and he glanced at the screen, startled to see Duke’s name.

 

“You better get that. It might be important.”

 

Steve didn't move for a second, still focused on his mother. He fought the urge to knock her down. Then he snapped out of it, answering the call.

 

“Duke? When?”

 

Seconds hung in the air as they all waited to see what made Steve go deathly pale.

 

“We’ll be right there.” Steve’s eyes darted to Danny and Rachel.

 

Danny was off the bench. “What Steve? What happened? Is it Grace?”

 

Steve held up his hand. “Wait. Breathe.”

 

“Don’t tell me to breathe. What is wrong with Grace?”

 

Now Rachel was on her feet, her eyes wide with uncertainty.

 

“Grace is fine. She’s still at the competition with an HPD escort.”

 

“Wait a minute. HPD? Where’s Kono?”

 

“She’s gone, Danny. Her car is there, but there’s no sign of her.”

 

Rachel began babbling and Danny guided her back to the bench this time, whispering reassurances.

 

“Grace is safe, Rachel. She’s okay. Steve and I will go pick her up.”

 

“She won’t be for long.” Doris’s voice sliced through their moment. “I warned you. Both of you. People want that money. Bad people. It’s not just me.”

 

“We don’t even know –“

 

“You know, Steven. You can feel it. I see that look on your face. You made a tactical error. Now Kono will pay the price.”

 

Stan appeared out of nowhere.

 

“Stanley, what are you doing here?” Rachel couldn’t hide her shock.

 

“I couldn’t stay away.”

 

Danny watched his ex, confused. He was about to speak when Rachel filled him in.

 

“Stan and I have been spending some time apart, Danny. That’s why I didn't go to Vegas. It’s also partly why I wanted to meet with you today.”

 

“Okay, alright.” Danny shook off a thousand questions that really meant shit in this moment.

 

Steve saw his best friend’s distress and took charge.

 

“Stan – take Rachel somewhere safe. Where’s Charlie? Get him and sit tight until you hear from me or Danny.”

 

Stan nodded, taking Rachel by the hand.

 

“Go!” Steve let his voice convey how serious he was. He glanced at Danny who was sitting on the bench again, hands on his knees, eyes closed.

 

“Hold tight, buddy. We’ll go and get Gracie. Give me a minute.”

 

Danny nodded but didn’t look up. Steve watched Stan lead Rachel toward the parking lot, both of them practically running. He then turned to his mother.

 

“What the fuck are you talking about? Kono will pay the price? What price?”

 

“$18.5 million, Steve.”

 

“Stop with the cryptic answers.”

 

“I told you. Bad men want that money.”

 

“Kipton?”

 

“He’s one of them.”

 

“I don’t have time for this shit.” He pushed her out of his way.

 

She didn’t move. He ignored her.

 

“Danny? You okay?” Steve squeezed his partner’s arm.

 

Danny nodded and let his friend help him to his feet. His whole body ached from Doris’s attack. “Yes, I’m fine. Let’s go get my baby girl.”

 

“Stay out of my way, Doris.”

 

“Whatever you say, Steven.” She growled as they walked away from her, Steve supporting his injured partner.

 

With one quick look over his shoulder, he snapped at his mother. "Just disappear, Doris. You're good at that."

 

They didn't wait for her response. The pair kept moving, ignoring the curious glances of bystanders.

 

Danny covered his anxiety like he normally did. "You think you coulda parked any farther away? Huh? Are we walking the whole way across the island?"

 

Steve picked up the pace, practically dragging Danny to the parking lot. "Maybe I'll just leave you here. How's that?"

 

No other words were exchanged. They climbed into the truck and sped off.

 

Two red lights away, Danny opened his mouth again. “Do they have any leads on Kono?”

 

“No. CSU is on the scene. They're going over security cam footage now.”

 

“What does Grace know about any of this?”

 

“I don’t know.” Steve kept his answers short and to the point. “She’s safe, buddy.”

 

“That’s what we thought an hour ago. Now Kono is missing.”

 

“Danny, look I’m-“

 

“Don’t you dare say you’re sorry.” Steve swerved making Danny slam his bad hand into the dash to brace himself. “Watch where you’re driving before you kill us both.”

 

Steve recovered and didn’t reply.

 

Danny kept going with his questions. “Has anyone called Adam?”

 

“No, I mean, I don’t know. I’m sure Chin thought of that.”

 

“Seriously? Right now, Chin isn’t thinking about anything except the fact that someone he loves is missing. There’s no way Kono left Grace willingly. Someone needs to call Adam. He needs to know.”

 

Danny pulled out his phone, scrolling through his contact list. Steve glanced at him and Danny kept glared back.

 

“Please just get me to my baby, so I can see with my own eyes that she is indeed safe. Then we’ll go from there.”

 

“Okay, I can do that.” Steve nodded, putting both hands on the wheel.

 

Danny groaned. “You know I hate it when you do that.”

 

“Do what?”

 

“Put both hands on the wheel like that.”

 

“Like what, Danny? I’m driving.” Perhaps to illustrate his point – or rather the opposite – Steve threw both hands up in the air for a few seconds. “See, I know what I’m doing!”

 

Danny ran his fingers over his seatbelt, checking to make sure it was secure. With a sigh he added.

 

“I think it’s time we go get the money, Steve.”

 

“Fine. But first, we’ll get Gracie and find Kono.”

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

He failed. And that never happened. Worse yet, he'd failed his beloved Kono.

 

Pua'd been arguing with a motorist about a broken tail light when it happened. And it had happened so fast, he'd barely gotten three digits off the license plate of the black SUV he'd seen leaving the parking lot. And even then, the magnitude of what just took place didn't hit him until he noticed the open car door. Then it registered whose car it was. It had all seemed to happen in slow motion. He'd been helpless, caught up in a useless, petty argument with one of the cheer dads who'd been unfortunate enough to come rolling in ten minutes late to the competition with a rear driver's side tail light on the fritz.

 

Pua shook it off. There was a way to make up for this. To make it right. _Grace Williams_.

 

He could secure Detective Williams' daughter.

 

Striding inside, he was sure of himself. Maybe even a little cocky.

 

"HPD." He announced to the group surrounding Grace. "I'm here to secure Grace Williams until her father arrives. Please step aside."

 

No one moved for a few seconds. They stared at him. He pointed to his name tag. "I'm Officer Kai. You know me, right Grace? I came to your house for Christmas."

 

_When I served your dad and Commander McGarrett the citation for vandalism._ He almost smiled at this memory. One of the highlights of his career so far.

 

She nodded, but didn't move away from her coaches. "I'm waiting for Duke."

 

"He's busy outside right now. I'll take care of you." Pua made eye contact with one of the coaches and did something he rarely did. He lied. "Officer Lukela sent me to watch over you until your dad arrives."

 

This appeased the coaches and they released Grace. "Okay, Grace?"

 

She shrugged.

 

As they moved away to tend to the other girls and pick up the pieces of the event, Pua stood alone with Grace. She still wouldn't budge.

 

"Don't touch me." She crossed her arms over her chest, clutching her backpack to herself.

 

"I'm here to protect you until your father arrives."

 

"You let them get her."

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"Weren't you supposed to be watching the parking lot? I saw you earlier."

 

"I don't understand-" Her words stunned him. He had to take a step back. "I was doing my job."

 

This annoying kid was stabbing him right where it hurt. _His heart_.

 

"Did you see Kono? What happened to her? She went out to get her camera."

 

"I didn't...I don't know..." Flustered, he couldn't finish a sentence.

 

"You're the one with the crush on her! You should be out finding her! Not treating me like a five year old!" Grace shoved Pua into the wall.

 

He stumbled, but held his ground. "Now see here, little girl."

 

"Little girl?" Grace all but snarled at him. She kicked his shin- hard. "I'll show you!"

 

Pua yelped in pain and reached for Grace. She squiggled from his grasp and moved just out of his grasp.

 

"See you can't even catch me. What kind of cop are you?"

 

Pua's face was red and it was evident he was losing his patience. "I can arrest you, ya know?"

 

"For what?"

 

"Assaulting an officer!" His eyes twinkled. "That's right. I can put you in jail."

 

"You don't have the guts!" She dropped her backpack and glared.

 

Pua reached for her again, and Grace immediately went into a defensive stance - ready, willing and able to strike him. He would not put up with her defiance. "You wouldn't dare hit me!"

 

"Wanna find out?" Grace challenged the young officer. She was 10 kinds of smug.

 

"Grace!"

 

She shrank instantly at the voice. _Danno._

 

"Officer Kai! Stand down." Duke stepped into the fray.

 

Pua shrugged away, but still looked determined to wrangle Grace. "She kicked me. That's assault."

 

Duke and Danny separated the pair. Steve right behind them.

 

Danny gathered Grace in his arms. "You're okay. Thank God you're okay."

 

Duke dragged Pua to the side. The younger officer arguing all the way. Duke made it clear Grace would not be arrested. The older man shook his head, doing his best not to laugh.

 

/././

 

"Danno, I was so scared." Grace bent her head, avoiding eye contact with her father. "I wasn't thinking."

  
"It's okay, Monkey. You apologized. Officer Kai understands." Danny wasn't sure this was true as he shot a quick glance Pua's direction. The young man's face was still red and hardened by anger and embarrassment. Pulling his daughter close, he did his best to shield her, repeating a string of soothing words. "S'okay, Grace. I love you. You're okay. I'm here."

 

He rocked her, tears trailing down his cheeks, face in her hair. She trembled in his arms. "Oh God - I'm so sorry, Monkey."

 

Danny had an out of body experience, seeing himself holding Grace, both of them shaking and crying. He couldn't control himself. Father and daughter hanging on to each other for dear life. Helpless in the flow of emotion.

 

Steve stepped in, nudging Danny and taking Grace, kissing the top of her head. He repeated the same mantra. "It's okay, Gracie. S'okay. I've got you."

 

Danny fell back against the wall, completely spent. Noticing his now throbbing leg. He'd been crouching in an awkward position and was paying for it.

 

"I've got her Danny. She's okay. Relax a minute."

 

He felt Steve squeeze his shoulder. He could hear the slight hitch in his daughter's breathing. Her continued sobs made his throat close up and he faked a cough to clear it. People were watching; he could feel their stares.

 

Without warning, she launched herself away from Steve.

 

"They took her because of me!"

 

Danny was on his feet in an instant. "No baby. It's not your fault."

 

"I wanted...to make...a video for you!" Her sentence broken up by hiccups.

 

Danny pulled her against him again, wrapping his arms around her in an attempt to quell the storm. Steve stood close, watching, worried, angry. Ready to confront anyone who approached them.

 

Danny took a deep breath, finally regaining some composure. He held his daughter so he could look her in the eyes.

 

"Listen to me, Grace. None of this is your fault. I'm just so thankful you're alright."

 

"But Auntie Kono..."

 

He closed his eyes against his own tears. "I know, Monkey. We're all worried about Auntie Kono."

 

"But you'll find her, won't you?"

 

Steve shot Danny a warning with a sharpening of his stare. _Never make promises._

 

"We won't stop until we do, Grace."

 

"We should go." Steve touched Danny's arm. "Get back to the house."

 

Danny nodded, peeling Grace away from him. "It's time to go. Okay? Do you have all your stuff?"

 

"I'm going with you and Uncle Steve?"

 

He smiled at the first glimmer of life on her face.

 

"Yes, you're staying with us for now. At Uncle Steve's place."

 

 

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

Kono opened her eyes, realizing immediately she'd made a huge mistake. The assault to her senses was almost enough to make her puke.

 

_Man this was some kind of obscene hangover of epic proportions._

 

Her head hurt so much, she couldn't even move for a few seconds. She had to get a handle on the queasiness. A few, slow breaths reduced the pain from all encompassing to a general ache.

 

Her vision blurred for a few seconds and then everything was impossibly bright. She focused on breathing through her nose and then out her mouth. The air was cool and irritated her sinuses but it cleared her head, woke her up. The only things she was really aware of were the softness beneath her, the bright light and the pounding in her head. That was her world.

 

Then a question popped up.

 

 _Where am I?_ She didn't know.

 

Then another question.

 

 _What happened?_ This brought up a memory.

 

The rain on her face, the ocean in her nose.

 

She took a deep breath. No ocean. No rain.

 

 _Was she alone?_ She tried to say hello, but the only thing that came out was a moan.

 

No response. She must be alone.

 

 _Where?_ That question again. Still no answer.

 

_What?_

 

This time, she remembered something else.

 

Grace. The cheer leading event.

 

 _Grace._ Kono was sure she called out the name, but again muddled sounds were all she could produce.

 

This got her a little upset. The adrenaline surge felt like something had her head in a vice. She squeezed her eyes closed and tried not to hyperventilate. In through her nose, out her mouth. Count to ten. She couldn't do it. Focus was not her friend.

 

 _Wait._ The freight train of panic came to a halt.

 

A parking lot popped into her head. And with it a string of memories. Kono closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

_She scanned the parking lot. The misty rain had begun again. The air was thick with the smell of the ocean. The change in the wind meant another storm on the way._

_Kono noticed Pua to her left, the opposite direction from her car. She smiled. He was berating another man about something. Standing all straight and tall, looking official in his uniform. While she was fond of him, she did her best to keep her distance. Today was not the day to be fawned over by her most adoring fan. She had to get back inside to keep an eye on Grace._

_Walking to her car, she kept checking the perimeter. The place seemed almost desolate. The rain driving most people to shelter._

_A flock of birds suddenly scattered, lifting off from nearby trees in a huge cacophonous cloud. Kono froze. What spooked them? She stopped, heart in her throat, and studied her surroundings again._

_There was just herself, Pua and the unfortunate man. Who was now getting a citation. She chuckled. Pua must be setting some kind of records with his ticket writing skills._

_As amusing as the eager new recruit was, her feeling of ease didn't last. Something had scared the birds. And something was nagging at the edges of her mind. She started checking under vehicles, which was absurd. There was no one else around._

_She had her keys ready when she reached her vehicle. Everything appeared just as they'd left it. Maybe she was simply imagining things. Overreacting to the stress. The lack of sleep. That was it. It had definitely been an intense few days._

_She unlocked the back door and grabbed her bag. She frowned. No camera. She remembered tucking it into the zipper pocket that morning. Grace had wanted to make a video for Danny. It had to be there._

_Then she spotted the camera lying on the floor in the middle of the back._

_Bending over to grab it, she realized she wasn't alone. But she was too late._

_A sharp burning sensation was the last thing she felt_.

 

Kono drifted back from the memory, wondering if it had been a dream. It felt like a movie, someone else's life.

 

As she pondered this mystery, she passed out again.

 

/././

Once they were in the truck, and Grace was secure in the jump seat behind them, Danny leaned back and pinched the bridge of his nose. Stress and worry for Kono was giving him a headache, with an overriding fear for his daughter's safety compounding his anxiety. Grace was uncharacteristically quiet as she nibbled on her lower lip.

 

Steve watched his partner sporadically for several miles. At a stop sign, he took a moment to glance at Danny, his concern obvious. Impatience and uncertainty also hardened his eyes. His best friend didn't miss it.

 

They could have an entire conversation without saying a word.

 

Danny hoped Grace didn't catch their silent exchange. He had to nip any conversation in the bud. Now was not the place to discuss the situation.

 

"Nuh uh." Danny held up his hand. "Zip it."

 

"I didn't even say anything, Danny."

 

"Drive, Steven, please. Let's just get back to your place."

 

Steve grit his teeth and strangled the steering wheel with both hands. Danny watched his friend closely. There was little room for debate with Grace in the vehicle. And by the way she was fidgeting behind them, he knew she understood what was going on. She knew the two of them well enough.

 

"I'm not a baby anymore." Her voice startled them. "Danno, will Auntie Kono be okay?"

 

Danny turned in his seat. His mind completely blank. He reached for his daughter, and she took his hand. He didn't want to lie. Grace had been through enough. But he also wanted desperately to make everything okay for her.

 

"We'll find her, Gracie. Don't worry." Steve answered for him.

 

Danny shot his partner a look, never letting go of his daughter until a rough stop jolted him.

 

"When I said drive, babe, I didn't mean-" He stopped mid-sentence.

 

Sideways, blocking the road in front of them was a huge black SUV. Everything suddenly moved in slow motion.

 

"Daddy!" Grace reached for her dad, eyes wide.

 

"Grace, get down!" Danny yelled. He tried not to look her direction. "Stay there."

 

Danny reached for the gun on his ankle. It was smaller than his service weapon, but it would do the trick.

 

Seatbelts off, both men took action. Steve drew his gun. "Under the seat, Danny. My spare. Backup ammo."

 

Danny nodded. The truck probably held a dozen weapons, knowing his partner.

 

"I see three men. All armed." Steve's voice remained calm, controlled.

 

"Can we go around them?" Danny knew the answer to the question. No way, not with Grace in the truck. They couldn't take the chance.

 

"McGarrett! Williams!" One of the men from the SUV called to them.

 

"So they know us." Danny hissed.

 

"We have your woman." The man turned to his comrades, giving orders. _Esperen. Quédense aqui._ Then he focused back on the truck. "Come out, unarmed."

 

"Steve..." Danny's voice faded.

 

"Yea Danny, I heard. Recognize any of them?"

 

"No but-" His eyes darted to his daughter. "I can't-"

 

"Let me do this. You stay with Grace." Steve opened his door, handing his gun to Danny.

 

He eased out of the truck, but paused when the man waved his hands for him to stop.

 

"No, not you. We want Williams. This message is for him."

 

Steve was firm. "What ever it is, you can give it to me."

 

"No!" The man fired at the ground in front of Steve, bits of asphalt biting his arm. "My orders are Williams only!"

 

Orders. So the guy was only a flunky.

 

"Steve." Danny reached across the seat for his partner. Steve hadn't moved from his position by the open truck door. "They want me."

 

"Danny, I can't let you do this. Not in front of-" He deliberately did not motion toward Grace.

 

"You heard them." Danny shook his head, fighting the urge to look at his daughter again. "The message is for me. I'll be fine."

 

Steve leaned into the truck. "I don't like it, Danny."

 

"What? You think I do?" Danny cleared his throat. "Let me do this."

 

Steve nodded, closing his eyes for a second, catching his breath. "Okay, Danny. I'll cover you."

 

"No, you take care of Grace. If you have to, I want you to drive the hell away from here. Get her to safety." Danny leaned over and grabbed his friend's hand.

 

"No, Danny I won't-" Steve tried to pull away.

 

"Promise me, Steve." Danny held on tight, digging his nails into Steve's wrist.

 

"Alright, I promise."

 

"Okay, good." Danny released his partner and reached for Grace, but didn't turn his body. "Monkey, you listen to Steve. Okay? I have to talk to these men about Kono. Okay? It won't take long."

 

She took for his hand, eyes frightened but still dry. "Danno..."

 

"I'll be fine. Stay down and listen to Uncle Steve. Okay?"

 

She nodded, breath hitched, biting her lip.

 

"Danno loves you."

 

"I love you, too, Daddy."

 

"I love you more."

 

Danny pulled away, making eye contact with Steve. He needed something solid. He was met with concern.

 

"You don't have to do this, Danny."

 

"Yes, I do. You heard him. The message is for me."

 

Steve frowned. "Fine."

 

"Hey." Danny smacked the seat to get Steve's full attention. "It'll be fine, huh? Keep an eye on Grace for me. Please? You heard him. He told his men to stand down. I'll be fine."

 

Danny handed both guns to Steve and exited the vehicle. He had to keep moving. If he took one final look at Grace, he might freeze. He had to do this for Kono. There might be no other way to find her. This could be their only shot.

 

"Okay. I'm here." Danny stood in front of the truck, hands raised. "You got a message for me?"

 

The man flicked his wrist and one of the other goons fired directly into the ground in front of Danny.

 

"I get it, okay? You mean business." Danny did his best not to flinch. "I'm listening."

 

"Detective Williams - if I was you - " He motioned to his men. They moved toward the truck.

 

"Come on - this is between you and me - and your boss."

 

"How do you know I'm not the boss? Huh?"

 

Shit. Danny grimaced. "Sorry, I'm an ass. You're in charge here."

 

The man laughed. "I come with a warning and a message. What happens after is up to you. I am merely the messenger. Today. Tomorrow, that could change."

 

He gave a quick glance to each of his men and added. "Mañana, podría ser un sepulturero."

 

They laughed.

 

Danny understood what was said. "Alright, I'm all ears."

 

"The money - you have it." Not a question.

 

"Yea."

 

"The money for your woman."

 

"Sure, okay." The words slipped out and he hoped his tone didn't get him a bullet. He could sense Steve twitching behind him.

 

The man didn't seem to notice. "Details will come tonight."

 

"Okay, how do I reach you?"

 

"You don't. We'll be in touch."

 

More hand gestures to the other men. All three backed toward the SUV.

 

"Don't follow us. If you do, Officer Kalakaua will die."

 

He made a throat slashing gesture before jumping into the vehicle.

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

Danny watched the SUV roar past him, stealing all his adrenaline with it. He exhaled, holding his breath in an attempt to steady himself. Then he gulped for air, blinking in the sunlight. _When had the clouds moved away?_ He shielded his eyes, chest still heaving.

 

The weight of a thousand pounds held him to that spot. _We have your woman._ Kono, they had Kono. And all they wanted was the money.

 

The goddamn money. Matty. All of this went back to Matty. Just the thought of his brother cracked him open, and he bent over, hands sliding to his knees. He couldn't stop shaking as sweat dripped from his face.

 

"Danny!"

 

He turned at his name. Steve. Then a fraction of a second later, he remembered. _Grace_. Grace was in the truck. They had to get out of there.

 

"Danny." This time the voice was closer. Steve was out of the truck. "You okay?"

 

He knew he had to answer, certain he was scaring his daughter. "Yea. I'm fine. Gimmee a sec."

 

"We need to get   -"

 

"Moving, I know. We need to get moving." He straightened and took a step toward the truck. Okay, he could do it. His legs worked. His injured calf reminded him of its existence. _Shit, he had to be careful._ A face plant into the asphalt would do nothing for his daughter's anxiety.

 

Everything suddenly ached. Every step ignited the pain he'd forgotten in the rush of the day. His leg, his ribs, his head. He could feel everything, and yet nothing, at once. Pounding, pulsing, burning. He struggled to keep from hyperventilating.

 

And then he saw the sweet face peering over the dash. Grace.

 

Danny smiled and surged forward. He was doing this.

 

He slid into the seat, trying to catch his breath.

 

"Did that just happen? Shit." By the look on Steve's face, he most definitely said those words out loud. A split second later, dad mode kicked in. "Grace, are you okay, baby?"

 

He was met with wide, curious eyes. "Yes, Daddy. I'm okay. Who were those men? Did they kidnap Auntie Kono?"

 

"Yes, Grace."

 

"What do they want?"

 

"Don't you worry about it, Monkey. We'll take care of it."

 

"But Danno..."

 

Steve started the truck. "Let's get home. I'll feel better when we get home."

 

Danny turned to his partner. "Hey, you alright?"

 

He searched Steve's face and then gave the rest of him a quick visual inspection. His arm was bleeding. "You get hit?"

 

He whispered, though he knew he couldn't hide anything from his daughter.

 

"I'm okay, Danny. Just a scratch."

 

They flew the rest of the way home. Danny gripping the seat. Steve checking and double checking his mirrors. Grace stayed quiet, squeezing her dad's arm every once in a while.

 

/././

 

His anxiety didn't diminish when Steve turned onto his street. The closer he got, the more unsettled he felt.

 

Everything familiar seemed so out of place. _How could things look so normal?_ Like nothing was amiss. His friend hadn't been kidnapped. Armed men hadn't stopped them on the street.

 

He pulled up and parked, eyes scanning the surroundings. Nodding to Danny, they climbed out of the truck, Grace sticking close to her father.

 

Steve saw him first.

 

"Chin..." He stopped several feet from the open front door. With one hand, he signaled Danny.

 

Chin stood on the porch, hands fisted at his sides. Fire in his eyes, he charged them. Questions thrown as sure as daggers.

 

"Where have you been? Why aren't you answering your phones? How did this happen? Where is Kono?"

 

"Uncle Chin, are you okay?"

 

He froze, seeming to notice Grace for the first time. "Hey Gracie, I'm fine. Are you okay, sweetie?"

 

"I'm okay. The bad guys let us go." She stepped toward him, studying him for a few seconds before wrapping her arms around him.

 

He smiled at her touch and reciprocated by returning her embrace. His eyes remained focused on Steve and Danny. "Glad you're safe, keiki."

 

She pulled away. "I'm sorry."

 

He was surprised. "For what, Grace?"

 

"I wanted to make a video for my dad. Auntie Kono went outside to get her camera."

 

"Oh no." Chin squeezed her hand. "It's not your fault."

 

"If she hadn't left..." She was already shaking with tears, dissolving into a sobbing mess.

 

Danny was there in seconds, pulling his daughter into his arms and ushering her into the house.

Steve watched the door close, relieved his friend and daughter were safe. At least that was something. In this moment, he'd take what ever he could get. He almost smiled.

 

Then his face changed ever so slightly. A twitch, or a slight flare of his nose, like he had an itch. The fraction of a squint and you'd swear his eyes changed color, if you had the balls to be looking him in the eye right then. Most people tended to focus just around his mouth, his forehead. Rarely did anyone look him directly in the eyes. Afraid they might pin you there and you'd spill your darkest secrets.

 

Chin was one of the few who could match Steve stare for stare and not break a sweat.

 

"What bad guys, Steve? What did Grace mean?"

 

"We were ambushed, Chin. On the way home."

 

"Ambushed? What? Who?"

 

"The guys who took Kono. They'll call us with instructions."

 

"Where is she, Steve?"

 

"I don't know, Chin. They want to make a trade."

 

Chin understood immediately.

 

"The money."

 

"That's right."

 

"When? Where?"

 

"They'll be in touch tonight. Gives us time to get the money." He paused. "You and me."

 

"Tonight." Chin seemed grounded by something solid. He exhaled loudly, nodding. "Okay, Steve."

 

"That's right. You and I will get the money, so we're ready when they call."

 

"Who are they?"

 

"I don't know. They spoke Spanish, so I'm guessing they're the same guys who took Danny."

 

"Kipton."

 

"That's my guess."

 

In that moment, Chin turned to stone. Steve took a couple steps back.

 

"They won't kill Kono if we..."

 

"You're too late, Steve. She's already gone."

 

"We'll get her back, Chin."

 

"You don't know that. Nothing is guaranteed."

 

Steve knew Chin was thinking about Malia.

 

"You're right. We don't know." Steve moved closer again and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I will do everything in my power to get Kono back."

 

Chin closed his eyes. "I know you will, Steve. I'm sorry."

 

"Don't be sorry. This is all my fault."

 

"That's right. It's your fault."

 

Chin opened his mouth to say more. Steve cut him off.

 

"I was wrong. I should never have separated the group." Chin didn't respond, so Steve repeated himself. "I was wrong."

 

Chin nodded, face blank. But his eyes were pools of anger and frustration. A strange brew Steve had never seen aimed at him. "You're right, Steve. You were wrong. Your actions may have killed a member of your team."

 

Steve stopped breathing for a few seconds, stunned by the venom in the words.

 

"That's right. You heard me. It's time you accept responsibility for your actions."

 

"Chin..."

 

"No, no excuses. You should have been upfront about the money. Kono may die because of this mess."

 

"We'll find her."

 

"Maybe not soon enough." His dark eyes clouded with the specter of loss. "It's never soon enough."

  

/././

 

Kono opened her eyes, her breathing slow, sleepy. At first her vision blurred. The room was dim, quiet except for birds in the distance. She pictured a flock rising from a row of trees. Had they been a dream? She drifted for a few seconds, closing her eyes. Maybe it was too early; she'd been up too late.

 

She vaguely remembered waking once before. _Was this a dream?_ Confused and groggy, she blinked a few times, rubbing the crust out of her eyes.

 

Where was she? How did she get there? Grace? Oh shit - _Grace!_

 

She sat up, regretting it. Hand pressed to her eyes, she took a slow, deep breath, in through her nose and out her mouth.

 

_What the fuck?_

 

Pressing the palm of her hand to her forehead, she tried to push away the pain. Her skin was warm to the touch.

 

Her fingers slid down the bridge of her nose and she squeezed before rubbing her eyes again.

 

Her brain was sluggish, critical thinking still switched off. She felt thick, muddy.

 

Eyes still closed, she tried to piece together what happened.

 

_Grace_ \- she'd been with Grace. Cheer practice. The competition. The video camera.

 

Her head roared again. This time a wave of nausea came too. She leaned over the bare mattress and dry heaved, her body tight, chest closed off. She couldn't breathe for a few seconds.

 

And then pain in the back of her neck flared. Fire. Stabbing. Hesitant fingers explored.

 

"Ouch." She mumbled, surprised by the raspiness of her voice.

 

_What the hell?_

 

She could feel two marks. Still raw and open. Weeping.

 

She dry heaved again. Head in her hands.

 

Stun gun?

 

She fell on to her side, tears in her eyes.

 

She'd been kidnapped.

 

_Where was Grace?_ A surge of anxiety stopped her breath again. Her throat closed, everything clenched cutting off her oxygen.

 

Shivering, she tried to control her breathing. Get control of herself.

 

She was alive and unrestrained.

 

Somebody wanted something from her. Or they were using her to get to someone else.

 

Danny. The money. Doris?

 

She needed to look around, take stock of her surroundings.

 

She could do this. Someone would come looking for her. She had faith in her ohana.

 

The room was empty except for the mattress she was sitting on and a light blanket. The mattress was small - maybe kid-sized? She barely fit. The blanket was soft, smelled new, nice brand. Something she'd buy. The ceilings were high, the walls cinder block, cement floor. It all screamed warehouse or storage room of some kind. The windows were set high above her, looked like they didn't open. One was broken. So where ever she was this place was not modern, no high traffic. No regular maintenance.

 

Sunlight beamed to the floor, lighting up a section of the space. There was nothing but bare, empty floor. Stark reminder she was alone in this prison.

 

She turned her attention to her only means of escape. The door. It was metal. No hinges on this side. Opened out. No knob. Barely a slit at the bottom. On her hands and knees, she tried to look under the door. What ever was out there was dimly lit. Ear close to the floor, she heard nothing. Just the birds and the wind.

 

A quick glance up at the windows told her another storm was rolling in. Cold air filtered down from the broken pane like gentle icy fingers. A welcome change to the stale room, but it was cold. She grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around herself. Thankful for that one small thing.

 

A loud bang stopped her heart. Then a gruff voice startled her. "Get back from the door."

 

She was nowhere near the door, but found herself answering. "Okay, I'm away."

 

Knees to her chest, she tightened the blanket around herself. Heart beating hard now. Was this the end? Were they coming for her?

 

She tensed, hardened her face, giving away none of her fear. If she were to die, they would not get that from her.

 

Locks turned, something was slid back. The door opened, metal on metal.

 

A tall man stepped into the room. He had to be over 6ft, muscular, a haole, strapped to the hilt. His sport coat and tie were a nice touch, but it didn't hide his identity from her. He was a hired gun. Strangely though, he looked like a Fed. _Who else wore a tie in_ _Hawaii_ _?_

 

Besides Danny maybe. She caught herself before the thought turned into even the faintest smile. It hurt so much to move her face, and she didn't want the man to see any emotion.

 

He tossed a takeout container on the end of the mattress. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he produced a can of soda. This he threw on the bed too. It rolled off the mattress and a few feet across the floor. He chuckled. "You better wait to open that. Might make a mess."

 

His accent. Southern US maybe. Definitely not Hawaiian.

 

He disappeared into the hall, leaving the door open. She watched and waited, holding her breath. Was he leaving the door open?

 

Her answer came quickly. He slid a 5 gallon bucket into the room. "Maybe you won't be here long enough to use this."

 

Laughing, he gave her a wave and slammed the door, locks grinding back into place.

 

Kono waited, listening, before checking the container. The styrofoam box was non-descript. Could have come from anywhere. The soda was generic, the kind sold at convenience stores across the islands. She popped open the box carefully, slowly to reveal its contents. Burger and fries. The food smelled heavenly, yet her stomach rolled over at the thought. She knew she needed to eat something, but her head hurt so much.

 

She slid off the mattress and crawled to the soda, trying not to move her head too much. Maybe some caffeine would help. She crept back to the mattress and popped open the soda can. She sniffed it before taking a small sip.

 

The food had brought unwelcome visitors. Flies. How'd they get there so fast? She closed the lid, batting at her new friends. Taking another drink, she savored the sweet liquid, the bubbles tickling her nose. She sneezed and had to close her eyes against a renewed onslaught of pain behind her eyes. Holding on to the can tightly, she leaned back against the cool cinder block wall. The soda was helping, if she didn't snort the bubbles again. Maybe she could eat. Should she eat? Conflicted, she did nothing, listening as the rain began. Maybe she'd just try to relax, conserve her energy.

 

Her mind kept working, no matter how much she tried to relax. She would not give up. She would seize the first opportunity to escape.

 

Could she overtake the guy who brought her food? Were there others? The man appeared to be trained, hardened. Sure of his abilities.

 

She'd been kidnapped by someone professional, clean. She was relatively unharmed. Just the burns on her neck and the residual headache. A few bruises and scrapes on her arms. She guessed those were from being manhandled into their vehicle and then subsequently tossed into this room.

 

She'd seen the guy's face. That bothered her. They were either going to kill her or they didn't care if she knew them.

 

She had to stay positive.

 

They'd taken relatively good care of her. Brought her food and drink. Provided her with a mattress and blanket. The bucket. She cringed at the thought of using the bucket. She prayed she wouldn't be there that long.

 

Maybe it could serve another purpose.

 

She turned it upside-down and pushed it under a window. _Could she reach?_ The answer was probably a big huge no but she tried anyway. Fingers reaching nowhere near the slim window ledge. It may as well be a million miles away. Diminished and close to tears, she sighed and returned to the mattress. Home base. She shook off the unsettled feeling. Defeat was not in her vocabulary. She would bide her time.

 

Hope was her friend.

 

Her ohana would find her.

 

All she needed was time and a bit of luck.

 


	36. Chapter 36

"Hey, hey." Danny appeared out of nowhere. He limped toward them, raising his voice. "That's enough. This isn't helping."

 

No response from either man. The shoving match continued.

 

Then he reminded them. "Come on, my baby is in there. She's already scared to death."

 

His precious cargo had been safely secured, but was most likely sucking up every word, watching every action. She didn't need to see her uncles behaving like schoolyard thugs. This fact, however, was not getting through their thick skulls.

 

Steve gave Chin another push. Hard. Chin set his stance, and for a moment, it looked like he might just launch himself at his boss.

 

Though they were both aware of the fact that they needed to shut this shit down, they were still under an adrenaline fueled spell. Both of them zeroed in on the other, ready for a fight. Almost begging after it. _Longing for the release_. They were like wild dogs circling each other.

 

"Yo! Morons!"

 

Danny placed himself between the two men and gave each of them a look which stated in no uncertain terms that whatever was going on between them was over. He wasn't sure how long he could hold his ground, but he hoped he'd get his point across before more blood was shed. Chin recovered first, putting space between him and Steve.

 

Ignoring his partner for a second, Danny focused on Chin. He needed to assess the situation, and he knew from the murderous look on Steve's face that he would be of no help. They needed the entire team to pull off the rescue.

 

"Chin babe, are you the only one here?"

 

"Yes." Chin answered. "Lou should join us soon. He needed to secure Renee and the kids."

 

"That's smart." Danny shot a quick glance toward the house. He really wished he had a better plan for Grace. Having her this close to the action drove him nuts. Her presence was a definite distraction. He worried about her safety and maybe a small part of him wondered what she'd think of him after this was all over. _Would she forgive him? Would she think less of him?_ He shook off those thoughts best as he could. "It's gonna be a long night."

 

"The sun hasn't even gone down, Danny." The sarcasm in Steve's voice softened the mood ever so slightly.

 

"No shit. Thank you for joining the conversation, big guy." He smacked Steve's back, eyeing his friend's arm again. Making note of blotches of blood curling down the torn shirt sleeve like tentacles. He'd deal with that in a minute.  

 

Chin folded his arms over his chest and sighed. "So, what's the plan?"

 

Danny shot Steve a quick glance. Hell if he knew. _Wait for the call. Set the meet. Go get the money. Rescue Kono. Take down Kipton._ Was there an actual plan? No.

 

The SEAL straightened and another compartment slid shut. "We take whatever we need, and we make the switch. Weapons. Ammo. Grab the money tonight. Then we get Kono. And we end this thing once and for all."

 

"You know it won't be that simple, Steve." Chin was not convinced.

 

"I know. I don't care. We're ending this. The money for Kono. If they want to bring more to the table, that's up to them. We'll be ready for war."

 

/././

 

Danny pulled Steve aside once Chin stepped away to make some phone calls. They had a few favors to cash in.

 

"Hey, you're bleeding again."

 

"Just a scratch." Steve shrugged off his friend's concern. "Let me finish this text."

 

"Who are you texting, babe? Aren't you worried about-"

 

"No, these guys aren't that smart. No one is tracking our phones."

 

"What about Doris?"

 

"I don't give a shit about her. She didn't take Kono."

 

Danny nodded. He wasn't sure about anything, but he trusted his best friend. Except where his health and well being was concerned.

 

And Steve could read his partner's mind. "I said I was fine. Stop looking at me like that."

 

"I can look at you however I like." Danny growled at Steve. "Stop being a baby and let me check your arm."

 

He turned without another word so his partner could examine him. _May as well get it over with._ Danny carefully rolled up Steve's sleeve, hissing as the fabric caught the dried blood. The wound wasn't deep, more likely the result of a ricochet rather than a defined graze.

 

Steve remained stoic, letting Danny do the emotional work. He didn't have room in his head to worry about such a superficial injury.

 

"See? I told you. It's nothing."

 

"You need to get cleaned up. At least put a bandage on it, so you stop leaking all over the place."

 

"I'm not worried about me. I - we - need to find Kono."

 

Danny closed his eyes and nodded. He'd been trying to focus on what was in front of him while they waited on the phone call. He couldn't dwell on Kono now. Because then he'd fall into the guilt. He'd get so wrapped up that he'd be no good to anyone.

 

This was all his fault. _Not Steve's fault._ Chin had been wrong on that one. If Danny had been a better brother to Matt all those years ago, this wouldn't have happened.

 

"Hey." Steve's light touch startled him and he dumped the first aid kit on the floor. "You okay?"

 

"Yea, I'm fine. Just need a second."

 

"Let me get this." Steve knelt beside him, gathering the assorted bandages, gauze and tape. It was tough to miss the unsteady gaze of his partner. "Now who's the liar, huh Danny?"

 

"Seriously, I'm okay. Besides a few new bruises courtesy of Doris." He winced. "Sorry I didn't mean to-"

 

Steve held up his hand, cutting off his friend. "I'll have Max check you out."

 

"Max?"

 

"Yea, he's coming over to help watch Gracie."

 

"Watch - what? When did this happen?"

 

"I just shot him a text." Steve pointed to his phone on the table. "We have to get the money."

 

"Yes, I know that, Sherlock."

 

"Someone needs to watch Gracie."

 

"Yea, right, okay. I didn't think about-"

 

"Leaving Grace again?" Steve gave Danny's shoulder a squeeze.

 

"Yea."

 

A half grin and a nudge. "Don't worry. Jerry's coming, too."

 

Danny laughed at the mention of Jerry. "Don't color me impressed. You think Lou can handle all of them?"

 

"They'll be fine." Steve cleared his throat. "Kipton and his men won't make a move tonight. They want the money."

 

"What about Doris? Or the _others_ she keeps talking about?"

 

"I don't think there are others, Danny. And she won't harm Grace."

 

"She drugged you-"

 

"Don't remind me." He gave Danny a quick pat on the back. "Grace is different. Doris won't hurt her."

****


	37. Chapter 37

Kono jerked awake. There were men in the room with her. Her immediate response was to scoot back against the wall. She tucked her knees against her chest, never taking her eyes off of the unwelcome guests.

 

There were five of them. All obviously armed. Seemed like overkill to her.

 

Then something horrible slithered into her brain.

 

She knew why they were standing there leering at her like that.

 

 _God_ , she didn't know how long she could hold out, but she would make them bleed.

 

Another man walked into the room and snapped his fingers. They all scattered, disappearing into the hallway.

 

"Would be a terrible shame, huh? If I don't protect the boss's goods." He waved at someone out of sight and two chairs were pushed into the room. "My men...they like you."

 

Kono tried not to let her lip quiver. She was still in shock, senses overloaded. Her brain struggled to remember the breathing exercises Steve had taught her. He'd stressed the importance of remaining calm when you were captured. Didn't matter how frightened you were. You did not give the enemy that satisfaction.

 

She glared at the man and didn't move. He had other ideas.

 

"Come here. Now." He pointed in front of him. "Don't try anything or I'll feed you to the dogs."

 

She obeyed, and he roughly grabbed her arms and spun her around, dragging her to the chair.

 

"Sit."

 

Kono almost woofed at him, but kept her mouth shut. She sat down when prompted.

 

"Good. You understand your situation."

 

Her brain ran through a few escape options. She could grab his weapon and shoot him. Kick or punch him. Or just flat out run away. All of those things would get her killed or worse once she reached the hallway.

 

She had no choice but to comply, allowing the man to secure her to the chair without so much as a whimper as he roughly tugged her arms behind her back and taped her legs to the chair. They were going to a lot of trouble to make sure she stayed in one place.

 

When finished, the man simply left without a word. Kono tested her bonds to no avail. The sharp plastic dug into her wrists, and her ankles were hopelessly stuck. She wasn't going anywhere.

 

"Well, I can't say I'm not just a bit disappointed in you." Agent Edward Kipton entered the room.

 

She did her best not to react. He just smiled and kept talking.

 

"Good. You know who I am." He nodded, pleased with himself. "You better hope Danny coughs up the money."

 

He was suddenly too close, smelling of Old Spice and just a hint of sweat. Yanking her hair, he pulled her head back, his mouth inches from her ear.

 

"See, these guys here - it's been weeks , maybe months since they've been with a woman." Kipton laughed. "And you - well - you are a find specimen. Yea...the things I could do."

 

His voice trailed off as he released her and moved away.

 

"My men delivered a message this afternoon. I'm sure _Danno_ and McGarrett got the hint. Painfully so. You for the money. It's simple math. Shouldn't take a rocket scientist. Unless they decide to pull some stunt or lie to me."

 

He practically purred his next sentence. "Oh how I hate it when people _lie to me_."

 

The last three words were punctuated by jabs to her chest with his index finger. "You better hope they don't lie to me."

 

He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his dark hair.

 

"They tried it once before. But I knew. Steve McGarrett covered for his best buddy. He thought I was in the dark, clueless about Matthew Williams." Kipton sneered. "They didn't know."

 

He zoned out for just a second, grin creeping across his face. He seemed to be reliving a fond memory. When he looked back at Kono his arrogance was off the charts. "See, Matt Williams was working _with me_. He believed he was an FBI informant."

 

This caught Kono by surprise.

 

"See - nobody knew. It was so much fun. So easy. The douche bag actually thought he was helping his country. He got all noble and shit. What an easy mark."

 

He chuckled, scratching his chin.

 

"He was so eager to show up his brother. Prove he wasn't a grade A fuck up."

 

Another snicker.

 

"I had so much fun."

 

Kono wanted to puke.

 

He pulled up the remaining chair.

 

"Matty helped me gather info on Marco Reyes. Then I approached the cartel with what I knew. Offered my services. Drug dealers are only successful if they have people on the inside. Everyone knows that. And a dirty Fed is worth their weight in gold."

 

He sighed, seemingly vexed about something. Then he straightened and the contented smirk reappeared. "If only my partner understood my goals. A federal pension - it's a joke. We risk our lives for pennies. Reyes offered me an alternative."

 

Kono closed her eyes, testing her bonds behind her back.

 

"Go ahead - try to escape. I have no problem shooting you. After all, I killed my own partner. Reyes said it was my initiation. My baptism. I'm not normally for any of that churchy stuff, but I kinda liked it. Baptism by blood."

 

He laughed and this time Kono shivered. The wind howled through the high windows.

 

"Death helped me see what life was really about."

 

"And just what is that?"

 

"Ah!" He shot up from his seat, chair skittering backwards. "The lovely lady speaks! _Excellent_."

 

He sat back down and scooted the chair closer, giving her thigh a squeeze before sliding his hand to her knee. Kono did her best to pull away. He bade her no attention.

 

"The secret to life is this - there is _no_ secret. There's nothing. So everything you do means nothing." Kipton licked his lips. "So you may as well please yourself. Enjoy life. And that takes money. For me...lots of money. Marco Reyes helped me with that."

 

He waited.

 

"What? No response? No disgust for my narcissism? No scolding?"

 

She glared through him.

 

"You think you're better than me?" He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "You wait. You'll be surprised what you do to survive. What you can endure. How it feels in the end...to thrive."

 

Kipton laughed. "If I were you, I'd start by praying your friends turn up with the money tomorrow."

 

He slid away from her, the chair making an obscene noise. He nodded toward the door.

 

"I'd hate to see them ruin your pretty face."

 

Just as he spoke, there was raucous laughter from the hallway.

 

"You can hear it in their voices, can't you? They're just waiting for me to give them the word." He slid his hand up her thigh again. "In fact - I'm not sure they'll wait for permission. Some of them have very poor impulse control."

 

It was very hard to control her breathing now. Every one of his fingers dug into her leg.

 

"Pray your friends act quickly. Yea, you better pray hard. Real hard." Kipton kissed her cheek and then left the room, slamming the door.

 

She was alone again, her arms bound uncomfortably behind her. The scabs on the back of her neck itched and burned as sweat ran down bare skin. Her thoughts were scattered, heart still pounding. Nose trying to forget the scent of him. Reminded her of a seedy night club.

 

Kono hung her head to give her aching neck a break but no change in position helped. She flexed and unflexed her fists, straining against her bonds. She stretched her body the best she could. She had to do something or she'd lose her mind.

 

Then, there was a noise in the hall. She froze.

 

_Were they coming back for her?_

 

She was ready for anything.

 

The door slid open slowly and someone familiar appeared.

 

 _The man from earlier._ Southern accent. The one who brought the food. He headed straight for her. She steeled herself for what ever would come next. His big hands on her body. Breath on her neck.

 

But no. He held a finger to his lips and smiled.

 

Then he produced a knife. She glared at him, determined not to let him see her fear.

 

He shook his head and went around behind her.

 

And cut the ties away from her wrists.

 

Then, he was in front of her again and tapped the weapon on his hip.

 

Stunned, she did nothing.

 

He disappeared into the hallway. The door slipped shut and the key turned in the lock.

 

She was alone again.

 

But she was free.

 

Free enough anyway.

 

She ripped the tape from her ankles and tumbled onto the dirty old mattress, exhausted.

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

"Look, Grace. I don't know what's gonna happen tonight. Me and your Uncle Steve have to run out and pick something up. Chin, too."

 

She nodded, eyes wide, but saying nothing.

 

"See, these guys, they, uh, want something in exchange for Auntie Kono."

 

"The money?"

 

"You heard that? Course you did." Danny smiled and gave her hand a squeeze. "We shouldn't be gone long. Max and Jerry will stay with you."

 

She wrinkled her nose to keep from laughing.

 

"I know, they aren't the best choices-"

 

She rolled her eyes at her dad. "We'll be fine, Danno. They're alright. Really."

 

"Good, I'm glad they have your approval. Lou will be here too, so you'll be safe. Okay? I don't want you to be afraid."

 

"I'm okay, really."

 

"It's okay if you're not." He slid his chair closer so he could wrap his arms around her. I love you, Monkey."

 

"I love you too, Danno."

 

Steve appeared in the doorway, half a smile on his face. Danny waved him over. The smile melted a little as Steve hesitated.

 

"Danny we need to plan-"

 

"This will only take a sec, Steven."

 

He gave in and knelt beside Grace.

 

She grinned and laced an arm around his waist. "I love you too Uncle Steve. Keep Danno safe for me, ok?"

 

He nodded against her, planting a kiss on the top of her head. "You know I will, Gracie."

 

/././

 

Lou walked up the drive, head down, deep in thought. He didn't envy Danny having Grace with him tonight. Not like this. He could imagine the worry and the struggle to lock those feelings down so he could do his job. On top of being injured and keeping a brave face for his daughter.

 

No, Lou was glad his children were tucked safely away with his wife. If something happened to him, they would be okay. Most of all, they wouldn't see it.

 

With a deep breath, he pushed those thoughts to the edges of his mind. They'd never really go completely away. Once you cared about someone, you had a chink in your armor. Trick was to keep your emotions in check. Focus on the mission.

 

Briefed on the situation by Chin, he didn't know how the man was functioning. That was a lie. He knew damn well. Lou couldn't help but flash back to when Samantha was taken.

 

The helplessness. The utter despair. This group had been his salvation.

 

Glancing at the house, he thanked God for the friends he'd been given. Blessings in disguise. Something to count on in this troubled world.

 

They were in a sort of holding pattern, waiting on the ransom call. The eye of the hurricane. He could think of a dozen cheesy clichés to explain the situation - if you were on the outside looking in. From where he was, it was scary as hell.

 

And he didn't admit that lightly as a grown man. As a cop.

 

Kono was out there somewhere with those animals.

 

That fact made his blood boil while at the same time turned his veins to ice.

 

He had to believe they would prevail. They always did. Somehow they always managed to pull a rabbit out of the hat.

 

Lou knocked and waited, not knowing if he'd find the door locked and not wanting to alarm anyone inside with an unexpected entry into the house.

 

/././

 

"Someone's here." Steve was suddenly alert.

 

"Down boy." Danny squeezed his friend's shoulder. "It's probably Lou, Max or Jerry. Let me check."

 

_How was he so calm?_ Steve watched Danny leave the kitchen.

 

He leaned back in the chair, pliant and brooding. He had to keep his shit together since Grace was still with them. She was watching him; he could feel it. The girl never missed a trick. He walled off his negative feelings, so he wouldn't frighten one of the few lights of his life.

 

A small part of Steve was scared shitless. The mission he could handle. He'd done more than a few extractions. Getting Kono back was no different. The money drop was a distraction, their way into the compound. Having Grace around with Kono missing - not to mention his mother in the mix - there were just too many unknowns. He was having a tough time clearing his thoughts.

 

"Uncle Steve?" Her voice was soft but certain. "Are you okay?"

 

He smiled, caught off guard by the very person he was worrying about. "I'm fine, Gracie. You?"

 

She played with her bracelet. "I'm okay, I guess."

 

"Hey - look at me."

 

She raised her eyes to meet his.

 

"It's okay if you're not."

 

"That's what Danno said."

 

"Smart man, your dad, huh? About most things anyway." Steve tossed a balled up napkin at her.

 

She blocked the attack, but shrugged to hide her amusement. Things weren't supposed to be funny. Not while Kono was...gone.

 

"He loves you, Grace. We all do."

 

"She went out to get her camera. For me."

 

He nodded, knowing where this was going.

 

"It's all-"

 

"Stop right there. It's not your fault."

 

He scooted his chair closer and pulled her into a hug. "Please, don't cry. We'll get Kono back."

 

Steve almost added a promise.

 

/././

 

Lou didn't have to wait long. Danny came to the door, two beers in his hand, face oddly alight with a smile that looked out of place with his fading bruises and split lip.

 

"Here, have one. It's gonna be a long night. Just take some of the edge off."

 

He took what was offered. He had no intention of drinking the beer though. His stomach was already rolling a little from the stress and a hot dog he shouldn't have eaten. He'd swear that thing was made of spam and he was paying for it with an annoying but mild case of heartburn.

 

Lou looked around the room.

 

Chin sat on the couch, head in his hands. The TV droned in the background. No doubt it was Danny's idea. The man had a thing for cheesy infomercials. Steve was nowhere to be seen.

 

"Where's Steve?"

 

Danny pointed toward the kitchen. "He's gearing up for a sitrep"

 

"Sitrep?" Lou cracked open the bottle.

 

"Don't ask." Danny set the beer on a coaster and nudged Chin to take it before looking back at Lou. "We were waiting for you."

 

The big guy took a slow sip of his beer, mostly out of habit. Frowning at the bitter taste. "You get the call?"

 

Danny shook his head. Chin sighed and twisted the cap off his bottle, staring at it like he didn't know what to do next.

 

Voices drifted from the porch. Lou's hand went to the weapon on his hip. Danny waved him off.

 

"I bet it's Max."

 

"Max? God, what's he gonna do?"

 

"Keep an eye on Grace."

 

Lou nodded and watched Danny open the door.

 

Max was not alone. Jerry followed him into the house.

 

"The wonder twins." Lou grinned and sat beside Chin on the couch.

 

Jerry shuffled toward the edge of the room, setting a backpack on the nearest chair. He kept his head down and shoved his hands in his pockets. Max was more than a little keyed up.

 

"Good evening, everyone. I do wish we were gathering under better circumstances." Max gave them all the slightest bow. "But I am honored to be helping out nonetheless."

 

Danny closed the door. "It's okay, Max. You can forget the pleasantries. Thank you for coming over. You too, Jer."

 

/././

 

"We all know why we're here."

 

No one said a word, letting Steve speak.

 

"We have a job to do tonight. Danny, Chin and I will get the money. The rest of you will stay here and maintain your positions. Guard our precious cargo." He made eye contact with Danny for just a second. "I don't expect any problems. Duke is aware of the situation, and HPD will keep an eye on the neighborhood."

 

Danny listened to Steve rattle off the plan. It was simple really. He knew his part. He was the glorified lookout. He'd been urged by Max to stay off his leg as much as possible. The wound on his calf was angry and weeping again. The pain was keeping him alert.

 

But he didn't care about himself right then.

 

All he could think about was his daughter standing beside his partner. Somehow it all seemed very wrong. She shouldn't be there. This was the kind of thing Danny wanted so desperately to protect her from.

 

But it was too late.

 

She'd woken up alone. She'd scene him bloody and covered in shit, still half drugged out of his mind. She'd been right there in the truck when they'd been ambushed by Kipton's men.

 

The whole thing was ridiculous. A nightmare. _God, he didn't know what Rachel would do when this was all over._

 

He had to work harder at ignoring the negative voices in his head. They didn't help the situation, and most of all, they did nothing to protect Grace.

 

Danny needed to set some ground rules. The least of which was making sure Grace wasn't there for everything. There were some things she didn't need to know.

 

Luckily, he had help tonight. His ohana had stepped up. Made his chest swell to even think about how much he cared for all of them as he scanned the group. They were there to help bring Kono home, but they were also there for his Monkey.

 

/././

 

"When I give you the signal, I want you to leave the room." Danny waited for his daughter to nod, and then he turned to Max and Jerry. "Same goes for you guys. When I give the signal, please take Grace somewhere else."

 

"What's the signal?" Max blurted out his question.

 

"A look, I don't know." Danny glared at the ME. "You'll know, alright?"

 

Max was undeterred and kept babbling. "We should come up with something now. Rather than in the heat of the moment. I propose we-"

 

Jerry elbowed his friend. "Max, you're over thinking."

 

"You'll know, okay? I'll make sure." Danny was more than just a little exasperated. "Please?"

 

"It's ok, Danno. I'll know." Grace squeezed his arm. "We'll leave when you say. I get it."

 

"Thank you, babe. How did I get so lucky?" He smiled and tussled her hair.

 

"You're not." She grinned. "You're just gonna owe me big time."

 

Jerry's laugh was more of a snort which he tried to cover with a badly timed cough. He recovered quickly, producing a deck of cards. "Now, who's in the mood for a card game?"

 

"What sort of game are you proposing? You know I can read you like a book. You're terrible at bluffing." Max narrowed his eyes at Jerry. "I seem recall you owe me fifty bucks from our last game of-"

 

"I know one." Grace interrupted. "It's better than boring old Poker, and I bet you've never played it before."

 

"Do tell, my lady. Do tell." Jerry was intrigued.

 

"Yes, I am highly interested in learning something new. Though I find it highly unlikely that you would know a card game that I'm unaware of. I participated in many rousing games of chance during my years in medical school. I was quite the _player_ , as a matter of fact." Max chuckled and didn't seem to notice that his joke fell flat.

 

"Max!" Both Grace and Jerry groaned in unison.

 

Danny smiled and moved away, knowing his work there was done for the moment. His friends would watch over his daughter while he tended to more serious matters.

 

He rejoined Steve, Lou and Chin in the living room.

 

****

****


	39. Chapter 39

Kono was sure the room was spinning. Once the adrenaline had left her system, her headache returned. With a vengeance.

 

Maybe if she nibbled on some bread from the sandwich in the takeout container or if she took another sip of soda - wait, the soda - Kipton had knocked it over. Tears threatened at this revelation.

 

She really needed a drink and soon. Her gaze drifted to the puddle on the floor. There was no way she was licking that like some wild animal. _Oh God, she knew she would if it came down to it._

 

Her scattered thoughts wandered until a loud noise startled her. _Was it gunfire?_   Sounded more like a door slamming or a muffled fire cracker. Then voices. Shouting and murmurs she couldn't understand. Her head was still killing her, and everything was a bit garbled.

 

She tried to focus. _How close were they?_ _Were they coming for her?_ She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wasn't ready for round two, but she would do her best.

 

_Please bring me something to drink._ She said a little prayer and waited.

The door swung open. Kono sat up, her back pressed against the cool wall.

 

Kipton rushed into the room, face red and hair askew. Two men followed him, dragging another guy by his arms. A marionette without his strings, one leg dangled oddly askew, pants leg shredded and soaked with blood.

 

"See?" Kipton pointed to his broken puppet. "This is what happens when you cross me."

 

The two men dropped the other and left.

 

"I hope this is a lesson to you. Follow orders and you just might live through this. Betray me-" He laughed and kicked his former employee. "You're a smart, girl. You can figure it out."

 

Kipton checked his watch and nodded slowly. "Please excuse me, Officer Kalakaua. I have a call to make."

 

He left her again, his swift exit sucked the air out of the room for a few seconds. Kono fought to catch her breath.

 

Then, the door locked with a bang, and the hall was quiet. She studied the man on the floor. Her chest tightened. It was the guy who'd brought her food. The one who freed her from the chair.

 

He wasn't moving. She closed her eyes and said a little prayer before inching to the edge of the bed.

 

She had to check him. Make sure there was nothing she could do for the man. He'd helped her. _Twice_.

 

Kono slipped her hand just above his collar. _No pulse_. Yet his body was still warm.

 

This reminded her that she was cold. She looked at his sports coat. _How desperate would she need to be to steal his clothing?_ Rescue would come before she found this out; Kono was certain of this. She had to be.

 

Rolling him for a better look, she gasped. A strange flower bloomed across his chest. He'd never had a chance.

 

Kono jerked her hand away, fingers trembling. She'd known he was dead without even touching him. Seeing the evidence was no less jarring though. She squeezed her eyes shut, fighting tears.

 

_Snap out of it._

 

She needed to assess the scene. Examine the evidence. It might be important later.

 

This man had been part of Kipton's crew. But he'd also been kind to her.

 

_Who was he?_

 

He'd obviously done something to piss off Kipton.

 

Shot twice. Once in the knee and then the chest. Painful and messy. The first shot had been to obtain information. The second to finish the job.

 

_Was this man connected to her ohana?_ There was only one way to find out.

 

She dug into his pockets, searched every inch of him, looking for a clue to his identity. Any scrap of information could be helpful.

 

Coming up empty, she scooted back to the mattress. There was nothing there for her. Nothing except disappointment and frustration. The guy had probably succeeded only in making her situation worse.

 

Kono hoped rescue came before he started to smell.

****


	40. Chapter 40

They were all avoiding it. The elephant in the room. Until one of them had enough.

 

"Now we all want someone to blame for this. I get that." Lou chewed on his cigar as he paced the room. "But it sure as hell isn't helpful if we're at each other's throats."

 

Steve crossed his arms. Chin straightened and stared defiantly at the entire room. Neither man had spoken to the other since Lou's arrival.

 

"You two need to put it all away. Shake hands. Kiss and make up. I don't care. Just let it go. We're friends here - family."

 

"They're fine." Danny stood up, gritting his teeth in an obvious attempt to hide his pain. "Right? You're fine."

 

Steve focused on his partner, but didn't so much as twitch. His face unreadable. Chin too was a blank slate.

 

"Come on, we have to trust each other. There can be no doubt." Lou was losing his composure. The sharp edge to his voice aimed straight at their leader.

 

Eyes narrowed, Steve studied his colleague. "You say that, Lou, like I've never done this before. Like I've never had someone's life in my hands."

 

The two men squared off, each one staring down the other. "I don't doubt your abilities, Steve. I'd never do that."

 

Danny shook his head, but gave them space. He switched his stance to take most of the weight off his leg. It was like he wasn't even there though. Steve continued to glare at Lou, leaning toward him as he practically spat his next words. "But what? It's personal this time?"

 

Lou backed up. "Yea but-"

 

Steve exhaled loudly. "It's always personal for me."

 

"Hey, I'm not questioning you."

 

"Then what exactly are you doing, Lou? Huh? Enlighten me, please."

 

The big guy threw his hands up. "Hey whoa... This is tough on all of us."

 

"And talking about it is useless. Hashing and rehashing." Danny stepped in between them. "They worked it out. Right Steve? Right Chin? End of story."

 

Lou crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled something under his breath.

 

"What's that, Lou?" Steve was suddenly a little too close, all itchy and defiant, like he wanted to pop someone.

 

Lou did his best to remain calm. "Hey, I just wanna make sure you all have your head in the game."

 

"We're fine, Lou." Chin finally opened his mouth. "Look, Steve, I'm sorry."

 

"Hey, no need-" Steve backed away from Lou and focused on Chin.

 

"No, I have to say it. I can't blame you." He glanced at Danny. "It's not your fault either, Danny."

 

Laughter from the three amigos in the next room ended the conversation, the tension evaporating.

 

Danny sighed and allowed himself to relax. "I don't know what's going on in there, but as long as Grace is safe."

 

"They're playing your game. Who knows what could happen." Steve flashed him a grin.

 

"Funny." Danny punched Steve's arm. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're a comedian?"

 

"Game?" Lou perked up a little. "Do tell."

 

Chin smiled and leaned back against the couch.

 

Danny rolled his eyes. "Yes, I made up a game for Grace. It's nothing. I'm not sure why this is important-"

 

"A card game? How come you never taught _us_?" Lou was only half joking. Card games were great ways to pass the time between cases or on stakeouts.

 

"It's silly. Forget about it." Danny tried in vain to wave them off.

 

"No, I think you should tell us." Steve just smirked, arms folded. "Come on, Danny, tell us all about your game."

 

"Seriously? Don't we have a rescue mission to plan, Steven?"

 

/././

 

Max made his next statement like he was reading the results of an autopsy. "This game is illogical. I do believe I have wasted exactly thirty-six minutes and twelve seconds of my life."

 

"My dad invented it." Grace tried not to glare, but her frustration seeped into her voice. It was like she was daring the ME to say something about her dad.

 

"That explains a lot." Max deadpanned.

 

"I kinda like it. It's different." Jerry smiled.

 

This made Grace light up.

 

"Make sure you write down the directions for your game. You could copyright and sell it." Jerry shuffled the cards like a pro. "You probably should come up with a better name though."

 

She scrunched her eyebrows at him, not sure what to say. She'd met Jerry a few times, but had never spent much time one on one with him. He was a weird guy, and she meant that in a good way. He had so many funny ideas about aliens and Chinese spies. Danno always told her to humor other people, especially adults, so she did.

 

Tonight her manners were being tested. On more than one front.

 

"No no no! This is so easy! All you do is ask for the card you need!" Kneeling on her chair, Grace leaned over the table. "Jerry, what are you doing? Those don't go together."

 

"They're evens." He was quite proud of himself.

 

"What? Evens? I find that arrangement of cards to be quite irregular." Max studied the spread.

 

"Stop making up your own rules." Grace's cheeks were a pretty pink shade of aggravation. She sighed and sank back into her seat, pulling herself closer to the table. "Wait a minute. You said you didn't have an eight."

 

"I didn't. I picked it up on my last turn." Jerry avoided eye contact and spoke just a little too fast. Grace wasn't fooled.

 

"Liar, liar pants on fire." Her pout had now turned into a full-on frown. "You cheated."

 

"I seriously picked it up on my last draw." He folded his hands in his lap.

 

"I'm afraid the rules are clear. You must forfeit the game." Max grinned, clearly pleased with the development. "You must hand over a card when asked for it."

 

"How would you even know?" Jerry raised his voice a little. "Do you have ESP? X-ray vision? Which wouldn't be out of the question considering a 1972 study estimated that 16% of the population is-"

 

Grace leaned in, all smug and sure of herself. "I know because Uncle Steve bent the corner of that card the last time we played."

 

"Wait one second. Then you too have been holding out on us, Ms. Williams." Max seemed a bit disappointed. "This new information, I'm afraid, constitutes an unfair advantage."

 

Both Jerry and Max scowled at her, looking as serious as one gets over a friendly game of cards.

 

The ME continued his pronouncement, clearly pleased at the prospect of winning. "Yes, then you must also forfeit."

 

Jerry pushed his cards into the middle of the table, muddling the orderly formation. "And you win? Not a chance, zombie boy!"

 

"There are no such things as zombies. I was exposed to a drug which-"

 

"Sure, sure. You're a zombie spy just waiting for orders to strike."

 

"I'm afraid I wouldn't want your brain, Mr. Ortega." Max wrinkled his nose to emphasize his point. "Your neurological tissue would be the equivalent of junk food and drive thru fare."

 

"Stop!" Grace yelled. "Maybe we should find another game."

 

The two men ignored her and went on with their verbal sparring match.

 

She groaned and pressed her forehead against the cool table.

 

/././

His phone rang, and Steve tensed. _Unknown number. Go time._

 

He held up his hand to silence the boisterous conversation going on behind him.

 

"Kipton." Danny all but whispered. He shot a look at the table and made eye contact with Jerry first.

 

Jerry nodded. "I think now is a good time for some fresh air."

 

"Well, I would have to disagree. Another storm is forecasted for tonight and the wind is quite strong -" Max stopped talking when the entire room glared at him. "Oh yes, right. The signal."

 

Everyone except Grace. She was under the table picking up the cards Jerry had sprayed all over the floor during his last shuffle.

 

"Hey Gracie, why don't we take a break? Go outside and get some fresh air?" Jerry put on his best puppy dog face.

 

"I concur. Stretching one's legs and breathing the ocean air can be quite therapeutic." Max added his two cents. "And the energy of this particular meteorological pattern can be exhilarating."

 

Grace pushed the cards into a pile and eyed her two new best friends. "They just want me out of the room. I get it. Grown up stuff."

 

Jerry nudged them both toward the back door. Danny watched them go, pleased his daughter was in good hands.

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

Steve answered his phone, putting the call on speaker.

"McGarrett."

 

"Good evening, Commander.  Long time no hear."  There was a pause and a crackle on the phone, wind blowing in the background.  "Hello to everyone else too.  It kinda warms the heart how Five-0 sticks together.  Oh wait, I guess you are missing someone."

 

Lou put an arm out to hold Chin back.  A sharp look from Steve keep them all from saying a word.  There was too much at stake, and with emotions running high, so many little things could set this off in the wrong direction.

 

"I need proof of life, Kipton." 

 

"Oh good, right to the point.  I like that."  Silence except for the wind again on his end.  "Well, you'll just have to trust me on this one. And besides, why on earth would I kill her?  It's the money I want - not your silly little friends."

 

Steve turned away from the rest of them, fist clenched.  The rustling of the trees outside and the aggravated ocean were the only sounds. 

 

"Excuse me.  Where did you go?  Do you think I'm playing a game?"  Kipton's voice had an edge like a sneer, like the brat kid in the checkout line who always got their way.  "I assure you, I don't play games."

 

The SEAL snapped out of it, softening his voice.  "No, I'm sure you don't...play any games."

 

"This all could have been avoided if Detective Williams had any balls.  But then really, I should thank him.  He set this whole thing in motion.  Gave me a new lease on life."

 

"So happy you've found your calling."  Steve couldn't help himself.  He poured on the sarcasm, thick as caramel. "Maybe I can help you meet your higher power, too."

 

Alarmed, Danny's sharp intake of breath was like a thunder clap.  He shoved his fist in his mouth, chewing on a knuckle.  Took everything he had not to chide Steve for poking the bear.  Thankfully, Kipton ignored him.

 

"No, I don't want to harm your dear Kono.  And she's been the perfect guest.  Though right about now, I'm sure she's wishing we had better housekeeping around here.  Sharing a cell with a dead man is never fun."

 

"What?  Dead guy?"  Steve winced at his quick response.  There was too much emotion in it.

 

"I'm sure you know him.  Fine southern gentleman.  Not sure why I ever trusted him.  But he did come highly recommended.  See, I'm still learning the ropes, and I find it rather thrilling.  Being the good guy was so boring."

 

Kipton continued after a brief pause, toying with them.

 

"So, I need you to bring me my money.  Detective Williams - or should I call him Danny?  Yea, by now, I'm quite familiar with him.  Danny should bring the money.  I'd love to chat with him.  Catch up.  Swap stories about Matty."

 

Now Lou held Danny back, knowing Steve's warning glare might not be enough.  He wanted to smash the phone and chuck it across the room, just to get that voice out of his head.  He couldn't imagine how Danny felt at the mention of his brother.

 

Steve decided to cut right to the chase.  "Where and when?"

 

"Now I really do like to get my beauty sleep, so nothing too early."  Kipton chuckled. 

 

Danny was glad Grace wasn't there to hear Kipton.  That laugh was enough to haunt his dreams.

 

"8 am sharp.  Tell Danny to go where he last saw his brother alive.  I'll have escorts waiting." 

 

Steve nodded.  He knew exactly where to go.  How Kipton ultimately knew the location would be a question for later.  "Okay." 

 

"Oh, and your friend...  She really is quite lovely, right?"

 

Steve held back, gritting his teeth, and tried not to exhale loudly into the phone. 

 

"My men think so too. They're already taking bets to see who gets her first. You better not be late."

 

Kipton was gone.

 

/././

 

"Okay, so who was Kipton talking about?"

 

"Fine southern gentleman."  Chin repeated the phrase, perplexed.

 

Lou scrunched his eyebrows together and retraced his well worn path around the living room, stopping only to ask. "Is that code for something?"

 

"I don't know."  This new piece of information had Steve stumped. 

 

"Well, whoever he is,"  Hands on his hips, Lou stood beside Steve. "He's dead now.  Poor bastard."

 

"Kono..."  Chin closed his eyes and sighed, not able to hide his distress.

 

Danny slung his arm over Chin's shoulders.  "We'll get her back."

 

"And Kipton will pay for this, man."  Steve's eyes were fierce, jaw tense.  "He'll pay for all of it."

 

"The dead guy.  He has to be connected to Doris."  As usual Danny zeroed right in.  "No other explanation."

 

"Ah man."  Lou shook his head.  "Fucking Doris."

 

He didn't bother apologizing to Steve.  It was obvious he was thinking the same thing.

 

"You think she had someone on the inside?"  Chin looked like he was about to puke.

 

Steve nodded.  "It's possible."

 

"More than possible.  I wouldn't put anything past her.  She wants that money."  Now Danny's eyes were ablaze.  "She'll do anything to get it."

 

"Alright, let's go over the plan.  Chin, are you familiar with the exchange site?"

 

"Get me a laptop."  Chin sat on the couch, clearing space to work.

 

Lou dug into his bag and set the computer on the coffee table.  "Grabbed this from the office."

 

They huddled around the screen as Chin explained the ins and outs of the location.

 

Lou cleared his throat.  "Little pitchers."

 

Danny glanced toward the kitchen.  _Grace._   He nodded, making eye contact with the others.

 

Steve ended the conversation, speaking a little louder than necessary. "Well, I think we've got this covered.  Let's regroup, recharge for a few minutes and then head out to get the money." 

 

/././

 

Grace had crept back into the house ahead of Max and Jerry.  She was chilled and wanted to grab her jacket.  Only problem - it was in the living room with her dad.  She wasn't supposed to hear them and she tried not to listen.  But she was too much like her father. Now, all she could think about was Kono alone with those bad men.    

 

She knew she'd been spotted, but no one said a thing.  She might pay for it later.  Her dad rarely let her get away with disobeying him.  Uncle Steve wouldn't let her slide either.

 

She slid her arms into the jacket and slipped through the door only to bump into Jerry.  He laughed and pushed her back into the house.  "We've been given the all clear, Gracie.  Let's get in there and dry out."

 

"Yes, any longer and my fingers would start to prune."  Max bumbled behind them, inspecting his hands. 

 

"Was that supposed to be a joke, Max?"  Jerry nudged Max so hard the ME almost fell over.  "Come on, let's play another game."

 

/././

"You know, there's one thing I can't figure out."  Steve paced the kitchen as he waited for the coffee to brew.  "How did Doris know to be at the park today when you met up with Rachel?"

 

"Maybe she's been watching the house?"  Danny picked right up on his best friend's new train of thought. 

 

"She followed you?"  Lou munched on a slice of cold pizza.  He was too hungry to argue about the quality of this particular delivery joint.  At this point, food was food.

 

Steve exhaled loudly, trying not to be offended.  "No way.  I kept an eye out for tails."

 

"Your neighbors have been gone the past few days..."  Chin added his two cents.

 

Danny shook his head.  "No, there has to be another explanation.  She knew too much."

 

"We scoured the house this morning."  Lou took a swig of beer.  "And didn't find anything.  Her room was clean."

 

Steve turned red, hands in his hair.  "I can't believe I didn't think of this before."

 

Without warning, he began tearing pictures off the wall.

 

"Uh Steve, I don't think this is a good time for redecorating."  Lou scrunched up his face.

 

"Ah shit."  Danny understood.  "The picture."

 

He grabbed the frame Steve hadn't touched. "The other day with the hammer...  She showed me this one."

 

"Hammer?"  Chin was confused.  "Doris came after you with a hammer?"

 

"Sorta, yea."  Danny peeled the backing off the small picture frame.

 

"Fucking-A"  Steve took the loose piece of cardboard from Danny.  "A bug."

 

"Language, Steven."  Danny motioned toward Grace sitting at the table with Max and Jerry.

 

Steve shrugged.  "Sorry Gracie."

 

"That's okay, Uncle Steve.  Danno swears all the time."

 

/././

 

Doris looked at her watch again, blowing a controlled exhale through her nose.

 

Her man had not checked in.  He was more than an hour overdue.  They had set up a specific window.  She was to wait for contact, proceeding only if she didn't hear from him after a designated amount of time.  That moment had come and gone.

 

The next part of her mission was the toughest, as complicated as it was dangerous.  Her loyalties would be tested. 

 

She wanted the money, needed it, in fact. 

 

She knew where Kipton was holding Kono, so she was fairly certain of where the exchange would take place.  Bugs planted by her associate on the inside also helped.

 

Problem was, she had yet to pinpoint when.  No time had been set.  No call made. 

 

Not that she'd heard.  The chatter in Kipton's compound had mostly concerned what his men would like to do to Kono.  Nothing about any ransom deliveries or exchanges.

 

Her bug back at the house had also proved fruitless.  All she knew was that there was a card game going on.  A packed house.  Steve's new family had assembled. The sound quality was not as clear as she'd hoped. There seemed to be some sort of interference.

 

She was happy her son had support though.  Whether or not they could cover his ass was another story.  Mostly it didn't matter.  Their presence was enough of a boost.  She knew that instinctively.  Battles were often won by emotions alone, rather than might.  You needed the will to fight.  A cause.

 

But then that device had gone silent.  They'd found it.  And with that discovery, she knew her chances with her son had been blown to pieces.  Never would he trust her again.

 

It mattered and it hurt, but nothing trumped survival. 

 

Doris needed that money.

 

To pay off debts.

 

To disappear.

 

Forever.


	42. Chapter 42

 He'd gone upstairs to change his clothes.  Ninja wear as Danny put it.  Steve smiled.

 

And then his cell phone buzzed on the nightstand.  He was all business once again.

 

_Could it be Kipton changing the meet?_

 

Even worse, it was his mother.

 

"What do you want?"

 

"I lost contact with him, Steve."

 

"Who, Doris?  What are you talking about?"

 

"I had someone on the inside.  He kept tabs on Kipton for me."

 

"You what? All this time?  Why didn't you say anything?"

 

"I couldn't compromise the miss-"

 

"Stop right there.  People I love are in danger."  He paused, blowing out an unsteady breath. Steve slowed down his next words. "You knew all this time? If Kono-"

 

"No.  You won't put anything on me.  You could be great, Steven.  I always thought you would be.  Right up until the day you came back to Hawaii."

 

_What the fuck was she talking about?_

 

"I came back because Dad was murdered.  Because of me.  Because of _you_."  He shouted.  "You did this!  You ruined me and Mary."

 

He held the phone away from himself, scowling and ready to beat on something.

 

"Steve?" A soft voice from the hallway.

 

Steve twitched, hearing his name.

 

"Steve, hey."

 

_Danny._

 

"We gotta go, babe."

 

Steve nodded, blinking back tears.  He hung up on his mother.

 

Danny took a few steps into the room.  "Doris?"

 

"Yea."

 

"Wanna talk about it?"

 

He didn't want to tell his best friend how deep Doris was into all of this.  "Let's get the money first."

 

Danny backed off, disappearing into the hall.

 

/././

 

Steve fixed the dark blue ball cap on his head and headed down the road.  He looked like any guy taking an evening stroll.  Jeans, light jacket, T-shirt, boots.  No one asked questions around here.  He was happy for that.

 

He'd left Danny in the truck, hidden as best as possible.  He'd be their eyes and ears should they get any company. 

 

Their timing had been perfect though.  The truck would have stuck out during the day.  It was too new to fit in on this stretch of road where a lot of people drove vehicles not much better than the cars on Kamekona’s property. 

 

Steve needed to hurry.  A small part of him didn't like leaving his partner alone, and he wanted to get back to the house where he could keep better watch over his friends.  There were too many variables.

 

He knew Danny was tougher than nails.  He would do what he had to do to survive – leg be damned.  And that was what gave Steve pause.  He didn’t want Danny to get any more injured.

 

He stopped and rubbed his eyes.  Too many thoughts swirled through his brain.  It wasn't like him.  He normally had laser-like focus when it came to attacking a mission. 

 

They hadn't been followed.  He’d made certain of that, even had Chin sweep the truck for tracking devices.  _Who knew what else_ _Doris_ _had been up to?_  With that much money involved, a Fed _and_ a CIA agent, he had to be careful.  He couldn't trust her.  Broke his heart that he'd ever allowed her back into his life.

 

The plan was simple.  They'd take a quick hike.  Grab the money.  Hump the bags back to the truck.  No big deal.  He and Chin could do it easily in one trip.

 

His senses were alert as he scanned the terrain for his friend.  The other man had hopped out at a curve in the road to get a different vantage point.  They planned to meet at a designated spot about halfway.  That way, they'd have more eyes on the situation. 

 

The rain had stopped long enough for a fat sliver of moon to cast shadows, playing games with his depth perception.  Steve wouldn't admit it, but his head still bothered him.  The vague ache hadn't quite gone away, which was normal for a concussion.  The one he'd convinced Danny he didn't have.

 

“Hey Steve, Chin. Be safe.” Danny’s voice was soft in his ear. “All clear here.”

 

He knew his best friend was talking to soothe them, but mainly himself.  They wouldn’t break cover and answer.  Not unless absolutely necessary.

 

Steve crept among the abandoned vehicles.  His heart stopped at unexpected movement to his right.  Chin.

 

“Had to take a detour.”  He whispered to Steve.  “This place is a mess in the dark.”

 

Steve nodded.  They’d proceed from there together.  The two men deftly maneuvered the obstacle course, communicating only with hand signals and subtle exchanges of body language. 

 

Approaching the rusting delivery truck, Steve motioned for Chin to stop.  He studied the perimeter.  No movement.  Nothing out of the ordinary.  The soft, warm breath of wind their only witness. 

 

He pried open the back door.  Kamekona had insisted on no locks on the visible door.  This would only attract attention.  Locks meant you had something of value. 

 

Climbing inside the darkened interior, Steve switched on his light.  Nothing had changed since his last visit.  The measures he’d set in place had not been touched.  He carefully lifted the floor, propping the panel against the wall with the help of Chin.  Crouching lower, he pulled the key from the chain around his neck.  Then he slid the final door to reveal the hidden compartment. 

 

He wanted to ask Kamekona how he’d managed to build this large safe in such an out of the way spot, but he knew the man wouldn’t reveal his secrets.  He’d have to buy shrimp plates and T-shirts for the rest of his life to repay the big guy.  Kame had come through for them so many times. 

 

Steve lifted two bags and slid them toward Chin.  They were missing more than one.  Payment for services rendered in Colombia.  He prayed they could stall Kipton long enough to rescue their friend before he realized he’d been shorted.

 

He’d hump the last 3 bags while Chin carried 2.  He always carried more weight. 

 

As his mind wandered, he stumbled a little, foot sliding on something out of place, banging his leg on the bumper of an old VW Bug.  He cursed and as he tried to correct his stance, his ankle twisted.

 

“Motherfucker.”

 

A warm hand on his shoulder steadied him.  “Steve, you alright?” 

 

Chin’s breath was warm on his neck.  Gave him a chill.  “Yea, fine.”

 

Then Danny in his ear.  “Steve?  You on your way back?”

 

Both men knew he what he was really asking.

 

“10-4”  Steve whispered through gritted teeth.

 

Danny apparently didn't like his answer. “You okay?”

 

 “Fine.”

 

“Yea I bet.  How ‘bout you, Chin?”

 

“Fine, Danny.”

 

“You’re as bad as him.” 

 

Steve took a step and couldn’t hide the grunt of pain.  He pointed to his foot.

 

Chin nodded and took two bags from his friend.  “I’ll come back for these.  It’s not up for debate.”

 

Another grunt and a nod and they set off, Steve leaning on Chin.  Each man carrying one of the overloaded bags.

 

The trek back was slow and surprisingly, Danny stayed off the coms.  Steve was thankful for the silence.  He and Chin kept moving until finally they could see the truck in the glow of headlights of a passing vehicle.  They crouched in the brush doing their best to remain out of sight.

 

Steve could barely put pressure on his ankle, his brow sweaty from the pain and exertion.  The money was not light, and its weight had now caused more damage.

 

/././

 

Grace replayed the earlier scene in her mind.  Hearing them discuss their plans made it all the more real.  The butterflies in her tummy had turned to rabid moths, tearing her apart from the inside out.

 

_Steve, Danny and Chin huddled over a map on the coffee table, Lou towering behind them, hands on his hips._

_"Kipton is probably holding Kono here." Steve pointed to a spot on the map. "Close to the airport."_

_"There's only one way in and out of that place."_

_"What?  No service access roads?"_

_"It's basically a fortress.  Everything was monitored for quality control and customs regs."_

_"Perfect."_

 

She wasn't supposed to hear them.  She wasn't suppose to listen at all.  But she was right there.  In the middle of it all.  _How could she miss it?_   She knew her dad wanted to shield her.  But it was too late.  Her dad had been kidnapped and now Kono.  Grace was still a kid in many ways, but she could read her dad.  He was afraid.

 

But he never let fear keep him from doing what was right. 

 

Max and Jerry stood a few feet away, giving her space.  They were locked in a conversation about the game.  And what constituted cheating.  Jerry seemed to have a much looser interpretation.  Grace shook her head and looked away from them.  It was then that she noticed Lou in the shadows.  How he thought he was keeping out of sight she didn't know.  He was a big man.  Maybe he was trying to blend in with the trees. It made her feel good, though, to know someone was watching over them. 

 

She was told not to go more than ten feet from the house.  The beach was definitely off limits.  So she stood just at the edge of the grass in her bare feet, letting the wind toss her hair. 

 

They were waiting for her dad and uncles to return from getting the money.  They were taking longer than planned.  The worrying made her heart flutter.

 

/././

 

"Steve.  Look at me.  Chin will be fine.  There are what?  Four bags left?"

 

A nod through gritted teeth is the only sign that he's listening to Danny as he glares out into the night.  The rain started again and the wind whistled through the cracked window.

 

"Let someone else shoulder some of this."

 

This elicited a twitch.

 

"I knew it.  You just can't stand that someone else is out there."

 

"It's my fault, Danny."

 

"Oh!  He speaks."  Danny threw up his hands.  "I thought we left this shit back at your place?  Right?  We have a mission to complete."

 

Steve closed his eyes and took slow, deep breath.  He was practically vibrating.  Danny wanted to reach out and touch his friend.  To reassure somehow.  But he knew any movement might get him a bloody nose.

 

He was sure his partner was hiding something.  An injury was the first thing that popped into his head, but somewhere deep, he sensed it was something else.  He'd start with the easiest quest.  Where was Steve hurt and how bad was it?

 

"I know this is hard for you.  Let Chin have this.  Okay?"  Danny waited until Steve opened his eyes again.  "Did you hurt your ankle?  I saw you limping."

 

"I wasn't limping."

 

"Okay, you weren't limping.  Maybe I need to buy you a new pair of shoes then.  Let me see, you idiot."

 

"I'm fine."

 

"Fuck you."  Danny turned around in the seat and fished around behind the passenger seat.  "I came prepared."

 

"Where'd you get that?"  Steve grabbed the first aid kit from his partner.

 

"Told you.  I was briefly in the Scouts."  This elicited a chuckle from Steve.

 

Steve pushed his seat all the way back.  With great care, he undid the laces on his heavy black boots.  The release in support caused more pain than relief.  Slowly he slid the shoe off his left foot, hissing.

 

Danny bit his lip and didn't comment.  He took the first aid kit from his partner and popped it open, searching for the appropriate supplies.

 

Steve leaned over and carefully peeled off his sock, banging his head on the dash and bumping his sore ankle.  A string of colorful language made Danny giggle.

 

"Please, for the sake of Grace, please let me help you."

 

"Grace?  Why are you bringing her into this?"

 

"She is somewhere cringing in pain because of your foul mouth, my friend."

 

"Fuck you, Danny."

 

"So, you're not fine?"

 

Steve exhaled loudly and cradled his injured foot.

 

"Let me wrap it for you.  I'm somewhat of an expert at this.  Please, Steven."

 

Maneuvering himself, Steve stuck his foot in Danny's face before settling it gently in his lap.

 

"So grownup, babe."

 


	43. Chapter 43

"Hey Rach.  I know, I'm sorry, it's late.  Yes, Grace is fine.  She's sleeping."  Danny paused, listening.  "Yea, I'm ok.  You?"

 

Steve lounged on the nearest chair, foot propped on pillows precariously perched on the ottoman.  He would not take the couch from the sleeping Chin.  Danny ignored the searching looks on his friend's face and concentrated on his ex.

 

"Rachel, listen, Lou will bring Grace to you in the morning."  It didn't take her long to start talking over him, voice filled with worry and impatience.  He loved the hothead in her, but it also drove him instantly nuts.  Danny closed his eyes, look of exasperation trying to form on his face. He bit his lip instead.  Then he softened.  "Yes, yes.  She should be fine with you.  Hopefully by lunch tomorrow this will all be over.  Lou will stay with you."

 

He had to hold the phone away from his ear for a few seconds.  Rachel was furious and crying at the same time.  He didn't know if he could take it.  This was his fault, yet it wasn't.  But everything bad would always be his fault when it came to her.  She needed a bad guy and he'd volunteered years ago.  All he cared was that she let him continue to see his daughter.

 

"Rach, stop.  Please.  I'm sorry.  It's gonna be ok."  He sighed and listened.  "No, I don't think you're in danger.  Stan is right.  God, did I just say that?"

 

Danny laughed and so did Rachel.  Things were suddenly cool.  He relaxed and sat on the edge of the ottoman.  Steve slid his foot to give him more room, still watching Danny for clues.

 

"Lou will bring Grace in the morning.  No, you won't hear from me again until after."  Another break and he ran his free hand through his hair.  "Thanks Rachel."

 

He ended the call and tossed his phone on the coffee table.

 

"You okay?"  Steve's voice was low, soft and full of other questions.

 

Danny nodded and squeezed Steve's leg just about the Ace bandage.  "Yea, I'm fine.  You?"

 

"Same as you, partner."

 

Chin stirred on the couch, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.  He cut them off before either could ask him anything.  "I need some fresh air.  I'll be back."

 

The pair watched him go. 

 

Danny had things he needed to say to Chin, so he followed without a word to Steve.

 

/././

 

"I'm so sorry, Chin."  Danny didn't hide his tears.

 

Chin shook his head, reaching out to touch his friend's shoulder.  "This isn't your fault."

 

"I just keep thinking...  If I hadn't killed Reyes..."  He could barely say the words.

 

A strong gust of wind spoke for both of them, sending up a whirlwind of sand and leaves.  When it was calm again, Chin opened up.

 

"I killed Delano."  He looked away from Danny, his voice softer.  "I had no qualms about what I did.  Doesn't mean I don't still question myself."

 

"Chin, you don't have to-"

 

"No, you need to hear this, Danny."

 

Chin made sure he had his friend's attention before he continued.

 

"It was justice.  Plain and simple.  Rough and dirty as it was.  You had no choice but to put the guy down.  Animals like Reyes and Delano never stop.  Reyes wasn't done with you.  If you'd left him alive, he would have haunted you forever."

 

"He’s already haunting me, Chin."

 

"He would have come back for you, Danny.  For Grace.  The rest of us too." 

 

"I know all that." 

 

"He killed your brother."

 

"That I don't know for sure."

 

"He's the reason Matt is dead, Danny." 

 

"No."  Danny cleared his throat, shaking his head.  "Matty did this to himself."

 

"Danny..."

 

"I can't let him off the hook.  He took the money.  Hell, he made the decision to work for drug dealers.  I warned him.  I told him.  I tried to stop him..."

 

"Hey."  Chin threw his arm over Danny's shoulder and gave him a shake.  "This is not on you."

 

"No."  Danny shrugged away.  "I shoulda-"

 

"What?  You shoulda shot him?"  Steve materialized out of the darkness. "Seriously, Danny?"

"I'd shoot you."  Danny swung and barely missed his best friend.

 

Steve chuckled as he walked past Danny and Chin, his limp only slightly noticeable.  

 

/././

 

"Danny, I never imagined-" Chin, head in his hands.  They'd been sitting in the chairs for a good ten minutes watching Steve hobble across the sand.  Both men had a lot to get off their chests.

 

"No babe, none of us did."  Danny rubbed Chin's back.  "I'm so sorry."

 

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Danny. So please stop apologizing."  He tilted his head.  "There are things we do for family.  And sometimes it turns out all wrong."

 

Big sigh from Chin and he added. "God...Kono..."

 

Danny squeezed his friend's shoulder.  "We'll make the exchange in a couple hours.  Everything will work out fine."

 

"You sound so sure of yourself."

 

Danny grinned.  "I'm also decent at poker, my friend. So..."

 

Chin flashed a smile for a nanosecond, but didn't respond to Danny's joke.

 

"Kono is tough as nails.  She'll hang on til we get there."  Danny motioned toward the water.  "And he trained her."

 

Steve stood at the water's edge, balanced awkwardly on one leg.  Hands in his pockets, his outer shirt flapped in the breeze.

 

"I gotta go and talk to the big guy."  Danny muttered.  "Before he drowns himself."

 

He used the chair for support as he straightened, his body feeling cramped and sore.  Chin stared straight ahead, lost.

 

"Chin, buddy, why don't you go in and get some more rest?  We've got this covered."

 

Chin nodded, not giving any resistance.  Which was a testament to the moment.  They were all exhausted, mentally and physically.  And he walked slowly to the house not saying another word to Danny.

 

/././

 

"Steven, for the five thousandth time, this is not your fault.  If anything, it's my fault for not stopping my stupid, clueless brother."

 

"Danny-"

 

"No, hear me out for once."

 

Steve nodded, giving Danny his full attention.  The waves crashed mere feet from them sending up plumes of mist.  Danny never blinked.

 

"We'll do this thing tomorrow.  We hand over the money for Kono.  If it all works out, we'll get Kipton - the son of a bitch - too."

 

"You sound so sure of yourself."

 

"Chin just told me the same thing."  Danny smiled before turning serious again.  "All I know is, I want this money out of my life.  Out of _our_ lives.  I'm sorry about your mom and her freedom, but Kono is more important."

 

Steve half grinned at Danny's mock concern for Doris.  After today at the park, all of them wanted her gone.

 

"Maybe this time, she'll leave and never come back, my friend. Wouldn't that be great?"

 

"Maybe."  Steve whispered.

 

"Hey, I'm sorry.  I know she's your mother."

 

"It's not that, Danny."  He shook his head.  "This thing, it feels like it's never going to be over.  I killed Wo Fat.  I thought-"

 

"We just can't seem to get rid of trouble.  Huh?"  Danny tilted his head and gave Steve the barest smile.

 

"We?  We partner?"  Steve did grin this time.  "You're the one who calls me a trouble magnet."

 

"Well, maybe your magnetic personality has rubbed off just a bit.  You know..onto me."  Danny clapped Steve on the back, knocking the taller man off balance.  Steve leaned into his friend, bumping shoulders to hide just how much he needed Danny's support.  His ankle was killing him.

 

"So now we wait."  Steve shook his head, clearly agitated.  Never one to be patient.

 

"Yea, now we wait."

 

Steve motioned toward the house.  "He gonna be alright?"

 

Danny sighed, knowing exactly who Steve meant.  "What do _you_ think?"

 

"Yea, dumb question."

 

They drifted back toward the house, each lost in their own thoughts.  Pausing at what had become their spot, it was obvious neither wanted to go inside just yet. 

 

"I won't be able to sleep."  Steve slid into the empty chair.

 

"Yea, me neither, babe. But that's nothing new."  Danny smiled and sat beside his best friend. "How's your ankle?"

 

"Another dumb question.  I'm fine, Danny.  What you did helped.  Thanks."  Steve smoothed the wrap on his foot.  "You are a master at this." 

 

"Funny.  Can you see I'm laughing, babe?"

 

Rather than deal with his own pain, Steve changed the subject.  "I keep thinking about Kono."

 

"Join the club.  She's tough."  Danny closed his eyes.

 

Steve nodded and moved on to something else.  No use dwelling on something they couldn't fix at the moment.  "I checked on Grace."

 

He opened one eye. "And she's still sleeping, I hope."

 

"Yes, I didn't wake her."

 

Satisfied, Danny relaxed and stretched the best he could. "Good.  What are the wonder twins doing?"

 

"Max and Jerry?  They're still playing Grace's game." Steve smiled fondly.

 

"Where's Lou?"

 

"Out front, smoking a cigar."

 

"Sounds about right."  Danny rubbed his eyes.

 

Steve sat up.  "Come on, let's get some sleep.  Lou will take first watch."

 

"You really think that's necessary?"

 

"Sleep or Lou?"

 

"Someone keeping watch.  Your place may as well be Fort Knox."

 

"We can't risk it.  If word got out about the money, we could have company."

 

"Good point."  Danny nodded and then added softly.  "God, that's a lotta money."

 

The two men were quiet for a long stretch of minutes. 

 

Danny rocked forward, biting his lip.  Steve squeezed his leg.  "Hey, whatever's on your mind.  You can tell me."

 

"You sure about that, babe?"  He tried to deflect.

 

"Seriously?

 

Danny chewed on his fist for a second, gathering his thoughts.

 

"I didn't know if I was coming home."  His words drifted on the breeze.  The sentiment carried out to sea and washed away.  After a breath or two, he added, "But I knew you'd have my back.  I wasn't worried."

 

Panic streaked across Steve's face.  "But Danny, I didn't know where you were. I couldn't -"

 

"Hey, hey, don't go there."  He touched the arm of Steve's chair.  "No, I knew things would be okay - here - without me."

 

That's when Steve got it.  "You made peace."

 

"Maybe.  More like acceptance."  Danny turned his head and dabbed at his eyes.  "I trust you to take care of Grace.  Always."

 

"Yea, you know it, buddy.  Always."

 

"But now, I don't know what's going on."  Danny shook all over.  "My baby's in there sleeping.  I don't know if she's safe.  And Kono..."

 

"Danny, this will work out."  Steve straightened as if he could force things to go their way by his attitude and determination alone. "We'll make the exchange tomorrow.  We'll take Kipton down."

 

"Yea, that's all well and good, babe.  But these things.  They seldom go as planned."

 

Steve ignored the less than positive remark.

 

/././

 

They locked up the house and checked on Lou.  He'd ditched the cigar and was sitting in front of the TV, feet propped on the ottoman.  Chin lay on the couch, facing away from the glare.

 

"Anything good on?"  Hands in his pockets, Danny stood behind the chair.

 

Lou took a sip of what ever he was drinking.  "Nah, it's too late.  Just infomercials and 80s sitcoms.  The bad ones."

 

Steve smiled.  "You ready to take over?"

 

"Sure, I caught some shut eye earlier."  Lou stretched and tried to cover a yawn, but wasn't that convincing.

 

"Relax."  Steve patted the big guy's shoulder as he headed for the kitchen.  "I'll fix some coffee."

 

"Hey."  Chin turned over.  "How long was I out?"

 

"You needed it, babe."  Danny moved toward the couch.  "Now slide over.  It's my turn."

 

/././

 

The two men stood in the kitchen, mugs of coffee warming their hands but neither was drinking.  The house was quiet except for the rustling of the trees.  The weather was calm for the first time in days.  Steve had tucked Grace into his own bed, giving Max and Jerry instructions to keep an eye on her and get some sleep themselves.  They could camp out where ever they found an empty bed.  Danny was asleep on the couch, and Lou had passed out in a chair, arms and legs at uncomfortable angles.  He'd propped his feet on the ottoman but that still didn't help.  He was sure to wake up stiff as hell.  None of it mattered until Kono was home.

 

Chin and Steve had been avoiding something ever since they made it back from their night's mission.  _The money._   Danny had paid little attention to it, focusing on Steve's swollen ankle.  He didn't count the bags.  Didn't notice they were short more than one.  At least he didn't say anything.  Steve wasn't sure how much his partner even remembered about the journey back from Colombia.  Returning from a clusterfuck like that one was never cheap, and he'd done what was necessary to get them home safely.

 

But now he had to come clean. 

 

"We don't have all the money, Chin."

 

"What?"

 

"We had to use some of it to get back to Oahu.  And to get Danny's brother back to his family."

 

"When were you going to tell me this?"  He shook his head. "Steve, I helped you pack the money.  I know how many bags there should be."

 

Steve looked away and closed his eyes.  "Then why didn't you say something?"

 

"Because I was hoping I was wrong.  That maybe you had some of the money hidden here, too."  Chin set his mug on the counter.  "Does Danny know?"

 

"Not the particulars."

Chin struggled to compose himself. When he met Steve's eyes again, his face was blank.  "So you're hoping they won't notice?  Seriously, Steve?  You hid something from me again?"

 

"What can you honestly do about it, Chin?  Ask Gabriel for more money?"

 

Steve didn't need to see the glare from his friend to know he'd gone too far.  "I'm sorry."

 

Chin pushed past him and headed for the door.  Steve stood at the window, watching him disappear into the darkness.  He was confident everything would work out.  They'd get Kono back. 

 

He just didn't know how it would work.  Not yet.  But he would come up with a plan.

 

There was a light tug on his shirt, and he whipped around, still amped up from his discussion with Chin.  Both fists clenched and ready for a fight.

 

"Gracie."  He sighed and smiled.  Then he turned just a little serious.  "Don't do that."

 

"I know, Uncle Steve.  Sorry.  Danno always says not to sneak up on anyone."

 

"Good advice."  Steve gave her a quick hug.  "He's just worried you'll give him a heart attack."

 

"He does eat too much junk food."

 

Their laughter sadly didn't last.  They stood there for a few seconds looking at one another awkwardly.

 

Steve felt suddenly out of his league, but he was curious.  "Gracie, do you need something?"

 

She nodded and her smile returned.  "I have an idea."

 

He tilted his head.  "An idea?"

 

"Shrimp bucks!"

 

He knew his face must have displayed about a dozen different emotions because Grace took a step back and then shyly kept her gaze on the floor.

 

"It was stupid, I know."

 

He knelt in front of her, using his thumb to lift her chin so he could look into her eyes.  "Nothing is ever stupid that comes from you.  Tell me, what's on your mind?"

 

"You could use shrimp bucks to make up the difference.  You know, since you don't have all the money."

 

He chuckled at the thought. 

 

"I know they're not the right color, Uncle Steve, but..."

 

"You might be on to something."  He glanced at the stack of old newspapers by the door.  He mussed her hair and smiled.  "Why are you up anyway?"

 

"Checking on my dad.  And I heard voices."

 

"Danno's fine.  Don't wake him, okay?"

 

"Oh I won't.  He needs his sleep."  Then she whispered.  "So do you, Uncle Steve."

 

"I promise, Gracie.  Once this is over, I'll take a nice long nap, okay?"

 

She nodded, but didn't take much stock in his words.  Promises were fragile things.  She'd learned that for sure when she'd woken up alone.

 


	44. Chapter 44

"Tell me you're not taking up arts and crafts, man."  Lou interrupted Steve cutting up newspaper.  "This looks like quite the meticulous operation.  You hiding some kindie gartners somewhere?"

 

Steve ignored him.  Lou studied the situation and the goofy smile faded.

 

"Shit, you don't have all the money.  Damn it all to hell, Steve.  Shit."

 

"No, but this will work."

 

"What if he counts it?"

 

"He won't get that far."

 

"I hope you're right."  Lou shook his head and took out his cigar, absently chewing on it.

 

That particular conversation was over.

 

"Want some coffee?  Might help with all this."  Lou waved at the table littered with long strips of paper. 

 

"Thanks."  Steve shuffled his fake money and then evened out the ends with one sure slice of the scissors.  "Grab a chair.  I could use another pair of hands."

 

Lou filled a mug and settled in beside his colleague.  "Alright, but I'm not explaining this mess to Danny.  He knows, doesn't he?"

 

More silence except for the slice of sharp blades through paper and the ever present breeze.

 

"Aw no, man.  He doesn't know?"  Lou set down his drink a little too hard and coffee slurped over the side, drenching a stack of rectangles.

 

Steve all but growled at him.  "That will definitely not help the situation.  I don't exactly have time to run to the corner store to pick up more newspapers."

 

Lou was already busily cleaning up the puddle and removing other piles from danger.  "My bad."

 

"I'm sorry, Lou.  Just a little on edge."

 

"Hey, that's perfectly alright.  I get it."  He squeezed Steve's shoulder before dumping the soiled paper in the trash and refilling his mug.  "Everything's gonna be alright."

 

"I hope you're right."

 

Again they descended into silence.

 

/././

 

Danny marched into the room, startling Lou and Steve.

 

"How does that scumbag know where I last saw my brother?"

 

"Good morning to you too, partner."  Steve handed Danny a mug of coffee.

 

"Thanks, but-"  He eyed the liquid with trepidation. Caffeine was not his friend. He was revved up enough by nerves and unanswered questions.

 

"Take it, Danny.  You need it."

 

"No, what I need are answers.  How much does Kipton know about my brother?"  Danny paced unevenly, favoring his sore leg again.  "What the hell was Matty doing?"

 

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the sofa."  Lou muttered into his own steaming cup of java. 

 

"Danny, hey-" Steve blocked Danny's path.  "We can ask him today.  We'll get answers."

 

"Sure."  Danny  nodded.  "Yea, like they just grow on trees."

 

He flung the door open and headed outside.

 

Lou wrinkled his nose and leaned against the counter.  "You better handle this because there isn't enough coffee in this world for me to do it."

 

/././

 

Steve found Danny standing in the yard, leaning heavily on their chairs.  It was obvious he'd been waiting for his partner because he immediately launched in to a rant.

 

"I saw your operation in the kitchen.  You really think that's gonna work?  What the hell are we gonna do about the money?  You were hoping I didn't remember, right?"

 

Steve just stared at him blankly, waiting for him to finish.

 

"I know we don't have it all.  We used some of it to get us home.  To get Matty home.  How the hell are we gonna pull this off?  Huh?  You tell me now, Steven, because I -"

 

"Hey, stop."  Steve finally interrupted.  "We both know Kipton isn't gonna count it."

 

"Yea, he'll kill us first."

 

"No."  Steve shook his head and said nothing else.  He crossed his arms over his chest and watched the waves. 

 

Danny wasn't finished.  "No?  You don't think he'll try?  Because I sure as hell am not going to this meet thinking anything else."

 

Steve closed his eyes, jaw tense.  "I don't need this, Danny.  _You_ don't need this."

 

"Is that your way of telling me to calm down?"

 

Steve didn't respond.  He simply moved closer to his friend and grabbed him, pulling him into a bear hug.  And Danny wilted just a little into the embrace, mumbling against his friend.  "You're gonna fall down with that ankle."

 

"You're welcome, Daniel."  Steve closed his eyes and smiled.

 

/././

 

Kono roused early.  Maybe an hour before daylight.  There were voices in the hall again.

 

It was tough to tell what time it was.  She could make a guess, but the dull ache that lingered in her head begged her not to even try.  Not that it mattered anyway.  Time had no meaning when you were facing death.  Because she had no false hope.  She knew her friends would do their best to rescue her, yet she also knew the crushing uncertainty of reality.  She could very well die in this lonely place.

 

She glanced at the man on the floor.  _Had he even considered he might die?_   By the looks of him, he was no stranger to this line of work.  He no doubt knew well the fickle nature of depravity.  And she could see the evil in Kipton.  She'd felt it before he'd even touched her.  He would use her up and toss her out like trash. 

 

Kono had faced death before.  The pure panic that had given way to an odd acceptance was burned into her senses.  There really hadn't been much time to dwell on it.  In the end, she had survived, but not by much. 

 

She smiled at the silver lining in that horrible moment.  _Adam._   God, did she want to see him again. 

 

This was different.  Slow.  The waiting excruciating.  The company with which she shared her cell lent her no illusions.  If something went wrong, Kipton would kill her.  Probably after him and his men raped her. 

 

But she was a warrior.  She would not cower.  She would not die easily. 

 

Kono pushed herself back against the wall again, alert but her head pounding.  She had slept in fits and starts.  Every sound jolting her awake.  She had no weapons, and that vulnerability alone fueled her adrenaline. 

 

The wind whistled eerily through the windows high above her.  Every so often she heard aircraft of some kind flying low over the building. _She must be near an airport._  If she could only signal for help. 

 

/././

 

After the bear hug, Steve had left his best friend alone to think, knowing he needed some space.  And the next person to interrupt his brooding was the subject and the cause really of his pensive mood.  The look on his sweet daughter's face made him forget everything else.

 

She leaned against him.  "I don't want you to leave, Daddy." 

 

"Grace, you know I don't have a choice." 

 

"You have to rescue Kono.  I know."  She didn't meet his eyes.  "I just-"

 

"Hey look.  I always do my best to come home to you."  Danny made sure she was looking at him now.  "You are my life."

 

"What about Uncle Steve?"

 

Thrown for a second, he wasn't sure what she was asking, but answered anyway.  "Yes."

 

"That's not what I asked, Danno."

 

Closing his eyes, he sighed.  "Ok. What about Uncle Steve?"

 

"Does he promise to come back too?"

 

Danny had to look away, and then he exhaled loudly.  "Grace, you know how I feel about promises."

 

She nodded slowly.

 

"There's only one I can make.  I love you, Monkey.  With all of my being.  And I know Steve feels the same way about you."

 

She crinkled her nose.  "All of your being?  Did you read one of mom's books?"

 

He almost laughed.  Rachel had a thing for sappy romance novels.

 

"No, Monkey.  I haven't read any of your mom's -"

 

Steve cut him off. "We gotta go."

 

Danny wrapped his arms around his daughter, wondering for a nanosecond how she'd grown so tall, and kissed her forehead, murmuring how much he loved her.  He felt like he'd split open at any moment and lose his mind.  But then she squeezed back.

 

"You'll be great, Danno."

 

He nodded against her.  "Thank you, Monkey."

 

Lou had been standing off to the side, waiting.  He stepped forward and held out his hand.  "Seems like you and me have a very important mission, little Mamma."

 

Grace smiled, letting go of her father, and laughed.  "You promised me a mountain of French toast."

 

"Hey now-"  Danny started to complain.

 

Lou cleared his throat.  "Well, I wouldn't know anything about that."

 

"Aw come on."  Grace took his hand.  "You promised."

 

"I warned you, Lou."  Steve chuckled.  "Grace is a smooth operator."

 

"Take care of my baby."  Danny wasn't joking.

 

"Hey man, you know I will.  Like she's my own blood.  Always."

 

Steve watched his best friend as Lou and Grace disappeared into the house.  They didn't follow to watch them drive away.  He knew this was already wearing on Danny.

 

"She's my baby, Steve."  He closed his eyes.  "And I can't - I don't want to-"

 

"Hey, Lou's got her.  She'll be fine."

 

"I know all that.  But they're right when they say kids are like your heart walkin around."  His next breath became an obvious struggle to control his emotions as his whole body shook. 

 

"You'll see Gracie soon."

 

Danny sighed and wiped his eyes.  "Yea, you're right, babe."

 

"Really?  It was that easy?"

 

"Hey - don't knock it."  Danny bumped him with his shoulder.  "I have to be okay."

 

Steve grinned.  "Maybe I am rubbing off on you."

 

They were quiet for a few minutes as they listened to voices and laughter from inside the house.  Jerry and Max were getting ready to leave.  Chin was cleaning up the kitchen.  He'd been prepping and securing their weapons and ammo.  They all understood his need to keep busy. Everyone dealt with stress in their own way.

 

Danny sighed as he pushed away from the chairs. "Steve, how does Kipton know-"

 

"Where you last saw Matt?"  Steve waited and then made his promise.  "We'll find out, Danny.  I promise.  We need to get moving."

 

"Promises, promises.  I hate promises.  Let's go before I lose my mind."

 

/././

 

The small airport was busy, giving both sides a tactical advantage.  There was always a steady flow of private and commercial jets in and out of the islands.  Didn't matter the time of day.

 

Nothing could happen there without drawing a lot of unwanted attention. 

 

Steve wasn't sure what to expect.  He was more concerned with restraining Chin who was practically vibrating in the backseat.

 

They were met by an escort as Kipton said they would be.

 

The same goons who ambushed them on the road.

 

Danny met with them again, exchanging a few words before jumping back into the truck.

 

"Follow them."

 

They drove for about a mile; the road meandered around the edge of the airport and surrounding industrial sites.  It wasn't long before they stopped at a large gate.  A hand signal from the SUV and the massive thing swung open.

 

One of the goons poked his head out the window, ordering them to wait and the vehicle disappeared into the maze of old warehouse buildings and rusting shipping containers.

 

There were no obvious guards.  The temptation to roar on into the compound was great.  Steve gripped the steering wheel with both hands and stared straight ahead.  Kipton's men were too comfortable to be out there alone.  Someone had to have eyes on them.  Any wrong move could cost Kono her life.  They needed a visual on their friend in the worst way. 

 

A figure clad in black darted from behind a row of old crates and pallets, and before anyone could react, Doris slid into the truck next to Chin, slamming said door behind her.

"Doris, what the fuck?"  Steve whipped around in the seat, gun drawn.

Danny and Chin had done the same, but Doris sat there smiling.  "Hello boys."

 

Steve scowled.  "How did you-"

"I knew where you were going."

 

"How could you-"

 

"The bug, Steve."  Danny shook his head.  "Nice outfit, by the way, Doris."

 

Chin was lost for a second. "But we got rid of it-"

 

"Not soon enough apparently."  Steve shook his head, disgusted.

 

Doris ignored their disdain.  "I have more than one means of gathering intel, son. And one of them went unexpectedly dark yesterday.  I figured you could use some help. We really need to get moving."

 

"You better start making sense, Mom."

 

"We don't have time for this.  You can ask me anything later.  Right now we have to save your friend."

 

"Don't suddenly get all noble on me.  You're not gonna come here and save the day and expect everything to be all better."

 

"Steve."  Danny touched Steve's arm.  "Stop." 

 

"Listen to your friend, Steven."

 

Danny glared at her.  "Don't you dare try to butter me up either.  I still haven't forgiven you for torturing me."

 

"You're forgiving her?"  Steve frowned at his best friend.

 

Danny holstered his weapon, maintaining eye contact with his partner. "Didn't say that, did I?"

 

"Boys!" 

 

They both turned and glared at her.

 

"Focus!  They're coming back."  She smacked her son on the back of the head.  "Eyes forward!"

 

The men had returned to the gate and were waving them forward.

 

"Here we go."  Steve put the truck in gear and inched slowly into the compound. 

 

Everyone in the vehicle felt the gate as it closed behind them.  It was all or nothing now. 


	45. Chapter 45

Doris slid down in the seat.  "Keep driving.  Pretend I'm not here."

 

Steve did as he was told.

 

Danny couldn't keep his mouth shut.  "Gee, I do that all the time." 

 

She pinched him.

 

"Whoa, hey."  He practically jumped out of his seat.  "So inappropriate."

 

"You know I don't like it when you talk back to me."

 

He froze when she didn't remove her hand from his leg, her fingernails digging into him.  His next breath caught in his throat.  He was instantly transported back to the shack, tied to the chair.

 

"Doris!"  Her name on Steve's lips a warning, a threat.  _Don't you ever talk to Danny that way again._

 

He batted his mother's hand away and squeezed his best friend's leg. Danny sighed and nodded.  No words necessary.

 

Doris watched them with hungry eyes.  She knew she'd lost her son's love.  She wasn't sure if she deserved it in the first place.  This man in front of her certainly didn't deserve it.  She could not understand their friendship.  But she could provide them with what little intel she had.

 

"My contact said Kono is being kept in that warehouse."  She motioned ahead of them.

 

Steve watched her in the rear view mirror, eyes narrowed. "You've known this whole time?"

 

"Nothing concrete.  My guy went silent."

 

Danny had turned himself so he could see Steve and Doris without being too obvious.  "You mean he was killed.  People seem to die around you, huh?"

 

She glared at him, looking very much like a coiled snake about to strike.

 

Chin jumped into the conversation.  "Alright, so we take the warehouse.  Find Kono and get her outta there."

 

"I really am sorry about Kono, Chin."  Her face softened.

 

When she grabbed his hand, he tried not to jerk it away.  "Thanks, Doris."

 

Steve cleared his throat.  "How many guys does Kipton have?"

 

"Ten total, give or take."

 

"Give or take, what?  Another ten?"  Danny could not keep the bite out of his voice.

 

Doris dropped Chin's hand and zeroed in on Danny again.  "I don't know for sure, _Daniel_. Would you like me to ask them?"

 

"Stop it."  Chin hissed.

 

"Chin's right.  We have to focus."  Steve scolded. 

 

"Hold up, they stopped."  Danny leaned forward, bracing himself against the dash.

 

Doris curled into a ball between the seats.  "I need a diversion."

 

"What?"

 

"Just do it."  Her voice was sharp, but her son pushed her anyway.

 

Steve spat out his question.  "Where the hell are you going?"

 

"Not far.  Kipton mustn't see me."

 

Danny shot her a look over his shoulder.  "Shoulda thought of that before you jumped in the truck, huh?"

 

"There he is."  Steve swung the truck slightly to the left before he cut the engine, angling his side away from the other vehicles.

 

Kipton slipped out of a waiting SUV, three thugs covering him.  Big smile on his face.  Dressed in khakis and a white linen shirt, looking far too comfortable for the situation. 

 

"Diversion."  Doris whispered.

 

"I'll take care of it."  Steve hissed back.

 

"No, let me."  Danny was out of the truck before anyone could react.

 

Steve exhaled loudly and followed, pausing behind the open door, hand on the weapon at his hip.  Chin eased out and stood behind Danny who had already begun speaking.

 

"We brought the money.  Let's finish this, huh?" 

 

On cue, Doris slid out of the truck. The whisper of a light breeze the only sound as she disappeared into the sea of old wooden pallets and containers. 

 

Jaw tense, Steve stared straight ahead, hoping Danny's brash intro wouldn't screw things up.  He could feel his mother behind him, almost imperceptibly.  Her presence set him on edge, and he prayed Kipton didn't get spooked.

 

The man didn't seem fazed and simply smirked confidently.  One prayer answered; Steve dared to send up another.  _Let Kono be alright._  

 

/././

"What's your hurry, Detective Williams?  Don't you wanna know what got your brother killed?"

 

Danny flinched.

 

"That's right.  I can give you answers."  Kipton sneered, big white teeth practically glowing. 

 

Steve swept the area with a quick glance.  They had some cover. There were a few stacks of wooden pallets, empty crates and heavy machinery.  And from what he could see, they were out-manned 6 to 3.  _If he didn't count Doris_.  Odds he didn't mind.  Though he had no way of knowing for certain how many men were watching Kono.  He pushed that concern away for the time being. 

 

What he didn't like was the itchy feeling he got just looking at Danny.  The death of his brother was still so new, and this mess cut right to the heart of that loss. 

 

Kipton was no fool. He'd already tossed out the bait.  He knew Danny would do anything to know what had happened to Matty.

 

"Gentleman."  The man of the hour rubbed his hands together.  "So nice to see you again."

 

They said nothing.  This was clearly Kipton's show.  For now, they had to play along.  Let him get comfortable.  He looked like he wanted to talk.  And talking just might cause him to let his guard down.  _Or he could be attempting to distract them_. 

 

Danny and Steve moved to the front of the vehicle, standing side by side.  Chin hung back, doing his best to watch their rear and flank.  They all vibrated, each sensing how desperate this situation could become. This could easily be a trap.

 

And then there was Doris lurking about.  None of them would admit it, but they were glad she was there.  One more body on their side.

 

Because Kono was waiting for them. 

 

First they had to get past the egomaniac in front of them.

 

"It's killing you, isn't it, Detective Williams? I can see it.  You wanna tear me apart, don't you?  Or maybe put a bullet in my brain?  Well, I appreciate your restraint.  I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt here today.  Just humor me, and I'll tell you a little story."

 

"Easy."  Steve breathed out the warning.

 

Danny lightly cleared his throat and readjusted his weight ever so much, taking some pressure off his leg.  It didn't help that the sun had thrown a brutal spotlight on the situation.

 

"Your brother thought he'd cut a deal with the FBI.  If he helped with our investigation of the cartels, he would avoid jail time.  And Matty - he would do anything to avoid prison."  Kipton licked his lips.  "And he jumped at the chance to outdo you.  Yea, I had a lotta fun with that."

 

He chuckled, shaking his head. 

 

Then, his face suddenly hardened, and he kicked the nearest rock.  It twanged off something metal.

 

"I enjoyed my game until Matty got greedy.  I should have known.  Once a thief; always a thief.  He stole from me.  And he stole from our mutual boss.  Men like Reyes - well - they don't ask questions.  They make examples."

 

Steve glanced at Danny.  _Stay calm.  Don't let him get to you, buddy._

 

Kipton seemed to study them for a minute.  The sneer returned.  "And you were so gullible.  You actually thought you'd get your brother back?"

 

He had to stop to laugh before sobering a little.

 

"Marco underestimated you though, and sadly he got what he deserved.  Except I still didn't have what I wanted.  So while I mourned the loss of the great Marco Reyes with his men, I built my own army.  And I found a way to get my money."

 

He snarled, baring his teeth.

 

"Reyes' men believed I was seeking revenge for their fearless leader, so they set the whole thing up.  Kidnapping you. Providing me the proper venue. And the plan would have worked.  No one would ever have found your body.  Hell, there wouldn't have been anything left to find."

 

Danny had one hand on the truck to steady himself.  Sweat beaded on his forehead, but he was focused on one thing.  _The asshole in front of him_.

 

Steve sensed Danny's rage, pent up just below the surface.  He felt like he was holding back a tidal wave with only the power of his mind.  Kipton seemed to be feeding off of it, too.  Which could only make things worse. No fuel was needed for this fire.  The dirty FBI agent was clearly building up steam.

 

"Then, that bitch rescued you.  I should have vetted her myself.  But she'd come highly recommended through certain channels.  I'd seen her work.  And I needed someone to extract information from you." 

 

His gaze turned to Steve.

 

"I know she's your mother, Commander McGarrett.  At least I know _now_."

 

Kipton sighed like a petulant three year old.

"Doris McGarrett and her team torched my compound on Kauai.  She killed several of my men.  She inconvenienced me.  And that makes me very unhappy."

 

"Seems Doris has that effect on everyone she meets."  Danny couldn't help himself.

 

Kipton ignored him and continued his rant.  "I had to find new digs here on Oahu and fast.  Luckily, few question an FBI agent.  Especially one who's investigating the death of his partner by a drug cartel.  One flash of the badge, and people jump at the chance to help, and man, do they ever look the other way if you fatten their wallets."

 

He couldn't hide his glee.

 

"What they didn't know was _I_ killed my partner.  That's right.  He wouldn't stop pushing.  He was convinced Reyes had a mole in the Bureau.  He had no idea how right he was."  Kipton looked at his feet for a few seconds and then the smile returned.  "I used his murder to prove myself to Reyes."

 

Danny grew increasingly agitated.  "How did I not know about this?"

 

Kipton gave him an arrogant shrug.  "Matt never got the chance to tell you.  You got all sanctimonious about going back to Jersey with him to face the charges. You were going to be there for him. And he almost bought it!  I had to pull the cord on the op."

 

"You are the reason Matty ran?"  There was more hurt than anger in Danny's voice.

 

"I told him that you and your Five-0 buddies were snooping around too much.  That you might spook Reyes.  We needed to move quickly."  Kipton chuckled.  "And he bought every bit of it."

 

Danny froze, unable to process what he was hearing.  Kipton reveled in having the upper hand.

 

Steve frowned.  This mess was bigger than he imagined.  "So you took advantage of Matt Williams, setting him up." 

 

"He was facing charges, scared to death of jail."  Kipton spat on the dark pavement in front of him.  "Pussy."

 

Danny lunged forward only to be grabbed by Steve.

 

Kipton's eyes practically twinkled with glee.  "This was my moment."

 

"Your moment?"  Danny shrugged off Steve's grip, but he didn't go any farther.  "He was my brother, you asshole."

 

"Brother.  Meal ticket.  Potato, potah-to."

 

Steve wanted to smear that grin off of Kipton's face.

 

"I saw my chance and I took it."

 

"It's that easy?  Huh?"  Danny raised his voice as he shook with anger. "He was my brother, god dammit." 

 

"I'm not deaf, Detective Williams.  I heard you the first time."  Kipton shifted his stance ever so much.  "Matt Williams was your goddamn brother.  Blah, blah, blah."

 

"Don't you ever say his name again."  The words were too calm, too measured for the fire in Danny's eyes.

 

Steve slowed his breathing, every instinct screaming for him to be ready.  He didn't know if he could stop his best friend.

 

"Or you'll what?  Kill me, Detective Williams?" 

 

Danny was boiling.  "You hurt another member of my family, and you can count on it." 

 

“Easy, buddy.”  Steve whispered. 

 

"That's right.  Listen to your buddy, _Danny_.  And give me the fucking money, so we can be done with this."

 

He motioned to his men, and they moved closer.

 

"It gets rather tiring playing both sides, and I need an extended vacation. So I'm gonna take my money and disappear.  You'll never see me again.  Won't that be nice?  And if you play your cards right, you just might get Kono Kalakaua back in one piece.  I have no reason to harm her."

 

"Wait a minute.  Where's Kono?"  Chin spun around frantically.

 

"Detective Kelly, it's about time you joined the party.  Of course she's not here, you idiot."  Kipton rolled his eyes and laughed.  "Do you think I'm stupid?  No way would I take the chance you'd get the drop on me.  She's somewhere safe for now.  And it's simple.  Give me the money and I give you a location. Once I'm safely on my way, that is." 

 

"You're not going anywhere, Kipton."  Steve growled.

 

"Oh I think you know that's not true, Commander.  I'm holding the ace.  And if my men don't hear from me in twenty minutes-"  He made eye contact with Chin.  "If they don't get a call, your pretty little cousin will get some uninvited guests."

 

Kipton laughed and drew his weapon.

 

"So, let's make this simple.  Give me my fucking money.  Now."

 


	46. Chapter 46

"Are you deaf?  I said give me the money!"  Kipton roared.

 

There was a brief moment when everything moved in slow motion.  Kipton's men edged forward.  Danny, Steve and Chin drew their weapons.

 

"Alright, we'll give you the money.  But give us Kono.  We need proof of life."  Steve tried to regain control of the situation.  "Nobody has to get killed."

 

The corrupt FBI agent sneered, lowering his head like a bull about to charge.  "It's a little too late for that."

 

"What?"  Chin sounded like his heart had been torn out.  "Too late?"

 

Kipton's men laughed, taunting them.  One of them licked his lips.  "She was pretty tasty."

 

Danny angled himself in front of Chin, murmuring to stay steady.  Steve itched to pull the trigger.  The air was so charged, even the slightest breeze could set things on fire.

 

"You'll be lucky if you find her."  Kipton snickered.  He waved his hand in the air.  "Take them!  And get me my money."

 

"I'll kill you."  Chin growled. 

 

Kipton chuckled, clearly enjoying himself, until a close shot kicked up the crumbling pavement at his feet.

 

"Fuck, I warned you! No cops!"  He whined as he skittered backwards.  Another shot shattered the windshield of his waiting vehicle. 

 

Eyes wide, he frantically whipped around.  "She's here, isn't she?  That bitch!"

 

Swinging their weapons wildly, Kipton's thugs tried to spot the sniper.  Caught off guard, they fired at the perimeter.  Steve, Chin and Danny scrambled for cover.

 

/././

 

Kono jumped up at the first shots, crouching low and scanning the room. She was dizzy and fell back on the mattress, her brain desperately searching for the word to explain what her body already knew.

 

Gunfire. 

 

Help was on the way.

 

She had to believe it.

 

There was a swell of voices in the hall, and she expected them to rush into her prison.  But the wave of sound receded as did the gunfire.

 

Her chest tightened and her eyes watered. 

 

Maybe help wasn't on the way after all.  _No, she couldn't think that way._

 

She backed herself into the wall again, resolve building. 

 

It didn't matter.  She would not let them take her easily.

 

 _Survive until rescue_.  Those were Steve's words of advice to her once.  You did what you had to do.  No one would judge you.  Coming out of this alive was what mattered.  If any of those mongrels stepped foot into her room with ill intentions, she would make them pay.

 

Kono closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, listening.

 

/././

 

"I knew it, Steven.  I told you this would happen."

 

"Really, Danny?  You're gonna do this now?" 

 

Danny ducked as wood splinters flew at him.  "May not have a chance later.  Hell, there may not be a later."

 

"Do you two always argue like this?"  Doris slid in between them during a brief lull in the shooting.

 

Steve ejected a spent clip and dug into his pockets for another, all the while glaring at his mother.

 

"Nice of you to join us."  Danny dipped down farther, twisting himself so he could see around the stack of pallets they were taking cover behind.  "We need to split up.  You can get to Chin.  Go find Kono."

 

"What about you?"  Steve frowned and fired off a shot.

 

"I'll take care of your boyfriend here."  Doris smirked.  "Don't worry about him."

 

Danny rolled his eyes.

 

Doris ignored her son's friend. "No seriously, Steven, we'll cover you and then hold this position.  There can't be more than five of them out there."

 

"You're so sure of yourself."  Steve scanned the perimeter.  "How do you know there aren't more?"

 

A guy popped up to their right, and Doris zapped him with a perfect shot.  "My man on the inside."

 

Danny was not impressed. "What?"

 

"I told you that already.  Catch up."  She gave Danny a good whack across his back.

 

"What else are you hiding, Doris?"  Steve growled, closing in on her personal space.

 

"Hey."  Danny nudged his partner.  "Now's not the time.  Take Chin.  Find our girl.  We'll hold down the fort here.  All this noise, HPD's gotta be on the way."

 

"Danny..."  _I can't leave you._

 

"You know I'm right.  I can't move very fast."  He pointed to his leg.  "And I'm bleeding again."

 

"My ankle."

 

"Your ankle, shit.  It's practically healed already.  Go.  We'll be fine."

 

"We've got this, Steven.  Do as Danny says."  Doris crouched lower so she could meet her son's eyes.  "We'll talk when we're through here.  Go."

 

The transformation that came over Steve took seconds.  He went from concerned to warrior in the blink of an eye.  Nodding, he laid out the plan.  "You two, maintain this position.  Don't let anyone leave.  Chin and I will find Kono.  If you can get to it, there's extra fire power in the truck."

 

"Good, now go."  Doris pushed her son. 

 

Steve wasn't finished.  "Conserve your ammo. We don't know for sure how many we're facing."

 

"Not my first rodeo, partner." 

 

"Danny, I know.  Please."  He handed his friend the truck keys. "If I tell you to, drive outta here.  Get help." 

 

"What?  Seriously? Not leaving you."  Danny stuffed the keys into his pocket. "Now go before Chin takes off without you. Bring Kono home, babe.

 

They locked eyes for a few seconds.

 

"You two can play googly eyes later. Now go!"  Doris raised her weapon.  "We'll distract them."

 

As Steve sprinted across the gap, Danny and Doris jumped up, shooting where they last saw Kipton's men. 

 

"Follow me, Chin."  Steve yelled above the noise.  "Let's get our girl."

 

The two men disappeared into the closest entrance to the warehouse, while Danny and Doris continued to lay down cover fire. 

 

/././

 

Danny leaned against the rusty shipping container, stopping to catch his breath.  He peered around his hiding place, immediately blinded by a flash of light reflected off the twisted mirror of a backhoe. 

 

 _Shit._   He could see nothing but splotches of orange blocking out parts of his line of sight. 

 

He'd taken down two guys, and he could hear Doris engaging the others.  They'd been separated almost immediately. 

 

His objective - find Kipton.  He wasn't letting him slither away.

 

Danny squinted in the sun, scanning his surroundings.  His compromised vision a definite handicap in that moment. 

 

And right on cue, the universe delivered.  What was the old saying?  _Be careful what you wished for._

 

Because Kipton suddenly appeared and fired off a shot.  Danny jumped out of the way, just in time, but he lost his weapon as he scrambled for cover.  He was trapped. 

 

His sore leg was underneath him and throbbing like hell.  He was sure he felt something tear when he'd hit the ground.  Now, he grit his teeth and kept his eyes on the enemy.  No matter how sick it made him feel to see Kipton gloat, Danny kept his mouth shut.

 

"I must admit, killing you will give me much pleasure, Detective Williams."

                            

His gun was not more than 3 feet from him.  Might as well be miles away.  The blinding sun had given Kipton the briefest advantage. 

 

 _God, he missed his crazy partner_.  Doris was effective but selfishly reckless.  She was enjoying the action too much. 

 

But Danny needed her. 

 

He had one hand behind him, fingernails digging into the crumbling pavement and gravel.  The other he held up to shield his eyes from the glare.  His heart raced.

 

He needed to buy himself some time.  Maybe Doris would see him.  Or Steve would find him.  He couldn't count on either scenario, though.  Danny had to be ready to save himself.

 

"Stand up!"  Kipton motioned with the gun.  "Face me like a man."

 

Danny slowly got to his feet, careful of his leg.  His skid across the ground had done his sore calf no favors. 

 

Kipton moved closer.  His shirt was stained with sweat.  "I'm gonna enjoy this."

 

"Danny!"  He could hear Doris as if from far away.  Everything zeroed in on the gun inches from his face.

 

"I wish I'd been the one to kill Matty too.  He was more trouble than he was worth in the end."

 

"You talk too damn much."  Danny growled before throwing a handful of dirt in Kipton's face.

 

He screamed, hands going to his eyes.  "You asshole!"

 

Kipton fired a shot, missing by centimeters.  Danny hit the dirt and rolled away, grabbing his gun and firing at his nemesis.  He didn't miss.

 

The crooked FBI agent crumpled, pushing himself away from Danny, moaning and panting.

 

Danny stood up, weapon aimed at Kipton.  "I should finish you off, you sonofabitch.  But that would only put you out of your misery."

 

Kipton clawed at his chest, perfect linen shirt now ruined with blood and grime.  Danny kicked the gun away and watched for a few seconds as Kipton tried to process what had just happened.

 

"Danny?"  Doris was right beside him.  "He dead?"

 

"Almost."

 

Doris studied the man lying there dirt.  And she fired, putting a hole right between his eyes.

 

"Doris!"

 

"He deserved much worse, Danny."

 

The specter of another dead man came rushing into his mind, and Danny dropped to his knees and puked. 

 

"Come on, Danny, we need to move."

 

Just then a spray of bullets showered them with dirt and debris.

 

/././

 

 **"** Steve wait!"  Chin called to his friend as he ducked into an open doorway.  When he had Steve's attention, he pointed with two fingers to the left ahead of them. 

 

The corridors were partially blocked with sagging boxes and broken crates.  Some draped with cloth tarps, others spilling their cargo onto the floor. 

 

It was proving to be a giant mess and very slow going.  But the clutter provided them with cover, and Steve was thankful for that.

 

"I'll get their attention, and you go on ahead." 

 

"No, Steve."

 

"We've taken out three of them.  There can't be many more.  If the intel Doris gave us-"

 

"Seriously, you believe her?"

 

"I trust her on this."

 

They stared at one another for a few seconds, neither backing down.  Then Chin looked away.  "Okay, I trust you.  _Not_ _Doris_."

 

"I'll get them to follow me out into the open.  After they come past you, check those two doors up ahead.  One of them has to be Kono.  I don't want to make a lotta noise in case there are more of them."

 

Chin nodded. 

 

They both knew she might not be there at all.  Or worse. They might be too late.

 

/././

 

"Doris!  What the -" His voice was lost in the gunfire. 

 

Danny stumbled, trying to dive for cover without screwing up his leg any worse than it already was.  He lost sight of her for a few seconds.

 

And then what he saw wasn't good.  She was pinned down behind an old forklift, stranded out in the open.

 

But what he saw on her face wasn't fear or apprehension of any sort.  He saw determination. _Fire._

 

She waved to Danny over her shoulder. "Come on, I'll cover you!"

 

"What the fuck are you talking about?  Get back here.  I'll cover _you_."

 

His words were wasted.  She resumed firing, and her efforts were answered with a volley of shots, each pinging off the broken metal beast.

"Fuck Doris!  Stay down!"  He felt a sharp sting in his shoulder and then was shoved to the ground when more than one round hit his vest.  Flat on his back and feeling like a turtle, he slid back against some pallets, trying desperately to find his voice again.  "Shit, Doris?"

 

"I'm fine, Danny.  Stay put, I'll come to you."

 

And suddenly she was leaning over him, hands probing his body.

 

"Looks like you got a little bee sting to your shoulder.  Nothing to worry about."  She loosened a strap, adjusting his vest.  "You're lucky.  This caught the rest."

 

He could only watch her, trying to understand what she'd just said.

 

"Man up, Daniel."  She gave him a shake.  "You're fine."

 

Funny thing was, Danny felt winded, but okay.  "Just give me a sec to catch my breath."

 

"Don't take all day, sunshine."  Doris squeezed his arm.  "I've got your back."

 

For a few seconds, he believed her.

 

/././

 

There was commotion in the hallway.  Her Spanish was poor, but Kono was pretty sure someone had sounded the alarm.  The men were arguing.  And then it was quiet again as the shouting receded.

 

Crawling carefully off the mattress, she walked to the door.  All of her senses were alert, despite her pounding headache. 

 

Someone was there.  She could hear them.  Holding her breath, she listened.  _Was it one of Kipton's men?_

 

Seconds went by, and Kono didn't move an inch.

 

The lock on the door rattled.  Someone was coming in.  Assuming the best fighting stance she could muster, she waited.

 

"Kono?"

 

Her mind had to be playing tricks on her.  _Or worse, one of the guards was messing with her._   She didn't answer.

 

"Kono?  You in there?"

 

Her eyes watered and she sucked in a shaky breath.  "Chin?"

 

"Kono!  Yes, it's me.  I need to find something to break this lock.  I'll be back.  Hold tight."

 

Hands pressed to the cool steel door, she cried.  So close, yet so far away.  "Okay Chin.  Be careful."

 

She could hear him move away from the door.  Her chest squeezed the air right out of her lungs.  Backing up, her vision suddenly greyed, and she thought she might very well pass out.

 

"Breathe!"  Kono took a deep breath and scolded herself.  "Don't quit now."

 

She glanced at the guy on the floor.  She'd find out who he was and tell his family how he'd helped her.  But her affection for the man only went so far. Thank God she wouldn't have to spend much more time with his moldering corpse. 

 

"Kono!" Chin again.  "Stand back.  I'm coming in."

 

There was a loud crunch, and then the clang of metal hitting the floor.  The door swung open.

 

She fell into her cousin's arms, never so happy to see him.  He held her for a long moment, ruffling her hair.  Then he gave her a squeeze before pushing back to get a better look at her.

 

"You're okay?"

 

"Better than him."  Kono pointed at the body.

 

"Doris's guy."

 

"Doris?"

 

"Yea, she gave us some intel."  Chin shook his head.  "But that's a story for later.  Let's get you outta here, cuz."

 

/././

 

"Aw shit."  There was static across the coms before Danny spoke again, pain evident in his voice.  "Steve, Kono?"

 

Then Chin answered.  "I've got her.  Kono's safe."

 

Steve had too many voices in his ear.  Too many things at once.  Too much information.  Extremes.  Relief and fear.

 

"Steve?  Danny?"  Chin's voice again.

 

Silence then crackling.  Then...

 

"I've got him, Steve."

 

"Doris?"  Both Steve and Chin at once.

 

"He took two to the vest and one to the shoulder."  A pause and some rustling.  "Danny, stay still."

 

"Doris?"  This time only Steve.  He desperately needed a sit rep.

 

"We're over by the north gate."  Gunfire popped in the background.  "Pinned down."

 

"Kipton?"

 

"Dead."

 

"Get to Danny, Steve.  Kono and I are fine."

 

Steve was on the move.  "On my way back to you, mom."  He winced that he'd let that one slip.

 

An uncomfortable silence followed, and then Steve returned. "I see the shooter.  Everybody sit tight.  Let me get a better look."

 

"There's no time."  Doris was cut off by more gunfire.

 

"Doris, wait!"  Danny's voice again, muffled this time.

 

/././

 

Chin and Kono navigated the long corridor slowly.  She wasn't steady on her feet, much to her annoyance. 

 

"I'm okay, Chin."

 

"Sure you are.  Let me help you."

 

"At least give me a gun."

 

He nodded and gave her the backup he had on his ankle.  She checked the weapon.  "Thanks, now let's go.  They need us out there."

 

There was no use arguing with her.  He smiled at his cousin, so relieved to find her relatively unscathed.  Chin did not wipe away the tears that streaked his dirt-smudged face.

 

/././

 

"Doris."  Danny croaked, mouth dry.  "Get down.  Steve said to wait."

 

"I can handle this, Daniel.  I've been doing this since -"

 

"-before I was born.  I know."  The sharp thwack of a bullet hitting the pallet to his right made him cover his head.  Too close.  "You heard Steve.  Sit tight."

 

"I have a shot, Danny."

 

"Doris, no. Stay down."  She didn't listen.  "Goddammit!"

 

Danny pushed himself straighter, ignoring the tight feeling in his chest.  He watched her pop off a few shots.  And he could see it.  That crazy look on her face.  It was identical to Steve's right before he pulled some boneheaded move.

 

"I see where your son gets it.  Stay down!"  He reached for her, fingers barely catching her pants leg.  "Doris!  What the fuck are you doing?"

 

She jumped up, firing a few more rounds.  A thing of startling beauty in the fading sunlight.  He had to admit. She was precise, nailing one of her targets with ease.  Danny shielded his eyes, feeling totally helpless.  Barely able to move, he was still winded and constricted by his vest, and his shoulder throbbed with his heartbeat.

 

Then, she was hit.  One deafening crack, and Doris was down.  The sound loud in Danny's ear long after she fell.

 

He scrambled to where she lay.  Adrenaline suddenly surged through him like a freight train.

 

"Oh God, no.  Doris..." 

 

Her eyes were wide. She seemed surprised.

 

"Shit, I told you to stay down." 

 

The bullet had torn straight through her Kevlar.  The damage to her chest was devastating.

 

A million thoughts swam through his mind as he scanned their surroundings with growing apprehension.  A bullet whizzed by his head, showering him with debris, bits of wood biting into his skin.

 

"Danny?  You okay?"  Steve's voice crackled over the com link.

 

 _Steve._   _God, what could he tell him?_ Breathing heavily, overwhelmed, Danny crouched low.  Doris reached for him, writhing in pain.

 

"Doris?  Mom?"  When he still didn't get an answer, Steve grew louder, impatience mixing with worry.  "Danny! Doris!  Someone answer me!"

 

"Ah God, she's down, Steve."  That was all he could say.  Another round of shots had him shielding Doris with his own body as he tried to hold pressure to her wound.  Blood seeped around his fingers and ran down his arms to his elbows.  Danny cried out sharply when something tore across the back of his vest.


	47. Chapter 47

 

Sound was muffled as Steve sprinted across the open space, lungs begging for more air.  Senses on overload.  His emotions had tipped over and were threatening to spill everywhere.

 

Thank God for his training, his very own autopilot.

 

Instinct ruled.  His legs carried him.  He fired his weapon.  There was little thinking involved. 

 

Except for one thing.  _Danny._ Because he had all the answers. 

 

_Was he alright?  How bad was_ _Doris_ _?_

 

He kept calling for his partner, but no response came.  Chin's voice joined his over the coms, though it sounded like a slowed down recording in his pounding head.  But it didn't matter.  Kono was safe. 

 

But Doris was down.  And Danny was shot more than once.

 

More gunfire erupted ahead of him. 

 

Ducking behind an old forklift, he scanned the abandoned stockyard.  He still didn't see Danny.  But now he held back on calling out to him. He needed the element of surprise. 

 

Just ahead, he caught a flash of light. 

 

A shooter.

 

Steve took his shot and dropped the guy.  No problem. 

 

He caught movement to his right and swung around to get a better look, gun steady.

 

Another one of Kipton's men saw him and fired.  Steve did the same. 

 

But his weapon jammed.  He dropped and rolled; a bullet sliced across his arm as he fell.

 

_Shit._

 

But it was nothing.  Just a graze.  He was more pissed about his ink getting messed up again.

 

He grabbed his spare weapon and popped up, hitting his target without a second thought.

 

Finally catching his breath, he listened. 

 

All he heard was a flock of birds passing overheard, like a shadow on the sun. 

 

A storm was coming.  Steve needed to hurry.

 

/././

 

Stunned. It took Danny a few seconds - maybe longer - to remember where he was.    


It came back in pieces.  _Kipton.  Kono._

 

Gritting his teeth, he held his breath against the pain.  It would not abate.  It only morphed into something worse.  He groaned through a wave of nausea and sweat popped out on his skin, causing him to shiver involuntarily.   

 

Someone murmured in response. His brain switched back online. "Doris?"

 

He'd meant to shield her, not hurt her.

 

Carefully, he pushed himself up with one hand and rolled off onto his back beside her.  His head would not stop spinning.

 

"Danny?"  His name was gurgled more than spoken.

 

"Sorry, must have passed out."

 

Doris sighed and he thought she was dead until she said one more thing.  "Steve."

 

"He's coming.  Hold on.  He'll be here."

 

Danny expected her to speak again, but she just kept looking at him.  Her focus was intense but tender.  He hated to think that this was the end for her.  Her son still didn't have many answers.  And now, she was leaving too soon.

 

Because they both knew she was dying.  Danny'd been around death for too long.  He understood what he was seeing in her eyes.  Acceptance.  And the determination to just hold on a little longer.  The stubborn will to eek out a few more minutes.  But no one could push back the inevitable for long. 

 

"Hold on."  Danny whispered. 

Curling onto his side, he was unable to find relief.  But he was alive. 

 

He angled himself so he could keep pressure on her wound.  Which was futile without something to staunch the flow.  But he sensed she needed the connection.

 

Knowing he'd done all he could, he drifted, so close to losing consciousness.  Then warm hands covered his.

 

Startled, Danny opened his eyes. 

 

_Steve._

 

/././

 

Danny let go of Doris as Steve dropped to his knees beside his mother.  It felt like all the air had been sucked out of the world.  His chest was on fire.  He needed to remove his vest, but he was so weak, his fingers merely picked at the straps.

 

He wanted so much to reach out to comfort his best friend.  He could see fuzzy images of Steve checking his mother over, holding her.  Talking to her.  Tears slid down Danny's face as he squeezed his eyes shut against the pain and dizziness.

 

/././

 

There was nothing left to do but say good-bye, yet neither spoke.  So locked into the moment, Steve saw only his mother.  Felt the warmth leave her as he rubbed her arm.

 

She was conscious and looking at him fondly.  Blood bubbled on her lips as she wheezed her last few breaths. 

 

He felt a sharp pain behind his eyes, but no tears came.  Taking a deep breath, he squeezed her hand and whispered one last wish.  "Please don't go, mom."

 

Doris McGarrett died as the wind whipped up another storm.  Thunder rumbled in the distance, but it would be half an hour til the rain began to fall. Her fierce eyes now stared blankly at the bruised sky.

 

Steve didn’t react.  He kept holding her hand and with the other, he brushed wisps of hair from her face.  He had no memory of her ever sleeping.  He was sure she needed her rest.

 

A sharp intake of breath made him look up.  Kono stood a few feet away, arms wrapped around her chest, tears running down her cheeks.  She bit her lip and simply stayed there, frozen.  Her face registered the horror of the moment.

 

Chin knelt beside Steve, placing a hand on his friend’s shoulder.  “She’s gone, Steve.”

 

“I know.”  He let go and closed his mother's eyes gently. Pausing only briefly for one long look.  Then, Steve scooted backwards and collapsed next to Danny, accidentally jostling his friend. 

**/././**

 

The sudden movement sent a shockwave through Danny's chest.  Unable to catch his breath, he pushed away from Steve, frantic, still half in a daze.

 

He heard Steve's voice.  Stern and barking orders.  Danny tried to call to his best friend, to reach for him. He needed so badly to explain.  


Doris broke cover.  There was nothing anyone could do.

 

_But he was so sorry._

 

Then he felt himself being shaken, his name repeated in slow motion.  Someone gave him a light slap on the cheek.  Danny tried to shrug off the attention.Wanting to protest, he could only grunt. 

 

Panicked, he picked at his vest again.  Steve understood, methodically stripping Danny of the vest, opening his shirt for a better look.  His face changed from stern to worried.  Chin hovered.

 

Relieved, Danny could breathe better but the pain was worse.  His ribs felt broken.  Maybe one punctured something.  He wanted to tell Steve this.  He felt so tired.  It would be so easy to let go.

 

But his partner had a face.  And worried Steve was just no good.

 

Danny's thoughts were scrambled.  _Was he dying too?_   No way, couldn't be.

 

His best friend was gentle as he checked for injuries.  The touch was welcome, comforting.  Except for the moments when he skimmed the sore, angry spots.  Then he could not hold back his screams.

 

"Sorry, buddy. Hold on."  Steve cupped Danny's face with a trembling hand.

 

"No, I'm sorry."  Danny hissed his apologies, as he fought through the pain.  "Couldn't stop her."

 

He pushed the words out slowly, suddenly feeling lightheaded. Made him think of blowing up a thousand balloons for Grace's birthday when she was four.

 

Steve shook his head, as he verified his suspicions. 

 

"Shit, Danny."  He rubbed his fingers together.  Danny's blood now mingled with his mother's.  "One did miss your vest.  Fuck, you're bleeding pretty good."

 

Steve kept talking.  Danny nodded, grabbed his friend's hand.  He was okay, dammit.  _Why couldn't he tell Steve it was okay?_

 

Danny stared at his partner, dumbstruck.  Everything zoned in and out of focus.  He almost puked again.  _Shock._   He must be going into shock.

 

"Hey - can you hear me?"  Steve's voice was a lifeline.

 

Danny, blinking, nodded again.  He reached to his shoulder where Steve was holding pressure.

 

"Ambulance is on the way, buddy, okay?"

 

Kono knelt beside him, running her fingers through his hair.  Danny couldn't help it, but he started to sob.  Each spasm sent a new wave of agony across his midsection.  He hurt so bad that he didn't resist when he felt himself going under.

 

/././

 

"Danny, open your eyes."  Steve gave his best friend another shake.  "Come on, man.  Look at me."

 

He turned his head into Steve, his next full breath was hitched and more of a groan.

 

"Hey...Danno...you're okay."

 

"Your mom."

 

"She's gone, Danny."

 

More violent shaking and the pain was exceedingly worse.

 

"I'm sorry...so so sorry, babe." 

 

"Not your fault, buddy."

 

"I couldn't-"

 

"You couldn't what?"  Steve leaned closer.

 

"-couldn't cover her."

 

Steve closed his eyes, nodding, rubbing Danny's arm.  "You were shot.  Three times."

 

Danny bit his lip and tried to slow his breathing, but the mountain of guilt just kept crushing down on him.

 

"I'm just glad you're still here, Danno."  Steve whispered close to Danny's ear.  Then he turned away, looking for Chin.  "ETA on the-"

 

Chin cut him off with the answer. "5 minutes."  He knelt by his friends.  "How's he doing?"

 

"I'm fine.  Just need to catch my breath."  Danny growled, his words slurred.

 

Steve frowned, but didn't turn away from Chin.  "He took at least 2 to the vest.  Maybe some cracked ribs.  It's the one to the shoulder I'm worried about."

 

He lifted Danny slightly to look at his back.  "I don't see an exit.  And shit, looks like he took another shot back here too.  Vest again."

 

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here.  Please."  Danny's voice was lost amidst the whine of the approaching sirens.

 

He blinked, suddenly feeling dead tired.  _Bad choice of words._ Danny chuckled at that thought.  His friends all stared at him, their sweaty, dirty faces drenched in concern. 

 

 


	48. Chapter 48

Lightning danced across the sky, all purple and fierce, slicing through the billowing clouds.  Steve thought of his mother and closed his eyes.  She never let up, always pushed.  Until it got her killed. 

 

But she hadn't put that same effort into simply being his mother. This hurt him the most.

 

He steered his thoughts away from her for now, placing them carefully into that box in his heart where memories of her lived from his childhood.  Truthfully, she'd been dead for years now.

 

Chin appeared behind him.  He'd caught his friend's reflection in the window before he turned around to greet him.  Steve moved too fast, and it took everything he had not to vocalize the pain in his head and arm. Steadying himself,  he fought to keep his emotions and physical responses in check.  He didn't want Chin to know how terrible he felt.

 

Thankfully, the older man didn't say a word.  He stood beside Steve, watching the storm light up the night.

 

"I'm not fine, Chin. If that's what you're wondering."

 

"No, in fact, it wasn't."  He handed Steve a cup of coffee. "Can I grab you anything from home?  A change of clothes, maybe?"

 

Steve gave his friend a weak smile and nodded.  "Sure, that sounds good.  I have a duffel bag in my bedroom closet. No need to pack anything; it's ready to go."

 

"Okay.  I'll be back.  Call me if there's word on Danny."

 

"Shouldn't be long.  Once all the tests came back, doc said the surgery was fairly routine."

 

"There's nothing routine about being shot four times, Steve.  Vest or no vest."

 

The look his boss gave him made Chin change the subject.

 

"Kono's already settled in her room.  They're keeping her for the night."

 

"I figured.  That's good."

 

"You should-" Chin didn't finish the sentence.

 

"I'll sleep when Danny's out of surgery, okay?"

 

"Okay. I'll hold you to it." 

 

"Yea, I know you will.  Thanks, Chin." 

 

/././

 

"Max," Steve didn't hide his surprise.  "What are you doing here?" 

 

"I thought you might like an update."  He paused watching their expectant faces.  Chin had only made it a few steps away before the ME appeared at the opposite end of the room.

 

"Please, go on, Max.  The update." Steve motioned for Max to continue.

 

"Yes, I'm sorry.  Detective - Danny has come through the surgery well.  They were finishing up when I last checked." 

 

Chin raised an eyebrow.  "How did you-"

 

"I have friends on the OR staff."  Max seemed quite pleased with himself.

 

Steve nodded, a slight twitch showing his impatience.

 

"They removed the bullet from Danny's shoulder.  Luckily, the damage was minimal.  The projectile must have ricocheted off something before hitting him." 

 

Max held up an evidence bag with the ruined piece of metal.

 

"I figured you might want me to get on this right away."

 

"Yes, Max.  Thank you."

 

"I have contacts within CSU who can help me keep this quiet." The ME had a tough time keeping his enthusiasm at bay.  He wanted so much to be useful to the team. 

 

Steve was simply happy for news about his partner. "Not sure if that's completely necessary, but thanks."

 

"Can you tell us anything else, Max?"  Chin was now showing his impatience.

 

"Uh yes, in fact, I can."  He tucked the bag into his lab coat.  "Danny has multiple contusions on the front and back of his torso.  He also has three cracked ribs.  And while his lung was not punctured, he did suffer significant bruising. The same is true for his back where one of his kidneys was affected. He will need to be closely monitored for 48-72 hours.  He is certain to be in an immense amount of discomfort for a few days, but he is very lucky.  His injuries should heal with time and strict bed rest with no lasting effects."

 

"What about his leg, Max?  The wound to his calf?"

 

Max nodded and sighed.  "It appears that the laceration was reopened. He required some delicate suturing due to the nature of the wound and will be advised to stay off his feet as much as possible.  I know that's next to impossible for Detective Williams, so I would recommend he use a cane to get around if he must.  I would guess he'll be on a regimen of intravenous antibiotics during his stay here.  This injury could very well compromise his ability to walk if not cared for properly.  The wound was jagged to begin with, and now it's-" He averted his eyes for a few seconds.  "It's much worse.  The possibility of sepsis-"

 

"Okay, Max.  That's enough for now."  Chin patted the ME on the back.

 

Steve stared at some point farther down the hall.

 

"Steve?  You okay?"  He didn't respond, so Chin raised his voice a little.  "Steve?"

 

After a ragged inhale, Steve closed his eyes and swallowed hard, nodding because the words wouldn't come.  The interplay of emotions on his face was a sight no one would want to see.  Anger, pain and sadness all battled for dominance - and then they were gone.  Replaced by a frighteningly blank slate and tense jaw.

 

"When can we see him, Max?"  Steve asked.

 

"I'm not sure.  I will find out for you."  He bowed slightly and disappeared through the swinging doors.

 

/././

 

Kono lay with her eyes closed, doing her best to rest.  Dehydrated and attached to an IV,  she was stuck in bed until advised otherwise.  The doctor had warned her not to overdo it for a few days once he released her in the morning.  _If_ he released her, she had to correct herself.  Frustration had given over to sleep as a well needed dose of diazepam worked to calm her nerves.

 

But now, something was different.  She wasn't alone.

 

Blinking and rubbing her eyes, she noticed her visitor leaning against the doorframe.

 

_Steve._

 

She watched him for a few seconds.  He wasn't looking her direction, but instead seemed focused on the floor.

 

"Steve?"

 

He looked up and smiled weakly.  "How you feeling?"

 

Sighing, she pushed herself up, fumbling for the bed controls.

 

"Here, let me do it."  Steve took the control and raised the bed a little.  "That good?"

 

"Thanks."  She grabbed his hand.  She didn't ask him how he was. 

 

He sat in the chair closest to her.  They didn't talk for more than ten minutes.  Kono drifted in and out of sleep.  When she was lucid again, he was still there, watching her.

 

"How's Danny?" 

 

Steve closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, clearly struggling with his emotions.

 

She reached for him, rubbing his arm.  "Hey, talk to me."

 

"I can't."  He managed to stutter before lowering his head into his hands, pulling away from her.

 

"Okay." She didn't push.

 

Another dozen minutes went by. A nurse was in and out to check her IV, asking if she thought she could eat something.  Kono passed, but asked for something to drink.  Steve declined any offers, keeping his voice low and using few words.

 

After taking a sip of the water brought to her by a tech, she decided to get her friend to talk. 

 

"I'm guessing if you're here, then you can't see Danny.  Right?"

 

Leave it to Kono to zero in on his problem.

 

He nodded.

 

"He'll be fine, Steve.  He's in good hands here."

 

No response.

 

"Did they tell you when you could see him?"

 

He shook his head no.  She nodded in understanding.  Steve needed to see his best friend.  She got that.  Chin had already been up to see her.  They were all a lifeline to each other.  But Steve and Danny were closer than the rest, linked somehow.

 

Kono relaxed a little, giving Steve a break from her questions. 

 

"God, why does this hurt so much?"

 

His voice surprised her, as she'd started to drift off again. 

 

Sitting up, she reached for him.  "Come here."

 

He didn't move.

 

"Don't make me get outta this bed."  She teased lightly.

 

"You'll tear out your IV."  His face hardened.

 

Kono wasn't buying it.  "Then come here, silly."

 

He still didn't move.

 

"Steve."  She just about whispered his name.  "It's okay...to be...sad."

 

Now he glared at her and pushed his chair away from the bed, springing to his feet.

 

"No."  Steve shook his head.  "Just no."

 

He settled himself on the narrow windowsill, keeping his distance.

 

She sat there, waiting for him to be ready.  Until she could take it no longer.

 

"It hurts because you almost lost him.  And your mom..."

 

There was a knock on the door, and Lou ducked into the room.  "Sorry.  I don't mean to interrupt. Danny's ready for visitors."

 

"Lou?"  Steve wiped a hand over his face.  "What are you doing here?  What about Grace?"

 

Anxiety was evident in Steve's voice.  Mixed with a little anger and confusion.

 

"Hey, it's okay.  She's downstairs with Chin."  Lou crossed the room, putting a strong hand on Steve's shoulder.  "That little girl is as stubborn as her father."

 

"She needed to be near him."  Kono smiled.

 

"Yea, and I'm a big softie.  I couldn't say no."

 

"You shouldn't have brought her here, Lou.  It's late."  Steve growled and jerked away from his colleague.  "We don't know if it's safe.  And Danny-"

 

"I got this covered, Steve."  He almost told his friend to calm down, but thought better of it.  "Grace is fine.  And Danny can decide whether or not he's ready to see his daughter."

 

/././

 

_You can see him briefly.  No excitement.  He needs to rest._

 

The doctor's words replayed in his mind. 

 

Steve steeled himself before entering the room.  Any display of emotion could set his partner off...or him.  He held a hand out in front of himself.  He couldn't control the shaking.  Not a good sign.

 

He had to be strong for Danny.  Let him know everything was okay.  He'd take care of Grace for the night.  Bring her back if he was ready to see her in the morning.

 

Steve pushed open the door, happy to find his best friend awake and mostly alert.

 

"Hey."  Danny rubbed his eyes and tried to sit up, immediately stopping the movement and hissing in pain.

 

"Hey.  Be careful."  Steve smiled and sighed, knowing his words would probably be useless.  He angled the bed for Danny.

 

"What time is it?"  Danny attempted to clear his throat, voice all gravelly. 

 

Steve pushed a cup in his friend's face, moving the straw so he could reach it. "It's late."

 

"You okay?"  Danny motioned to Steve's arm after taking two small sips of water.  He didn't bother to ask why his partner was still there if indeed it was late.

 

"Yea, I'm fine."

 

"Mmmmhmmm.."

 

Steve chuckled, but didn't say a word.

 

"Don't push me, Steven."

 

"I'm fine.  Seriously.  Just a couple stitches."

 

"Whatever you say."  Danny moved the wrong way.  "Shit, that hurts."

 

"Need the nurse?"  Steve perched on the edge of his seat, ready to spring into action.

 

"No, don't bother anyone. I'm fine."

 

"Mmmmhmmm..." Imitating his friend's response.

 

Now Danny chuckled.

 

Steve gave him about half a grin.  "So we're both fine then?"

 

"I don't know about you but I feel like something fell on me."  He grit his teeth and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

 

Steve didn't know if he could bring himself to discuss the details right then, so he kept it simple.  "Yea you're pretty banged up.  They removed the slug from your shoulder.  Otherwise, you've got a couple cracked ribs.  Lots of bruises, nothing too serious."

 

"What aren't you telling me? I can tell you're holding back, babe."

 

"Your leg."

 

"Hurts like a bitch."

 

"It's infected."

 

Danny nodded, chewing on his lip for a second.  "Bad?"

 

"Maybe."

 

"Okay."  He looked away, digesting Steve's hesitant response.  Then he turned back. "Kono?"

 

"She has to stay the night.  The docs wanna keep an eye on her."  Steve paused before adding.  "Grace is here.  Lou brought her over."

 

Danny frowned.

 

"I know, I told Lou it was a bad idea."

 

"I wouldn't go that far.  I just can't."  Danny winced, closing his eyes through a wave of pain.  "Now's not a good time."

 

"I'll take her with me and bring her over in the morning."

 

"Good.  Now please go home -" He stopped.  "I'm sorry, Steve."

 

"About what?"

 

"Seriously? What?" Danny rolled his eyes and groaned.  "If I wasn't stuck in this bed, I'd beat the shit outta you."

 

Steve avoided his eyes and didn't respond.

 

"Your mom.  She-"

 

Holding up his hand, Steve cut him off.  "She's gone, Danny. For real this time. I don't know what you wanna hear."

 

"Nothing, I guess.  I'm just sorry."  He exhaled slowly.  "God, I can't keep my eyes open."

 

"They've got you on the good stuff, buddy.  Get some sleep."

 

"You too.  Take Grace."  Danny mumbled as he drifted off.  "Sleep."

 

/././

The night had passed without incident.  Grace slept while Steve mostly kept watch.  Lou scolded him about getting some rest.  It only proved to make him more resolved to stay awake, defying the sage advice.

 

Danny was safe.  Chin was at the hospital with Kono.  HPD also had a presence  Neither Danny nor Kono were allowed visitors.  They were both on locked wards. 

 

His gut told him the threat had passed.  He tried to believe it as he watched Grace pace in front of him, waiting and worrying over her untouched cup of hot chocolate.  The beverage had become a sort of anchor to the real world. She spilled some, but kept moving, unable to sit still.

 

She needed to see her Danno.  Steve wanted to make sure she was ready.

 

"Ok Grace, now remember -"

 

She cut him off.  "I know.  Danno's banged up."

 

He nodded, taken slightly off guard by her choice of words.  "That's right.  So be gentle."

 

She rolled her eyes at him.  He wanted to laugh at her attitude.  She was tough like her dad and stubborn too, but he sensed she was also a bit like Rachel.  Impulsive, ready to speak her mind if she could.

 

"And I shouldn't mention anything that's happened, right?"

 

"Go easy on him.  He's tired right now."

 

"Uncle Steve, you don't have to baby me.  I know my dad's hurt.  You can tell me the truth."

 

"Okay, then, sit down for a minute."  He motioned to a long couch in the corner.  "And please put down the drink before you burn yourself."

 

He felt very paternal in that moment.  He definitely didn't want to explain to Danny how he'd let his daughter hurt herself.

 

She did as told, setting her cup on the small table beside her and folding her hands in her lap and watching him expectantly.

 

For a second his mind went blank.  _What should he tell her?_   This was Danny's job, clearly.  Then he decided to just be honest - and to leave out some details.

 

"We went to get Auntie Kono back from the bad men."

 

Grace nodded.

 

"They weren't happy and -"

 

"They had guns, right?" 

 

"Yes, they did.  And -"

 

"My dad got shot."

 

"Yes, did someone tell you?"

 

"He wouldn't be here if it wasn't serious, Uncle Steve.  I'm not a kid."

 

"So you know." He needed a minute.

 

Grace didn't give him another second.  "What else?"

 

_My mom was killed.  Your dad was shot four times.  His leg's infected._

 

He didn't say those things.  He kept it simple.

 

"That's pretty much it for now."

 

"What happened to your arm?"  Her eyes met his and he felt like a bug pinned to a bulletin board.

 

Steve marveled at the difference in the not so little girl.  There was no more trembling in fear.  He'd watched her grow up.  Something in her eyes made him proud.  He couldn't lie to her.

 

"I was shot."  He pulled up his sleeve to reveal the bandage.  "But it's nothing serious.  Just a couple stitches.  I'm fine."

 

She accepted his answer and asked another question.  "Is Auntie Kono alright?"

 

"Yes, Gracie.  She's going home today."  He cringed.  The sharp intake of breath from Grace told him she didn't know Kono had a room of her own here at the hospital too.  "The doc kept her overnight as a precaution.  She's okay."

 

"Uncle Chin?"

 

"He's fine too."

 

_Please don't mention my mother.  Please..._ Steve did his best to keep a straight face.

 

Thankfully, Grace didn't bring up Doris.

 

"You're sure my dad's gonna be okay?"  The worry was back in her voice.

 

He smiled and ruffled her hair.  "Yea, he's a tough guy.  He'll be fine in a few days."

 

Her pinched eyebrows and pursed lips told Steve she didn't completely believe him, but she didn't question.  After a minute, Grace closed her eyes and sighed before looking back at him with a tilt of her head and a smile. 

 

"Can we go see him now?"

 

/././

 

"Daddy..."  Grace stopped halfway across the room.  Her earlier resolve to be grownup eroded when she saw her dad in that bed.

 

He smiled and reached for her with his free arm.  The other was secured by a sling.

 

"Come here, Monkey.  It's okay.  I'm okay."

 

She hesitated.

 

"Grace."  Steve whispered.

 

And that was all she needed.  She launched herself at her dad.  All of Steve's warnings forgotten.  Danny groaned in pain and she pulled away.  "Sorry, Danno."

 

"It's okay."  He lied, closing his eyes.  Clearly needing a moment to recover.

 

Steve gathered her in his arms, giving her the contact he sensed she needed.

 

"Uncle Steve told me to be careful.  I just missed you so much.  I'm sorry."

 

"Grace - hey - it's okay.  You didn't hurt me too much."  His smile was back.  "Right now, everything hurts.  Not your fault."

 

Steve and Danny shared a look over Grace's head.  Danny needed help.  A hint of desperation flashed across his face.  As much as he'd needed to see his daughter, he had his limits.  He was so uncomfortable, so much in pain, and barely holding it together.  Sweat beaded on his forehead.  He'd been trying to forego another dose of meds until after this visit.  His next controlled breath could barely hide the tremor.

 

Steve took over.

 

"Gracie - why don't you give Danno a quick kiss?  Then we'll get some breakfast."

 

"But I don't want to leave."  She tightened her grip on Steve.  Grace couldn't hug her dad, so he was her surrogate.

 

"Baby...Monkey...I really need a nap.  You can come back later."

 

Danny battled against the pain.  His eyes watered but he kept right on smiling.

 

"Danno..."

 

"Hey, hey."  Danny reached for Grace again.  "I'm here.  It's okay."

 

He whispered a dozen other reassurances, the short distance between them seemed a thousand miles.  She didn't let go of Steve.

 

"Gracie."  Steve kissed the top of her head, his voice a little more stern, and he nudged her toward Danny.

 

She pushed away and inched closer.  "I don't want to hurt you again."

 

"You won't.  Come here.  Gimme a big smooch."  He tapped his cheek, giving her his best goofy grin.  "You're the best medicine."

 

Grace obeyed, lingering against him.  "I love you, Danno."

 

"Love you more, Monkey.  Love you so much."

 

His eyes met Steve's again, and the two men both relaxed a little for the first time in days. 

 

"We'll be back this afternoon, buddy.  Get some sleep."  Steve took Grace's hand and moved to leave the room.

 

"Thanks, Steve.  You just don't know-"  Danny choked on the words as tears threatened.

 

"I do know, man, and you won't be thanking me when Grace comes back hopped up on sugar."  Steve winked at her.  "Maybe I'll teach her how to drive the truck."

 

Grace giggled. 

 

Danny melted against his pillows as he got lost in a painful chuckle.  "Get out of here, you animal.  Bring my daughter back in one piece, please."

 


	49. Chapter 49

 

"Comman-Steve, are you here about your mother?"  Max shuffled some papers and got up from his desk.  "I can take care of her arrangements."

 

Steve did not mince words.  "I want an autopsy, Max.  Before - "

 

"You do." The ME nodded, and then repeated his words as if confirming more to himself..  "You do.  Then after the autopsy, we can proceed with plans for her final-  If you know what she-"

 

Max didn't finish the sentence, unsure if he'd overstepped his bounds. Steve chewed ever the slightest on his bottom lip and exhaled a little louder then planned. 

 

After a few seconds, he reached out and squeezed the ME's shoulder. His voice tender. "Thanks, Max.  I'll have to get back to you.  I appreciate everything you've done."

 

"Well, we're ohana."  Max smiled.

 

"That's right."  Steve's smile was warm, but brief.  He was right back to business.  "Please give me a full report by the end of the day."

 

Max sobered to match Steve's demeanor.  "Yes, of course."

 

Pausing, he looked at the floor for a second, gathering resolve.  "You have concerns, Steve?"

 

Max was spot on as usual.  Steve never failed to be impressed with his colleague.  "Yes, Max, I do."

 

"The ballistics."  There was no question.

 

Steve's face hardened.  He didn't bother to hide the flash of pain.  "Yes." 

 

"Most of the slugs recovered from Detective Williams were from the same weapons Agent Kipton's men were carrying.  The one that grazed his back and the one recovered from your-"

 

"Not even close."  Steve growled.

 

"So you believe that-"

 

"Max, please.  I gotta go."  He checked his watch. He had to pick Danny up in about an hour.  "Let me know what you find.  Only me."

 

"Sure thing.  I'll get right on that."  Max walked around his desk.  He stopped and softened again.  "Condolences, Commander, about your mother."

 

Steve nodded and left the ME to his task.

 

/././

 

Danny watched the waves, leaning heavily on his cane. He'd promised to wear his sling a few more days, but it itched his neck and constricted him too much.  Maneuvering with a cane was tough enough.  He'd swear his shoulder felt better without the sling anyway. 

 

He let his mind wander as he surveyed the beautiful landscape around him.  The beach was littered with debris from the recent storms.  Reminded him of his own life.  He didn't know what pieces to pick up and what to let go. 

 

"How did you make it down here this far, Danno?  I know you gotta be hurtin, buddy." 

 

Steve's voice drifted to him on the breeze.  He turned slightly and smiled at his friend.  It felt so good to be there with him.

 

He'd been released from the hospital after three days.  Long days, if you asked him.  Now he was free.  The ocean breeze never felt so good on his face.  The salt air never so invigorating.

 

It felt odd to be happy.  Relieved maybe more so. His wounds would heal with time and some therapy.  He was lucky.

 

_How did he get so lucky?_

 

Danny couldn't shake the lingering remnants of a moment that had haunted him for years.  A regret-filled memory echoed in his head.

_You either shoot me, or you say good-bye._

 

"I never got to say good-bye."  He'd needed to say the words out loud for a long time.

 

Not sure if he should answer, Steve simply listened as he stood beside his best friend.

 

"If I'd shot my brother-" 

 

Now he couldn't remain silent. "Danny...you can't go down that road."

 

"I'm so sorry, Steve."

 

"Danny, sorry?  What?  Did I say anything was your fault?"  He didn't like the tone of his own voice, so he paused for a few seconds.  " _Please_ just come back to the house."

 

"Your mother.  I never meant-"

 

"Whoa, hey.  This is not your fault.  We've already been over this."

 

"It all comes down to decisions I made."  He shook his head, eyes pinched shut.  "Or the ones I didn't make."

 

"You're not the only one in this, Danny."  Steve reached out, hesitant to touch his friend.  "We all make decisions every day.  Matt sealed his fate when he got on that plane.  Doris-" He had to stop and collect himself for a moment.  "Doris made her choices a long time ago.  She chose that life."

 

"Still doesn't make it _not_ my fault."

 

"Now you're not making sense.  Come on, let's go inside?  When's the last time you really slept?"

 

"I should be asking you that question.  I'm the one who caught a few Zs against my will at the hospital."

 

"I slept when you did."

 

"Sure, I believe you.  The bags under your eyes could open their own luggage joint."  Danny chuckled and Steve melted a little bit, his posture relaxed.

 

He walked a few steps before he realized Danny wasn't following.

 

"I can't let Grace see me like this."

 

"Hey, she's a tough kid.  She knows you're hurting."

 

Danny nodded and closed his eyes for a few seconds before continuing.

 

"I miss my baby brother, Steve."  Danny shook with the effort it took to remain on his feet.  Besides being exhausted, his ribs were killing him.  "I miss him so much it hurts." 

 

"I know, buddy.  I know you do."  Steve threw his arm around his best friend.  "Lean on me.  We could both use some shut eye.  In a real bed.  Come on, let me help you."

 

Danny nodded and let his partner lead him back to the house.

/././

 

The man at his door had that distinct air of government bureaucracy about him. Expensive suit and shoes.  Hair cut just so.  Average height, so not imposing.

 

"Can I help you?"  Steve frowned, keeping his voice stern.  He was in no mood for questions. 

 

"Yes.  I'm here on official business."

 

Steve didn't move to let him into the house.  Instead, he joined the man on the porch.

 

"What's this about?"

 

"Your mother, Commander, she left instructions."

 

"Instructions?"  The word was lost on Steve.

 

Danny stepped in, pain lines gone from his face as he focused on the stranger in front of them.  "Do you mean a will?"

 

"In a manner of speaking, yes."  The man held out a thick envelope.  "This is for your eyes only, Commander McGarrett."

 

Steve just stared, mouth slack.  Then his eyes darted to Danny.  A silent plea.

 

"I'll take that."  Danny grabbed the envelope.

 

"But I have-"

 

"Specific instructions, I know.  You said that already.  Just back off, okay.  Give the guy a minute.  His mother died.  For real this time."

 

Danny studied the envelope but didn't open it.

 

"So do you need anything else?"  Danny squared his shoulders, placing himself between the guy and his best friend.  "Because now is not a good time."

 

"No, uh that's it.  Unless Commander McGarrett has questions.  Oh and sign here."

 

Steve made no move to do anything.  Danny watched his partner for a few seconds, noting how pale he'd suddenly become. 

 

"Steve?"  He kept his voice soft.  Steve barely twitched.  "Go.  I got this."

 

Ever one to follow orders, Steve nodded and disappeared into the house without a word or glance at the hapless messenger.

 

Danny took the pen and signed his partner's name. "I'm sure he will have questions, but not for you.  So please, could you just leave?"

 

"Here's my card.  Just in case."  The guy cleared his throat.  "This sort of thing can be very complicated and I-"

 

"You just don't give up, do you?"  Danny poked the man in the shin with his cane.  "I asked you to leave.  _Nicely_.  Don't make me use this."

 

Danny didn't have to ask twice.  Smiling he watched the dark SUV pull away from the house.When he went back inside, he found Steve sitting on the couch, eyes closed.

 

"I know I said I was okay with this."

 

"Babe, your mom died.  There's no way you're okay."  Danny sat beside his friend, putting his arm on the couch behind Steve.

 

Steve leaned his head back.  "Thanks, Danny."

 

They didn't say anything for a few minutes.  Each one just absorbing the moment.  Danny still held the letter in his free hand.  He tapped it on his leg.

 

Steve's next breath was hitched and it was obvious he was holding back.  With a more controlled exhale, he opened his eyes, but didn't turn to look at Danny.

 

"I can't open it."

 

"Okay, we won't open it then."

 

"That sounds so silly.  I mean, we're adults."

 

Danny chewed on his bottom lip and shook his head.  "Steve..."

 

"Don't say it, Danny.  I know she's dead.  I know people expect me to be a certain way."

 

"I don't, babe."

 

"Everyone but you."  Steve shot Danny the slightest smile.  "It's always you.  That's why- if I - if you didn't come back-"

 

"Hey, you don't have to say anything.  I get it.  I'd be the same if something happened to you."

 

Steve nodded and studied Danny for a few seconds.  "You really should use your sling. You know that, right?"

 

Danny chuckled, giving his partner about half an eye roll before wincing, a hand protectively held across his chest.  "Yea, I know that.  My whole body needs one."

 

Steve pulled a knife from his pocket, motioning toward the envelope. "May as well rip the scab off."

 

Danny wrinkled his nose.  "I do believe the correct word is bandaid.  You rip the bandaid off.  Not scabs."

 

Steve shrugged.  "Sometimes things need to bleed."

 

"Okay that's a morbid thing to say."

 

"Blood letting is still a health practice -"

 

Danny raised his voice a little.  "In backwards countries.  Maybe other places, but not here."

 

Knowing the argument could continue for hours since they could reduce each other to bickering eight year olds, Steve grabbed the envelope from his friend and sliced it open with little fanfare.

 

"Finally."  Danny groaned.

 

Steve skimmed the top sheet of the packet of papers.  Danny did his best not to eavesdrop.

 

"Get this to Max.  He wanted to know about Doris's final wishes."  He handed the papers to Danny.

 

"This is recent.  She must have-"  He stopped short.  "Steve, hey.  I'm sorry."

 

"Stop saying you're sorry, Danny, before I deck you again."

 

Both men looked at the pictures on the wall.  One of them was still cracked and slightly askew.  After another minute or two, Steve got up from the couch and left the room.

 

/././

 

"Mary!"  He had to yell into his phone because of the wind on his end and what sounded like traffic on her end.  "Mary, it's Danny!"

 

"Danny, is everything alright?"  He could hear horns and shouting. Mary sounded out of breath.  "Call you right back."

 

He ended the call and leaned against the wall.  _God he hoped he hadn't just caused an accident_.  He wasn't sure he should be calling her or not.  This was something a brother should do.  But as he watched Steve through the window, Danny knew in his guts that he was doing the right thing.

 

Seconds later she was back.  "Danny I'm in New York.  Is everything alright?"

 

_New York_ _?  Why was she in_ _New York_ _?_   "No Mary, I'm sorry."

 

"Oh my God, is Steve okay?"

 

_Shit, wrong lead-in._   "Yes he's fine."

 

"Well that means he's terrible, but what ever.  Why are you calling, Danny?  You okay?"

 

_He was kinda chuffed that she cared. Theirs was an odd friendship._   "Yes, -"

 

"Let me guess, you're fine too, right?"  She laughed and he could hear Joanie giggle in the background.

 

"Mary, it's your mom."

 

"Is Doris finally dead?"  Her tone told him she meant it as a joke.  Mary had never fully reconciled with Doris.

 

He cleared his throat, suddenly overcome with emotion.  The image of Doris dying in the hot sun assaulted him.

 

"Danny..."

 

_She knew._  

 

"Mary, can you come to Hawaii?"

 

"Danny, I don't-"

 

"Steve needs you, Mar."

 

"I'm here for another week.  For work."  She was quiet for a few seconds.  He listened to the sounds of the city in the background.  "I'll try, but I can't promise."

 

"Okay, Mary.  But call me first, please?"

 

"Tell Steve I love him, okay?"

 

And she was gone.  Danny had no clue what to tell Steve.  He was sure he'd get a lecture or a 1000 yard glare just for being presumptuous and calling Mary in the first place.  It really was something a brother should do.

 

But Danny knew.  He'd done the right thing.

 

/././

Steve sat alone at the table, finger tracing a crack in the finish.  His chest tightened, stabs of pain making it tough to breathe for a second.  His mother had drugged him.  He'd hit his head on this very table.  _Just days ago_.

 

He'd gone so many years thinking she was dead.  Then she wasn't.  Now she was.  It made him dizzy. 

 

Part of him felt like he could just hang on to her being out there somewhere.  Working for the CIA.  Running black ops.  But alive and not lying on a slab at the ME's office. 

 

Maybe he could forget.  Just wipe the last few years from his memory.  His mom had been killed in a car accident.  That was easy enough to pretend.

 

Until he broke just a little and pictured her making tea in this kitchen.  He flexed his fist and remembered the stiffness from hitting her.  He'd knocked his own mother cold.  So much had happened in such a short time.

 

Slowing his breathing, he fought to calm himself.  His head pounded, and his eyes burned.  Steve was exhausted.

He desperately wanted life to get back to normal.  And things were headed in that direction.  Except for Danny staying with him.  But that was okay; Steve enjoyed the company.  And he loved Grace being around too.  Her positive energy did them all good.

 

Kono, Chin and Lou had already gone back to work on a new case.  Once Danny was cleared, he'd be back on the job, too.  Steve was mostly dragging his feet, claiming bereavement leave  because he didn't want to let his best friend out of his sight.

 

His mind spun with too many thoughts.  Then a soft, sweet voice pulled him out of his misery.

 

"I heard about your mom."

 

He looked up from his beer.  Grace stood in front of him in her school uniform.  All innocent and bright eyes.  She'd gone back to school without complaint.

 

"I'm sorry."  She touched his arm.  "Do you miss her?"

 

_What could he say?_   Steve didn't want Grace to know the terrible things his mother had done.  So he nodded.  And the tightness in his chest loosened just a bit.

 

She wrapped herself around him and kissed the side of his head.  "We'll take care of you, Uncle Steve."

 

This made him smile, and he leaned into her.  It was then that he caught sight of Danny in the doorway.  One hand protectively holding his ribs, watching them.  Overwhelmed, Steve couldn't stop the tears.

 

/././

 

"He'll be okay, Grace."

 

She wasn't convinced.  Steve sobbing in her arms had been a little too much for her.

 

"I'm sorry he scared you.  He needs to sleep."

 

When she still didn't say anything, he pulled her closer.  She remained stiff in his arms.

 

"What's wrong?"

 

"I don't want to hurt you."

 

"We've been over this before."  He smoothed her hair.

 

"When you're taking care of Uncle Steve, who will take care of you?"

 

"What?"  He pushed away and looked into her eyes.  The weight of that innocent question almost broke him.  "We take care of each other, Grace.  And you're here."

 

She shrugged away from him.  "I don't think I can help."

 

Danny held on, not letting her go. "Yes you can."

 

"How, Danno?"

 

"Just by being here.  When Uncle Steve comes back downstairs, let's order pizza and watch a movie.  Normal stuff.  Let him talk if he wants to."

 

She looked a little more hopeful.

 

"Everybody grieves in their own way, Monkey.  It's okay to be sad." 

 

"Like you with Uncle Matty?"

 

"Yea, that's right.  I know you miss him, too.  Don't be afraid to talk about him, okay?  We have some great memories."

 

Grace frowned.  "But Uncle Steve can't talk about his mom that way."

 

Danny was stunned by her comment.  He didn't know what to say.

 

"I know they didn't always get along.  And she pretended to be dead for a long time."

 

"Grace, how did you?  When?  What did you-"  He'd forever be amazed at how easily his daughter could reduce him to a babbling idiot.

 

Right then she reminded him of Rachel.  "I hear things, Dad.  You forget.  The walls are thin around here."

 

"And you have hearing like a bat.  Just like your mother."  Danny nudged her.

 

She grinned.

 

"I'll go check on him.  Stay down here, okay?"

 

/././

 

Steve hadn't meant to scare Grace, but her innocent gesture had cracked him open, and now he was having trouble holding it together.  He could hear Danny scolding him already.  _It was okay to cry._   _Showing emotion was normal.  Humans did it every day._ And Grace would understand _._  

 

The paperwork with his mother's wishes had been so sterile and without feeling.  Just a laundry list of what to do with her assets and her - he could barely even think the word remains.  She'd planned this out and left it all up to him.

 

He couldn't breathe for a few seconds.  He was a goddamn Navy SEAL.  _Why couldn't he deal with this?_

 

Doris was really dead this time.  _Good riddance_.

 

And while he'd seen it with his own eyes, her death still didn't compute on some levels. 

 

Suddenly he was a boy again, missing his mom.  He pushed stubbornly back against all those emotions.  The pain, disappointment, anger and grief.  He stuffed them where ever he could, wanting them gone.  They didn't help his situation.

 

People joked about his many compartments.  What they didn't know was how important that ability was for his very survival.  It wasn't that he didn't feel anything - as Danny often stated in jest. No, it was the opposite.  Steve felt things deeply, so much so that it hurt physically.

 

He shook with the effort it took not to cry again.  He'd done enough, upsetting Grace so much she'd cried too.  _God_ he thought Danny would punch him. 

 

But his best friend had simply ushered him up the steps, telling him to get some rest.  He'd check on him.  Grace would be fine. 

 

Steve sat on the edge of the bed, fingers digging into the soft layers.  He wanted to lie back and sleep, but his world wouldn't stop spinning. 

 

There was a soft knock on his bedroom door. He knew immediately who it was.

 

_Danny._

 

If Doris hadn't faked her death, he never would have met Danny. _Where would he be without him?_

 

Another knock and this time a voice.  "Steve, I'm coming in."

 

No question. No asking for permission.  It seemed to be a thing in their friendship. 

 

The door swung slowly open, and Danny just stood there for a few seconds.  The fond look on his face made it even tougher for Steve to keep it together.  He plowed ahead, words bubbling up without much thought. Like he was on autopilot. 

 

"I'm sorry.  I didn't mean to scare Gracie."

 

"She'll be fine.  It's okay."

 

He processed Danny's response and continued with his mental check list.

 

"I should call Mary."

 

"Done."

 

Steve became a solid wall for a flash and then he softened.  "You called her?"

 

Danny didn't hesitate.  He'd done the right thing.  "I called her."

 

"Then I should call Max."

 

"I'll do that, too."

 

"Danny..."

 

"Steven..."

 

"Hey, I didn't Daniel you."

 

"Stop it.  We don't have to do this."  Danny gently waved his hand between them.

 

Steve nodded and then just started shaking.  He covered his mouth to hold back a sob.

 

"Aw come on, babe.  Just let it out."

 

"Danny, I can't do this." 

 

"Babe, all you have to do right now is lie down and try to sleep."

 

Steve looked at Danny like he'd grown two heads. _How could he possibly sleep?_   He couldn't control his breathing and he was seriously close to puking.  Sleep was not happening any time soon.

 

"Hey, look at me, babe.  We'll get through this together, huh?"

 

Danny was suddenly beside him, rubbing his back.  "You gonna break your streak?  Cause I can get you a waste basket or hold your hair.  Whatever."

 

Surprised and a little amused by the comment, Steve chuckled. His best friend always knew the right thing to say.

 

 


	50. Chapter 50

Steve approached the house, grabbing his towel on the way.  The morning was mild with temps in the low 70s.  The sun warmed him as the breeze teased him into wrapping the towel around his shoulders.  This had been his first swim since his best friend had been kidnapped, and the water had been rougher than he liked, but he'd relished the challenge, needing desperately to concentrate on something other than his dead mother and injured partner.

 

It had been a relief to finally cry, to let it all go.  And Danny had not let him off easy.  They talked for more than an hour.  Each man opening up about their worries and fears.  Steve had lost track and eventually fell asleep, waking later in the night to find Danny gone.  He wasn't sure what he'd expected but it had felt a little lonely to wake up and find his bed empty.

 

Stopping on the lanai, he took a quick inventory.  He felt good.  A bit more winded than normal, but he just needed to get back into his rhythm.  He pressed his hand over the waterproof bandage on his arm.  The stitches had been removed from where he'd been grazed, but he was under orders not to expose it to ocean water just yet.  Infection was still a possibility.  The wound had begun to heal and was approaching the itchy stage.  He couldn't wait for the scab to peel away so he could assess the damage to his tats.  His job had a way of eroding the things he loved.

 

He unlocked the door and reset the alarm, hoping the rest of the house was still sleeping.  They'd all been under so much stress.  He was happy Danny and Grace felt safe enough to relax and settle in.  Having his ohana around made Steve feel so much better.

 

A glass of water by the sink alerted him to the fact that someone had been in the kitchen since he'd left about an hour ago for his swim.  Listening intently, he heard nothing that suggested anyone was still up.  No one had greeted him and he didn't hear the TV, which didn't mean anything.  Grace had become quite stealthy, and he knew she should soon be up for school.

 

But it wasn't his niece he found in his living room. 

 

Danny lay on the couch with the television on mute, face planted sideways into a pillow.  Steve crossed his arms over his chest and smiled.  Glancing at his partner through watery eyes, he sent up a thank you to the universe.  His best friend was alive and drooling on his couch, half covered with the ratty old afghan they both loved.    

 

Steve was pleased to see Danny's leg propped on pillows with what appeared to be a fresh wrap on his calf.  Max had been pretty adamant about Danny following his orders.  His leg was finally healing, and he needed to rest for continued progress.  The ME had even threatened to cut off the appendage himself if Danny didn't listen.

 

Lowering himself into the nearest chair, he continued to study his friend.  He'd never get tired of watching the man, even when he felt like knocking him on his ass. The rest of the team had joked about taking turns babysitting Danny. Surprisingly they hadn't gotten on each other's nerves this time around.

 

Danny shifted a little and wrinkled his nose.  He rubbed his face into the pillow in an effort to scratch the itch and wiped himself right through the drool puddle.  His hand went to his face and he groaned.

 

Then he noticed Steve.

 

"How many times do I have to tell you it's not polite to-"

 

"Good morning, buddy.  How long have you been up?"

 

Danny used his shirt to wipe off his cheek.  "I heard you go out."

 

"You didn't have to get up."

 

"Couldn't sleep.  Leg was cramped. Needed a pill."

 

Steve nodded.  He was happy Danny was taking his meds.

 

"Those things knock me out."

 

"Why don't you go back to bed?"

 

"I'm awake now."

 

"Doesn't look like it."

 

"Yea I feel like a zombie.  Not sure if I'm dead or alive this morning."  Danny stretched, his T-shirt hiking up to expose his belly.  Yellowed bruises still covered his body in what he joked was someone's idea of modern art.  "Plus I have to get Grace to school."

 

"I'll take you."

 

"Nope, it's Chin's turn.  He insisted, which is ridiculous.  I'm a grown ass man."

 

"Danny you shouldn't drive for another week.  Doctor's orders."

 

"I know this.  Doesn't mean I have to go along willingly, right?"  He sat up and grabbed his cane, tapping the coffee table a little too hard.

 

"Hey, stop that.  I'll make you buy a new one."

 

He rolled his eyes.  "Like I'm gonna hurt it.  You're the animal with those giant clown feet of yours."

 

Steve looked down at this feet and smiled.  "You know what they say, partner."

 

Danny snorted.  "Ohhhh no, my friend, that's a myth."

 

"You wish."  Steve wiggled his eyebrows and headed for the kitchen.  "You hungry?"

 

"I could eat."  Danny followed.  "You makin coffee, too, babe?"

 

"Boy, someone's quite demanding this morning." 

 

/././

 

The alarm startled Steve.  He'd fallen asleep on the couch with the local news rambling in the background.  Jumping up, he grabbed the gun he'd tucked under a pillow.

 

He scanned the room and listened. The door rattled and then there was pounding.  "Steven!"

 

_Mary._

 

He silenced the alarm and opened the door.

 

"You changed the locks."  She glared from the porch before shoving him out of the way.  Then she noticed the gun and got even more angry.  "What the fuck?  Is that the way you greet all your guests?"

 

"Sorry."  He tucked the weapon into his waistband.  "Wasn't expecting company."

 

"Where is everyone?  I was expecting the whole gang."  She set her bag on the chair and glanced around the room, looking toward the kitchen.  "This place is a ghost town."

 

Mary winced at her comment.

 

Steve didn't seem to notice.  "Chin and Danny took Grace to school."

 

"You didn't go with him?"

 

"I - uh - I'm grounded."

 

"Grounded? What?"  She shook her head and rolled her eyes.  "No, wait, don't tell me.  That has Danny written all over it."

 

They just looked at one another for a few seconds, saying nothing.  Both waiting for the other to crack a joke.

 

Mary reached out, but didn't touch him, letting her hand fall about halfway there.  "Are you okay?"

 

Steve closed his eyes, chest tight. Mary knew that was a loaded question. Recovering quickly, he grit his teeth and willed the tears away.

 

"Mar?  Why are you here?"

 

"Why do you think, you bonehead?"  She smacked him hard and he winced.  "Hey, sorry.  You sure you're okay?"

 

"Just a little sore."

 

She studied his arm and the bandage hidden just under his sleeve.  "Were you shot?"

 

_Again._

 

Her eyes warned him not to lie.

 

He nodded and cleared his throat.  Their conversation was getting dangerously close to the edge.  He didn't want to break down.  Instead, he put on his best smile.

 

"It's fine, Mar.  But yea, I was shot.  I'll tell you about it later, if you want."  He leaned in for a hug.  She stepped into his arms and again, they were quiet for a few breaths.

 

When they parted, he took a better look at his sister.  "When did you get in?"

 

"About two hours ago."  She made the statement like it was the most normal thing in the world. Like she visited every weekend or something.

 

"Why didn't you call?  I could have met you."

 

"I didn't want to bother you."  She didn't even sound sure of her own excuse.  Of course she could bother him.  She took great delight in bothering her big brother.  But not now.  Not today. 

 

He knew she was getting her bearings, keeping her distance.  This was new territory.  Yet not so new.  Their mother had never really come back from the dead for Mary.  He sensed she was giving him space.  And it made him want to scream.

 

"You could have called when you got here."  Steve looked away and took a deep breath, hoping to reset the conversation.  "Where's your stuff?"

 

He looked back toward the door.  "Where's Joanie?"

 

"Back at the hotel with Jeffrey."

 

"Jeffrey?  Hotel?  Mar, you can stay here."

 

"Danny's here with his daughter.  I didn't want to-"

 

"This is your house too."

 

"No, Steve, this is your place."

 

He frowned at her and found another line of questioning. Because that's what he did best when it came to his sister.  "Who is Jeffrey?  Have you checked him out?  Seriously Mar, you have to be careful."

 

She rolled her eyes.  "Steven!  Stop it.  Yes, I checked Jeffrey out.  He came with excellent references."

 

"References?  What?"  Steve wrinkled his nose.

 

Mary bit her lip before crumbling into a laugh.  "He's a manny, Steve."

 

"A manny?"

 

"Yes, a guy that's a -"

 

"I know what a manny is, Mary.  Why do you have one?"

 

"I've been traveling more for work, and I need some extra help."

 

"How can you afford-"

 

She held up her hand.  "I'm not gonna talk about this now.  I'm done justifying my life to you, big brother."

 

He backed off and let her pass him.

 

"I could use some coffee.  Want me to make a pot?"

 

"There should be some ready.  There's always coffee with Danny in the house."

 

"Speaking of Danny..."  Her voice trailed after her and Steve followed.  "How is he?"

 

"Danny's Danny."

 

Mary nodded as she fixed herself a mug of coffee. She took a sip and frowned.  "And he has terrible taste in coffee."

 

Steve smiled.  "He loves that stuff."

 

/././

 

He approached the grave, hands in his pockets. 

 

These last few weeks had been difficult.  He'd broken down and cried more than once.   
At the drop of a hat.  For no reason.  Steve thought of all the things people said about mourning and loss. 

 

Fuck it all.  He was above it...until he wasn't.  And his emotions spilled out all over the place.

 

Thank God for his friends.  _Especially Danny_.  Steve smiled.  It was Danny who'd sent him here in a roundabout way.  He'd shoved him out the door.  Told him to go for a drive and clear his head.  He'd even gone so far as calling him clingy. 

 

Kneeling down, Steve brushed the leaves away from the marker, tracing the letters and numbers with his finger.  _Was this what he too would one day be reduced to?_   He wanted desperately to ask his father what it all meant.  _Why did any of this have to happen?  Did death bring any answers?_

 

"Dad..." When he said the word, he stopped and took a slow and steady breath.  He was a little shaky and unsure of himself. Which felt all kinds of wrong.  He was always in control. "I don't know what to say. I just got in the car and drove.  I ended up here."

 

Steve closed his eyes and pictured his father.  The memories from his last round with Wo Fat were still fairly fresh in his mind.

 

"I had a dream."  He laughed.  "Why lie to you?  You might know already.  I was...tortured."

 

The admission made him pause.  He didn't like to dwell on what had happened, yet he continued.

 

"I was given some powerful drugs.  I thought you were alive.  That Danny saved you." He chuckled again. "You'd like Danny.  He's a lot like you." 

 

He placed his hand over his father's name, feeling the cool stone against his skin.

 

"God, I miss you all over again.  If that makes any sense."  Tears streamed down his face.  "I wish..."

 

Steve rarely rambled, but something about kneeling there at his father's grave made him want to spill his guts.

 

"Mary's here.  Well, she's at a hotel with Joanie and her manny.  Leave it to her to have a manny, right?  She's never done anything by the book."  Steve smiled.  "Who knew Mar would make a great mom?  Aunt Deb has been good for her.  You did what you thought was best, dad, sending us away."

 

"Speaking of Aunt Deb, she got married."  Steve figured he'd skip the cancer part.  "She finally found the love of her life.  I'm so happy for her."

 

"As for me, I'm not sure what I'm doing.  Cath - well - we want different things, I guess.  And I'm so busy with work.  I met a girl.  You know her.  Ellie Clayton.  She was visiting you actually.  I think she's just a friend, but...you never know.  I like her, I do.  It's just..."

 

He had to stop.  It suddenly felt absurd to be gushing like this. Talking to a silent stone and a manicured lawn.  His overwhelming thought was only one thing. 

 

"I miss you, dad."  Steve barely managed to choke out the words.

 

Birds lifted out of the trees behind him, and he turned to see Danny standing there.  At first he thought he was imagining things.

 

"Danny?"

 

"I told you to go for a drive, Steven.  Not take all day and scare the crap out of me."  His tone was a mix of fondness and worry. 

 

Steve couldn't help it.  A half grin tugged at the corner of his mouth.  Danny just had a way of affecting him.  "You knew where I'd go, Danny."

 

"Yea, I did."  One hand in his pocket, Danny rocked on his heels leaning on the cane and didn't approach.

 

"Then, what's the problem?"

 

"Hours went by.  And you didn't come back.  I called you."

 

Steve patted his pockets.  "Must have left my phone-"

 

"You left it on the coffee table like an idiot."

 

"Didn't mean to scare you.  I'm sorry, buddy."

 

"Okay, wow, you're apologizing."  Danny shook his head and laughed before continuing.   "What did Max tell you?"

 

"How did you know?"  Steve was a little thrown off by the change in subject.

 

"I called him.  Figured he might be on your sight seeing tour."

 

Steve nodded and looked back at his father's grave.  Danny sighed and took a few steps closer. 

 

"I'm really sorry, Steve."

 

"For what, Danny?"  A slightly annoyed tinge had entered his voice.

 

"Barging in."

 

"What?"

 

Danny waved.  "Here.  This."

 

"You're welcome here any time, man." 

 

"I'm sorry I couldn't save your dad."

 

"Danny, what?  Where is this coming from?"  Steve's voice was unsteady.  "Did I tell you about my-"

 

"You didn't have to, babe.  And I've always felt that way.  From the beginning.  I wish I could have done something."

 

"You didn't know him, Danny.  You were new to the islands."

 

"Doesn't stop me from feeling that way."  He closed his eyes.  "And to have to tell you again...that he was gone.  God that almost broke me."

 

Steve closed his eyes, face contorting into a mask of pain.  His next breath melted into a sob and he leaned over, hands on his thighs.  Danny switched hands with the cane and wrapped an arm around his friend. 

 

"Let's go home.  We can talk more when you're ready.  We gotta get Grace from school."

 

"How did you get here, Danny?"  Steve wiped his face with the back of his hand, recovering quickly.

 

"Lou dropped me off."

 

"So now _I_ get to play chauffeur?" Steve pulled away, a look of mock annoyance making his eyes twinkle.

 

Danny countered with a deadpan comeback.  "You're already driving my car, Steven."

 

"Someone had to.  Poor thing's been wasting away in your driveway."

They both laughed and headed for the parking lot.

 

/././

 

"Grace is in her room doing homework.  We can talk."

 

"Danny, I-"

 

"No, we're gonna talk about this.  What did Max tell you?"

 

"Why didn't you ask him?  You talked to him too."  Steve knew he sounded like an impatient brat.

 

"I was looking for you, Steven.  Excuse me if I was worried."

 

"I went for a drive, Danny."

 

"We already established that fact.  Go on, please."  Danny waved a hand at him.

 

"They didn't find the weapon."

 

"HPD cleared the area.  I read their preliminary reports."

 

"Then why are you making me repeat-"

 

"What else did Max tell you?"

 

"Max has the recovered brass from Doris, but there's not much to go on.  It was heavily damaged.  The one that hit the back of your vest was still fairly intact.  But ... No forensics."

 

"So either one of Kipton's men escaped or someone else was there, huh?"  A brief pause, as Danny made sure his partner was looking him in the eyes.  "My money's on someone else."

 

Steve tensed his jaw just a little.  He didn't want to go there, didn't want to discuss his mother and who could have wanted her dead.  He was sure there was a long line of potential suspects. 

 

It didn't matter.

 

As long as those people didn't come after him...or his ohana.

 

"If they wanted us dead, Danny-"

 

"They would have killed us all right there."

 

"Exactly.  Clipping you was just a warning."

 

"I hope we're right, Steve."

 

"I'm always right, Danny."  He flashed his award winning smile.  "Let's go inside.  I could really use a beer."

 

/././

 

"Should I secure the house like Fort Knox?"

 

A grunt was the only response Danny received, so he armed the system and walked toward the kitchen.  Steve had an armful of beers.

 

"We expecting company, babe?"

 

Steve didn't say anything.  He headed for the couch, brushing past Danny.

 

"You know you don't have to do this alone, right?"

 

"It's been a long day.  And I'm thirsty."  Steve grabbed the remote and found a movie he knew they both liked.

 

"Hey what's with the Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde stuff?  I mean, just now, outside-"  Danny stopped.

 

Steve rolled his eyes.

 

"What?  I read.  What's with the mood swing?"  Danny sat beside Steve.  "Just outside you said we didn't have anything to worry about."

 

Steve opened a beer and turned up the volume on the TV.

 

"Hey, I told you Grace was doing her homework.  Maybe she'd like to concentrate without being able to hear explosions through the floorboards?"  He snatched the remote from his partner and lowered the sound.  "What's with you?"

 

"Nothing is with me, Danny.  I told you I needed a beer."

 

"Okay...so do I."  He opened a bottle and took a long drag.

 

"Better now?"

 

"No."

 

Steve frowned.  "What's with you?"

 

"I just asked you the same question you ass-"

 

Steve smacked Danny's leg.  "Grace, remember?"

 

Danny sighed and drank the rest of his beer.

 

"I'm hoping whatever this is died with my mother, okay?  I'm done talking about it."

 

"But you're not sure."

 

"Not 100%, no."

 

"So where does that leave us?"

 

"With about 15 million."  Steve was up off the couch before Danny could react.

 

"15 million...what?  What happened to the rest of the money?"

 

"I had to use some of it.  To get us home from Colombia.  To help with Matty."

 

"I know, but...that much?"

 

"That kind of help doesn't come cheap, Danny.  You know this."

 

Danny set his empty bottle down on the coffee table, watching Steve slide an old chest out of the way.

 

"You hid it in the cubbyhole?  What the fuck, Steven?" Danny glanced around like they were being watched.  "Shit, is your alarm enough?"

 

"Didn't know where else to put it. It worked for General Pak and his family. And no one knows it's here."

 

"No one that we know of.  We need to get rid of it."

 

Steve shook his head.  "I don't know what else to do with it.  There's too much heat.  I can't take it back to Kamekona's place.  There's just so much- blood on it.  And I haven't been thinking straight."

 

At the last sentence, he looked away from his friend, unable to meet his eyes.

 

Danny nodded and moved closer, an obvious limp returning.  "It's okay, babe.  We'll figure something out."

 

"We should talk to Chin."  Steve knelt down and opened one of the bags.

 

"About a third of it..."  Danny looked lost, his face pale.

 

"He can't repay Gabriel.  It's too late for that."

 

Didn't take long for Danny to regain his composure.  "Do I look like I just fell off the truck?  Of course we aren't giving Gabriel any of the cash.  Maybe we can find a good charity?"

 

"Without raising suspicion?"

 

"So what, we just dump it in the ocean?  No.  It's called an anonymous donation, Steven."

 

Steve closed the bag, pushing the lot of them further into the storage space before switching off the light and closing the door.  He slid the chest in front of the hiding place again and backed away.

 

"You really should stay off that leg, buddy."

 

"Is that your answer to everything, Steven?"

 

"Until you start listening to me.  And Max."

 

Danny rolled his eyes.  "Max..."

 

"Hey, he means well, and he knows what he's-"

 

"He's a medical examiner, Steve."

 

"Still a doctor."

 

"Whose patients are normally deceased."

 

"Come on, that's such a lame joke.  Look how much he's helped out."

 

"I know and I'm sorry.  I say stupid things when I get worked up.  And this situation with the money, it works me up."

 

"Why do you think I told you to turn on the alarm?"

 

"You should use the alarm all the time. But that's beside the point."

 

"Let me call Chin.  And Lou and Kono.  I think everyone deserves a say in this."

 

"Best thing you've said all day, my friend."  Danny whacked Steve on the back and they returned to the couch.

 

Steve smacked Danny.

 

"What was that for?"  Danny grabbed another beer.

 

"How many times have I told you to use a coaster?"

 

"Seriously?  You're gonna bitch at me about leaving water marks?  And you're not using one either!"

 

"Well, it is my house after all."  Steve delivered the line with a completely straight face, definitely working to get a rise out of his friend.

 

/././

 

They settled into the movie and about half an hour later, Steve was asleep against Danny.

 

"Hey, wake up you big lug.  You're squishing me." 

 

"I'm sleeping, Danny."

 

"I can see that.  And feel it too."  He winced as he tried to dislodge his best friend from his side.

 

Steve opened his eyes and straightened.  "Sorry, man.  Didn't mean to hurt you."

 

"I'm okay.  Really."

 

Steve studied his partner.  "Then what?"

 

"What?"

 

"Don't what me.  What's going on up there?"  He ruffled Danny's hair.

 

"I'll pretend you didn't just do that."

 

"You love me and you know it."

 

"Unfortunately for me, you're right."

 

"So...why did you wake me?"  Steve nudged Danny.

 

"I need your advice."

 

"You?  Need my advice?  I find that amusing."

 

"Steven."

 

"Do what feels right, man.  What ever it is.  You'll be great."  Steve shrugged and wiped his eyes, still half asleep.

 

Danny exhaled loudly and his next words carried more heat than intended.  "If I knew what felt right, I wouldn't need to ask you, now would I, huh?"

 

"Hey?  You okay?"  Steve put his hand on Danny's shoulder, giving him a squeeze.

 

Danny nodded and cleared his throat. 

 

"Yea, I just.  I don't know if I can go back to my place. Which is crazy because there's no way I'm gonna find one that I can afford. Real estate is beyond ridiculous. I got lucky the first time."  He stopped to catch his breath.  "I mean, I don't remember anything.  I feel a little violated, but that's nothing a high tech alarm won't fix." 

 

"Well, I could force you to live with me.  You've been staying here for days now.  We might eventually kill each other but..."  He turned his head and yawned. 

 

"It's Gracie. I worry about her.  What I've put her through."

 

Steve was suddenly very much awake.  "Hey, don't add to your guilt, buddy.  You love your daughter.  She knows it, and I'm pretty sure she feels the same way.  She's a great kid."

 

"She is pretty great, isn't she?"  He smiled.

 

"Of course, she is, man.  She's your kid.  Talk to her about this.  See how she feels.  Ask her what she thinks." 

 

"I can do that."  Danny clicked the remote to see the time.  "I should check on her anyway."

 

"Good idea."  Steve stretched, effectively pushing his best friend off the couch.  "You do that while I go back to sleep."

 

/././

 

Danny stood in the hall for more than a minute before knocking, practicing his speech in his head.

 

"Come in."  The sweetest voice in the world answered.

 

Pushing the door open, he said the first thing that came to mind.  "Time for bed, Monkey."

 

Grace looked at her phone.  "But it's only nine thirty."

 

"You have school tomorrow, young lady."  He kept his voice soft as he moved across the room.

 

She tucked the remains of her homework into her backpack, glancing at her phone when it dinged. 

 

"You can tell whoever that is good night.  Please."  He waved at her cell phone.  "I have something to ask you."

 

With a few quick motions, she typed a farewell message, displeasure clearly evident. Her frown evaporated when she took a good look at her father.  "What is it? Is everything alright?"

 

"Yes Grace, everything's alright.  I just..I wanted to ask you..."  He fumbled his words before clearing his throat.  "I've been thinking it's time to go back to our place.  I wanted to be sure you were-"

 

"It's okay, Danno.  I'm ready to go home."  She scooted over to give him room to sit beside her on the bed.

 

"You are?"  _You're not scared?_   He wasn't sure what to expect.

 

"Yea, plus Uncle Steve has too many rules."  She laughed.

 

"He does, doesn't he?"  Danny laughed too and wrapped an arm around her.

 

"Like no TV after 11pm, no junk food and 3 minute showers." Grace could barely keep a straight face.

 

He knew she was pulling his leg.  All of those things really only applied to him.  He tussled her hair and gave her a quick hug.  "I love you, Monkey.  You've grown up too fast."

 

"You worry too much, Danno.  I'm fine."

 

He hated that word.  Fine should be banned from the dictionary, but he didn't question her.  The smile on her face was too genuine.  It was time for them to go home.  He finally felt like it was the right thing to do.

 

"I'll have an alarm installed." Danny offered up the first thing that came to mind.  His daughter had other ideas.

 

"Hey, why don't we get a dog?"  The enthusiastic look on her face told him she was serious, and he resisted the urge to stop her.  "We could pick one from the shelter!  We went there for school.  So many dogs need good homes."

 

"So I can blame your teacher for hair all over my house and piles of-"

 

"Danno..."

 

He grinned.  "Maybe some day."

 

/././

 

Steve stood at the water’s edge, letting the gentle waves wash over his bare feet.  Some days he felt he could stand there forever until the tide carried him away for good.  Those days were few and far between now.  He glanced over his shoulder toward his house.  Marveling at how it had become a home.

 

Voices drifted from behind him.  The gang was all there.  Danny and Grace.  Kono, Chin, Lou and his family.  Jerry, Max, and Kamekona.  And Mary, Joanie and their new manny, Jeffrey.

 

His partner had been his biggest cheerleader, gathering everyone _not_ to mourn Doris but to honor this change in Steve’s life.  To celebrate what they all meant to each other with plenty of good food and laughter.

 

That’s just what you did for the ones you loved.

 

Steve smiled.

 

_Ohana._

 

And maybe for once he felt some measure of peace.

 

Yet, the shock of it all still hung over him. 

 

His mother was dead.  For real this time.  Steve had all the proof he needed.  He'd been there, watched her take her last breath.

 

Closing his eyes, he willed himself to just stop thinking. He wanted to feel the warm breeze on his face. To smell the ocean.  To hear the swirling waves, the rustling trees and occasional birds.  To go back up to the house and enjoy this lovely evening with his friends.

 

But every so often, his chest would tighten and his stomach would tie itself in knots.  And he felt like that helpless kid from more than half a lifetime ago.  Doris was his mother.  He couldn't escape the part of him who mourned her. 

 

Steve was tired, and his emotions were getting the best of him.  Thankfully, the day was almost over. The sun setting with a postcard blast of colors.  But all he could see was Danny’s face.  The worry.  The fear. 

 

And the love.

 

He was thankful for his best friend tonight.  Danny’d made this so easy for him, despite his own injuries.  Arranging everything with the help of the rest of their team.

 

Steve looked at the urn he held in his hands.  A simple, pale blue ceramic jar. 

 

He wasn’t sorry she was gone.  He couldn’t say he was sad either.  What he was feeling was too complicated to even name.

 

The mystery of who shot Doris lingered in the back of his mind.  He knew he would pursue justice for his mother, like he would for anyone.  But now he would draw a line.  His mother's mess had no place in his life.  He'd come to realize that maybe there weren't any real answers for him. He had to take his mother for what she was.  No more digging.  _Maybe he could put it all to bed_.  He had his own life to live now.  A future to build.

 

Steve could feel his best friend watching him. Danny's presence was a comfort more than he'd ever admit out loud.  He'd been expecting him, knowing he'd come looking for him sooner or later.

 

"Hey babe."  Danny called when he realized he'd been noticed. He took a few careful steps closer, still relying on his cane for support. "The grill master has requested your presence."

 

"Grill master?  There's only one?"  Steve turned toward Danny.  "Last I saw Lou and Kame were sharing that title."

 

"Lou gave up and let the big guy have his way.  Come on.  You hungry?"

 

Steve's face lit up.  "I could eat."

 

Danny's eyes fell on what was left of Doris and he frowned.  "You're not gonna toss her, are you?"

 

"Nah.  Just...I don't know." 

 

"Hey, you'll figure it out.  Give her to Mary.  You could take turns."  Danny bit his lip.  Maybe it was too soon to joke about the fate of Doris.

 

Steve smiled and shook his head.  "She might just toss her.  You know that, right?"

 

"Mar's been looking for you.  She has questions I didn't want to answer."  Danny looked over his shoulder toward the house.  "Everyone's been asking about you."

 

Nodding, Steve turned back toward the water, cradling the urn closer.  "Can we just stand here for a minute?"

 

"Sure, babe.  Anything you need."

 

"Thanks, Danny."  Steve bumped Danny with his hip. 

 

Danny threw his arm around Steve to steady himself.  "You know I love you, right?"

 

"Yea buddy.  I love you too."

 

Minutes passed and there were no more words.  Just two best friends standing side by side on a beautiful stretch of beach in the fading daylight.  They'd join the others when they were ready.

 


	51. Chapter 51

_**Warning: this chapter is just too sweet for words...not sure what came over me!** _

 

 

Grace could smell the coffee.  And something else.  _Bacon?_

 

She opened her eyes, wiping away the last remnants of sleep, Uncle Steve on her mind.  He'd been in her dream.  It took a few seconds for her vision to adjust.

 

And then she saw it.

 

Her bedroom door cracked open like always.

 

She smiled and sat up, stretching her arms above her head.  She was still a little sore from cheer practice.  Her team was learning a new routine and the workouts were brutal.  Grace loved the challenge.

 

Yawning, she considered going back to sleep.  But then, hushed voices drifted down the hall.  Plates clattered and silverware clinked. 

 

It was early and that could mean only one thing.  Uncle Steve had stayed for breakfast.  This made her chest tighten with pure joy. 

 

He'd been around more often lately, sometimes spending the night.  This made Grace feel safe.  And loved.  He always made time for her, answering some of her questions.  He was honest with her and didn't treat her like a kid.  He did however defer to her father on many issues.  No matter what - he listened.  He knew she needed to talk to someone about everything that had happened.  She'd been seeing a doctor, but still held things back.  _How could anyone outside their ohana understand?_ Uncle Steve was a lifeline - for her and her Danno.

 

Grace just plain loved having him around.  And her dad did too. 

 

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she brushed something soft and warm.  Big, curious eyes looked up at her.

 

"Good morning, Buster."

 

The German Shepherd puppy thumped his tail against the dog bed.  It hadn't taken her dad long to cave to her wanting a pet.  His biggest rule was no animals in bed. Grace would do anything to keep the little guy, so she vowed to keep the squirmy ball of energy out of her bed.  _Most nights anyway._

 

Grace picked up her new friend and gave him a squeeze.  He craned his head around and licked her face. "Let's go get some breakfast.  And I bet you need a walk."

 

The little dog wagged his tail and wiggled in her arms, scratching her with his claws.  She tried to hold him closer to keep him from moving so much, but he was hard to handle and she dropped Buster onto his giant pillow.  He took one last look over his shoulder and bolted out the door.

 

Five seconds later, Steve laughed, loud and full of good humor.  "Hey Buster." 

 

Then there was a loud crash and what Grace knew was a muffled string of curse words.  She almost giggled until her father yelled.  "Grace!  Please come get this furball!"

 

She trudged down the hall, worried she'd upset her father.

 

Danny noticed right away.  "Hey, why the long face?"

 

"I'm sorry, Danno.  He got away from me."  She crouched down and picked up pieces of the broken plate.

 

"Whoa, I got this, Monkey.  Go take that crazy dog out back before he leaves puddles."

 

"You sure?"

 

"Yes, I'm very sure you don't want to clean up his -"

 

Grace was already halfway out the door with Buster on a leash.

 

He looked up to see Steve leaning in the doorway, mug in his hand. "You know this is all your fault, right?" 

 

Steve stepped around his best friend and made a bee line for the coffee maker, filling his empty cup before continuing the conversation.  Some things definitely required caffeine.

 

"What's my fault, Danny?"  Steve took a slow sip, testing the temp of his coffee.

 

Danny waved his hand at the remnants of the mess on the floor.  "This."

 

"The broken plate?" 

 

"No, everything."  Danny knelt down and picked up the larger pieces of pottery, stabbing himself with a sharp piece.  "Shit."

 

"That's why you should use this."  Steve stuck a small broom in his partner's face.

 

Danny snatched it out of his hands and swept the last bits of plate and pancakes into a pile.  "Do you have the dustpan too?"

 

Steve grinned and produced the requested item. 

 

"Thank you."

 

"You're welcome."  Steve crouched down, holding the dust pan so Danny could finish cleaning the mess.  "It's gonna be alright, buddy."

 

"I know it is."

 

"Then stop stressing."

 

Danny chuckled.  "That seems to be my default mode.  Or so you like to tell me."

 

"Nah, I'm just fucking with you." 

 

"All the time, Steven?"

 

"Hey, it's what I do."  Steve shrugged.  "And you're an easy target."

 

"Gee thanks."  Danny emptied the dustpan into the trash and moved to the sink to wash his hands.

 

"Let me get the rest of this."  Steve was already wiping down the floor.

 

"Thanks, babe."  Danny seemed lost for a second, watching his friend, and then he recovered, rubbing his hands together.  "I guess I better get another batch started."

 

"I'll leave you to it then."  Steve backed out of the room.

 

Danny called after him.  "You're on cleanup then, Steven!  I mean it.  No weasling out this time."

 

Grace and Buster burst through the back door.  The dog immediately went for Danny, jumping up to lick what ever he could reach. 

 

He scratched the dog on the head and pushed him away at the same time. "That's good, little buddy, I love you too."

 

"Grace, can you?"  He pointed at the puppy.  "I need to make more pancakes."

 

"Come on, Buster."  She snapped her fingers.  "Let's bother Uncle Steve instead."

 

About an hour later, the pancakes and bacon were gone.  Dirty plates were stacked in the sink, and the coffee maker was busy making another round.  Danny leaned against the counter, eyes closed, listening to Grace babble to Steve about school and Buster.  His partner already had ideas about proper doggie training, and this, he frankly didn't mind. 

 

"Yo Danno."  Steve called from the living room. 

 

Danny headed in the direction of his best friend and daughter, drawing out his next words.  "Yes, Steven?"

 

"Group hug."  Steve held out his arms, big fabulously goofy grin on his face.  "Alright, come on. Turn that frown upsidedown!" 

 

"Group hug?  Seriously, Steven.  Have you lost your mind?  I still have breakfast to cleanup."

 

Grace was right there with Buster at her heels.  Steve gave her a quick side hug before reaching down to scratch the overenthusiastic puppy.  He continued to persuade his best friend.  "Come on, Danny.  Please?  Life is short."

 

"Life is short?  I think you've had too much maple syrup.  Because for a health nut like you, that stuff can be deadly."

 

"Danny...buddy..."  Steve would not be denied his hug.

 

And Grace was always up for mischief when it came to her Uncle Steve.  "Danno...come on...it's just a hug."

 

The little dog yipped and jumped at Danny's legs.  He groaned. 

 

_How could he possibly resist the combined forces of his daughter and best friend - and a puppy on top of it?_  

 

He didn't stand a chance. 

 

Stepping into the hug, Danny let himself melt and finally relax for the first time in weeks. 

 

 

**_Thanks, as always for reading.  And huge thanks to everyone who helped me along the way._ **

****

**_Now, this story is finally finished..._ **

****

**_Until next time._ **


End file.
